Lilith Halestorm: The Girl-Who-Lived
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: WBWL Story. Female Harry, warning! Dark first chapter! The next chapters will get better. This female Harry Potter is different from others. Read if you dare and the full summary is inside. The back button is on the upper left-hand corner. I don't own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

* * *

 _Complete Summary:_

 _Elizabeth Alica Potter is the oldest of the Potter children was hidden in secret, only their closest friends knew of the little red-headed girl, her bouncing and giggling made living through each day worth it. However, a year later, on the exact same date, another little surprise was brought home...and this time it was well known. The surprise's name was Charles James Potter and he was named to be the boy-who-lived for defeating Voldemort, the Dark Lord that has been terrorizing Britain for years. Having the boy-who-lived certainly left little time for the young two-year-old, who they shipped off to the Dursleys. Besides, Petunia hated Lily, but how could she ever hate a little girl as cute as Elizabeth? However, what happens when people find out that Charles is not the boy-who-lived, but was actually Elizabeth? Will she give up her new life she made for herself? Can she be bothered to return back to the family that threw her away to a life of misery? Come and see for yourself._

 ** _Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect, sexual abuse, offensive language, descriptions of torture, and some violence._**

 _~My own warning: Don't like, don't read! That back button is on the **upper left-hand corner!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing! Except, my own ideas! I have no legal rights to anything related to Harry Potter, I just own my story and my ideas so all you lawyers can go jump in a ditch! Now, on with the story!_** ｡◕‿◕｡

* * *

Elizabeth Alica Potter is the oldest of the Potter children, born July 31st, 1979, hidden from the sight of the order, only their closest friends knew of the little red-headed girl, her bouncing and giggling made every day worth living. A year later, another child was added to the Potter family and he goes by the name of Charles James Potter and several months later...that day arrived which would change the course of history.

 _~...October 31st 1981...~_

Godric's Hollow

Two young children were sleeping in the same room, one girl and one boy, the girl was very protective of her little brother and had always disliked Pettigrew, whether he was human or in his animagus form. Regardless, she loved her parents, her godfather Sirius, and her honorary uncle Remus, along with her cute brother.

[Halloween Night]

Godric's Hollow was destroyed after the death of the Dark Lord when he tried to kill the youngest son of the Potter family, Charles James Potter and his killing curse rebounded when Elizabeth Alica Potter placed herself in front of her brother glaring at him with cold green eyes. The backlash when his body disintegrated destroyed Godric Hollow. Those green eyes would later haunt Voldemort's insane mind throughout his time as a wandering, malevolent wraith.

When Godric Hollow got destroyed a piece of metal carved into Charles' cheek, 'LV', while Elizabeth was resting next to him with her lightning scar.

The parents arrived to see Godric Hallow destroyed and the parents looked everywhere for their children, but Dumbledore found them first, the two Potter sleeping on a broken cot with Elizabeth cuddling her baby brother, Charles.

Dumbledore looked at the two and he sealed his fate by whispering, "You, Charles James Potter are the Boy-who-lived."

Just as both parents arrived to see Albus looking at the broken cot, Albus turned to them.

"Charles James Potter..." Albus said, grabbing the little baby boy, proudly showing the mark 'LV' on his cheek.

"This boy saved us, he is the Boy-who-lived," Albus said, proudly, unaware the words he just uttered would destroy him years later, the parents celebrated the defeat of the Dark Lord through their son as they grabbed their daughter from the ruined cot and they apparated away. Unaware that a lightning-shaped scar was healing over Elizabeth's forehead.

Several months later, Elizabeth Alica Potter found herself on the doorstep of the Dursley family and she was promptly shoved into a cupboard that would be her home and hell for the next six years.

The Dursleys were monsters, there was no other way to describe them if you wanted demons in human skin, they were your go to family...actually... the demons in hell would probably be insulted to be compared to them, but that's a story for another time. She was given rags to wear and is seen as a troublemaker by the Dursleys constantly raving about her, but the little girl was quiet.

Too quiet...

Unknown to the people at Pivet Drive, the little red-head girl was constantly molested and finally raped at the tender age of five.

 _[Flashback]_ _Year 1985_

 _"No! No!" Elizabeth screamed, trying to get away from Vernon_

 _Elizabeth Potter was five-years-old and she was shaking and trying to get the door to open but then the door was wrenched open by a livid Petunia who slapped her and kicked her back into the room and locked the door behind her._

 _Petunia could hear the screams, the tearing of clothes, and Elizabeth's cries for Vernon to stop and Petunia let a smirk fall on a face as she listened to Elizabeth's pleading and begging, before going silent._

 _An hour passed and Vernon came out of the room covered in sweat and blood with a large, evil grin on his face as he left Elizabeth alone, shaking, curled up in a ball with tears running down her face, shivering from the shock of her situation and blood loss from Vernon's attack._

 _She fell asleep several hours later, crying herself to sleep and then early in the morning she was startled awake by a splash of cold water and she looked up to see Petunia who gave her a list of chores and ordered her to go outside to clean up and that she would not be getting any food if she didn't complete everything on the list._

[End of flashback]

After that day, Elizabeth slowly excepted her station in life, being the toy and slave of the Dursleys. The young girl had no idea why on some days at random they would send her across the town just to be out of the house, but she long since stamped down the will to question anything they did. In fear of spending more alone with Vernon.

[Flashback] James and Lily visit the Dursleys

 _James and Lily would try and visit Petunia and her family to see their daughter, but the Dursleys would either slam the door in their faces or reluctantly invite them inside considering the Dursleys would be paid to take care of Elizabeth._

 _They asked why there would be no pictures of their daughter and they would reply she was really camera shy and that whenever they came she made sure she was out and about as to hide the evidence of their abuse and assault on her person. They paid them 1,000 pounds a month which didn't even make a dent in the Potter earnings and savings._

 _The visits would be less and less frequent as the years passed, but they would still send money to the Dursleys to take care of their baby girl until it was time to pick her up for Hogwarts._

[End of flashback]

Unknown the James and Lily Potter the Dursleys would never let their meal ticket go so easily. Vernon and Petunia wanted to see how much money they could squeeze out of the Potter family before they got rid of her. They would either sell her to one of Vernon's business partners or kill her.

* * *

On a normal Sunday afternoon, Elizabeth was scrubbing the floor of the kitchen and she heard the door open. She looked out from the corner of her eye and saw that Dudley, the pig in a wig had brought a girl home. brought a girl home from school. She was a bit of a snob, but Elizabeth didn't care and wondered why she would be here of all places.

'How did the miniature version of Vernon bring home a girl?' Elizabeth thought, but she knew better than to voice it unless she wanted to be in more trouble.

The girl was a bit of a snob and the red-head recognized her from school, she had dirty blonde hair that went down her shoulders, wore a peach dress and white sandals. Elizabeth did her best to ignore her while she was at school. The girl hated her for her sloppy clothes and messy red hair and actually tried to cut it once, all her hair fell out a week later and she never tried again.

"Hey Dudley, why is your freak of a cousin on the floor?" She asked

"She's cleaning, Emily. That's all she's good for anyway," Dudley replied with his snorting laugh.

Emily laughed along with Dudley as Elizabeth let the taunts run down her back like water and continued to scrub the floor. The red head just wanted to finish the floor and crawl back into her cupboard.

However, she heard heavy footsteps coming downstairs and it was Vernon and she moved out of the way, she knew he was watching her with those beady eyes of his and she didn't even breathe considering that anything she did, would be used as an excuse to use her again.

He snorted in her direction, as if disappointed she didn't take the bait to flinch for him and turned to look at Emily, the blonde girl that was playing with his son. Vernon didn't look away fast enough as Elizabeth caught the look in his eye. The same disgusting, violent look in his eye he used on her when he first raped her when she was five.

Elizabeth didn't dare stop moving and keep her body moving on autopilot as her thoughts ran a mile a minute, she felt as if ten cinder blocks all dropped into the pit of her stomach.

'No he wouldn't...' She thought in shock and growing despair.

The door to the backyard opened and Elizabeth saw Vernon with Emily at his side and watched as the two went upstairs alone and the door closed with a simple click.

The red-head took the brush she was scrubbing the floor with and put it in the bucket filled with dirty, soapy water and silently made her way upstairs and stood in front of the door.

She heard a scream come out of the room before a slap rang out muffled through the door and a couple of whimpers. Elizabeth made up her mind, she wouldn't let another go through what she went through...even if it meant her dying at the hands of her tormentors.

She slammed the door open and saw Vernon with his pants around his ankles and Emily with her shirt in her mouth and her skirt nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth, splashed Vernon with the dirty water, blinding and stunning him for a moment making him let go of Emily before Elizabeth whacked him several times with the bucket that it broke to pieces.

The red-head grabbed Emily and rushed her down the stairs and Vernon was up and steaming mad. Elizabeth hid Emily in the old shed and pushed the heavy door to shut it but Vernon got to her before she could shut it completely.

Emily watched in horror as the girl she teased and bullied for years was abused this much at home and she couldn't help herself but start to cry. She cried for the girl she bullied, who saved her from a terrible fate.

Elizabeth prayed for the first time in her life that Vernon didn't find Emily.

Vernon beat her, he ripped off her shirt and Emily puked on herself from the scars that were on Elizabeth's back and the studded belt Vernon raised up in the air and started to whip her back. He hissed that she was a freak and she's only for his and his son's pleasure when he's old enough as Emily watched in horror and repeatedly whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

When Vernon finished, he grabbed Elizabeth by her hair and dragged her into the house and slammed the door. Emily slowly pushed her the door to make enough space to crawl out of the shed and looked at the house in shock and ran to the bushes and thought, 'What should I do?'

A gut-wrenching scream made her wince as she looked at the house trembling, but then she made up her mind.

Emily ran back to her house and closed the door behind her. The situation barely registering on her mind as her mother looked at her in shock. She was covered in puke, with no skirt and her shirt was undone.

"Emily! What happened to you?!" Her mother exclaimed

Emily told her everything she experienced at the Dursleys, Vernon trying to rape her, Elizabeth saving her, Elizabeth being whipped, and finally the words that Vernon said at her.

Her mother could only gasp in shock as he spent her daughter to take a shower to wash up and that she would take her to the hospital after she finished. The mother felt tears run down her face as if she couldn't believe she had been so blind to see a little girl in suffering and she called the police.

She dialed *101* and said, "I need the police to come to Privet Drive immediately. There is a little girl by the name of Elizabeth Alica Potter in danger of the Dursley family living at the fourth house on Pivet Drive. Please hurry."

Emily's mother then kneeled and looked to the sky seeing the moon and prayed for the safety of the little girl who saved her daughter.

Several police cars and an ambulance arrived in front of the house of Pivet Drive, the air around the house gave off a feeling so foreboding and malevolent that it caused several police officers at the scene to gulp and break out into a cold sweat.

They bust down the door and the group of police officers stumbled upon a scene they would never forget as long as they would live.

A little girl was getting her tongue cut in half by Petunia with her son, Dudley restraining Elizabeth and Vernon jacking off to the torture scene.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! This one is dark as hell, isn't it...Sure hope so, don't worry, the next chapter will get better... I think...Laters! Tell me what you think.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

* * *

 ** _Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect, sexual abuse, offensive language, descriptions of torture, and bloody violence._**

 _My own warning: Don't like, don't read! The back button is on the upper left-hand corner!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing! Except, my own ideas! I have no legal rights to anything related to Harry Potter, I just own my story and my ideas so all of you lawyers can go and jump off a cliff. Now, on with the story!_**

 ** _̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿_**

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _Several police cars and an ambulance arrived in front of the house of Pivet Drive, the air around the house gave off a feeling so foreboding and malevolent that it caused several police officers at the scene to gulp and break out into a cold sweat._

 _They bust down the door and the group of police officers stumbled upon a scene they would never forget as long as they would live._

 _A little girl was getting her tongue cut in half by Petunia with her son, Dudley restraining Elizabeth and Vernon jacking off to the torture scene._

 _[End of Flashback]_

* * *

"Release her! Lady, drop the scissors! You fat kid! Release the girl right now!" The lead police officer screamed, shocking all of the four people in the room.

Petunia removed the scissors from Elizabeth's mouth and dropped them with a clatter and a police officer had to fire a warning shot at the fat kid who was still in shock and he dropped her with a yelp.

Elizabeth fell, her consciousness pulled away from her like the blood pouring from her mouth and soon everything went dark. A police officer that was the closest to her caught her before she could hit the floor. When he moved her gently to fit her more comfortably in his arms, she had blood on the seat of her pants and down her left leg.

The police officer glared at Vernon's disgusting form and said, "Arrest these... _people._ I will take the girl to the ambulance!" The officer then rushed out of the house, Elizabeth's limp and bloody form causing shocks among the crowd of neighbors on Pivet Drive.

The police officer stayed with the girl as the medics worked to save her life, the two medics that were stationed in the ambulance were horrified at the state of this young girl and they rushed to stabilize her until they could get to the hospital.

As the ambulance tore its way down the road, at the Dursley residence, three people were being led out in handcuffs.

Petunia was crying knowing her life was over and she could barely look at the people she had been neighbors with over the years as they looked at her as if she was a grotesque mixture between a cockroach and a slug.

Vernon and Dudley weren't better off, considering that Dudley tried to fight and it took several police officers to lug the overweight boy who was screaming and crying into the police car. Vernon was screaming, cursing, and spitting, but one of the irritated and disgusted police officers threatened to stun him if he tried to strike any of them, which shocked the obese abuser enough so they could get him into the police car and send the family down to the station.

However...there was one person missing that evening at Pivet Drive and it was Mrs. Figg, the weird, old cat lady who is actually a squib sent on Pivet Drive to keep an eye on Elizabeth Potter.

Considering that she was not there at the scene, Figg would never know that Elizabeth was taken away from what Albus planned for her and that this would be the first of Albus' many future mistakes.

(36 hours later)

In a lone hospital room, a young girl was resting alone in her bed and the nurse that was stationed to check up on her and was stunned to hear a muffled groan coming from the bed and walked up to see her patient slowly arriving into the plain of consciousness.

The nurse called the doctor and waited for the girl to wake up while thinking, 'How can see be awake? The medicine we placed her under should have knocked her out for at least several days and it has only been a day and a half.'

The doctor arrived, just as Elizabeth opened her eyes, before quickly shutting them again.

"Too bright..." She said, her voice muffled. Cotton was stuffed in her mouth and she started to panic as she felt that she couldn't move her body. The nurse calmed her down as the doctor dimmed the lights.

"Miss Potter, please calm down! You are in a hospital, so please relax," The doctor said, calmly

The red head relented in her struggles and stared at the two adults and gave a slight nod. She wanted to spit the cotton that was in her mouth, but the nurse stopped her. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but you can't have the cotton out of your mouth just yet. It's to seal the wound your attacker gave you."

Then everything came back in a flash behind Elizabeth's eyes, after saving Emily, she was dragged into Vernon's 'special' room where he keep whipping her until her back bled and then he raped her and was choking her, making her fade in and out of consciousness, and then she was dragged into the kitchen. The burning pain in her mouth and then nothing.

"My Aunt..." Elizabeth said softly, causing the doctor and nurse to wince

"Yes..., but you are safe now," The doctor said with a smile, staring down at the poor girl.

She nodded back to him and then she saw the nurse come and tuck her into her hospital bed.

"You need to sleep more. I promise no one will harm you while we are here," The nurse said, softly

Elizabeth wanted to stay awake, but she felt the medicine in her IV doing their job and she was put to sleep and would wake up several days later.

(10:32 AM) Several days later

Elizabeth Alica Potter slowly awoke to her dim surroundings, her mouth felt dry, but she didn't feel the cotton stuffing her mouth like it did the last time she woke up. She slowly sat up in her bed and wanted to stretch her arms, but couldn't.

She tossed the covers off of her body and saw her current state.

Bandages were wrapped around her arms and legs and she felt stiff padding wrapped around her back, waist, and front chest. She saw she had several IV drips attached to her arms. that she was going to have to stay in bed for awhile.

The young red-head sighed knowing that she was going to have to stay in bed for awhile.

She grabbed the covers and just waited for a doctor or a nurse to come around to check on her. She didn't have to wait long, considering the doctor came to check her charts and found Elizabeth sitting up and staring at him.

"Miss Potter! You are awake!" He said, in shock

"Yes-*cough!cough!*" Elizabeth coughed and hacked in her hand.

"Wait here," The doctor said, leaving the room, before coming back with a cup of water and handed it to her.

"Thank you," She said, drinking it, but then she spat it out, the water ran down her chin and she looked at the doctor in shock.

"I'm sorry, Miss Potter, I should have warned you about your tongue. You see, your _aunt_ cut into it with a pair of rusty scissors we had to rush you into surgery in order for you not to get an infection and stop the blood loss."

The doctor pulled out a mirror and Elizabeth stuck out her tongue and saw that her tongue was indeed split down the middle.

"Do you want us to make your tongue whole again? Because we can, if you want us too?" The doctor, staring sadly at the young girl whose been through so much.

Elizabeth placed her tongue back into her mouth and said, "No...It's fine."

"Are you sure?" He questioned

"Yes, besides you went through the trouble of patching me up and preventing me from getting an infection. My tongue will be a reminder for me to always be grateful," She smiled, making the doctor's heart clench in his chest.

"Yes, well. You must be hungry, correct?" He asked

A loud stomach growl from Elizabeth was her response, much to her embarrassment.

"Do not worry, I will send a nurse to bring up your meals shortly." He waved off her embarrassment

"Thank you, doctor," Elizabeth said

He nodded and then left the room, a tear falling from his face as he thought of the damage the girl went through. He silently said a prayer for the little girl as he went to go get the nurse to bring Elizabeth her meal.

For the next three months, Elizabeth was kept in a hospital, healing from the damage she had taken from the Dursleys.

The damage made even the most jaded of nurses want to cry from the list of injuries. Elizabeth had suffered severe rectal trauma from years of heavy sexual abuse, cuts, bruises, and early stages of infection that were treated immediately. Most of her baby teeth are gone, but through force or by pulling, the mixture of both of her baby and adult teeth are rotten and she had cavities along with white tongue. Her hair was ratty with knots, lice, and dandruff and they managed to avoid shaving her head completely as a hair specialist that lived on Pivet Drive vigorously washed her hair with many treatment shampoos and conditioners.

Bruises along the jaw, cheekbones, and back of the head, consistent with punches, stomps by someone of a heavy body weight and hits with a blunt object. The bones in her arms, legs, and ribs have been repeatedly broken, cracked, and misplaced and they looked as if they have been reset back into a normal place by a novice. Heavy malnutrition and the start of anorexia nervosa, apparently her body went through a self-devouring stage in which it would reject food in order to stop being hungry. Excessive scarring on all the regions of the back and buttocks and lower thighs, signs of infection and puss on opening wounds.

Overall, the list of medical issues was so long and severe that chief of police, ordered the entire unit of special victims to be in the case of Elizabeth Alica Potter and they accepted it gladly.

The list of injuries wasn't even the worst part, apparently, the Dursleys were well-paid to take care of Elizabeth but they used her as a slave and fuck toy instead. The records of her parents were that in the muggle world Lily Potter and her husband James Potter was dead and in their will, they wanted whoever took care of their daughter to be paid 1,000 pounds monthly for the care of their daughter. This just made police on her abuse case filled with rage and wanted their prosecutor to send the abusive family to lowest prison for the longest time. Especially that miserable fat oaf who raped Elizabeth.

Several weeks later, Elizabeth finally started to put on some weight and she was allowed to walk around the hospital and she was given a surprise. The nurse stationed to take care of her placed her in a wheelchair and wheeled her down to the main floor.

Elizabeth asked where they were going and her nurse said that it was a surprise.

When she arrived at the main lobby, Elizabeth's eyes widened and saw people from her class, Dudley's friends, several teachers, and neighborhood moms with their husbands crowding around the lobby of the hospital and they all stopped and stared at the girl in the wheelchair.

Then loud clapping thundered throughout the room and Emily came, her perky looks have dulled from the time Elizabeth was stuck in the hospital. She looked older and a bit haunted, but she came up to Elizabeth first and said, "Hi, Elizabeth."

"Hi..." She replied, a little breathless

"I want to thank you..." Emily said, digging her sandals into the polished hospital floor

"What for?" Elizabeth asked confused

"For you saving me...You could've left me there with *gulp* him, but you didn't...why? I've been nothing but mean to you, but you nearly died protecting me," Emily said, dying to know her answer

"I didn't want anyone else going through what I went through..." She replied softly, shocking the crowd of adults and making them feel worse about ignoring her abuse.

"I know you don't have to but, can we start over?" Emily asked, wanting to make it up to her

Elizabeth smiled back and said, "I would like that."

Emily and the nurse then helped her out of the chair and she went to chat with all the other girls and several boys. She was given presents and stuffed toys as well as heartfelt apologies from all the adults who thought she was just a troublemaker instead of just an abused child.

Elizabeth forgave them but told them she would never forget, which many adults took as a bitter pill to swallow, but they did.

After the party in which, Elizabeth got to experience what it was like to be liked and not tolerated. It was a warming experience and Elizabeth fell asleep surrounded by the gifts of her new friends gave her and she held the stuffed black dog that reminded her of a black scruffy hound from so long ago.

As she went off to sleep, a final word slipped from her lips, "Paddy..."

* * *

A year has passed since the Dursleys have been exposed as the foul creatures that they are, Elizabeth receiving life-saving treatment and it was now time for justice.

...August 23rd, 1987...

The trial of the Century... Elizabeth Potter vs. Dursley Family

Police officers, journalists, and news reporters from all over Britain have come to witness one of the worst heaviest child abuse cases in Britain.

The judge intoned, "We are here for the trial of Elizabeth Alica Potter vs. The Dursley Family."

"Will Elizabeth Alica Potter, please come to the witness stand?" The judge asked

A nurse came forward with Elizabeth in a wheelchair and everyone got to see the same girl who looked like she could be blown away with a strong gust of wind. Her bandages still covered her arms and her legs and she was wearing a yellow sundress that Emily's mother bought for her.

The nurse managed to get her into the witness stand and the nurse returned to her seat. A man stood up from the table he was sitting at and made his way to stand in front of Elizabeth.

It was the Dursleys lawyer, he stood tall but had a portly look to him with three strands of hair brushed over his head and a sweaty complexion.

He started off, "Ladies and gentlemen, are you really going to arrest these good people?" He said, gesturing to the Dursleys in their fine clothes.

Several barely noticeable, but disgusted snorts rang out in the courtroom, but the attorney ignored that and focused on Elizabeth sitting on the witness stand.

"Miss Elizabeth, is it?" He asked

"Yes?" She replied

"When were you given to the Dursley family?" He questioned

"When I was two, I guess." She replied, her hands, on her lap

"You guess? How do you know that?" He questioned

"I once asked Petunia if she was my mom...she then hit me with a frying pan and screamed at me that she would never be the mother of a freak and that I was dumped on them and to go to my cupboard," Elizabeth explained

The jury aimed hard glares at the Dursley family, Dudley whimpered at the hard and heavy glares of disgust people gave him along with Petunia as she comforted him as she felt two inches tall and Vernon just sneered.

"I see...how old were you?" The man said

"Three," She replied simply

"My dear, there was no way you were three if you got hit with a frying pan. Are you sure you are not overreacting?" The man said, dreading her answer

"Sir, I'm pretty sure you do not forget the person who takes a whack at you with a frying pan," She replied with a deadpan look on her face.

The defense coughed into his hand and continued, "You said, you were sent to your cupboard, don't you mean bedroom?"

"No, it was a cupboard. The cupboard under the stairs."

"They made you sleep in a cupboard under the stairs? Because with the floorplan of your home, there are four rooms to live in, you did inhabit any of those rooms?" He asked

"No. The main bedroom was for Vernon and Petunia, the second one is for Dudley, the third one is Dudley's second bedroom and-"

"Wait a minute. Second bedroom?" He interrupted

"Yes, it was where he kept all his toys and broken stuff."

"Okay, continue." He said, motioning her to continue

"The last bedroom..."

"The last bedroom?" The man repeated

"...was Vernon's private room." Elizabeth finished, softly

"What would your uncle..." the defense attorney trailed off as the heavy silence filled the room as Elizabeth felt very uncomfortable sitting down.

"No further questions," The man then sat down as he realized he took on a losing case.

The prosecutor from beside the defensive table stood up and walked towards Elizabeth. Her black heels clicking on the tiled floor which led up to her black pants and white button-up underneath a black blazer.

"Miss Potter, you told the defense that the last room was Vernon Dursley's private room. What did he use that private room for?"

"He used that room to privately punish me, whenever Dudley was out and he used me."

"When was the first time?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "When I was five..."

Silence filled the courtroom for five seconds before outrage filled the jury and audience before several hard slams of a gavel brought the court back to silence.

"Order, order! Order or I will clear the courtroom."

"Did he ever hurt you, Miss Potter?"

"Yes, he whipped at me with his belt. He even bought a spiked one so he could do it worse on my birthdays..."

"Evidence #12, the photo of Elizabeth Potter's back injuries and scarring. I am warning everyone now, that is graphic, so if you do not wish to see, please leave the room."

"Wait!" Elizabeth yelled, shocking the room and Vernon smirked thinking she was going to stand down and the trial would crumble from there.

"Please don't show them my back...please...I-I don't want people to see that," Elizabeth said, barely holding herself back from crying.

"Very well. Then Evidence #23, all the listed injuries that Elizabeth Alica Potter had suffered from during her stay at the Dursley residence. Would this be okay for me to read out loud, Miss Potter?"

"Y-yes. I-I already know what it says," She said, wiping her eyes.

The defense attorney then read out loud all the injuries that Elizabeth suffered through, but when she was finished. Vernon stood up.

"You little bitch!" He roared, causing Elizabeth to violently flinch

"Mr. Dursley, sit down!" The judge yelled

"After everything we've done for you, this is how you repay us!" Vernon yelled, moving towards Elizabeth who started to tremble.

"Mr. Dursley, sit down or I will have you removed!" The judge ordered

"You miserable little freak!" He roared, taking off his belt and Elizabeth screamed, falling out of her chair as she curled against the witness stand, "No! Please, not the belt! Not the belt! I don't do anything! I'll be quiet! I-I won't have my stomach growl anymore! I won't burn Dudley's bacon, I won't cry with Aunt Petunia hits me just not the belt!" She screamed and wept with tears running rivers down her face.

Elizabeth screamed, falling out of her chair as she curled against the witness stand, "No! Please, not the belt! Not the belt! I don't do anything! I'll be quiet! I-I won't have my stomach growl anymore! I won't burn Dudley's bacon, I won't cry with Aunt Petunia hits me just not the belt!" She screamed and wept with tears running rivers down her face.

That was everything everyone needed to hear and the case was over. Vernon was tackled when he barely undid his belt buckle. Vernon was dragged out of the courtroom and the judge called for a two-hour recess.

The nurse and the defense attorney made to comfort Elizabeth as they tried to get her to calm down. The officer who helped her escape the Dursleys was there and she reached out to him and he carried her out of the courtroom.

Two hours passed and Elizabeth calmed down and she was sleeping, her grip was on the officer's suit jacket as he carried her to the front and the judge asked both the defense and the prosecutor, "Do you two need to question that little girl anymore?"

"No, your honor," the prosecutor said, knowing she had this case on lockdown

"No, your honor," the defense said, knowing who he was defending deserved everything they would receive.

"Very well, then. Officer Stabler, can please watch over Miss Potter until she awakens?"

"Yes, your honor," He then made his way back to his seat with his partner and made space so Elizabeth could sit on the both of them as they watched the trial play out.

Emily was then questioned, where she explained that she was invited into the Dursley home by Dudley and then Vernon called her to follow him upstairs because he wanted to show her something. She followed him and when he closed the door he attacked her, tearing off her shirt and stuffing it into her mouth and her skirt was torn away from her and he pulled his pants down and that was when Elizabeth came into the room.

She slashed him with water and then beat him with the bucket a few times and then it broke before she grabbed my hand and rushed downstairs and out of the house. She pushed me into the shed and told her to wait and not make any noise. She was planning to close it but the door was heavy and old and she could see Vernon pissed off and wet from the dirty water come out and pulled her away from the shed. He ripped off her shirt and I puked when I saw the scars of Elizabeth's back and then he beat her with his spiked belt and saying that she was a freak and was only for his and his son's pleasure for when she was old enough.

The defense attorney asked, "What happened next?"

She took a deep breath and continued her story, she said, when he finished beating her with the belt, he grabbed her hair and then dragged her back inside and she could only watch in horror and shock as Elizabeth was pulled back into the house. She regained her senses when she heard Elizabeth scream and then she rushed back to her house to where her mother called the cops and everything you from there.

"I see, thank you, Miss Taylor, please take your seat," the prosecutor said.

Emily nodded and then ran back to her mom who hugged her and glared at the restrained Dursley family with loathing.

The trial then ended with all the evidence that is presented.

"Has the jury reached its' verdict?"

"Yes, your honor, We Have," the man said as he stood, holding a piece of paper.

"What is your verdict?"

"We find the defendants guilty," He said

Petunia let out a wail and burst into tears as Dudley threw a tantrum with crocodile tears and Vernon started to curse and holler in rage.

"Alright, thank you, everyone, for your time. This court is dismissed," The judge yelled, slamming his gavel down and ending the trial.

Elizabeth slept through the entire thing and woke up when the Dursleys were led out of the courtroom.

"Um, thank you, sir," She said, to the man she been sleeping on for over an hour and a half.

"It's fine, Elizabeth," He smiled at her

"I didn't get your name?"

"Elliot Stabler."

"Elliot, what a nice name. Were you the one that carried me to the hospital?"

"Yeah..."

Elizabeth gave him a smile and hugged him which he returned, "Thank you."

The nurse then brightly smiled at the police officer and his partner before carrying Elizabeth out of the courtroom. She waved to him and his partner, Olivia before the door shut.

"Those bastards are getting life sentences aren't they?"

"I hope so, I hope that fat bastard gets the death penalty."

The sentences for the Dursley family

Sentence for Dudley Dursley: He is to be transferred to St. Brutus Orphanage for troubled children. He is to be placed on a strict no fat, no salt, no sugar diet and take counseling to soothe the damage of entitlement his parents instilled in him at an early age. After that, if he still does not change or the counseling does not help him, he is to be sent to military school to straighten him out.

Sentence for Petunia Evans nee Dursley: She is to be sentenced to 20 years for the abuse, mistreatment, and ignoring the sexual abuse of one Elizabeth Alica Potter.

Sentence for Vernon Dursley: He is to serve a life sentence that barely managed to skim pass the death penalty, he is to be placed on a strict diet for him to lose weight and he is to be placed in solitary confinement for the rest of his years in jail with only one hour of daylight a day.

September 31st, 1988...

Most of her injuries were healed and Elizabeth had gained a healthy weight and grew several inches taller. She was now at the register waiting to be checked out and she got a ticket on the bus and said that she would be able to take care of herself.

She sighed out and actually when she was signing the emancipation papers, she chose to give herself a new name. She gave herself the name Lilith made from the version of her old name and Halestorm, of the band that one of her new friends introduced her to.

She walked out of the hospital, wearing a pair of green shorts with sneakers and a gray shirt. The wind picked up a bit, causing it to ruffle her a bit, but she stood her ground.

"Lilith Halestorm..." She whispered

'My new name... I am going to make my future my own,' She thought with conviction.

She then walked, walked until she was out of site at the hospital and their staff. The doctors, nurses, and the patients who got to know the little girl wished her well on her way, not knowing that she would be a part of events that would change the course of history and of magic herself.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will be interesting, I am glad I have a lot of favoriting and following on my last chapter. It makes me really happy. I want to try my hand at making longer chapters, tell me what you think. Laters!**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed so far:**

 **oneoddtodd: It is isn't it?**

 **Majora-Jedi: Thanks for the interesting story.**

 **Perseus12: Dumbledore will get what is coming to him**

 **Stratos263: I know, right?**

 **Daozang: It really is. Thank you for being the first review! It's a dark story.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

* * *

 **Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect, sexual abuse, offensive language, descriptions of torture, and _bloody_ violence.**

 _My own warning: Don't like, don't read! The back button is on the upper left-hand corner!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing! Except, my own ideas! I have no legal rights to anything related to Harry Potter, I just own my story and my ideas so all you lawyers banging on my door to sue me can piss off! Now, on with the story!_** ** _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_**

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Lilith made herself disappear from the public eye and chose to live on the street. The SVU squad went crazy when they hadn't heard an update on Elizabeth Potter and they found out that she checked herself out under a new name they couldn't get. But before they could unleash a country-wide manhunt, a letter arrived for Detectives Benson and Stabler.

[Flashback]

Elliot and Olivia were extremely irritatable as of late because of the disappearance of Elizabeth and even the criminals that they arrested, didn't put up much of a fight considering how anxious the pair were to hit or break something.

As they sat down at their desks, stewing, a sealed letter was found on Olivia's desk and she ripped open the top and read it and called her partner over, "Elliot, come over here."

Elliot came over and leaned over her shoulder and read the letter and let out a smile that hadn't graced his face in two weeks as the squad arrived to see the two most irritated detectives in the office, now look like they were holding onto their own child.

"Now love birds, what are you smiling about?" Munch said, moving slightly behind his partner Finn.

Olivia laughed and Elliot chuckled, signaling to the rest, that Munch didn't sign their own death warrants and they let out their own silent sighs of relief.

"What's the letter say and who's it from?" Finn asked

"Elizabeth," Olivia said, clutching the letter

"The Elizabeth?" Much repeated

"Yes, now do you want to hear what she wrote or not?" Elliot asked, moving a chair to sit next to Olivia.

"Read what it says," Cragen ordered as the rest of the team crowding around Olivia's desk

 _Dear Elliot, Olivia, and the rest of the SVU team,_

 _You are probably worried about me, but I have a request to ask of you. Don't. I am fine, I made myself disappear from the public eye because I wanted to. I need to do this, I have raised myself ever since I was two and as much I as enjoy the both of you, I cannot be in your care. You two have hard jobs and me being as damaged as I am, I cannot in good mind have you spend all your time on an already open and shut abuse case. People need the both of you and the rest of your team, so don't worry about me. You will be seeing me soon enough if you really want to see me. Also, remember Elliot, your wife, kids, and Olivia need you, so don't beat yourself up because of my disappearance. Olivia, please watch out for him so he doesn't explode because he bottles everything up inside. To rest of the team, thank you for helping me. I will make it up to all of you, sooner or later. Bye._

 _~Elizabeth Alica Potter_

"Are you sure, she is not one of yours, Olivia?" Munch asked

Olivia gave him a hard glare that he nervously laughed off, as he quickly walked back to his desk to go bury himself in paperwork as the laughter of the rest of the team filled the office.

* * *

Three years pass... July 25st, 1990...

Lilith woke up to the silence in the abandoned apartment she shared with four other girls who were taking in as much sleep as they could before they had to start the day and search for things to eat and use for the next few days.

She woke up early, a side effect from her life at the Dursleys made her develop her own internal alarm clock and it was set to wake her up earlier than everyone else. She planned on the things that we would need for the week.

As she was halfway through thinking about the list of materials she and her girls would need when the strangest thing happened. A brown owl with two letters attached to its leg arrived on her windowsill and stuck out its' leg.

'What the heck? An owl? Here and at-' She looked out into the darkness and recognized the time, '4-5 in the morning?'

She removed the letters, but the owl still had not left and she decided to ignore the owl to read the letters it had carried.

 _Ms. Elizabeth Alica Potter,_

 _The Back Bedroom on the Second Floor,_

 _402 Bell End,_

 _England, Britain_

 _United Kingdom_

"How the hell do they know where I live?" She asked herself, in shock.

Nobody knew of this location, it was picked specifically by her because it was out of sight for any normal person and the outside was dirty and old with age. The apartment was completely overlooked because nobody would think that anyone would live inside. It made a good home for the five girls and they liked it that way.

She picked up the letter that had her location on and wondered what the hell was going on as she read the first letter.

[Hogwart's Letter]

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merline, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards_ )

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'What the hell...' She thought as she read the ridiculous letter all the way to the end.

'What utter bullshit. There is no way such a place exists...' Lilith thought as she tossed the letter away from her.

She grabbed the remaining letter and ripped open the top, pulling out two papers that shocked her to her core.

[Mom's Letter]

Hello, Elizabeth!

My darling daughter, it's your mother. Your father's letter will be just below my own letter. I do not know why you did not respond to our past letters, but the Dursleys said that you were very shy and a bit of a troublemaker. Apparently, you are just like your father and younger brother, I cannot wait until the day you come back. Every time we came to visit, you were on an outing with friends, the Dursleys may not have liked you, but I am happy they raised you. I can't wait to see what type of person you have become, though you may be on the heavier side from the amazing meals that Petunia makes, but that is nothing to be ashamed of. I see the 1000 pounds we gave them each month to take care of you was a well-spent investment. I will take you on a shopping spree to get to know and talk to my daughter. Counting down the days, I can meet you face to face.

Your mother, Lily Potter

[Dad's Letter]

Hi, Elizabeth!

It's your dad! I see you have taken to follow in my footsteps just like your old man! I'm so happy! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone, Paddy, and Mooney or Sirius and Remus your godfather and honorary uncle in that order cannot wait to see you. Your mom and I are very excited to meet you, I wish we could have gotten to greet you sooner, but we have to deal with your brother. You probably know that he is the Boy-who-lived, the one who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort from when you were just two and he was one. We needed to take care and train him if the Dark Lord who would return. I know you will be so proud of your baby brother as we are. I know you will also love your honorary grandfather Albus Dumbledore. We didn't wish to send you to the Dursleys out of fear of them mistreating you, but Albus convinced us we were letting past mistakes overtake our thoughts and he was right. I cannot wait to see how much you have grown. Lily's counting down the days until we can pick you and we can meet face to face.

You father, James Potter

Lilith let tears fill her eyes as they dropped one by one onto the paper clutched in her hands, 'You bastards... You bastards! I...I hate you! I hate you!' She inwardly growled as her magic manifested and set her on fire as she growled to the likeness of a rapid wolf.

She took several calming breaths as she tried to get herself under control before she woke everyone up in a blazing ball of fire, which caused them to move from their other apartment. Lilith let tears run down her face as she recalled the horrible things Vernon did to her appear in the front of her mind. The molestation, the rapes, the beatings, the hits, the Lizzy Hunts, the screaming, and cursing all pounded into her ears as she recalled them with vivid detail.

She spent the next ten minutes pushing them into the back of her mind as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her dirty worn out shirt. Lilith glared at the owl and wrote her reply with a simple two-letter word.

The owl took the response and flew away as she glared into the distance, 'Go to hell, you...ignorant fucks...'

After basking in the silence of the semi-quiet breaths of her friends sleeping, she recalled what Lily said in the letter about the Dursleys being paid to take care of her.

'It doesn't hurt to look... They won't be needing it anytime soon, if at all,' Lilith thought as she stood up.

The 11-year-old girl silently made her way passed her friends and jumped out of the window, landing softly on the hard ground and she took off in a burst of speed. She ran, forcing magic into her legs and found a car going in her direction and she leaped and landed softly on the hood of the car and let drive her to her destination.

Soon she jumped off the car when it was about to turn away from her destination and she slowly walked towards Pivet Drive as memories flashed through her mind, but she made her way forward until she stood in front of the house she never wanted to return to.

[Pivet Drive #4]

The windows were boarded up, the stain of her blood on the pathway leading up to the boarded door could be seen stained on the pavement, the yard has overgrown with weeds. Lilith let out a chuckle knowing that if Petunia saw the state of her yard she would go into a tiff.

She walked to the backyard and walked towards one of the boarded up windows. She undid the nails on the board covering the window allowing her to move it so she could enter the house. She landed and on the floor covered in dust and she let out a sneeze that stirred up more dust.

"Ugh~, the dust..." She groaned as she lifted a finger and lit it so her fire could be a source of light to her way as she searched for the checks her so-called parents left for her care and health. After thirty minutes of searching, she found twelve checks with the Potter signature on it, leaving her with 34,000 pounds in checks.

She giggled but she accidently dropped them in her excitement over the money, blowing out her finger and cutting her hand on the sharp edge of the paper.

"Ow! Dammit!" She cursed as she relit her finger, grabbing the twelve checks and made her way out of the damned house.

She fixed the wooden frame on the house and disappeared as the sun was coming up, but the time the sun was barely peaking over the horizon, she was no longer anywhere near Pivet Drive.

[402 Bell End]

The early morning woke up all the other girls in her apartment and the first one woke up and she didn't see Lilith anywhere.

"Callie, Callie!" A girl with dark brown hair called, as she shook her friend awake.

"What is it, Harley?" She groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes

"Lilith's missing," She said, worried as she looked around their shared room

"What?!" Callie said, fully awake now

Before Harley could go into a fit, the door opened and the pair brought out their own weapons they scourged from the trash to protect themselves and then they saw Lilith, making them let out a sigh of relief.

"Dammit, you scared us. Where did you go?" Harley said, glaring at her friend

"That's something I need to tell all of you, wake everyone else up and to meet me downstairs."

Harley and Callie looked at Lilith, but she already turned around and walked away, they shrugged and made to wake up Evie and Jackie and they all went downstairs to see Lilith sitting on the ragged couch.

Harley, Callie sat next to Lilith while Jackie sat on the old table the group managed to push in the building that was sturdy enough with Evie sitting on the old chair with her legs crossed.

The silence was hung over the group until Evie broke it by saying, "What did you wake us up for?"

Lilith basked in the silence for a bit more until she released the breath she was holding said, "Girls, I need you all to be serious and I want you all to wait until I finish my story, do you understand?"

All the four other girls nodded and looked expectantly at Lilith to start.

She then explained and showed her parents' letters, reading them out loud and allowed the information to sink in.

Callie and Evie were in tears and Jackie and Harley were grinding their teeth.

"Your parents are idiots..." Evie sniffed

"Don't remind me, I know. Another thing is that apparently, I am a witch."

"A witch?" Jackie asked, her confusion taking her over anger.

"Yeah, remember when I burst into flames two months ago?" Lilith said to her friends

The girls nodded, remembering that incident with vivid detail.

"Yeah, apparently I have magic that allows me to do that," She said, starting to smile

"Wow~," Evie whispered

"Will, that would explain some of the weird things that happen around you when we most need it," Harley said

"Yeah..." Lilith replied

"Last thing, apparently my idiot parents are loaded."

"What?!"

"No way?"

"Really?"

"But if they are loaded then why are you here?"

"Apparently, my brother did something when we were small and my _parents_ wanted to keep all of their attention on him and sent me away to the Dursleys, even though there were two other people to take care of me."

"Oh fuck...that's cold..."

"It doesn't matter. They are in the past plus I have you guys and I also found out that they have left checks for my so-called relatives and it all adds up to 34,000 pounds!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"Really?"

"Let me see!"

As the girls crowded around Lilith to see the checks and started to smile as they looked at all the cash in their hands.

"What do we do now?" Jackie asked, breaking the comfortable silence

"Now...we plan how to make our lives better," Lilith explained before the group got into planning.

* * *

(Magical Britain: Potter Manor: September 5th, 1990)

Lily was very sad over the one-word rejection letter that she got from her daughter about coming to Hogwarts and she and her husband still could not believe it and neither could their son.

She remembered what Charlie said, "How could she not want to come to Hogwarts?"

James walked into the kitchen and found his wife staring sadly at the one-word rejection letter and couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Lily, come on, we're going."

"Going where?"

"To Pivet Drive, we can at least go see her and try to convince her to go to Hogwarts."

"That's true and besides she can't say no when we finally meet her face to face!" Lily said, a smile appearing on her face for the first time in weeks.

The two parents then go to the fireplace and floo Mrs. Figg and tell her to scoot back so they could go in, which they do, barely avoiding her legions of cats.

James comes out of the fireplace gracefully, while Lily falls flat on her butt with a groan and a multitude of grumbled curses.

"Even now, you still cannot floo right," James smirked

Lily mockingly hit his arm, "Stop it, I don't know how you do it. The floo hates me and I hate it as well...and the person who made it."

"Aw~, Lily flower, you are fine," He said, kissing her temple.

Mrs. Figg coughed, catching the two parents attention as they blushed in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, Mrs. Figg, you have been keeping an eye out for our daughter, right?"

"Yes, she just a little troublemaker but she is a sweet girl," She said, sipping her tea

"We will talk to her," Lily said as both she and James exited the house and went across the street and found the 4th house on Pivet Drive and found out that it was boarded up and the yard was overgrown and there was a sign hidden the brush that said the house was scheduled to be demolished.

The pair then start to walk back to Mrs. Figg's house but are stopped by a neighbor who asks, "You are not from around here, are you?"

"No, actually. We are not from around here, we came here for a vacation and my wife had an adopted sister who lived here with a young girl. Do you know where they are?" James said, tweaking the truth a bit.

"Oh my, no wonder. That house is the Dursleys, those evil monsters who abused that poor little girl."

"W-what?" Lily said, looking like she saw a ghost.

"Yeah, nobody knew until a bunch of police officers came rushing down the street all crowding around that house and then I saw a police officer running with a girl with ragged wine-colored hair looking as frail as a stick with blood pouring down her chin."

Lily looked like she was going to be sick as she clutched on to James' shirt.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The neighbor asked, worried

"She just needs to rest for a bit, she gets sick over child abuse stories."

The woman nodded taking the explanation, "Then it is best you do not hear the rest of the story, it is not pretty."

"Where are they, then? The Dursleys?" James asked

"They are rotting in prison, but I don't know which one, but good riddance to bad rubbish, I say," She said, her motherly instincts made her sick at the thought of the Dursleys.

"Yes, well...Thank you for telling us and have a good day."

The woman nodded and said, "You too, sir."

James and Lily rush to Mrs. Figg's house, slamming the door open and closed.

"What the hell, Arabella!" James snapped

"Whatever is a matter, James?" She asked

"You never told us that our daughter was abused!" James said, livid

"Your daughter wasn't abused, she is the girl with the black hair that lives in the seventh house."

"No, our daughter has my wife's wine-colored hair and she lived in the fourth house!" James said, very angry.

"You had no idea who our daughter is and all this time, saying that she was fine when she was actually suffering under their care. My baby could be dead or crippled somewhere and nobody could find her all because you watched the wrong girl," Lily said, looking at her, her green eyes glowing with anger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." She said, with her head lowered

James and Lily didn't respond to her apology and they apparated, leaving Mrs. Figg alone with her cats as she grabbed the nearest one and started to pet it.

'Oh no...Albus is not going to like this...' She thought as she went to the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of floo powder to call the one she had to make her report to.

On the other hand, James and Lily apparated into the city, appearing from one of the alleyways and went to the nearest newspaper stands and obtained one, hiding a choked gasp as they stared at the title of the newspaper.

 _ **3rd Anniversary of the Trial of the Century**_

 _ **Elizabeth Potter vs. Dursley Family**_

 _ **Date of Publication: August 23rd, 1990**_

The two parents then read the newspaper and they read the transcript of the entire trial, Elizabeth's questioning, the extensive list of her injuries, her freak out in court when Vernon threatened her, Emily's questioning, the verdict of the Dursley family and the prisons that they were sent too.

"Those bastards..." Lily said, choking as she had to hold back her tears.

James wasn't any better as his mind kept replaying his baby girl's freak out in the courtroom and his mind was doing a damn good job of recreating the scene in his mind as a tear fell down his cheek.

The two then leave the area and confront them to get the full story, no matter if the answers they would receive would haunt them for years to come.

Lily went to Petunia's prison and James went to Vernon's as they found the direction of the prisons of where they were kept and they kissed each other before apparating, Lily to Her Majesty's Prison and James to Ashfield Prison.

* * *

[Her Majesty's Prison]

Lily arrived in front of the prison and made her way inside, arriving in front of the front desk.

A woman was working on paperwork and looked up to a wine-colored woman with green eyes who looked tired, slightly fearful, and disgusted.

"Can I help you?" She asked, glancing at her

"Yes, you can. I am to visit Petunia Dursley," Lily said, causing the woman to fully look at her.

"Why would want to talk to her?" She asked

"I need to know her story," Lily replied, softly

"I see, but I must warn you, that you must not kill her. No matter how much you would wish to, trust me, there are more than enough attempts to end that _woman's_ life. Trust me."

"I won't kill or attempt kill her," Lily said

"Very well, follow me," She said, getting up from her seat with a bit of a stretch and leading Lily to the visiting room and was told to wait as the guards would deliver Petunia.

After what seemed like hours, Petunia was placed into the room with the heavy glare of the guard stationed inside the room.

Petunia glared at the thick glass window separating her from her sister who had the gale of visiting her.

She grabbed the phone as Lily did the same from her own side and started the conversation.

"Hello, Petunia," Lily said

"Potter," Petunia spat, the glare she was given could have shattered a mirror.

"Petunia, what happened?" Lily asked, staring at her adopted sister

"What happened? What happened! Your bitch of a daughter is what happened!" Petunia screeched, causing the guard stationed in the room to wince at the piercing voice

"What?!" Lily yelled

"If only your cur of a daughter died along with you when you were attacked by that freak, then none of this would have happened!" Petunia growled

"You being in prison for abusing my daughter happens to be the fault of my daughter and myself?!" Lily said

"Your daughter looked so much like you, beautiful, talented only because she was a freak like you. Nothing worked, screaming at her, cursing her, hitting her, beating her, and then finally Vernon got an idea after watching the telly. If we broke your little freak then you wouldn't have come for us," Petunia said, thinking of having Elizabeth as her slave or erased from their lives altogether would have made the world a much happier place

"You did what?" Lily screamed with outrage

"Your little bitch of a daughter was crying in a pool of her own blood and filth after every time Vernon _educated_ her, but she never stopped being like you. Always doing freaky things, being better at school then my Dudders, she couldn't be allowed to do such a thing and so we kept punishing her and punishing her until she became a hollow shell, doing whatever she was told, just to not get her punishment," Petunia bragged, as tears poured down Lily's cheeks

"How could you? To your own niece!" Lily sobbed

"Don't you dare play the angelic mother card with me, considering that you dropped that little shit on our doorstep!" Petunia growled

"You could have given her up to anyone else, but why keep her?" Lily said, wondering what compelled her to leave her daughter with Petunia.

"That's what I wanted to at first, except you started to pay us to take care of your little shit and I thought, why should I give her up when I can make her work for my family for the rest of her miserable life," Petunia smiled at Lily's broken face

"She was just a little girl... You could have told me you didn't want her...I would have taken her away, why did you need to abuse her? Why?" Lily asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands as her tears started to stain her shirt

"Because she is just like you..." Petunia said

"That's it...? You abused my daughter and traumatized her for life just out of spite for me?" Lily sobbed

"She is an unholy freak! Well... was, I bet her mangled corpse is in one of Britain's alleyways or maybe some child traffickers got to her and she is now whoring herself out to male patrons..." Petunia said with a sick smirk as she took in Lily's miserable face

"You were so easy to fool and you paying us was just a bonus, however, being like you, she found a way to get out of our grip and destroyed us. Because of your damn daughter, my reputation is in tatters, I'm labeled one of the vilest women in Britain's history, my husband will most likely die in prison and I can't even see my son, so I hate you. I have hated you since the day you were put into my life thanks to my idiot parents who wanted me to have a sister!" Petunia said, heaving from her tirade.

"That's what you really think...?" Lily whispered

"Yes, now never come here again," Petunia spat, ending the conversation with the slam of her phone as she glared at Lily with her beady eyes and Lily shakily put the phone back in place before she ran out of the visitation room, shaking with sobs.

Petunia was left alone as she basked in the thought of getting one over her perfect adopted sister as she chuckled with glee and self-satisfaction.

She seemingly forgot that she was being watched by a guard who had several children of her own and a messed up situation with her own sister, but she was heavily disgusted and made the mental note to talk to her as soon as she got the chance.

Her friend came over to switch shifts and told her about the conversation which angered her as she loved her siblings and would go through hell and back each and every one of them as she was the oldest of four to an elderly couple who couldn't have children.

She steeled her nerves and blanked her face as she slammed open the heavy door, taking in great pleasure when Petunia jumped up a foot in the air from being startled as the guard roughly grabbed Petunia by the arm and told her to get up.

The guard took Petunia back to her cell, but not without telling a story to the two guards stationed in that area about what happened during Petunia's visitation.

By the end of the day, everyone in her cell block knew of Petunia's conversation with her sister and the mood of the people who had to be near her soured immediately, but Petunia either didn't notice or didn't care to notice as she ate the slop the prison served at lunch time and retire to her cell.

As she cleared her tray and as she was about to walk back to her cell, a guard called out to her.

"Inmate 3269! Front and center!" The guard yelled and Petunia walked towards the stern-faced woman and stood up straight, still smarting from the last time she disobeyed an order.

"You are to follow me," She said, pointing to the front of her and said, "Get a move on, inmate."

Petunia followed the guard's orders and was lead away from her usual prison cell, wondering what they wanted with her and she finally got her answer later.

"You are being transferred to a new cell with a new cellmate, don't cause any trouble."

The guard then left after locking up Petunia in her new cell and the horse-faced woman sighed as she walked towards a bed until a rough voice caused her to squeak.

"That's my bunk..." The rough voice said, sounding barely feminine

"O-okay," Petunia stuttered and then went to go to the bunk above and the voice said, "That bed's taken too, stick woman..."

"But, where I am supposed to sleep?" Petunia said, softly knowing her shrieking voice made her very disliked in this prison and it would not be good to irritate her cellmate.

"Well, I can give you that bed..." The voice trailed off

"Thank you," Petunia sighed, leaning against the wall

"But you have to do something for me first..."The voice said, coming out from where she was sitting appearing in front of Petunia.

She was much taller than Petunia, nearly towering over her with a good foot and several inches, her muscles were large and swollen, her prison uniform barely fit her as the sleeves were ripped off and her prison shirt was open all the way down to her stomach showing off her large breasts and her 8-pac.

You can think of her as Jherri Gallo from Dead rising 3.

"What do I need to do?" Petunia asked, staring at the hulking brute of a woman.

The woman gave Petunia a large smile and pull out a jar of jelly out of her prison pocket and said, "A game I like to call tossed salad."

Petunia let out a sigh of relief and thought it was just a game, "So what do I need to do?"

She said, "There are two rules, you have to follow every direction I give and if you refuse or stall, then I get to give you a punishment. Do you accept?"

"Yes, tell me what I need to do!" Petunia said, thinking this will help her deal with the rest of her years in prison.

"Good and also, if you yell, then you have to do the front as well...slowly..." She said

"Um~, what's the front?" Petunia asked

"You will know soon enough," The woman smirked, before taking off her pants.

I'm just going to skip a few hours ahead so my story doesn't get taken off the site...

The woman who is will be aptly named Jherri was drinking a bottle of water and told the shivering woman whose eyes were wide open from shock and her lips were covered in jelly, that she was going to eat and that she better not move.

Jherri then left the cell leaving the door open and ignored the ten women walking toward her cell. Several other women circle around Petunia, "So this is her, well girls we have a new toy to play with don't we?"

Petunia let tears fall down her face as she was surrounded by a bunch of burly women with large leers on their faces.

* * *

[Ashfield Prison]

James found himself staring at the large prison and took his time to enter the building and rang the bell on the front desk, where a young woman was doing paperwork was sitting.

"Oh, can I help you?" She asked

"Yes, I am here to see Vernon Dursley..." James said

The woman looked at him strangely as if she couldn't believe that someone wanted to meet the evil slimeball.

"Why do you want to meet him? Are you here to interview him, because if you are then you have to wait-"

"No, I'm not a reporter. I am here because the girl he abused was, my daughter who I thought was dead when someone attacked my house a decade ago," James interrupted, causing the woman to gasp

"Oh my, I am so sorry sir, of course, you can go see him. Just take a seat, I will call a guard to set up the visitation room."

James nodded and took a seat in the waiting room as he felt his blood boil underneath his skin as his thoughts on the bastard who raped and nearly killed his daughter made him want to growl.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when the woman came back with a guard who was told to led him to the visitation room.

The walk was short and silent and James looked at the man who was supposed to look like a whale in the form a man, but instead, the man he was looking at was much skinnier than the last time James had the displeasure of seeing him.

Vernon Dursley was a very bitter man, ever since he was caught along with his family torturing his little toy, everything went to shit. He was called a monster, a sick freak, a pedo, and every foul name under the sun.

He was given little meals and his bland diet made the prison slop served to other prisoners seem like a fine cuisine. He was forced to exercise every time he was let out of his isolation in his lonely cell and his human contact was the guards working him to the bone.

They had him do meaningless tasks to keep him occupied and if he tried to complain he was punished, after a year and a half of his imprisonment he slimmed down considerably, but he was still considered a disgusting piece of shit to most of the guards who knew his story and were forbidden to tell the prisoners of how Vernon was placed here, because he would be beaten to death.

The last pedophile that was exposed from within the gray walls of this prison was beaten so bad, prisoners could still find the poor bastard's rotting missing pieces scattered all over the prison.

The guard that was stationed in the visiting room told James, "If you are wondering why the fat bastard, isn't so fat, well, his diet and hellish training slimmed him down considerably. Also, I have to warn you, even if you want to smash his brains in, don't. It's not worth it and I'd rather have to prison you for murdering child-raping scum."

James nodded and the guard exited the room, leaving James alone with Vernon, only separated by a thick wall of safety glass.

Vernon picked up the phone as James repeated the action and James started off the conversation.

"Dursley..."

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon snarled, his irritability as obvious as his lack of girth

"Apparently you don't remember me, the man whose daughter you raped and abused for your own benefit," James growled into the phone

Vernon's eyes lighted up in recognition and he let out a smirk fall on his face, "Oh, Potter, you've finally arrived. Here to tell me that your little bitch is now resting in the grave? Sure hope so."

"How?"

"How, what?"

"How could do you what you did to her, my daughter?!"

"She was a freak. It as simple as that, I was more than willing to let her freeze to death when Petunia and I found her, but my wife wanting to save her reputation brought the baby inside and I thought I would deliver the freak away from us either near a dumpster or an alley. However, she had the idea of wanting to keep it and while I refused she wanted someone to take care of all the chores and decided that your daughter would make the perfect workhorse."

James was trembling in anger at the pile of shit looking safety smug behind the safety glass and he wanted to do nothing, but rip off his head.

"She was just a little girl, an innocent," James said

"A freak is a freak. I at first, thought of being the freakiness out of her, but nothing worked, cutting all of her hair, cursing her, slapping her, beating her, did nothing. She refused to bend to our wills, along with starving her she would try to get meals through the garbage and I had to put a lock and a shock contraption on it, unfortunately, she was destined to remain a freak," Vernon said, plainly

"You feel nothing for making a little girl suffer..." James whispered

"Little girl? Ha! She was a slag and she was just begging to be punished. I can still recall when I first took her, she screamed and cried, begging for someone to save her, I remember Petunia opening the door, slapping her and kicking her into the room and that was when I took her. She was bleeding a lot when I finished and I just left her there, it was two hours well spent if you ask me, " Vernon said, to the trembling father

"You raped my daughter..."

"Only her ass, I didn't want to take the chance of the little bitch getting pregnant, not knowing how you freaks work is one of the honors of being normal, after all...besides she would never tell. If only, Petunia completely cut out her tongue, I wouldn't be here..." Vernon said with a shrug, looking at his surroundings

James slammed the phone and left the room, leaving Vernon with a smug look on his face, but three seconds later the door behind Vernon exploded, damaging the camera and knocking out the guard as it left James with his anger causing his magic to swirl around him creating the heavy scent of ozone.

Vernon could only look as the livid father stalked his way towards him, his hazel eyes were glowing with power and rage and his lips were set in a firm line.

James then took his sweet time kicking the crap out Vernon Dursley, punching him and kicking his prone form, beating him senseless and would make sure he would not fall unconscious until James made sure he made his displeasure of Vernon very well known.

Vernon was overwhelmed with pain and slightly wondered why nobody could hear him screaming out in pain, unaware that James placed a sound-proof barrier and a notice-me-not spell so he could take his sweet time, making sure Vernon never forgot you don't with a man's daughter.

Finally, James stopped kicking the crap out Vernon and looked at his work, two swollen black eyes, several teeth punched out with blood surrounding his head, broken fingers, bruised and slightly cracked legs and a very bruised crotch.

The tall black-haired man slowly stood himself straight and glared at the monster who may as well killed his daughter and decided he couldn't leave Vernon without a distinct reminder of why it is so bad to piss him off.

James took out his wand and used his arm to create a sharp slash towards Vernon's crotch and vanished the tool that was used to harm his daughter as his victim was pale from being neutered like a dog.

"This is for my daughter, you sick fuck," James spat as he glared at Vernon's moaning form

"Lay there and die, you piece of shit," James finished and he turned around and left, leaving Vernon laying on the floor as he fixed the damage he created of the visitation room and took off the barriers and the guard found their most disgusting prison in his current state and they dragged him to the medical wing.

Vernon would later find the state of his missing package and well...that amusing scene will be saved for later.

James made his way out of the prison and found his wife not so far away looking like she could barely hold himself back from bursting into tears any second. He grabbed her and quickly apparated her home.

* * *

[Potter Manor]

The two parents collapsed on their shared bed as soon as they got home and Lily burst into tears as she buried her head into her husband's chest as James rubbed her back in soothing circles as a few tears fell from his own eyes.

"How could we James?" Lily sobbed

"I-I don't know, Lils. I really don't. We loved her like any parent would love their child, how could we just give her up?"

Lily could only respond by bursting into tears as her body shook with the force of her sobbing.

"What are we supposed to tell Charlie about his sister? What about Sirius and Remus who have been begging to know about Elizabeth?" James whispered as Lily's sobs started to settle down to hiccups.

"What do you suppose we tell them, James? That we sent your elder sister/cub/pup away to the Dursleys knowing how they felt about the two of us and magic, hoping she was raised well? They won't buy that~," She cried

"Lils, we can only do what we can... We will find her, if she is still alive we will bring her home, beg for her forgiveness, and shower her with love that we should have done if we had never given her up in the first place and...if it is that then we will honor her memory and wait to meet her in the afterlife," James said, choking on the word, 'afterlife.'

Lily started to sob and continued to do so until she finally cried herself to sleep in the arms of her husband who wasn't fairing any better as he silently let tears fall down his face as he placed his chin on the top of Lily's head and squeezed her in his arms as if to tell him that she was still here with him.

He let his wife's warmth and the feel of her heartbeat through his body lull him to sleep, as his mind vividly recalled Vernon's callous words and how those words would haunt him for months.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I didn't mean to give you all such a long wait, but I just had to complete this considering it is the confrontation of James and Lily vs. the Dursleys. I hope you like it. I...am going to skip a few years head, with little flashbacks and Dudley will have his own scene of misery in the next chapter. The next chapter awaits to be written!**

 **I thank you all for your reviews!**

 **sandipi: Lilith is the oldest Potter heir, but the Dursleys were the ones to abuse her so how can the Potters cause line theft in the first place? Sirius is her godfather and Remus is her honorary uncle and her godmother is Amelia Bones and all three are under the thought that Lilith is in a safe place and they will see her at Hogwarts. See how that turns out in the later chapters**

 **deadtoke14: Thank you! :D**

 **joaco14jc: Thank you! Nobody will have mercy on Dumbledore, the Potters after getting their asses kicked but not after them crawling through shit first.**

 **Lonewolf of Ravenclaw: Elizabeth Potter was _NOT_ four years old, she was five at the time when she was sexually abused, she was 8 when she saved Emily and was saved from the Dursleys by the police and left the hospital to live on the street to where she is now 11-years-old.**

 **Threws: Thank you and the next chapter will be about flashbacks about Lilith**

 **evans16: I know now that realized it when I researched it, unfortunately, but I will fix that later. Wish they did, but oh well.**

 **Pravus666: As much as I would love that, that will be for later. L &O SVU detective will be for later, she is more of a supportive help to the team.**

 **oneoddtodd: Thanks! :D**

 **Daozang: Thank you!**

 **Perseus12: Yes, she does, Lilith Halestorm is not one to be fucked with.**

 **Stratos263: I hope you will this one, I think this punishment will be good. I always hated that the Dursleys never got what is coming to them in the book or the movies, that pissed me off. Regardless, that is what I love about fanfiction.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

* * *

 **Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect, sexual abuse, offensive language, descriptions of torture, and _bloody_ violence.**

 _My own warning: Don't like, don't read! The back button is on the upper left-hand corner!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing! Except, my own ideas! I have no legal rights to anything related to Harry Potter, I just own my story and my ideas so all you lawyers banging on my door to sue me can jump in a hole! Now, on with the story! ^u^_**

* * *

August 7th, 1994

[Little Devil's Orphanage]

The Little Devil's Orphanage is a three-story apartment with multiple bedrooms on each floor. The main kitchen, dining room, the living room were all on the first floor, several storage rooms were underneath the apartment. Lastly on the third floor was where all the children slept and below those rooms were Lilith's room along with Callie, Evie, Harley and Jackie's rooms.

The third floor was converted into a large massive room for the children that stayed there and the floor had several trapdoors where both Lilith and her friends use to climb up or the children used to climb down to reach the second floor.

Lilith Halestorm just turned age 16, exactly one week ago, she stood at 5'6 1/2". Her used to be messy wine-colored hair was now a curly black with scarlet highlights ending at her elbows, her skin was fair tone which accented her emerald eyes. She was wearing a simple oversized Green Day t-shirt with shorts underneath as long thigh-high socks covered her long legs as she sat crossed legged. She was sitting on the single seat in the living room as she took in the appearance of her sisters in everything but blood.

Callie Adams was lying on the floor, drawing with one of the orphans she saved from the street as Lilith took in her appearance. She was the youngest of her sisters, only by several months, as she was 15. Her hair was a dirty blonde that ended at small of her back with unique aqua colored eyes. Her skin was pale as her frame was small, she is thin and wiry as she wore a pink sleeveless shirt with black shorts and sandals.

Behind Callie was Evie Silver who was napping on the couch, the light sounds of her breathing were among the symphony of noises that filled the large apartment. She was 16 as well, being slightly shorter than Lilith herself by half an inch. Her unique bob-styled white hair caused both good and bad memories for her along with red eyes she inherited from her late mother along with tan skin tone. She wore a simple pair of gray short shorts and a lime green belly shirt.

She then turned to the side of the living room where Harley Muse and Jackie Stones were sitting together in a loveseat. Both girls were 16 as Harley was the tallest standing at 5'7" inches and Jackie stood at 5'5 3/4" inches. The two girls were reading a book together with Jackie laying on the shoulder of Harley. Her dark brown hair was short and spiky with a bang tucked behind her ear as her hazel eye focused on the book. Jackie, on the other hand, has black hair with pink highlights tied into a messy bun as her dark brown eyes read along with Harley as her fair skin contrasted against Harley's olive tone.

Lilith's thoughts were interrupted when a small body jumped on her lap and she looked down to see the smiling face ten-year-old face of Jake Reckless-Halestorm, her son.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Not that way, you bunch of perverts..._

Jake had messy black hair, fair skin with heterochromia eyes, the right was green and the left was a reddish hazel. He stood at 4'7" as he wore a dark t-shirt and green shorts and sneakers. (The story behind his eyes will be explained in later chapters)

"Now, Jake~. What did I say about jumping on someone without warning?" Lilith scolded

"Not to do it, but you were looking so serious there and you told me that if you think too hard your face might get stuck with a frown, so I had to distract you," He said, cheekily

Lilith couldn't help but giggle as she started to tickle Jake, making him laugh, gathering the attention of her sisters who smiled at the scene before them.

"Alright, alright, I surrender! Stop!" Jake laughed

"Good! Now, besides that what have you been doing?" She asked

"I just finished the math problems you gave me," He said

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Really," He repeated, showing his proof with the papers with his handwriting to prove it.

She takes the papers and goes over them and finds nothing wrong with it and says, "Well, you've certainly been a good boy, huh?"

"Yep! So, what do I get~?" He chirped

"Oh, what makes you think you deserve something?" She asked

He gave her a puppy pout and she replied, "What number is this sheet this time?"

"Five," He quipped

"Five. Five, huh? Well, I did say you would get a reward if you got all the sheets correct and with the work to prove it. Well, I guess you do deserve such a reward, don't you?"

"Yay! So what is this time? Blue cookies? Orange chicken? That massive bucket of gummies?" He said, his words speeding up the more he thought about his reward.

"Hm~, I don't know. It's rather different, every time."

"So, no telling?" He said with his head down

"Nope, besides, I know you will like it," She smirked

"Alright, I trust you. I-" He cut himself off when he heard his adopted mother's ringtone, Pain by Three Days Grace.

He knew what that ringtone meant, it was when his mom's partners needed her.

"Jake..." She said with a frown

"I know, mom. I know. I'll keep the house standing and I'll keep the rest of them company," He said

"And for that, we will bring food from your favorite place, right after okay? And your surprise."

"Okay. Be safe, mom," He said, moving to kiss her cheek and then jumped off Lilith's lap before hugging and kissing Callie, Jackie, Harley, and Evie before rushing upstairs.

They returned it and got up as Callie told the little girl to go upstairs as she placed the papers and drawings on the table as all four looked at Lilith.

"Come on, girls. We need to get ready," Lilith said

After that, the group of five left the living room and made their way upstairs to change into their signature gang clothes and then the five said their goodbyes to all the children upstairs and making sure the oldest ones along with Jack keep the apartment up and running, the five make their way to their meeting via their motorcycles.

[Abandoned Warehouse District]

Lilith took the lead with her four friends slightly behind her as she met the rest of her gang who welcomed her with their signature, 'Yo!'

The five got off their motorcycles and the wind caressed them, ruffling their jackets showing their nicknames stitched onto the back.

Lilith - Iris Mamba

Evie - Opium Viper

Harley - Bella Cobra

Jackie - Adonis Asp

Callie - Calla Python

They walked forward, multiple gangs led up to the path to get where the group of five wanted to go, greeting them until Lilith kicked open the door, showing the large group of teenagers covered in leather and spikes in a variety of outfits as they made way for her and her group. She made her way to the front where three others were sitting as their groups stood behind them.

The first one was Drake Reckless, the leader of the Forsaken gang, who stood at a good 5'9 3/4" inches with black curly hair that fell down to his shoulders, his red-hazel eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing a simple leather jacket open to reveal a tight t-shirt stretched over his chest leading down to a pair of black jeans and combat boots.

The second one was Cami 'Princess' Winter, the leader of the Diamonds, who stood at 5'5" inches with bone straight blonde hair that fell bra-strap length as her pale skin outlined her bright blue eyes. She wore a laced ice blue dress as she waved her lace fan as she lightly frowned at seeing Lilith who gave her a cold smile making Cami slightly tighten her grip on her fan.

The last one was Vad Miller, the leader of the Jackals, known in most circles as the Rat Crew, stood shorter than Drake by two inches. He had straw-like sandy blond hair spiked up in an odd way, along with a greasy fake tan complexion and yellow teeth. His frame was slightly bulky as he wore a stolen ripped up army jacket he wore over his shoulders and a grease-stained shirt and baggy pants and sneakers.

"So, Lils, you finally arrived. Gotten yourself pretty for me, have you?" Vad said in an oily tone, before nearly squeaking when a knife was suddenly found between his legs.

He growled and wrenched the knife out of the chair and sighed in relief when he found that he still had his baby maker and growled at Lilith who coldly smirked and said, "Don't call me that, Miller. Do we need to have a repeat of last time?"

"Where I give you the fucking you've been asking for?" He said

"No. When I finally rip out your throat and I watch you bleed out on the street," She growled

"As much as I love seeing Miller getting his ass kicked by Lilith again, we were all called here for a reason," Drake said

"True... Why were we all called?" Lilith asked, taking a seat

"You haven't been living under a rock, have you, Lilith? It is because of the people in the terrible clothes with the creepy skull masks," Cami said, waving her fan in front of her face

"No, I haven't, Princess. Just making sure, but what do we know about them?" Lilith said

"There been doing nothing, but causing damage, scaring the normies and they also have this thing where it shoots out red and green lights to where if it hits someone they fall down either dead or screaming in pain," Drake replied

"So...they are attacking the normies...Who gives a shit, why does it concern us?" Vad growled, wanting nothing more than to be back home and fucking the girl lying on his bed.

"Dumbass, if they are targeting the regulars, then they could target us," Drake spat at the idiot

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Cami said, looking at Lilith

"Stay away from them, if you a have clear shot to kill them then do it. No heroic fuck ups. Avoid them," Lilith said

"Is the famous Iris Mamba scared? Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Vad said, licking his lips

"No, you dumbass, tell me, they have a weapon that can either kill or torture you and I'd rather not have to bury one of my girls as a result of these weapons."

"As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with Lilith," Cami said with a wince as if the sentence hurt her to say it.

"So we avoid them, correct?" Drake said

"Yes," Vad, Cami, and Lilith said

"Very well, what is there or can we go home?" Drake said, wanting nothing more than to be out of here

"Why, have a hot piece of ass to fuck later?" Vad said, perversely

"None of your damn business whether I do have one or not. I do not delude myself with whores who will say anything for money."

"Hmph~, I am sure Lilith would give me one hell of a ride," Vad turned to Lilith's disgusted face

"Like hell. I'd rather fuck a horse, I'd least the horse would have a cock to ride me with instead of you," Lilith spat, much to Cami's silent agreement and Drake's smirk

"I could always challenge you and I can fuck your tight little ass," Vad said

"So, I can castrate you and beat the shit out of you until you are nothing but a blood smear on the floor when I win?" Lilith smiled, as she lazily flipped a knife in the air

"If you win," He nervously grinned

"As much as the death of rat boy would please all of us, we need to focus, you know?" Drake said

"Fine. Let's get this shitshow of a meeting done and over with," Lilith said as she along with three others discussed their groups, before finally leaving.

Lilith kicked her chair back and jumped off the stage and left, Drake followed after her with Cami and Vad going in different ways as Vad took in the sight of Lilith's ass.

"Hey Drake," She smiled

"Lilith, is the rat still staring at your ass?" He asked

"He can fuck off a cliff and perish, whether he looks or not, he's not getting it. I'll end him before he gets that far," She replied

"You should let me have a hit on him," Drake growled, his eyes flashing red for a second

"And have the cops all over this place like flies on shit? No thanks," She said, as she looked up at the night sky.

"It's not too late..." She whispered

"Have a surprise for him?" He asked

"Yes, he's smart like you," She said, nudging his side with her elbow

"Can I come to your place in the morning?" He asked

"Sure, later babe," She said, as a member of her gang brought her motorcycle

She revved up her motorcycle and tore down the road along with her four friends.

Drake could only chuckle as he watched her form disappear until he heard one of his boys yell for his attention, "Boss, your motorcycle is ready!"

"Thanks, come let's get out of here."

"Yes, boss!" The four other boys yelled as they got on their own motorcycles and made their way back to their hideout.

When all of them got back, Drake parked his ride and walked into the house and went towards the stairs as the guys raided the kitchen and one of his friends, tossed him a bag of chips which he caught without looking in their direction as he made his way back to his room.

He tossed his jacket on the chair and took off his boots at the foot of his bed and fell on his comforter.

Drake opened the bag of chips as he turned on the television in his room, flipping through channels as he snacked on his bag of chips. Soon, he fell asleep to the voices emitting from the television as he entered the land of dreams.

* * *

Flashback: Abandoned Warehouse: January 4th, 1991, 10:51 PM

' _Shit...Shit! This is not good. Curse that old bitch! Who knew she had connections to a fucking child sex ring of all things?!_ ' A young boy hissed as he and ten other children were all huddled up against the cold metal wall.

The boy goes by the name of Tim Riddle, the 12-year-old son of the Tom Marvalo Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange, but was placed in an orphanage under the order to become corrupt and search for him or die if he failed the Dark Lord's expectations.

Moving on, the young boy was cursing his current predicament and wondered how he was going to get out of this one. However, everyone started to shiver and a couple girls started to sob from fear as several men entered and leered at them.

One of the men grabbed Tim by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him forward as he unchained him and smiled at his partner, "He's first."

That snapped it for Tim, he unconsciously flowed his magic into his muscles and gave a devastating hard punch to the man who picked him up.

Tim fell to the floor as the man cursed and spat, screaming, "You little shit!"

The boy didn't give them any time to recover and kicked the man as hard as he could in the balls, causing him to fall to his knees and then onto the floor.

The other man pulled out a pocket knife and tried to stab Tim, but the young boy easily avoided the man's clumsy slashes and gave him a hard punch to the nuts causing him to fall to the floor with his friend.

Then, one of the children yelled at him to free the rest of them, but Tim just looked at them, remembering all the insults and jeers he suffered through at the orphanage and gave them a cold smile.

"Enjoy being a toy, you bunch of freaks. After all, that's all you will amount to anyways..." He said, much to the shock and dawning horror of the others.

They screamed, cursed, and begged him to free them from their handcuffs, but Tim just left the room with a slam of the door and immediately found a way out of the warehouse and disappeared into the streets.

"Ha...ha...Bastards..." Tim huffed as he leaned against the grimy wall.

As Tim basked in the silence of the night, he quickly found it was too silent and was blindsided from the left with a harsh punch, making him see stars.

' _What the fuck...?_ '

"You little shit, you think you can run away? Your friends were very becoming that you left and pointed me in your direction," The man growled

"The guys told me to bring you back, but they never said that I had to bring you back fully whole," He said, his sick intentions painting his tone

Tim was suddenly grabbed by his neck, lifting him up and pressing him against the wall.

"I've had my eyes on you for awhile, those smug, red-hazel eyes of yours. I just had to have you."

Tim growled, but then was in a daze when the man slammed his head against the hard wall, blurring his vision.

"This is your punishment for disobeying your betters~," He hissed as the man ripped apart his pants and Tim winced, preparing for the pain until he heard the sound of metal hitting flesh.

Tim suddenly felt the ground underneath him as the man's grip on his neck was no longer there, he opened his eyes to see the dead and forever surprised gaze of the man who was about to rape him, stare back at him.

'What...the fuck?' He thought before a higher-pitched voice called out to him as she made her way forward from the darkness

"Hey...Are you okay?" The voice replied

Tim looked forward was surprised to see a girl, his age, but stood slightly shorter than him wearing a pair of baggy jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt. Her hair was fiery red with striking green eyes and pale skin. Her eyes had shadows underneath them as his gaze brought him to look at the bloody metal bat in her hand, propped up on her shoulder.

He was snapped out of his monolog when she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hello~... Anyone home?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said, softly

"You don't look fine," She replied

"What's it to you?" He snapped

"Sheesh. No need to get all bitchy, I was just asking," She pouted

"Well, thanks and bye," He said, moving around her to leave until she called out to him.

"Wait! Come with me!"

"What?" He asked

"You heard me, come with me," She smiled

"Why the hell should I?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"So you want to walk around in the cold streets in the dead of night with your pants looking like that?" She stated with a look that told him that he was an idiot.

Tim huffed as they both knew she was right in her tone that stated that he was an idiot. He wouldn't last an hour with his pants torn like this. He would be someone's bitch boy by sunrise.

"Fine. Where are we going?" He sighed in defeat

She smiled at him and said, "Just a place you can stay for the night."

The girl then started to walk out of the alleyway and Tim made to follow her, ignoring the dead body with surprising ease.

He made his way to walk beside her and said, "Wait."

"What is it?" She asked

"What's your name?"

"Lilith," She introduced with a smile

"No last name?" He mumbled

"You're not ready to hear it just yet," She whispered

"Hmm~," Deciding not to press any more

The pair then walked quietly until she broke the silence, "Well?"

"Well, what?" He questioned

"What's your name?" She replied

"Tim," He simply stated

"Alright, Mr. Plain name," She said while he twitched an eyebrow in irritation

The pair walked through several alleys and then made their way to the apartment and she opened the door and smiled at him, saying, "We are here!"

"Lil, who's he?" Harley questioned

"He's staying for the night," She stated

"Huh? Why?" Callie asked

"'Cuz I said so," Lil said with a firm tone

The other girls accepted the explanation and went back to what they were doing as Lilith took Tim by the arm and led him upstairs and made a space for him to sleep on the couch as she gave him a blanket so he wouldn't get sick.

He nodded to her and she returned it and crawled into her own bed as he laid on the couch and curled himself up in the blanket as he whispered, "Thank you," before going to sleep himself.

 **~X~**

Flashback: November 29th, 1994, 5:39 AM

Tim Riddle, now known as Drake Reckless was standing beside Lilith Halestorm, his girlfriend for barely a year and a half. The couple was hiding in an alley carrying bags filled with groceries that they snagged from the delivery truck and the two barely escaped from the angry driver and delivery boys unloading it.

They listened with a smile as the angry mutterings and cursings of the three men who muttered about street rats stealing part of their shipment and how they were going to get their ass chewed out for this.

Drake and Lilith left the alley and made their way to take shelter from the rain that was about to pour on them any second and decided to wait out the rain underneath a jewelry store.

The pair sighed in relief as they managed to put all their stolen goods on the ground behind them as the rain poured around them. Lilith took the chance to glance at the jewelry lining up the window, but one caught her eye and it was a sterling silver ring with three red rubies shaped like hearts and diamond angel wings.

Drake caught her looking at the ring, making her blush and turn away as she fidgeted at his gaze boring holes into her head until she finally snapped.

"What?! What is it? And stop looking at me like that!" She yelled and then finished with a raging blush.

"Heh. I'm sorry. It's just not like you to look at jewelry," He smiled

"Yeah, well. I'm still a girl, you know. Even _I_ have my moments."

"Of course you do," He replied as he leaned against the window taking in the sight of the ring that caught her eye.

"Enough, it's nothing," She said, shaking her head as she turned to look out at the rain

He glanced over at her as he pressed a hand against the glass and said, "Would you like for me to get it for you?"

She snapped her head towards him and said, "How do you plan on getting it? Steal it?"

"Why would you want me too?" He asked

"No. It's a just a ring. It's not important so just put it out of your mind," She said, wanting the conversation to end

"No," He quipped

"No?" She questioned, looking back at him

"No," He smiled with his infuriating smug grin

"And why the hell not?" She lightly growled

"Because you want it and plan on getting it for you," He announced

"Tch. Why? Planning on marrying me?" She teased

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Maybe."

Lilith spluttered as she couldn't help the blush that now took over her entire face as his smirk grew wider.

"Alright, let's make a deal, then. As soon as I have enough money and the time is right, I will hand deliver that ring to you," He proposed raising a finger

"And I will marry you?" She finished

"That depends on you," He answered

"Very well. I accept," She smiled which he returned

Soon the rain stopped and Drake grabbed his half of the loot while Lilith grabbed the other.

"You'll see," He said

She chuckled and said, "Yeah. We shall."

The pair then left and went back home, unaware that they were being watched by the owner's daughter who was preparing to open the store.

She smiled at the young couple as she pressed a hand over her heart as she made to open the door.

She whispered, "You can do it, kid...The ring will be waiting, right here for you to present it to her."

* * *

[Present]

Drake groaned as he shrugged himself awake, rubbing his head and groaned at the mess he made on his bed. He laid on his bag of chips turning them into little fragments he was not willing to eat.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:49 AM and he had to get ready, Breakfast was at 8:40 at Lilith's house and he wasn't willing to miss it as he stood up and brushed off the fragments from his outfit.

"Fuck it..." He growled and waving a hand towards his bed, vanishing the remains of chips off his bed and he stripped himself of his clothes and made to take a quick shower and heading off to Lilith's place.

The rest of the guys were still asleep and the kitchen was a mess and made the usual note of 'Clean the kitchen by the time I get back or all of you are getting a piledriver!'

He took off on his motorcycle with a roar and barely made it at 8:39 AM and let himself inside.

Most of the children were already eating while some looked at him and waved until a speeding bullet raced towards him yelling, "Dad!"

Jake slammed himself into the stomach of Drake with a force that would have knocked anyone off their feet, but Drake braced himself for it.

"Dad! You made it! And with just a minute to spare! Mom was just about to send the girls to lock you out before you arrived."

Drake looked at the young woman in question wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt with shorts standing in the doorway.

"Did you think I wouldn't make it?" He questioned, clutching Jake against him, heaving him up to carry him in his arms.

"You would have entered anyway, whether or not I lock you out," She brushed off as she took Jake into her arms

"Aren't you going to lead?" He asked

"Aren't you going to follow?" She replied, not looking back

He could only chuckle as he followed her into the kitchen, Callie, Evie, Harley, and Jackie were all eating on the table and Harley had shadows under her eyes because was on baby watching duty and they were already changed, fed, washed, and clothed.

"Ladies~," Drake smiled

They all mumbled good mornings, but Harley's a had a hint of 'Fuck off' lacing her tone as she said the phrase with a yawn.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" Lilith said, handing a plate to him as the rest the group ate their food until there was nothing left.

The Little Devil's Orphanage fell into a comfortable state until Jake wanted to visit Uncle Elliot and Aunt Olivia.

Drake was on the couch as he waved at them to have fun, but Jake got back at him by jumping and landing on his stomach, making Lilith laugh her ass off, leaning against the wall before she calmed herself and led Jake out of the house.

Lilith heard Drake slightly hiss that he was going to get the both of them back and she texted back that he could **_try_**.

[SVU Office]

Lilith was now Elizabeth as she turned her hair back to its' original healthy wine color as she put on simple makeup as she was dressed in a simple pressed skirt with a white shirt underneath a baby blue sweater as Jake wore a simple t-shirt and jeans with slip on shoes.

Elizabeth easily maneuvered her way through the busy crowd of people as she made her way to the row of desks and took to sit in Olivia's desk as she waited for both her and her partner to come out from interrogation.

Elliot and Olivia had just came from the interrogation room from dealing with another rapist who confessed after snapping under both Elliot and Olivia's teamwork.

Olivia smiled at her partner who yawned as he stretched his arms out, "Long day?"

Elliot looked over at her and said, "Yeah."

She nodded and she was about to walk over to her desk until an officer came over and stopped the two.

"Guys, there is a girl along with a kid who says she has been waiting for you."

"Alright, we'll take care of it," Olivia nodded before Elliot and herself walked away towards her desk.

"It never ends, does it?" Elliot asked

"It never truly does," Olivia sighed

Then a pair of mismatched eyes caught the two in his sight and waved them over, "Uncle El! Aunt Liv!"

Elliot and Olivia smiled as they saw little Jake and Elizabeth stand up, "But fight is worth it," Olivia said, softly

Elliot smiled at her when he suddenly found his arms filled with Jake who wrapped him up in a hug while Elizabeth came over and smiled at the two.

"Visiting?" Olivia smiled

"Of course, Jake wanted to meet you and I couldn't help but bring snacks as well."

"It's so great to see you, both of you," Oliva said, smiling and patting Jake on the head.

"The snacks are not going to eat themselves and Finn and Cragen are already circling around your desk," Elizabeth looking behind her to see Finn and Cragen looking anywhere but Olivia's desk.

The group laughed before calling everyone else to eat and enjoy one of the rare moments of peace and happiness that filled the office.

* * *

[St. Brutus' Orphanage for Incurably Violent Boys]

Dudley was sitting in isolation again, he had lost weight from the food he was forced to eat or he had to starve. He remembered getting an ass kicking by the kids who picked on him for his very large size and he had no one to back him up as no one appreciated his rather crude and dumb behavior and made that known immediately through their fists or words.

Dudley was lying on the mattress after once again causing trouble and hated it here, he wanted to go back home where the freak cooked his meals and he got to pick on her and rip out strands of her hair and beat her with no consequences. He remembered when he tried to do that to one of the nicer girls at the orphanage...He didn't want to get the shit kicked out of him again. They needed to take him to the hospital to get fixed up, but he was put in isolation when they arrived.

He screamed, cried, wailed, kicked, and punched at the door to be let out, but all his complaints were ignored and he would only be let out when he barely had enough energy to no longer make a fuss was when he was told to take a shower and he had to eat his diet food and no desserts.

Dudley could only watch with sadness and anger, but that anger was being replaced with misery. When Dudley turned 13 he was finally taken away from the orphanage and was to given counseling and placed into a military school where the teachers immediately told him that they had no tolerance for bullshit and if he tried anything he would be locked up in the hole.

Well...the hole is a place for those who need to be severely punished and we will see how he will deal with more punishment later on.

* * *

June 29th, 1995

[6:21 AM]

Lilith smiled as she woke up and saw Jake who snuck into her bed to sleep and she smiled and kissed his forehead as she silently made her way out of bed to take a shower and got dressed.

She closed her bedroom door behind her as she made her way downstairs and she met Cassie who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Yo, you're up early," Lilith smiled pulling a seat next to Cassie

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "It's been a long night."

"And they all~?"

"Are fine. The babies are all tucked away in their cribs as are all the rest of the children."

"Good. Tonight is my shift correct?" Lilith asked

"Yeah," She yawned

"Good, then you can go off to bed, I'll keep watch," She smiled

Cassie yawned once more before finishing off her cereal and nodded.

"See you later, Lil!" She called over her shoulder

"Sleep well, Cas," She replied, resting on the counter

Lilith then looked outside and opened the kitchen window as the breeze filled the kitchen, but then she suddenly shivered before immediately closing the door.

'Something bad is going to happen...I can just feel it,' Lilith said as she made to watch over the house for the next week.

A couple hours later, the apartment was all up and running with noises of the children laughing and relaxing.

It was now 2:54 PM and Lilith and Evie went for a walk around town to get some fresh air as the weather was warm, but not too hot or humid. The pair passed a man who was sitting on the sidewalk and they paid him little attention, but the man's head looked up to reveal a rather ragged appearance with green eyes.

His voice was a bit rough, but the heavy amount of shock and dawning joy was apparent in his words as he whispered a name, "Elizabeth?"

Lilith flinched as she slowly turned around to see the man stand up and make his way towards her with his arms out until she pulled out a knife and forced him against a wall.

"How do you know my name, old man~?" She growled

* * *

 **I'm horrible for leaving it here, aren't I? Should be... Anyways, I will see all of you in the next chapter! Also, for those watch SVU please watch it and I have a question, for those who do watch SVU, should I have Elizabeth join one investigation? If so, which one? Darius Parker? Lewis Williams? or maybe one of the serial killers/rapist cases? Like the Honey rapist or the Woodsman? Let me know and I will see where I can put Elizabeth/Lilith to help. I am glad most of you like it so far and the next chapter will be interesting considering who else has a ragged appearance and green eyes? Guess and you get a shout out! Laters!**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Daozang: Thank you! I know!**

 **sandipi: I know, the Potters will be in the next chapter and so you will see and know the date of June 29th of 1995 and the Triwizarding Tournament is over, they along with the rest of Britain will soon see her as a person not to be fucked with. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Stratos263: I know, they would be strung up or shot or rot in hell.**

 **the stargate time traveller: Lilith will disown herself, she already mentally disowned them and she will get the chance to disown herself when she reaches Gringotts.**

 **Guest #1: Thank you!**

 **Templar Knight (guest): Karma is a bitch and she is back in heat.**

 **Greer123: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter**

 **Pravus666: Don't worry, I will work on it later and I plan on having a story arc on why Stabler leaves Special Victims Unit so out of the blue. Also, I plan on having Elliot and Olivia get together, considering that Kathy is out of the pictures from that point.**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Lilith will disown the Potters, that will be a given, along with the fact that Law and Order SVU timeline will be added to the story, but choose when/where you want Lilith to be involved in.**

 **deadtoke14: Thank you and I won't stop, don't worry!**

 **Onishin Tsukitenshi: I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Kreceir: She will go to Hogwarts, but not by Albus' rules considering she will be making one hell of an entrance.**

 **(guest) naruto: Thank you! The most of the damage done to Lilith is healed but some scars are still there for a reason.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

* * *

 **Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect, sexual abuse, offensive language, descriptions of torture, and _bloody_** **violence.**

 _My own warning: Don't like, don't read! The back button is on the upper left-hand corner!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing! Except, my own ideas! I have no legal rights to anything related to Harry Potter, I just own my story and my ideas so all you lawyers banging on my door to sue me can jump in a hole! Now, on with the story! ^u^_**

* * *

[Flashback]

 _The pair passed by a man who was sitting on the sidewalk and they paid him little attention, but the man's head looked up to reveal a rather ragged appearance with green eyes._

 _His voice was a bit rough, but the heavy amount of shock and dawning joy was apparent in his words as he whispered a name, "Elizabeth?"_

 _Lilith flinched as she slowly turned around to see the man stand up and make his way towards her with his arms out until she pulled out a knife and forced him against a wall._

 _"How do you know my name, old man~?" She growled_

[Present]

"Elizabeth?" He repeated in shock as he took a step closer to her, while she took a step back

"Don't call me that! Who the fuck are you and it better be good or I will make sure the only way you can eat is through a damn straw!" She snarled, her fists clenched as her green eyes bored into Remus's own.

He gulped before he calmed himself and said, "My name is Remus Lupin, I am your honorary uncle. We have have been looking for you for a long time."

"We? Who's we?" Lilith questioned, her green eyes narrowing.

"Your parents, James and Lily Potter," Remus replied

Lilith quickly walked forward, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and slammed his body against the grimy wall making him disoriented, "My parents are dead to me the minute they left me in that hellhole."

"Please don't say that. Your parents love you, they wanted to keep you safe from the Dark Lord and so they placed you at the Dursleys. They didn't think you would be abused over there." He said in a soft pleading tone, trying to get her to understand

Unfortunately for Remus, his tone didn't calm her down in the slightest as she had to restrain herself from turning him into a charred ruin.

Then the two heard the cock of a gun cut through the thick tension and Lilith glanced behind her and saw Evie wielding her gun and pointing it directly between Remus' eyes.

"Do you want me to kill him?" She said, coldly

Lilith looked back at Remus who gulped in fear as he felt Lilith slowly remove her grip on his shirt before she punched him, making him fall flat on his back on the concrete.

"Don't waste your bullets on this shithead," Lilith said to Evie as she holstered her pistol, both their gazes never straying from Remus.

Lilith kneeled down and wrenching Remus up by his bangs with a force that could rip his hair from his scalp and said, "Listen and listen well. I don't give a shit about what those crotch stains I, unfortunately, have as an incubator and a sperm donor. Tell them that they gave up the right to be my parents the second they left me at the Dursleys from which I barely escaped from by the skin of my teeth. I have my own fucking life now and if they know what is good for them, they will leave me the fuck alone or they will regret it."

Remus tried to reason with her, "Please be reasonable, Elizabeth! They are your parents! They love-"

Lilith punched him straight in the mouth, making him groan as she said, "What the hell did I say about you calling me that. My name is Lilith and you are going to be dead meat unless you learn that no one calls me that without my permission."

She released the grip she had on his hair and turned around to leave with Evie, as Remus spat out two of his teeth. He snuck his hand into his pocket where he kept his portkey as he slowly got up and made to grab ahold of Lilith, but the teen was much quicker and gave Remus a backward snap kick to the face forcing him back a few feet, making him lose his grip on his portkey as he clutched his nose in pain.

Remus groaned as he felt the world around him spin as he tried to keep his himself conscious as he looked up to see the cold eyes of his best friend's eldest child staring down at him. She slammed a leather covered foot on his aching chest making him wheeze and cough for air as she slowly put more pressure on his bruised ribs.

"Please, your parents are waiting for you to come back home. They miss you and they want to apologize for ever letting you stay at the Dursleys," Remus wheezed

She sighed as she growled, "Listen shit for brains. First thing, you try that portkey shit again I'll fucking break your weak spine. Second, do those fuckers think that a damn apology will make things better? Don't make me laugh. If I didn't have my life to live, I would have hunted those miserable cunts down and put a bullet in the middle of their foreheads, but I am not going to do that. However, if you keep pushing me, I will. Now, for the last time and I hope this sticks in your pathetic mind. Those. Fuckers. Aren't. My. Parents!" Lilith yelled as she smashed Remus' head into the concrete with her last five words, leaving him in a daze.

She whispered into his ear, "If I ever see your wretched ass I again, I swear I will beat you to death," She hissed before raising her foot and smashing it into Remus' face, finally knocking him out cold before the two girls left without a backward glance.

However, as they were walking away, Lilith couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding as it wrapped around her spine like a blanket, but when Evie wrapped her arm around her waist she smiled at her and the two apparated back to the Orphanage to spend more time with the kids.

Ten minutes later, Remus woke up with a throbbing headache and feeling that he just been put through a meat grinder and he slowly got up, summons his portkey back to him and takes the portkey back to Grimmauld's Place, knowing that James and Lily will be anything but happy when they hear about the current state of their daughter.

* * *

[Grimmauld's Place #12]

Remus pops in front of the house and drags himself inside, shocking the Order members who were in the middle of a meeting and they saw his state. One of the members rushed to get Poppy to fix him as they took him to a seat. He was bombarded with questions until Dumbledore called from silence.

"Now, Remus, how did you end up in such a state?" He asked, curious

"Yeah, about that. You know that we have been searching for Elizabeth?" Remus said, coarsely before spitting out another tooth with a large frown.

"Yes?" Lily said, patting Remus' face with a wet rag, her eyes widening at hearing any news about her missing daughter

Remus sighed and said, "Well, I found her."

"What? Then how did you look like you just finish on the wrong end of a bar fight?" Sirius said, moving closer to his best friend, inwardly wondering how he got so messed up.

"Where is she?" Tonks asked, looking at the door, thinking that the girl of the hour was waiting outside

"The poor dear, she must be starving!" Molly said as she rushed to prepare something for the poor girl

"Where is she? Is she here with you?" James yelled, excited on seeing his daughter

Lily then snapped, silencing all of them, "Shut up! I want to hear about my daughter! Let him speak!"

Most of the Order gulped before looking down on the floor like a bunch of scolded puppies, her husband included.

"Go ahead, Remus. Is she okay?" She said, happy that her daughter was alive

Remus looked sadly at Lily make her feel she was going to hear something she wished she never heard.

He sighed and said, "I saw her walking down the street with a friend and when she passed me I remembered her scent from when she was born but she looks different than what you expect, Lily, James."

"So? Probably just a bit of teenage rebellion, it doesn't matter. Now tell us? Did you talk to her?" James said, excited

Remus looked at the floor and said, "I did talk to her, but she was not happy at seeing me or hearing about the both of you at all."

Lily spoke with dawning shock and horror, "Remus...You are not telling us that Elizabeth did this to you?"

"I'm sorry Lily, but I wouldn't lie about this. When I called her by true name, Elizabeth she violently flinched and looked she wanted to bash my head in."

"No, that can't be possible. Maybe you mistook her for someone else," Lily offered, her hands beginning to tremble

"I think is better if I show you our confrontation," Remus said, looking at Albus who nodded and summoned his pensive placing it on the table, Remus took out his wand and pulled out his memory of the event and put it in the bowl.

Everyone minus the Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Charlie entered the pensive and watched the scene between Remus and Elizabeth/Lilith.

After ten minutes, everyone came out of the pensive and everyone was silent for several moments before the kitchen exploded into a loud symphony of noise.

Lily burst into tears as she buried her head into James' chest as who looked pale as a sheet as he couldn't get his daughter's sneer out of his head and the cold glare of his own wife's eyes glaring at him, made him want to hide under a rock.

'I should have looked for her immediately…I just didn't have the heart...Some Gryffindor I am,' James thought as he rubbed circles into Lily's back.

Lily sobbed, "My baby, I am sorry. Please forgive me…Please forgive me, I am so sorry."

James looked like he aged ten years as his son Charlie looked at his parents in shock as he thought, 'What the hell happened in the pensive?'

Sirius immediately got up and made to snatch a glass to pour himself a glass of fire whiskey, ignoring Molly's loud 'Tsk' of him drinking in the early afternoon and he said, "Like I could give two shits what you think, Molly…I need it." After downing his glass, he placed his head in his hands as he thought of Elizabeth, now Lilith.

'She won't go with us…I just know it, she had the same rebellious look in her eye when James stood up for Remus when Snape exposed his secret to the Hogwarts population. She will fight us every step of the way…' He sighed as tried to push back his dawning headache.

"That poor dear, but those clothes, her hair, and those…um, Arthur what is the thing that muggle do on their skin?"

"Ah, those would be tattoos, why?" Arthur said, more focused on the muggle weapon Lilith's friend was holding

"Yes, that would have to go to. Those aren't fit for a lady! She needs a massive home cooked meal and…" Molly's words faded into the background as she planned on all the things she would have Elizabeth wear for her darling Ronnie.

'She will be the perfect wife for my dear Ron, as soon as she gets out of those awful clothes and then we will be one large family and with plenty of grandchildren to spoil!' She thought, giddy with glee.

Bill, on the other hand, knew what his mother was planning and sighed, 'Mom if you think you can browbeat her into submission, you have another thing coming. She does not look like a girl that would submit just because some person's mom is trying to cuddle them to death, I just hope you don't do something that could put all of us in danger. On the other hand, her tattoos…I know I have seen those before, but where?'

Fleur looked sad as she pressed her body into Bill's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist, she saw the massive flinch and the utter rage, hate, with a hint of sadness whenever Remus called her by her name and hearing of her parents. She could see her eyes flash a bright orange amber for a second before turning back to a cold green when she smashed down her emotions.

'Is she an elemental?' Fleur thought as she recalled several elementals she came across back in France.

Charlie grimaced at the ass-kicking Remus went through, 'A rebel to the core, huh? At least he wasn't castrated…'

Tonks' hair color took on an orange color, telling everyone that she was confused over the massive amount of rage that Elizabeth had for her name and her parents.

'I really shouldn't judge her about her name, considering I am not a fan of my own, but why does she hate her parents with such a passion that she could kill them? I know she was abused, but it couldn't have been that bad, could it?'

Mad-Eye Moody was thinking about split-second color change of Elizabeth/Lilith from green to amber as well as her hate for her parents.

'There must be more to the story, no person could have that much hate unless they have a damn good reason. The look in her eye is not just senseless malice, it is full-blown burning hate with a hint of sadness.'

Moody looked at the depressed parents with a frown and thought, 'I don't think they didn't tell us the entire story…'

Kingsley wondered, 'She will be hard to bring back, hopefully, we will get a chance to explain and bring her back with us without any violence.'

'Elizabeth Alica Potter, the True Child Who Lived, the Girl Who Lived. Now, how to get her under my control? I wish I had the Potters search for her when she rejected her Hogwarts letter. I should have had a couple of Order members take her back to the Potters when the owl flew to where she lived.' Albus thought as he looked at the crowd of people discussing Elizabeth

He sighed, 'No matter... She will be back under our care and she will free Britain from Voldemort and then she will be married into the Weasleys, just like young Charlie who is smitten with young Ginny. I bet young Ronald will be willing to marry her,'

Snape was sneering in his seat in the corner, but he was inwardly drooling over the sight of Lilith, now revealed as Elizabeth Alica Potter.

'This is the oldest Potter brat… She looks exactly like Lily did at her age… As soon as I get the chance, I will take her away and make her mine. No Dumbledore or Voldemort will make me give her up.' He inwardly drooled at all the things he wanted to do to the missing Potter child.

[On Bell's End]

A black and scarlet-haired girl sneezed before shivering as if someone disgusting was thinking perverted thoughts about her.

'Probably Vad again...Another thing to beat the shit out him for,' Lilith thought as she went back to patrolling the streets for any child lost on the street.

[Grimmauld's Place #12]

Dumbledore let the chaos reign before he let out three noise-making spells gathering the attention of the group along with sending a silencing spell towards Lady Black's portrait.

He sighed as he spoke, "We are going to get Miss Elizabeth after Remus get healed by Poppy."

"But who is going to get her?" Sirius asked, knowing that was the real question

"We will," James stated as he stood up with Lily nodding seconds later.

Tonks winced as she voiced what most people were thinking, "James, Lily, I don't think that is a good idea…"

"She's our daughter!" James snapped as if his statement would explain himself

"Yes, but you saw what we all saw. She has a massive hate for both you and Lily! You saw what she did to Remus! What if she decided to that to you? Can you actually say that you two could defend yourselves if she tried to beat the shit out of you?" Tonks said, not beating around the bush

Lily joined into the conversation by saying, "She wouldn't, she-"

"Tonks has a point, you two. It is too dangerous and if she could do that to Remus, then there is no telling what she could do to either of you," Mad-Eye Moody said, both of his eyes boring into the two parents

James growled and wanted to fight to be on the team of those retrieving his daughter, but Lily pulled on his arm and sadly said, "James, stop it. They...They have a point. No matter how much I don't like it as much as you do, but we can reason with her when they bring her back."

He looked at his wife and sighed before slumping down in his seat, removing his glasses, placing them on the table as he rubbed his temples to push back his headache.

"Who's going to help retrieve Elizabeth?" Dumbledore asked the group

Remus raised his hand, much to the group's surprise and he explained, "I'm the only one who knows the area where Elizabeth was and I can lead you there."

"That's one, who else?" Dumbledore asked

Tonks raised her hand and said, "I can try to relate to her."

Sirius raised his hand and said, "I am not missing the chance on seeing my goddaughter."

Mad-Eye Moody nodded and said, "I am going with you, in case things get violent."

Snape nodded as well but didn't explain his actions as Dumbledore smiled at him.

Dung raised a hand and said, "I'll help, I have nothing better to do."

Charlie Weasley raised his hand, much to the shock of his family and said, "I can help Tonks try to reason with her."

"So, myself, Nymphadora, Sirius, Remus, Alastor, Severus, Dung, and Charlie are coming to obtain Elizabeth. We will leave in three days. The meeting is over."

Molly began to fuss over her son, much to his embarrassment as people immediately left.

Remus was immediately taken to Poppy by Dumbledore and Tonks as Snape left immediately for his chambers back at Hogwarts where once he was in the privacy of his own room, he used his Dark Mark to send a message to the Dark Lord that he needed to talk to him.

The burn he received told him to come immediately and he did.

[Riddle Manor]

Snape arrived and walked downstairs where his leader and master, the Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne-like chair, his sickly pale skin with his snake-like features and red eyes.

Snape slowly walked towards him and kneeled kissing his robe as he whispered, "My master…"

"My loyal servant~, you said you had good news for me?" He hissed

"Yes, the oldest Potter child is alive and the Order has found her," Snape said, his head bowed

"Oh, have they now? What does she look like?" Voldemort questioned

"She, unfortunately, used muggle means to disguise her features, but she has piercing green eyes, her hair is black and scarlet with fair skin. She is rather beautiful and she has a massive hate for the Potters." Snape said, rather gleeful that she beat the shit out of Remus

Voldemort grinned as he said, "Excellent, Severus. Where is she?"

"The mutt is leading us to her last location and we will find her there, I am a part of the group that is bringing her back."

"Good. See if she is a threat to my rule, I wouldn't mind having another Death Eater or another woman to warm my bed."

"Of course, my Lord." Severus bowed

Voldemort said, "You are dismissed, continue to send me updates about the True Child who lived against me."

Severus hid a smile as he had plans of his own, "Of course, my Lord."

He immediately left as he planned to get the oldest Potter for himself.

James and Lily left with their son who questioned them as soon as they got home.

[Potter Manor]

"What the hell was that, mom? Dad?" Charlie asked as he looked at his depressed parents

Lily looked like she wanted to start crying again while James let out a tired sigh as he led Lily to a chair and said, "Charlie, remember when we got the single word rejection letter from your sister?"

Charlie sighed as he plopped himself on the couch and said, "Yeah, I knew she wasn't treated that well at their house and thought when the battle was over we would find her and become a family."

"Yes. But we haven't been telling you the entire truth about your sister, her treatment at the Dursleys was much worse than we told you when we found out."

"How bad can it be? I know you told me that they made her sleep in a small room and that they really disliked her, but what did they do? It wasn't like she was raped or anything?" He asked his parents who violently flinched and Charlie felt his throat dry up as his eyes became as wide as saucers

"No…No that can't be possible. She's my sister! She couldn't have been raped," Charlie said, getting up and started to pace around the living room.

"Charlie…Charlie, sit down." Lily said, trying to get her voice back to normal

"No, this isn't possible…It can't be…" He started to mutter as he continued to pace as his mind going into overdrive, blocking out his mother's attempts at calming him down

"Charlie Sirius Potter, you will sit down!" James yelled, snapping his son out of his monolog as he plopped back down on the couch.

Charlie looked down and said, "How bad was it?"

Lily sniffled as she got up and took out an old rolled up newspaper and transfigured a bucket right in front of him.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and Lily said, "Read it and then you will know why I gave you the bucket."

The youngest child of the Potter started to read and he paled as he read more and more of the newspaper and when he finished, he was trembling and until he slowly put the newspaper down on the coffee table and vomited everything he had in his stomach into the bucket.

After a couple minutes, he was shuddering as tears fell down his face, "Why? How could someone do that, she was just five when she-" He started to dry-heave and would have started hyperventilating if Lily hadn't wrapped him up in her arms.

"Did you tell Sirius or Remus?" Charlie asked, trying to regain his breath

"No…We couldn't…" James said, sadly

"Why not? They have a right to know?" He asked, in shock that his parents would keep something as large as this from them, especially Sirius.

"Charlie, you know how Siri and Remus can be, if we showed them this they would have caused a storm looking for her, alerting…"

"The Dark Bastard and all his butt buddies…" Charlie finished with understanding lacing his tone, but he still didn't like it

"I don't like that you hid this from me, but I understand why you did it… I probably would have caused a storm looking for her with the media it would have all over the country on a manhunt for the missing Potter child," He sighed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin his father gave him

"We will reason with her when she comes back and we will become the family we should have been to her in the beginning," Lily said as she rested her chin in his messy hair

"But what if she doesn't?" Charlie asked the two parents

"We will think about it when we get there, Charlie. Now go up to your room." James said, wanting nothing more than to sleep this horrible day off.

Charlie nodded and made his way to his room where he walked towards his trunk, rummaging through it until he came across one of the few baby pictures with Elizabeth and himself.

"I hope you allow me to get to know you, Elizabeth." He whispered before he placed the photo back in its proper place as all the stress from feeling so many emotions today allowed him to fall dead asleep on his bed.

[Grimmauld's Place #12]

Sirius sighed as he exited the noisy kitchen while everyone who hadn't already left continued talking about the missing Potter child as he sat himself down in the living room away from everyone as he poured himself another drink as he thought about his goddaughter.

He couldn't help feel as if everyone was going to make a giant mistake and whispered a prayer to Merlin, "Please let what we are doing be a good thing..."

He poured and swallowed down three more shots before heading towards his bedroom to turn in early.

* * *

Three Days later… [Black Cherry Orphanage]

Lilith was silently yawning with slight shadows under her eyes as was rocking a little 7-month old boy who she finally managed to rock to sleep as the little one was irritable from the symptoms of his summer cold. She slowly got up from the old chair and placed him sleep in his crib, as she took out her wand.

She waved it around the room saw the temperatures of all the babies were all healthy and smiled as she replaced the fading warming charms on all the cribs as she made to check on children and smiled at hearing the light sounds of breathing or rough snoring of the orphans under her care. She slowly climbed up into the room and checked over everyone. She smiled when she came across her son, he was sleeping next to one of the new additions, apparently saving her from her night terrors that plagued the little girl nearly every night.

"Thank you, little Jake…" She whispered as she kissed his forehead before she silently left the room.

Lilith made her way downstairs as she yawned as she made her way into the kitchen to prepare meals as she knew she had to warm bottles and get all the babies ready for their baths.

Soon, the clock struck 7 and several people woke up as they made to get first chance to use the shower or head downstairs where they saw Lilith in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Lil, you okay?" Harley asked with a yawn

Lilith nodded and said, "I'm fine, I just finished giving all the babies their baths and changed them with fresh diapers while they were sleeping."

"I still don't know how you are able to change them while they are sleeping...You make it sound so easy," Harley said

"Practice makes perfect..." Lilith shrugged

"So, it's been said, good…So it is Evie's turn to watch over them today?" She asked as she picked up a piece of freshly made toast and put a spread of butter on it.

"Yep." She replied as she flipped another pancake

"Alright, now I need you do something," She said as she took a seat on the counter

"Which would be?" Lilith said

Harley turned her around and said, "You, Lilith Hale are taking a break! You haven't left the house in ages!"

"Pardon me, I haven't left the house in three days, that's not ages," She said as turned her attention back to giant pan filled with scrambled eggs

"Well it is to me and you are being too paranoid," Harley said, hugging her from behind

"Why do you want me to leave so badly?" Lilith said with a frown

"You are going to go stir crazy if you stay in our lovely home for too long, even _**you**_ need breaks. Besides you been all tense lately, Jake and Drake are worried and so are the rest of us, you know?"

Lilith sighed as she turned off the stove as said, "I guess you have a point…It's just…"

"That guy who said he was your uncle? You are worried that he might do something, aren't you? That's why you are crowded in the house," Harley stated, getting the story from Evie

"Yeah… I guess, but this slimy feeling run down my back every time I think about leaving, I can't even smoke, I am just so nervous I want to punch someone, even beating down that rapist from yesterday's walk didn't do anything for me."

"Is it that special time of the month…" Harley offered

Lilith glared at her and stated, "Don't talk to me about the evil curse that is bestowed upon womankind, Harley…And no. That was last week."

"Worth a shot, but you are taking a break, all the girls and your son will back me up on this," Harley finished, grabbing a plate and filling it.

"My own family ganging up on me…" Lilith said with her head bowed as a storm cloud rose just her head

"Oh, come off it. It's just a walk and I mean one of your usual walks, not the ten-minute ones where you immediately come right back like you been pretending to do, understand?"

"You know me too well…" She said, the storm cloud still above her head

"Of course, I do. I'm your sister after all, but I will give you this much, you can leave after we all eat together, okay?"

The storm cloud vanished as Lilith immediately perked up, "Okay."

Soon, everyone came down to eat and once they had their fill, Lilith was pushed into the living room and sat on the couch next to a pair of six-year-old twins while Jake sat in her lap, as she took to running her fingers through his hair.

"You need to relax mom, you've twitchy all this time," Jake said as he looked up at her

"I'm not twitchy, I am just-"

Jackie interrupted, "Yes you are twitchy, we are worried about you, if you keep this up, you will work yourself sick."

Lilith sighed as she looked up at the ceiling and said, "You all aren't going to let up on this, aren't you?"

All of them stated, "No."

She looked down at her son with a sad look while he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Just take an hour walk, it will do you some good."

"I..."

"You will feel better I promise," He said, his mismatched eyes light with happiness

"What are you planning you little rascal?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"I will tell you when you come back from your walk in an hour."

"Meaning your regular three-hour walk," Jackie stated sitting next Harley

"Fine, I am defeated, for now, I will go on my walk, but call me immediately if something happens, do you understand?" She said, looking at each of her sisters

"Of course, if anything happens you will be the first to know," Evie stated, laying on the floor

Lilith stood and Jake moved to sit where she sat as she stretched her limbs and she told all the children, "Behave, all of you."

"Yes~!" They all answered as she looked at everyone with a smile

"I love all of you," She smiled at them all as Jake hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"We will be right here, mom waiting for you to come back."

She gave him a crushing hug before placing him back on the floor and exited the house with a wave before leaving the house and took her time walking away, absorbing all the features of her house before she put magic into her legs that allowed her to jump large distances until she stood on the roof of an apartment and took off into a run.

Jake watched as she took off into the distance through the window and said, "Alright people, we have three hours, we need everything to be perfect for her surprise, now get moving!"

"Yes!" They all shouted as they got all the decorations out as Jackie and Harley went into the back to make the finishing touches on a pure white dress, soon there was a knock on the door.

Jake opened the door, smiled, and said, "Hey dad."

Drake entered the room wearing a simple white t-shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans and cowboy boots.

"Hey Jake, you finally got Lil to leave the house?" Drake said as Jake allowed him to enter as he fell to the couch.

"Yeah, but she's been really anxious lately, you know?" Jake said, sitting beside him

Drake smiled at him, rubbing his messy hair as pulled out a small lavender box and he opened it, showing the ring that caught Lilith's eye a couple of years ago.

Jake looked at the ring with a smile and whispered, "You got it!"

Drake smirked as he looked down at the ring, "Yeah...The I owe the ring store's daughter a favor, apparently, she wants to come to the wedding."

"Who?"

"She is the ring store owner's daughter who saw both Lilith and me when we were taking shelter from the rain and saw me promising to get the ring for her and she kept the ring waiting for me to take."

"That sounds like such a mushy lifetime movie."

"No kidding, but I don't mind it at all," He said, staring at the ring.

"So~, you got the ring to propose, huh?" Jackie said, coming out from the back with everyone else.

He gave the lavender box to Harley who observed the ring and he asked, "I take it that you approve?"

"Hmm~, when you wear your tux and propose to her and she accepts it is when I will make my approval," She snarked, before Evie smacked her, taking the ring from her and said, "She means yes, she approves, she is just being a little...you know."

"Hmph," Harley pouted as she looked away

"Did you run it by Uncle El and Aunt Liv?" Jake asked, taking the ring back

Drake shuddered and said, "Yeah...And for the record, I'd rather face five werewolves with a butter knife than go through that again, no wonder they are the best in the SVU unit."

"Okay, now I approve," Harley giggled at Drake's pouting face

"So mean~, now what do you need help with? It's going to be a hellish three hours waiting for her to come back," He said as put the lavender box back in his pocket as the house was loud with noise and chatter as they prepared for the party.

* * *

[Empty Street]

Lilith walked, taking in the air before a familiar scent caught her nose and jumped down, landing softly on the hard concrete to the likeness of a cat as she went to Black Rum, a bar that is run by the abandoned son of a bartender and a hooker who had a fling and didn't want the child.

He goes by the name of Jacob Mixer and he is the caretaker of the bar and owner along with a good friend of Lilith who helped him get his bar up and running, she and her sisters got free drinks every now and again.

Lilith entered the bar, unaware that a young woman with bright pink hair was watching her and she disappeared, reappearing with the group she came with, but nearly stumbled into a group of trash cans.

"Dammit, Tonks!" Moody hissed, hating her clumsiness that could bring unwarranted attention towards them.

"Sorry..." She whispered back

"Did you find her?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, I saw her, she was walking into a bar..." Tonks said, brushing her hands on her pants

"Which bar?" Dumbledore asked, his appearance made him stand out like a sore thumb, forcing all of them to hide in an alley.

"A bar named Black Rum, I can show you where it is."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go and get her..." Dung said with a yawn

"Wait, we need to wait for her to come back out," Tonks said, as they walked towards the bar.

"Why, Nymphadora?"

"Call me Tonks, dammit..." She hissed unconsciously, before continuing, "The bar is protected and they have guns."

"Guns?" Sirius asked, a bit confused

"You know the weapon that the girl who was Lilith's friend was pointing at Remus?"

"Yeah."

"That's a gun and they have bigger ones that literally blow a person away and they have one aimed at the entrance of the bar for any unwelcome visitors. The bar is only open to people who know a password."

"So, what's the password, surely you are able to get that or are you so pathetic that you can't get the password from a muggle?" Snape sneered

Tonks wanted to spit on him as she spat, "They are not muggles, there is a werewolf guarding the door and there is a lot of magical input coming from the bar, showing that there are more than ten strong magical signatures in the bar."

"So we just wait for her to come out? That could take hours," Dung whined

Sirius smacked him upside the head, grabbing him by his shirt, "I don't care if we have to wait here all night, but so help me, Dung, you mess up the chance I get to meet and know my goddaughter, I will end you, understand?" He hissed, his silver eyes boring into Dung's beady black ones as he nearly soiled himself.

"Yes, I am sorry Sirius," Dung gulped

Remus put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Calm down, Sirius. She will come out soon."

Sirius sighed as he took a seat as he looked at the bar, waiting for his goddaughter to come out while ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Two hours later...

The door to the bar opened as the Order looked at the young woman as she carried a brown bottle and a lit cigarette in her mouth as she laughed and waved at the patrons of the bar.

"Later guys~!" She smiled

She closed the door and made her way into town as the Order took to following her, close behind as she let out puffs of smoke. Soon she finished it, dropped it and stamped it out into the dirt as she surprised the Order when she placed her foot on the railing and jumped a good ten feet off the ground and made her way to sit on highest railing the old building had to offer as she took a seat and started to drink one of Jacob's specialties made for her.

Lilith smiled as she basked in the buzz of her drink, it wasn't strong, but it was very sweet as she needed the buzz as it allowed her to calm down for a moment as she took in the sights around her as felt the air become colder as the day turned to evening.

However, the buzz faded when her instincts subconsciously moved her body to the left, allowing her to see a red spell, move past her head as she glared at the spell which hit the building across from her.

She looked down to see a group of people looking up at her in shock and she looked at the old man who looks like a retarded Gandalf without his staff with a robe of a lightning blue color with a mixture of fruits and stripes and she stiffened when she caught a glance of Remus standing behind Sirius.

Lilith groaned as she finished her drink, knowing that she would need it, 'No need to waste good alcohol,' she thought as she tossed the bottle away from her.

She flipped down, much to the horror of most of the group of who was going to use their wands to save her, but she landed correctly as she stood up straight with no effort as if jumping from great h

Lilith was wearing a white pressed shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off her midriff with a black vest as she wore a pair of black leather pants and cowboy boots with her black and scarlet hair framed her face as her green eyes bored into the group before her. The most striking feature about her was that she was covered in tattoos that looked like spiked vines.

She takes in the features of the group before her and she inwardly shuddered of the dark eyes of Severus, boring into her own, she knew a lustful look when she saw one as she been on the receiving end of too many to count.

Remus, on the other hand, was trying to avoid the hard glare of Lilith stabbing into him as her cold voice hissed, "Oy, fuckface, I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again. You must have such a hard-on to die."

Sirus moved in front of Remus as she raised an eyebrow at him as the cough of Albus Dumbledore caught her attention.

She looked him in the eye and immediately felt him trying to enter her mind, but she rebuffed him as her eyes became more cat-like as she glared at him and said, "I don't like anyone prying into my head. Do that again and I will make you a vegetable."

Sirius glared at him from the corner of his eye as he thought, 'Thanks for already putting us on her bad side, Albus...'

"The name is Lilith, the name Potter died years ago and it is sure as shit is not coming back. Now, the retarded form of Gandalf, why don't you cut the shit and tell me why you are here?"

Dumbledore looked insulted for a second before he tried to make Lilith look him in the eye as he said, "Miss Potter, your parents along with your brother wish for your return along with the fact that you are in great danger."

"I think anyone who is anyone is in great danger in this area, Dumb-as-a-door."

Sirius' lips twitched up into a smile as he thought, 'She has Lily's wit...'

"Well, Miss Potter-" ***Blam!***

A piece of Albus's beard fell down on the street as he looked up to see her pointing a gun at him.

"Don't call me that, there is no Potter here, now what do you mean, great danger?"

"I will tell you when you come with us," Albus said, thinking that she would agree

She shot an inch away from his left foot, making him jump back as she glared at him, "I don't know you dumbass, who the hell would go with a stranger, I am five nor am I am eleven, even if I was, I still wouldn't come with you. Who the hell do you think you are?"

He introduced himself, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am here to invite you to my prestigious school to offer you the power to control your magic."

She recalled the letter from the owl as she felt her blood boil, "Albus Dumbledore, huh...The idiot those fuckwits listened to, which left me at the Dursleys."

"That was a poor mistake on my part-" "That's enough. I had enough, I am giving you a chance, either you leave right now, or I kill all of you." She spat, pulling back the hammer of her gun.

Dumbledore was going to reply, but Dung beat him to it, "Like you could beat us, little girl, your parents miss you and they want you back, even though you choose to act like a tough bitch, you probably whore yourself out considering the outfit you are wearing, if this how you are, no wonder Albus told them to leave you there. He did it to make you humble, considering you were probably spoiled beyond belief, am I right? Now come on, we don't have all day," He said, smugly as he thought about his next drink

Sirius wanted nothing more than to strangle Dung to death with Severus and Albus not that far off as Tonk didn't say anything while Moody and Charlie wanted to smack their heads with their hands as they thought, 'That idiot!'

Lilith was silent for two seconds, before she unloaded her gun into Dung, blowing out the back of his head and riddling his chest with bullets.

The rest of the Order looked at Lilith with shock as she blew on the barrel of her gun as changed clips as she hissed, "Ugly motherfucker..."

She looked at the group and said, "Now~, wish to leave now? Or you can become rat food. No skin off my nose."

"Elizabeth~, you need to come with us, now. If we have to use force, then we will," Albus said as he took out his wand

"Then force it is, let's just hope your fuck buddies have a good funeral home," She stated before she charged at the group of Order members.

* * *

[Black Cherry Orphanage]

The entire house was decorated and Jackie was cooking and Evie was baking in the kitchen as they set the tables as the walls were covered in ribbons as all the orphans got dressed in their best clothes while all the babies were brought down by the girls.

Jake was sitting near the window and Drake walked up to him and said, "Come on, we need to get changed, Lilith should be coming any minute."

"Yeah...but wait, what's that in the distance?" Jake said as he looked into the window with squinted eyes as Drake, placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked out the window and saw something that made his blood run cold.

"Girls?! Get on the roof, now," Drake said, his tone deadly serious

Drake rushed to the roof with Jake on the heels with Evie, Jackie, Harley, and Callie not far behind as they all stood on the roof and Jake frowned while Drake growled as they saw a large group of people up in arms and ready for battle.

And in the front were Cami Winters and Vad Miller, smirking up a storm as they had weapons as planned on burning the orphanage to the ground for their own reasons.

Drake, Jake, Callie, Evie, Jackie, Harley all rushed back inside as Drake immediately took command and said, "Get all the babies and children out of here, who is staying?"

All four girls said they would stay, however, they left as they got all the gang to get all the babies out of the house first with all the children, while some teenagers refused to leave and choose to fight as they already joined the gang.

Jake was one of the few to leave and Drake tried to knock him unconscious, but the younger boy avoided the strike and said, "I am staying."

"Your mother will have my ass for this..."

"You need all the firepower you can get and I learned how to wield a gun from Elliot and I have good aim, so just tell me where to aim."

Drake smiled and ruffled his hair and said, "Very well, but stay out of sight, if you have to come down, please...promise me you will leave if I fall.'

"You seem to be underestimating yourself if you think that you can be defeated by that ass."

"I should have killed rat boy years ago."

"Well you can give his ugly mug to Lilith along with your ring," Callie said as she fitted her gloves on her hands as her magic flowed out like water.

Drake smirked and said, "Let's send them all to hell, I have a cute wife-to-be to propose to!"

"Yes, sir!/dad!" Jake and all the girls yelled before the gate surrounding the apartment broke down and voices of both Miller and Winter yelled, "Burn the orphanage to the ground!"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope you all like this chapter. Don't I suck? I know, I do. I needed it end it here or it would have gone into 15,000 words if I added what I wanted to, but the next chapter will something to watch for. Don't worry, it is nearly done. I am really sorry for the long wait, but I was out of the country for ten days. I will see all of you later!**

 **I thank you all for reviewing!**

 **Stratos263: She will need it...**

 **Perseus12: The Dursleys will be checked on later and the wizarding world will be rocked as they will see she is nothing like either of her parents but has both of their tempers.**

 **kaykay25: Thank you! That's really sweet, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Nomadic Chaos: One vote for Darius Parker as I want to do that in a flashback and I will see which season I start off for now and I will try to explain Elliot's disappearance also I got the awesome idea from Pravus666!**

 **Pravus666: I will have Lilith meet the DA later and Dudley will meet his end along with his parents soon enough and Dudley going to way of Private Pyle, huh? Interesting, don't worry, I have something in store for all of them.**

 **Greer123: You're welcome and I am glad you like it.**

 **sandipi: Nope! He doesn't have black hair, it's Remus! Lilith is the oldest, Charlie is the youngest. There are NO other Potter children.**

 **Kreceir: Trust me, she won't be. Lilith is experiencing a horrible amount of emotional pain and is not willing to forgive, Albus trying to control her will only makes her hatred flare and that will play a part in later chapters. This is not going to be 'I am going to forgive my family' fanfictions because I hate those. Lilith lived on the streets and knows when to be forgiving and ruthless, people will die, there is no doubt about that, but I tend to make it brutal and cold. The Potters, the Weasleys, and the Order of Phoenix can all jump off a bridge and she will make that clear. She was very happy, but despair comes when happiness is spoiled and that will play in with the Black Blood coming from her grandmother from James' side, but I will not tell you everything just yet. Along with Drake and Jake, well... you just have to wait and see.**

 **(guest) Skogimifimin: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! ^u^**

 **Guest #1: ...Not yet...I have plans for him**

 **deadtoke14: Thank you and no it is not Harry. It is Remus and I made him with green eyes because that's what I want. Sirius has stormy silver eyes, James has hazel eyes along with Charles, and Lily has green eyes. The Weasleys all have blue eyes, besides Molly who has brown eyes. Now, that is all cleared up on to writing the next chapter.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

* * *

 **Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect, sexual abuse, offensive language, descriptions of torture, and _bloody_ violence. **

_My own warning: Don't like, don't read! The back button is on the upper left-hand corner!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing! Except, my own ideas! I have no legal rights to anything related to Harry Potter, I just own my story and my ideas so all of you lawyers trying to sue me can piss off! Now, on with the story! t(-.-)t_**

* * *

[Flashback]

 _Drake growled as they saw a large group of people up in arms and ready for battle. And in the front were Cami Winters and Vad Miller, smirking up a storm as they had weapons as planned on burning the orphanage to the ground for their own reasons._

 _Drake, Jake, Callie, Evie, Jackie, Harley all rushed back inside as Drake immediately took command and said, "Get all the babies and children out of here, who is staying?"_

 _All four girls said, that they were staying, however, they scattered around the house as they got all most of the gang together to get all the babies out of the house first with all the younger children, while some teenagers refused to leave and choose to stay and fight as they already joined the gang._

 _Jake was one of the few younger ones to stay and Drake tried to knock him unconscious but the younger boy avoided the strike and said, "I am staying."_

 _Drake shook his head, "Your mother will have my ass for this..."_

 _"You need all the firepower you can get and I learned how to wield a gun from Elliot and I have good aim, so just tell me where to aim."_

 _Drake smiled and ruffled his hair and said, "Very well, but stay out of sight, if you have to come down, please...promise me you will leave if I fall."_

 _Jake snorted, "You seem to be underestimating yourself if you think that you can be defeated by that ass."_

 _"I should have killed rat boy, years ago," Drake spat_

 _"Well, you can give his ugly mug to Lilith along with your ring, when they are good and buried," Callie said as she fitted her gloves on her hands as her magic flowed out of her like water._

 _Drake smirked and said, "Let's send them all to hell, I have a cute wife-to-be to propose to!"_

 _"Yes, sir/Dad!" Jake and all the girls yelled_

 _Then the gates surrounding the apartment broke down and the combined voices of both Miller and Winter yelled, "Burn the orphanage to the ground!"_

[Present]

As the four girls made their way to their weapons storage to take what they need to bring down their attackers and Jake walked along with them to get extra bullets and more guns as Drake was left alone in the living room. He silently flipped through hand signs taught to him by George Huang, the psychiatrist and criminal profiler of the SVU unit, who also just so happens to come from a family of magic-wielding hitmen and assassins. (That story will be explained later on...)

Once he finished the hand-signs, he slammed his right palm on the floor, creating a seal for summoning and he summoned the snake that Lilith gave to him for protection as his own personal summon.

It was an alternate version of the Blue racer snake species, it was extremely venomous as it can control the level of toxicity of its' own poison which could make either go from a poison that could paralyze you to something that could make arsenic feel like a gut-cleanser.

The snake hissed a greeting before morphing into his human form wearing a rather simple butler's uniform (Sebastian's black butler uniform), pale skin, yellow eyes, a strong jaw with a sharp nose, messy, navy blue hair pulled into a ponytail behind him as his bow-shaped lips, gave him a rather handsome appearance.

"My Lord. How may I help you?" He asked with a bow

"Nolan, we are under attack by Winters and Miller and Lilith is nowhere in sight, however, I need you to do one thing for me. If I do not make it, make sure she gets this," Drake said as he handed him the engagement ring he got for Lilith.

"You got it?" Nolan asked as he took the lavender box into his hands

"Yes, find her and bring her back please or if you cannot then just give this to her," Drake stated

"Of course, but make sure you are alive, I will never forgive you if you die," Nolan said with a glare

"Now, I have another reason to make sure I keep my ass alive, don't I?" He grinned before making his way out and jumping into the fray of enemies.

Before Nolan could flash away, a sharp whistle caught his attention and it was Jake.

"Young master, you whistled?" He questioned as he knelt down to meet Jake eye to eye.

"Yes, I need to make sure you give her this, in case I do not make it either," He said as he handed Nolan a lightning blue colored phone and pressed it into his palm.

"But, you need to live. What will become of her if the both of you are gone?" He questioned

"Then it is more than a reason to make sure we both live so we can all have our happy ending, yes? Besides, I have both of their blood running through me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ran with the rest of them, there is just too much fighting spirit in me."

Nolan chuckled, "You are too much like your parents, young master."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jake smiled before he went upstairs to help the girls pick off their enemies attacking his home one by one.

"May the moon and stars protect you both," He whispered before he left in a flash of flames.

* * *

[Flashback]

 _...Dumbledore was going to reply, but Dung beat him to it, "Like you could beat us, little girl, your parents miss you and they want you back, even though you choose to act like a tough bitch, you probably whore yourself out considering your outfit right? If this is how you are, no wonder Albus told them to leave you there. He did it to make you humble, considering you were probably spoiled beyond belief, am I right? Now come on, we don't have all day," Dung smugly said, as he thought about his next drink._

 _Sirius wanted nothing more than to strangle Dung to death with Severus and Albus not that far off from his train of thought as Tonks didn't say anything, while Moody and Charlie wanted to smack their heads with their hands as they thought, 'That idiot!'_

 _Lilith was silent for two seconds before she unloaded her gun into Dung's body, blowing out the back of his head and riddling his chest with bullets._

 _The rest of the Order looked at Lilith with shock as she blew on the barrel of her gun as she changed clips as she hissed, "Ugly motherfucker..."_

 _She looked at the shocked group and said, "Now~, wish to leave now? Or you can become rat food. No skin off my nose."_

 _"Elizabeth, you need to come with us, now. If we have to use force, then we will," Albus said as he took out his wand._

 _"Then force it is, let's just hope your fuck buddies have a good funeral home," She stated before she charged at the group of Order members._

[Present]

Lilith charged at the Order members, where Charlie, Sirius, and Remus defended themselves while Snape, Dumbledore, and Tonks all fired stunners, but she avoided them as she kept her body low to the ground. Her green eyes were wide and dilated as she poured magic into the runes on her arms making them glow a dark navy blue as her magic seeped into her hands, connecting to her dual black and silver modified Beretta 92Fs. She stopped and stood straight she let herself get hit the chest by one of the stunners being shot at her.

However, she was still aware and conscious, making everyone tense as she coldly smirked at them before she aimed her gun at Remus and fired but Sirius tackled him down to the ground, but it cost Remus his right eye and blasted a hole in the building behind Remus.

"Remus!" Tonks screamed before she glared heavily at Lilith

'What the hell did I get myself into...?' Charlie wondered as he clenched his wand tighter in his hand.

Remus screamed as he clutched his eye, blood seeping through his fingers as he looked at Lilith with both fear and shock who said, "I told you, I would beat you to death, fuckface. Killing you with a simple shot to the head would be merciful and I don't feel too merciful right now."

Remus looked shocked at the girl who looked at him like he was a bug, 'She tried to kill me. She truly meant to kill me...' He thought with despair lacing his thoughts as heard Mooney howl in pain from within him.

Sirius slowly stood up and said, "Lilith please..."

She shoots an inch from his foot, making him jump back a bit as she responded, "Lilith, please what?"

"We can talk this out," Sirius said, with his hands open

"Time for talking is over, now lay down and die, I have things to do," She said as she took aim and fired her gun

Sirius fell on his ass as the bullet ripped into his shoulder, he looked at the bleeding wound in shock before the surprise quickly faded as it was quickly replaced by pain.

"Sirius!" Charlie and Tonks yelled

Sirius pressed his hand into the wound, but the pressure didn't do anything as he felt a burning pain that started to overtake his entire chest and it was quickly spreading to the rest of his body as he started to cough and cough until he fell unconscious next to Remus who was still frozen in shock.

'Damn you, Dung, you just had to piss her off, didn't you? If you weren't already dead, I would have killed you in the worst way, I possibly could,' Moody growled before a black-haired blur passed him from the corner of his fake eye and he called out, "Tonks, no! Fall back!"

"You bitch!" Tonks yelled, her hate getting the best of her as she yelled out, "Incarcerous! Petrificus Totalus! Locomotor Mortis! Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Confringo!"

Lilith smirked at her and fired her guns at the spells sent in her direction, stopping them in mid-air and added them into the chambers of her guns and shot into Tonks' foot with an Expelliarmus-laced bullet.

"Fuck!" She hissed as her wand was ripped from her grip and was shot to pieces.

Tonks glared at her as Lilith holstered her guns and ran at her at full speed, grabbing her by her shirt, lifting her up and threw her to the ground, head-first to where she immediately fell unconscious.

"Bounce, bitch bounce!" She smirked at the downed body of Tonks

She unholstered her guns and fired two bullets into the kneecaps of Remus and said to him as he faded away into unconsciousness, "I'm not done with you yet."

Then she turned to see just Charlie, Snape, Mad-Eye, and Dumbledore left standing.

"So...who is next?" She called to those that were still standing

Charlie backed up as he asked Moody, "Shouldn't we retreat?"

Moody was going to agree, but Albus said, "She needs to come with us and she will, whether under her own power or unconscious."

"You still need to be conscious or even alive to try that, Dumble-dork," She said as she slowly walked forward until she was a few feet away from the group of four.

"So who is next? Eney~" She whispered, looking at Charlie's pale face

"Meeny~," She continued looking at Moody's blank face

"Miny~," She hissed, glaring at Dumbledore whose wand's tip was glowing a bright red

Then Snape stepped forward and sent a blasting curse, which she avoided and Lilith called out with chirp, "Moe~!"

Snape fired spell after spell but they were either shot still by Lilith's bullets or the spells were avoided by her entirely.

He was getting more frustrated with each miss until he caught onto what she was trying to do, but it was too late as she gave him a harsh kick to the stomach, sending him to crash into an abandoned building as he puked up what he ate earlier onto his shirt.

She walked towards him, ignoring the remaining men, still standing as she placed her gun on her belt as she stood in front of him. "I know you...I recognize your miserable face...Attacking a town not far from here a couple of weeks ago, enjoying yourself."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, you brat," He said, glaring at her

"Oh, I think you do, after all-" She trailed off, before ripping off his sleeve showing the dark mark on his arm, as clear as day, "You are one of them...those miserable fucks that attacked the townspeople and ended up raping twenty women and eight children, mostly girls. But, most particularly, what I saw through the survivors of the attack, I saw you particularly enjoying the body of a little red-head no more than 10 years old while muttering 'Lily...Lily...' You fucking sicko."

Severus' glare towards her worsened as he didn't bother replying.

Charlie growled as he clenched his wand as he whispered, "That fucking child-raping bastard!"

'That miserable pile of shit, fucking hope she makes the little greasy bastard suffer,' Moody sneered as he growled low in his throat

"Severus..." Dumbledore whispered

"I think I know the perfect punishment for you~" She purred before she immediately grabbed his crotch and set her hand on fire as he screamed in pain as she ripped off his cock, the meaty sound of flesh ripping nearly caused to the two war veterans to gag as Charlie turned green and was fighting to keep the contents of his stomach down.

Severus immediately fainted afterward from the shock and pain of being castrated as she tossed his bloody package into a nearby trashcan.

She then looked at the remaining three as she said, "Who is next?"

Charlie threw down his wand and said, "I surrender!"

"Good boy, but any smart fighter knows that nobody on the opposing side should be left conscious even if they do surrender, but because you are cute, I'll make it painless."

"Huh?" Charlie questioned, but he was already out like a light.

She was behind him and sent him to the world of the sleep with a pressure point as she looked at the two left standing as they prepared for the battle until Lilith's eyes widened and her eyes became dilated as her senses screamed at her to move.

She ducked as a bullet whizzed by where her head used to be and several shots soon followed, but Lilith avoided them just the same as she glanced behind her and looked to see a mixture of Miller and Winters' attack dogs all walk down the street like an army.

"So~, another of their attempts of taking my place and the other to have me as his personal bitch, correct? Well, fuck off then! I'm bored of this game already and I want to go home and rest..." She said, done playing and her time of three hours was nearing its' completion.

"Then die, Halestorm!" One of Winter's cronies called out, taking a shot at her, which missed.

Lilith snorted as she turned her attention towards them, keeping the remaining two in the side of her vision before she went off and attacked the new targets, her eyes taking on a yellow tint as her pupils became cat-like.

She charged at the group, jumping up into the air as she took in a deep breath, channeling magic into her throat, changing the consistency of the air into something else. She released it all into a hissing wind, enveloping her group of attackers in a mist of acid.

They screamed as they tried to escape the mist, but their bodies soon fell apart as the acid started to eat away at their flesh, but as Lilith was enjoying their misery, she missed Albus shooting a powerful stunning spell at her head, which she barely avoided, which nicked the side of her head, but she was blasted into a wall, by a curse from one of her attackers from Miller's side who was barely alive before he fell dead.

Lilith slammed into a wall, a series of cracks surrounding her as she fell to the ground as the wall crumbled and the pieces of the wall buried her, causing the area to be deathly silent.

"A cheap shot...Really Albus?" Moody said

Albus rolled his eyes as he said, "We need to get her back and it was the only way. You can scold me later-" He cut himself off when he saw Lilith rise from the rubble as blood poured from the wound from the side of her head, her eyes glossed over.

She then charged at Albus, who put up a shield charm and fired multiple stunners, most of them hitting Lilith, but they had no effect in stopping or slowing down her charge as she raised her fist and smashed it into his shield, breaking it as her fist connecting with his face, breaking his nose, sending him sprawling to the ground, barely conscious.

Lilith then turned to Moody who had his wand out, before she finally fell unconscious.

Moody shook his head as he woke up those that weren't injured, carried Lilith in his arms and had Charlie activate the portkey, taking them all back to Grimmauld's Place.

However, just as they disappeared, Nolan arrived to see the remains of Lilith using her air to acid technique and saw the victims that were a part of Miller and Winter's gang and found one of the members barely alive.

He dragged him by his hair and woke him up rather forcefully, causing him to scream, choke, and gag at the same time before Nolan kicked him in the chest, making him wheeze as he growled out, "Where. Is. Lilith?"

He spat as he groaned out, "I...don't have to tell... you shit..."

Nolan frowned before he sighed as he said, "Fine, then I'll just turn your mind to paste until I get the information I want."

He then put a hand on the crony's head and made his way through his head, causing as much damage and pain as possible, ignoring his victim's screams until his eyes turned black.

"You dare think of my master as a plaything?!" He hissed

"She will be our bitch and slave and there is nothing you can do about it," He choked out with a grin.

Nolan simply replied by stomping on his head, caving it in as his shoe was caked in blood and brain matter as Nolan made his way back to the Orphanage in a flash.

* * *

[Black Cherry Orphanage]

Nolan arrived just in time to see Drake tackle Jake to the ground before an explosion filled the air and when the dust settled there was nothing but flames that licked the ground where the two once laid.

The servant of Lilith was shocked stiff until he heard the obnoxious cheers of Vad yelling, "That fucker Drake and his little shit are dead and I get to have Lilith's tight ass to wreck all to myself!"

That snapped it for Nolan as he hissed, his pale skin turned blue and scaly before he shifted into his original snake form, a massive snake that is half the size of a regular apartment building and in his natural form, he was immediately noticed which caused the group to stop cheering and start running.

Nolan roared and attacked the fleeing members of the people attacking his lady's home with a vengeance, leaving only bloody carnage, the air was full of the screams of mercy and the dying wails of those in tremendous pain before being quickly silenced.

He turned back to his human form, all covered in blood and dirt, his hair was in disarray as he looked back at the burning house and all the happy memories he had before watching at the two pathetic leaders ran away to leave their cronies to die.

'Slippery bastards...No matter, they are Lady Lilith's to deal with as she sees fit,' He thought before he allowed himself a wail of misery as he knelt down as the house fell apart.

"My lady...my humblest of apologies, I have failed in the task you have given me," before vanishing from sight altogether.

* * *

[Grimmauld's Place #12]

The group arrived and opened the door and Lily, James, Charlie, the rest of the Weasley family, and the rest of the Order all stood up and were shocked at seeing the state of the group before them and they all yelled and Lily and James made their way to see their daughter.

However, Mad-Eye was having none of it and sent off several cannon blasts to silence the group and said, "Someone call Poppy, we have injured here!"

When nobody moved, he growled and said, "Now!"

Making everyone jump as Molly called Poppy and everyone settled into the living room and Lilith was laid out on the couch as Charlie looked at his sister for the first time since they were separated.

Dumbledore was sitting in a loveseat, Remus, Charlie, Tonks, and Sirius were sitting together on a couch, and Snape and Mad-Eye were standing and leaning against the walls of the living room.

The Weasleys were settled around the room while surrounding Charlie while Molly made her way into the kitchen after checking her son over anything wrong and finding nothing out of place, she went to prepare something for their new guest.

Lily and James immediately surrounded their daughter, taking in her features as she laid unconscious.

James smiled at his teary-eyed wife and said, "She looks just like you...you know?"

She smiled as she took his hand into hers as they took in their daughter's features and Lilly ran a hand through Lilith's black and scarlet hair.

"Sis..." Charlie whispered before Hermione put a hand on his shoulder in comfort

Ron looked at the girl who is supposed to be the wife he was promised by Dumbledore, 'She'll be fun to rub in the face of Malfoy!' He grinned as he thought of all the good things that would make her do when they were married.

Poppy arrived and was shocked at all the injured and saw Remus missing his eye and was running all over the place with healing potions, spells, and bandages and when she finished with Remus, Sirius, and Tonks, she asked, "Where is Dung?"

"Dead," Moody said, leaning against the wall, next to the unconscious Lilith

"What? How?" She asked, getting everyone else's attention

"The dumbass shot his mouth off at her-" He said, pointing at the unconscious Lilith "and she blew his head away."

"Blew his head away?" She repeated slowly

"Yeah, with the weapons on her waist, don't touch them," He said, looking at her guns

"Yes, Alaster, I know. I am just going to put them away in a box for now, but now the real question, how did you all get so injured?" She said as she raised her wand and removed her belt slowly with her guns still on them and conjured a box where she placed the weapons inside.

"Elizabeth is the reason, Poppy," Albus said in his 'I'm so disappointed' tone

"She did this to you? All of you?" James asked in heavy shock as he felt his world crumble around him

Lily looked at Remus and Sirius and asked in shock, "You guys~."

"I'm sorry Lily, but he is right. She did this to us and she was not happy with seeing us and especially Remus," Sirius said, his tone full of melancholy as his arm in a sling as the right side of his body felt numb when Poppy finally expelled the bullet from his shoulder.

"Besides that, can you please check if she has any more weapons on her? I'd rather her not wake up and try to kill us in our sleep," Charlie said

Molly and Arthur looked at their second-oldest son and said, "What do you mean, Charlie?"

"Considering how she-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Weasley," Tonks growled, gently touching the bandages wrapped around her head with a grimace

"We need to work to establish on how we cannot allow our emotions to get the best of us during battle, Tonks," Mad-Eye said

Her frown went deeper as she nodded and Hermione asked, "What happened?"

"She kicked most of our asses. The only reason we got her here in the first place is because Albus got her with a cheap shot from behind," Mad-Eye said, frowning at the older man who didn't bother responding but he frowned at Alastor who just glanced at him.

"She kicked all of your asses?" Ron said without any sense of tact

Sirius growled and said, "Yeah, is that what you want to hear, Ron?!"

Ron suddenly had his foot stomped on by Charlie and his rib elbowed hard by Hermione and said, "Ow! Ow! Okay, okay, I am sorry..." He muttered

Poppy sighed as she checked over the oldest Potter child and said, "She has multiple weapons on her person and she has a wand."

"A wand?" Tonks and Mad-Eye said together

"Yes, it is in a sealed wand holster, hidden from sight," She said as she turned Lilith's right wrist around and showed a tattoo of a raven and channeled magic into the tattoo pulling out her wand.

Mad-Eye looked at it with both eyes as everyone observed it, before Poppy asked, "Didn't she use it against all of you?"

"No, she used her guns and the thing is that she was able to stop our spells."

"What?!" Everyone yelled, before wincing at Poppy's narrowed eyes silently telling them, 'No loud noises around the patient.'

"She is able to channel her magic into her guns and used our own spells against us..." Charlie said

"That's impossible," Molly said with a shake of her head

"Actually it is...I kind of lost it when she shot at Remus and I let out a barrage of spells, she either avoided them or stopped them with her bullets, but the strange thing was that she added them to the chambers of her guns and she fired an Experimullus at me and shot my wand to hell."

"I don't get it, I am so confused," Arthur said

"This is going nowhere, there are too many details and not enough time, Albus get out your pensive and everyone will see it," He finished, glaring at Albus who sighed, waving his wand summoning his pensive.

Mad-Eye pulled out his memory of the entire event and said, "James, Lilly, Molly, Arthur, and the rest of you jump in the pensive. Poppy, I will explain things to you personally," He finished as she nodded in his direction as she worked on healing Lilith.

The those that were called jumped into the pensive and watched the interaction between Lilith and the retrieval team.

They came out, twenty minutes later in a strange silence before George said to his older brother, "I see why you surrendered, I wouldn't fight against her if she could do that to Snape..."

All the men shivered as they never wanted to be on the receiving end of her hand, while Charlie waved him off and said, "Don't think too deep into it, Snape deserved what he got."

Snape growled in response while Charlie scowled back and said, "Don't growl at me, you fucking sicko and also you better not be anywhere near my sister or any of my brothers or I will fucking kill you myself. And I will happily march myself to Azkaban."

"Charlie, you don't really-"

"Molly, please. If what we saw was correct and what she was saying was true..." Arthur trailed off

Molly shook as she tried not to puke from the thought of her babies in such a position.

Hermione was in shock before she thought that Lilith just needed her and Dumbledore's guidance, 'Well, I am the friend of Charlie Potter, after all, it will be good to have another girl around, after getting her attitude fixed of course...'

Ron mentally said, 'She is not doing that me... if I have anything to say about it, but her ripping off that greasy prick's balls is awesome. I wonder if I could order her to do it to Malfoy?' He finished as he trailed off into rather raunchy thoughts of him and Elizabeth doing X-rated things.

Charlie looked at her sister in sadness as he thought, 'You truly despise us that much, don't you?'

Poppy was about to place Lilith's wand into the box, but Albus said, "We need to see what type of wand she has."

"Then who is going to go to Ollivander's?" Poppy asked

Charlie raised his arm, shocking the room, "I can do it. I need some air anyway."

"We will come with you," Hermione said with Ron nodding

"No, I am just going to go to Ollivander's and then I am coming right back," Charlie said, his tone sharp

"Oh my boy, you do not need to worry your head over your sister's wand, I will take care of it," He said, wrapping his hand around Lilith's wand, but quickly snatched his hand back as he looked at his burnt hand in shock.

Charlie lifted his hand and said, "Please give me the wand."

Poppy gives him the wand and found out that it didn't shock him, much to Albus' irritation.

'Must be because of blood relation...' He mentally concluded

"I'll be back..." Charlie said to his parents, who nodded back at him

The youngest Potter immediately left, going into the floo and called out, "Diagon Alley!"

He then vanished into the flames before either Hermione or Ron could catch up with him.

Charlie made his way to the first shop of every wizard and witch went to get their wands.

[Ollivander's Wand Shop]

Charlie walked in and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, shocking him out of its' wits, making the old man smile

"Do you do this for fun?" He said, feeling his heart slam against his ribcage.

He gave a small smile as if to say, 'A little bit...'

Charlie sighed and said, "Did you make this wand?" He said as he lifted up her wand in the air

Ollivander immediately took it from his hand as he observed it in his own special way as he said, "Curious...Very curious."

"What?" Charlie asked

"I didn't make this wand, but I do know how it is made...I am just surprised to see one of America's creations so soon."

"Wait, you mean this wand is from America?" He asked

"Yes, it is, young Potter, it is a custom-made wand from those new wand stores that have been popping up all over America and France, but enough about that. I can tell you what this wand is made of. The wood is a mixture of Aspen and Blackthorne wood, the core...well that's strange," He finished with a whisper

Charlie didn't say anything as he wanted the man to finish his train of thought, "Ah, yes. The core is a dragon heart string protected by dragon scales that have been worn down by heat to be a protective casing, which has a mixture of a poison of a snake and human blood."

He paled as he stuttered out, "H-human blood?"

"Yes, but this would be the wand's owner's blood, not anyone else's...If that is what you were thinking."

Charlie blushed before he coughed awkwardly into his hand.

Ollivander said, "This is a battle mage's wand...something that is rarely seen around here and this looks like it has been used for several years and it very attached to its' owner."

"A battle mage's wand... but I have something to ask, what does it mean when it shocks someone who tried to hold it," Charlie said as Ollivander gave him back her wand

He coldly smiled and said, "The wand doesn't like to have its' power sealed away or to be restrained."

"I see...Thank you for your time," Charlie said as he made his way from out of the shop.

Charlie walked out of the shop and made his way back to Grimmauld's Place #12.

[Grimmauld's Place #12]

Charlie came to see everyone was in the living room as James and Lily immediately went to their son and asked, "What did he say?"

"He told me that this is a battle mage's wand," Shocking everyone as they looked at the wand in his hand

"A battle mage's wand? But how come it shocked, Dumbledore?" An unnamed Order member asked

Charlie glared at the older man and said, "The wand shocked him because he was trying to seal the wand's power away."

"Charlie, are you..." Molly was cut off by the young Potter himself

"I am not kidding! Moving on, the wood is made out of aspen and blackthorne and the core is made from dragon heartstring..." He said, leaving out that the wand core had the poison of a snake and her own blood.

"So, she is dark..." Albus softly said

"My sister/daughter/goddaughter is not dark, Albus!" Charlie/James/Lily/Sirius all hissed at once before Sirius groaned in his seat as he could feel the potion wearing off as he felt the feeling of pins and needles around the bullet wound under his skin which made him want nothing more than to scratch.

Poppy came downstairs as she hissed, "Will all of you please be quiet~, I want no noise to disturb my patient upstairs."

Everyone immediately fell silent, _**N** **obody**_ wanted to be on the bad side of the Dragon Lady.

She sighed as she said to Charlie, "Give me her wand, I will place it back in my box."

"Yeah, okay," He said, handing her Lilith's wand which she put in the box where she placed her guns.

"How is she?" Lily asked

"Her ribs were cracked from the force of someone using a blasting curse and it hit the center of her chest and the rubble that fell on top of her cracked her back ribs as well. What worried me at first was the stunning spell, Albus used clipped the side of her head and her last attack on Albus was something that shouldn't have happened. How she managed to attack him her state is probably by instinct. Anyways, she will wake up in two to three days..."

"Will she...? You know?" Lily said

"She will make a full recovery and I did fix her hair to her natural color, but I'll see what I can do about her tattoos, but I cannot make any promises."

"Of course, thank you, Poppy," Lily said as her husband hugged her.

"No problem. Sirius, Tonks, Remus, meet me at Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon. Floo me sooner if the pain reappears too early."

"Yes, Poppy," They replied right before she vanished into the floo.

Everyone decided to eat, although they barely ate much to Molly's light disappointment before going to bed and Albus went upstairs when the Potters left Grimmauld's Place and opened the room to where Lilith was placed.

He closed the door behind him and silently walked up to the bed, he saw that Lilith was wearing a bra and panties, as her chest was wrapped in gauze to prevent her from moving too much. Her hair was now a slightly darker shade of Lily Potter's hair and her body was covered in runes.

He frowned as he whispered, "You've grown, my child...however, I cannot have you rebel against me, I thought your brother was the Child-who-lived but I was foolish. I should have waited to see what your magic could do, then things would be different. However, you will still help me."

He raised his wand and muttered a series of incantations, placing runes on her thighs, shins, palms, below her collarbone and the last one on her forehead.

"You will become Britain's shining light, my golden girl, Elizabeth Alica Potter. Welcome to my grace," He whispered, kissing her forehead almost like a father would to a daughter before heading back downstairs and leaving for his office, thinking about how everything will be alright in his own little world.

* * *

[The Next Day]

The Potters arrive along with Remus and Albus to see Sirius already eating with the Weasley family and Arthur fiddling with a purple phone.

"Arthur! You have been playing with that thing all night, give it a break already and eat," Molly scolded, waving around a wooden spoon.

"But, it is so unique, Molly!" He whined

She frowned at him, making him cave as he turned off the phone and placed it beside him as Molly gave him a plate and kissed his cheek.

Sirius looked at the phone and grabbed it, observing it like it was some kind of gem, the phone was a simple dark purple color with a little black lion phone charm on it as he turned it on and fiddled with it, while Arthur was eating and found something.

James took a seat beside Sirius as he made his way through Lilith's phone and James snapped his fingers, bring his best friend's attention towards him as he said, "Paddy, what's wrong? You've never concentrated this hard before unless it was to impress a girl."

Sirius said, "I think something is wrong..."

"What do you mean?" James asked, grabbing the attention of everyone else at the table

"She has a bunch of missed calls and a voicemail," He said, turning the phone screen to Lily who replied,

"But from who?"

Sirius turned the phone back to him as he pressed the calls and said, "It says it's from Jake."

"Who's Jake?" James said, narrowing his eyes

"Maybe it's her boyfriend?" Fred offered, cramming another syrup and butter drenched pancake into his mouth.

James winced as he had to accept such a scenario, but thought, 'I just got my daughter back, I don't want her to have a boyfriend just yet! Not until she's thirty...Yeah...Thirty...'

"All of you shut it, I am going to play the message," Sirius said as he pressed play.

 _ **Voicemail Start**_

Hey, mom, I don't where you are, but I think you are under fire, by the same bastards who are attacking our house. Drake is fighting, he managed to get all the children and babies away with most of the gang and those that stayed are still fighting. The rat bastard is using magic as he set the house on fire, but Drake is pushing him back, but in case neither of us makes it... I just want you to know that I love you. I have loved you and Drake since the moment you saved me from dying in the hospital and made me your son. Drake loves you too, I want to tell you that he got the ring- ***** _away from the phone_ ***** Drake yelled out, That bastard threw a grenade, Jake hit the deck! Dad! Smash! _**Boom!**_ Static...Then the line goes dead…

 _ **Voicemail End**_

The entire kitchen was silent as nobody could speak, Lily looked like she was going to burst into tears while the twins were so shocked that they had their mouths open mid-chew, their half-chewed food spilling out of their mouths and on to the plate they were eating from, before they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

Sirius broke the silence and whispered, "We are all fucked..."

James spoke first, "Please tell me...that was a joke..."

"Does that sound like a joke, James?" Sirius asked

Lily looked at Sirius and Remus and asked, "Was she going to get proposed to?"

James thought he would puke up the pancakes he just ate along with Charlie who pushed the plate of bacon away from him.

Molly placed the bowl of oatmeal on the counter as she wondered how this would affect her marriage with Ronald.

Sirius then suddenly paled, making the tension in the room triple as James broke it by saying, "Paddy, what is wrong?"

He slowly turned towards James and showed him a picture which had the caption of my boyfriend and my son. Drake was kissing Lilith's cheek with her blushing as Jake was resting between her breasts.

"Her family..." James said

"Her son..." Remus said as he paled as he thought about how Lilith will make good on her threat against him as Mooney will literally shitting himself in fear.

"Her boyfriend..." Lily said, tears falling down her cheeks as she could see how happy she was in the picture.

Sirius said, "This is so not good. She is going to rip us all a new ass for this."

Dumbledore softly said, "She will learn to forgive us with the help of her family."

Everyone looked at him like he was idiot and Dumbledore inwardly grit his teeth to not show his displeasure at the people who were supposed to revere him, looked at him like an ass with a dunce cap.

Sirius slowly said, "Albus... Are you fucking kidding me! Do you think anyone in her position would forgive us! We took her away from her friends and family and her boyfriend/fiance along with her son are either seriously hurt or dead. Do you think James would forgive that? Would Lily? Would Charlie? Hell, would Arthur or Molly would forgive that?"

All of them had their answer to that and that answer was Hell no!

Dumbledore closed his eyes to hide his rage, knowing what everyone was thinking and thought, 'It is for the greater good and when she wakes up and agrees with me, they all will see...'

He sighed and said, "Let us just wait for Elizabeth to wake up and Arthur, please do not take the phone apart."

* * *

[Two days later...]

"Ugh~...Fuck..." She groaned as she felt like shit, she felt something heavy resting on her body as she felt something clammy on her leg and breast and when she opened her eyes to see a very surprised pair of brown eyes looking back at her.

That person was a friend of Dung who she killed and he decided to get revenge by using her body for his pleasure, knowing that Albus would get him out of trouble... Not the best of ideas, dumb fuck...

She screamed in shock, pain, and rage alerting everyone downstairs that she was awake and she was _not_ happy.

The Weasleys, the Potters, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Moody, and Albus all came rushing upstairs to see the door to Lilith's room be destroyed and the body of Dung's friend be tossed across the hallway and his body was now stuck into a wall.

They then saw Lilith stumbling out of the room, the seals that Dumbledore placed on her body glowing a violent red, much to everyone's surprise and especially Dumbledore's.

'How powerful is this girl?' He thought in shock

"It hurts...It hurts..." She muttered as her body shook as she clenched the doorway in pain, turning the wood to splinters and dust under her strength.

Before Lily could approach her, she started to scream, causing the older woman to fall back into the safety of her husband's arms.

She pressed her hands into her temples as she felt her head was going to explode as all she could hear was this voice screaming at her to listen to it and to relax, but she felt nothing but relaxed, she was extremely angry.

Her body felt like it gone twelve rounds with Muhammad Ali who was wearing spiked gloves laced with acid as her head felt like it was being compressed as she screamed, her magic pulsing as the seals tried to restrain and drain her, but they couldn't keep up with the output of her magic as she wailed, " _ **I. Will. Not. Be. Controlled! I am nobody's fucking puppet!**_ "

The force of her wail broke all the seals on her body one by one until the final one on her forehead shattered, giving her back her peace of mind. She panted as she regained her bearings until she saw her perverted assailant trying to pull himself out of the wall.

She growled as he whimpered at her, she grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him out of the wall and tossed him towards the group blocking the stairs, causing them to duck as she jumped after him, running down the stairs two to three at a time while the rest followed after her.

Lilith slowly walked towards the man who was now pissing himself in fear, next to the living room table as she grabbed him by his shirt as she clenched her fist, ready to punch it through the bastard's head until Dumbledore yelled out, "Stop!"

"What is it, cheap shot?" She droned, not bothering to look at him

"Please put him down, attacking people isn't the right way to go about doing things."

"What do you suppose I do, he was groping me in my bed while I was unconscious-" Before her eyes widened and she left out a hiss that would sound familiar on a snake before she saturated her body in magic, showing that it was a navy blue, she sighed in relief.

"You're lucky...you are very lucky, if you had raped me while I was unconscious, I would have made your death horrible and slow..."

"So you are not going to kill me?" He asked with hope

"Hell no, you're dead meat," She with a twisted smile as her prey now shit his pants.

Dumbledore said, "Are you really going to kill him?"

"If someone tried to rape you while you were unconscious wouldn't you blast them to Arctic to freeze to death, after beating them until they are literally an inch away from Death's door?"

"Regardless, he is very sorry for his actions against you, isn't that right, Thomas?" Albus said

"Yes, I am very sorry, please let me go," He begged

"He's only sorry he got caught, now Old man, now you either give me a real reason or I am stomping him to death," She hissed

Albus sighed and said, "Are you really going to stoop so low?"

"How low?" Lilith quipped

"Are you willing to kill a truly apologetic man? Please, he is a part of my group, the Order of Phoenix, a group committed to help the innocent and fight the danger that is known as Lord Voldemort. He has made a horrible mistake and he will pay for it, however, he cannot do that if you kill him. If you kill him you are no better than him attacking you when you were unconscious."

"Albus!" Lily hissed, glaring at him for daring to compare her daughter to the sleazeball who tried to rape her.

"Is that what you really think?" She said, slowly setting Thomas on his feet, her grip on him was still as tight as before.

"Yes, I truly believe that," Dumbledore said with a smile, thinking he was getting through to her

"Then what do you suppose I do then," She questioned with a raised eyebrow

"You let him go and you allow me to deal his punishment, will that sate you?" He offered

Lilith looked down releasing Thomas from her grip who was still in shock and said, "No. That will not sate me."

"What?" Dumbledore said, shocked

Lilith raised her head and said, "Take your second chance shit somewhere else 'cause I am not buying it."

"Then you plan on killing him? I can easily stun you into unconsciousness again," He said, pulling out his wand

"You are already too late. He is already dead," She stated as she checked her nails while they looked at her confused until Thomas started screaming as he started to swell up like a balloon until he popped just like a large zit, leaving a mess of blood, intestines, and his skeleton behind as all the teenagers screamed in horror.

Dumbledore looked at her in shock before he growled and thought, 'You will be my golden girl even if I have to erase your mind and start over from scratch!'

Everyone one else was in various degrees of shock and horror.

She spat on him and said, "My tits are only for three people, me, myself, and I."

Ron gulped as he remembered that he tried groped her while she was unconscious and was suddenly glad when Charlie always caught him before he could, he didn't want to end up a skeleton.

She cracked her neck as she cracked her knuckles as she looked up at the group before her and said to Remus, "I told you I was going to kill you, now come here and I will make it only slightly painful."

He trembled as he leaned against Sirius as he looked into the dark eyes of Elizabeth, but Hermione interrupted and said, "You will not harm your uncle! What is wrong with you?"

"Some people say many things? What does a washboard with beaver teeth have to do with anything associated with me?"

Hermione flinched but continued, "I am your brother's best friend-"

"And again, I ask why in the name of Merlin's giant salty balls should I give a shit?" She said, crudely

Hermione was shocked because of the foul use of language she used until Lilith shook her head, "I guess beaver teeth is brain dead, no matter, now come here you one-eyed fuck nut, I want a new pair of boots and you are going to become them."

James and Lily stood in front of Sirius and Remus and she sighed and asked, "Who the fuck are you two? No wait, let me guess, fuckface, the sloppy cunt, and their wonderful shitstain, right?"

Molly was going to berate her on her heavy use of foul language but Charlie slammed his hand over her mouth as he shook his head at her, before Bill spelled her silent.

Before anyone could do anything to react, a blue flame appeared before Lilith and when the flames cleared it was Nolan, her own personal snake summon that she gave to Drake for protection was in his snake form.

When James called out, "Diffindo!"

The snake then turned into a human and easily batted the spell back towards James who moved out of the way, costing him a few strands of hair.

"Nolan? You are supposed to be with Drake," She questioned, her tone pleasant

"My lady," He bowed in respect, before giving her a pair of clothes, consisting of a pair of low-riding jeans and a black v-neck shirt.

"Thank you. Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"I came to find you and I finally managed it when I felt your magic five minutes ago."

She sighed with a small smile and said, "Good, this place sucks. Are Drake and Jake okay? They have been acting a bit secretive lately..."

Nolan gave her a pained expression which made her feel the same feeling she felt when she opened the window except ten times worse.

"What is it? Why are you making that face? What's wrong?" She said

"My lady, I am sorry to say that your orphanage has been attacked and burned to the ground," He said with his head bowed.

She paled as she thought, 'What? N-no. That's not possible...'

Rage suddenly took over her body as her eyes started to switch from amber to green, "Who attacked my home?"

Before she started to tremble as she recalled Jake's last words to her.

 _"We will be right here, mom. Waiting for you to come back."_

"Jake, Drake, where are they? What happened? What about my sisters? My babies! What happened to them?" She stated as she finished nearly hysterical as she thought about all her little ones.

"My lady, Your home was attacked by two of your enemies as they burned it to the ground, I would have come to find you sooner, but I was looking for any sign that your children may be alive but I could only get that most of the gang fled with the children and babies to safety. Most of the dead bodies were from the opposing side, but my lady. I am so sorry..."

He pulled out the matching bracelet and necklaces that she gave both Drake and Jake as they swore to never take it off as her knees buckled.

She took them into her hands as she felt as if she just swallowed a cannonball.

"My boyfriend…" She whispered, falling to her knees

All those who heard the message from her phone winced as they knew she was not going to like the news.

Nolan kneeled to her level as he said, "I am sorry my lady. But he asked me one thing to give you if he couldn't do it in person along with your son."

He pulled out a lavender tinted box and handed it to her, where she took it into her hands and shakily opened it before Lilith finally had tears run down the sides of her face as she stared at the ring.

She heard Drake promising her to buy her the ring their bet that she would marry him when he got her the ring when they were 14-years-old as she fought the will to not violently sob.

Her parents, her brother, and Sirius wanted to comfort her.

Remus stopped trembling as he felt sad for her, so he turned away, not wanting to look at her tears.

All the Weasleys minus one looked down, not wanting to see her cry

Mad-Eye turned away out of respect

Dumbledore and Ron looked at her to see how they could use her despair to their liking.

Nolan pulled out a lightning blue phone and said, "Jake wanted me to play this for you."

She sniffled, "Play it."

"My lady..."

"Play it...please. I-I **_*gulp*_** I need to hear it, please," She trailed off in a cracked whisper

Nolan sighed and he pressed play and it showed a video of Jake saying, Hey mom, I bet you love your surprise don't you! You were probably wondering why Dad and I were acting so weird, but it was a surprise for you! He finally got the ring, and Harley and I say it is about damn time. On the other side of the camera, an insulting, mocked 'Hey~!' was heard. Oh, Dad, you know its' true. Whatever! I was planning with dad about what day would be perfect for your wedding, I know the toss up is between me and Harley as ring bearers but we intend on either sparring it out or just having both of us be the bearers so don't worry about it. Also don't worry El and Liv are not in on it either as he got permission from the both of them, under threat that they would castrate him if he made you cry from anything other than happiness. They are working out the details with the rest of the team but I always love spoiling a good surprise, the girls had already picked out the perfect wedding dress and I would say I can't wait. We are finally going to be a real family and get our happy ending! I guess they really do come true after all, huh. Remember I love you and then camera turned to face Drake, I love you too Lil or should I say, my new wife. Bye! the two said, before the message cut.

The room was silent as they absorbed the message as James and Lily thought, 'This is ten times worse than the other one two days ago!'

Lilith buried her nails into her thighs, leaving bloody crescent moons as she felt her heart breaking inside of her chest as she hissed, "Who did it! Who attacked my home and destroyed my family!"

He said, "Vad Miller and Cami Winter."

Lilith let out a growl that would have sounded normal coming from a demon before letting her despair win out as she whimpered, "How? How could I let this happen?"

Nolan lifted her head to make her focus on him and said, "From the memories of one of the survivors, he and his group saw several people trailing after you, following you and when you were attacked by your assailants..." He trailed off looking at the Order, "and was portkeyed away and with you out of the way..."

She stated, blankly, "They were able to attack my home without me being there to protect them..." She started to tear up again as they fell down her face, "Everything I worked for since I was 8 is gone forever, my son and my boy-...hu-husband is gone."

Lilith started to shake and Lily's motherly instincts took over as she went over to try and comfort her but when she stepped closer, creating a squeaky noise which caused Lilith snapped her head in her direction.

Her misty, dark green eyes boring into Lily's own making her take a step back in fear at the state of her own daughter's eyes.

She hissed, "You did this..." As she slowly stood up as her empty eyes lit up with a vengeful light as her pupils became cat-like, "You miserable fucks did this. Because of you, my son, my children, my babies, my sisters, my...husband are all gone! Because of you fucks!"

Sirius tried to pull Lily back as he said, "Wait a minute! Let's calm down now," knowing this was going to get ugly very quickly

As Lilith started at him, she saw Remus who gulped as she let her magic flare, forcing Nolan to take a step back as her body erupted into flames as her eyes turned fully amber as she hissed, "You! If it weren't for you, my loved ones wouldn't be dead! I would still be happy, but because of your fucking miserable face, they are all gone! Up in flames! You miserable little shit!"

Then she tackled him to the floor getting him in a choking grip that nearly popped his remaining eye out of his skull before tossing him into the kitchen, her flames covering her prevented anyone from touching her as she jumped on Remus and started to wail on him.

Remus couldn't even defend himself from Lilith's brutal attacks as the Order screamed at her to let him go and to get off him while tossing every stunning or binding spell they could, but they didn't work as Nolan suddenly pulled her off before she could cave in Remus' face.

"Nolan! Let me go! I ain't finished yet! I'll kill him! I'll skin him and make his weak skin into a rug! I'll rip out his remaining eye, put on a strap-on and skull fuck him until his brains are pouring out of his ears! Fucking let me go!" She spat, kicking and screaming in his arms.

"My lady, stop this, please. Master Drake and young Jake wouldn't want to see you like this," He whispered

Lilith then slowly calmed down, her flames disappearing until it was just smoke and heat coming off her skin as she resting against his chest as her mind went into a loop of seeing Drake, Jake, all the children she saved, her sisters, all her friends, the SVU team, Elliot and Olivia, the two she considered her parents became too much for her as she released a wail of anguish as felt emotional pain to such a horrific scale that it ran shivers throughout the entire house.

She then started to sob and wail as her magic responded to her outcry causing massive cracks in the foundation of the house, especially in the kitchen shocking the Order.

Her wails stabbing into the hearts of James and Lily along with her brother who stared at his older sister in shock.

Hermione thought in fear, 'Is this the result of a powerful person losing close ties to them. This fit of despair? Are we...going to die?' She finished, leaning against the wall, shivering in fear as Lilith's magic started to pour out from her, filling the air with the scent of ozone knocking out several people.

Ron was already unconscious from fear along with Ginny when she cracked the foundation of the house and the twins were not that far off as they trembled against Charlie and Bill. Molly was being held by Arthur as the two were trembling from the massive output of magic.

Her body then set itself on fire once again, dark red flames covered her entire form as she felt her will to live to crumble to dust as the flames started to burn her skin off. She looked straight ahead and saw a bunch of knives on the floor and she smiled before summoning them to her to impale her head and heart, but Nolan banished them.

"No!" She screamed as she tried to get a knife from one of the drawers, but Nolan held on to her as she fought him with tears running down her face like a waterfall as she cried, "I want to be with them! I want to be with my son! I want them back! I want my sisters back! I want my babies back! I want my love back! I want...my life back," She cried

Nolan held her as he rocked her back and forth as he whispered, "My lady please."

She sobbed for an hour in the mess of the kitchen until she sobbed herself into unconsciousness, her body covered in burns as her tears continuously ran down her face even after she fell asleep.

Nolan stood up, shifting her in his arms, but then Dumbledore cut through the silence, "Nolan, is it?"

He looked at the older man with a glare, his yellow eyes glaring into Dumbledore's sparkling blue.

"She needs to stay here," He announced

Nolan spat, "You don't order me around, _Sir._ If she gave me the order, I would gladly kill everyone in this room for causing her this amount of grief but unfortunately, it is for her own good that she stays here. She would easily torch the country looking for Winter and Miller who attacked her home."

Dumbledore said, "They will be brought to justice!"

"Haven't you done enough, you miserable old sod!" He loudly hissed, his fangs bared, shocking the group.

"You all have done enough, but I suggest you all be wary, she may calm down, but she will have a festering hate for all of you. You caused her to abandon her home and in her absence her family and livelihood are ashes. So...If she doesn't feel like playing your games, you will just have to deal with it. However, I must congratulate you. You have the girl you are looking for, but I suggest you have this for thought, you all may be responsible for the deaths of over 30 children, half of them being toddlers and most of them being under ten years old."

Nolan then made his way upstairs into an empty bedroom and when the door closed, Lily trembled before she raced upstairs into an unknown room to cry as James went after her, his head was down, but anyone could see he was barely holding back his own tears.

When James finally made it up, he could feel a heavy glare through the door beside him, but he turned towards the door where his wife was crying in and entered the room and closed it behind him.

Lily was sobbing into a pillow and James took off his glasses as he laid on the bed and comforted her as she turned around to bury her face into his chest as he found out, much to his dismay that his own daughter's sobs sounded just like his wife's making him feel lower than shit.

Sirius didn't say anything but walked up to Remus who was unconscious and had help from Bill to take him to Poppy, unaware of the hell going through his head as of this moment.

The Weasleys were in shock along with Hermione as Charlie went upstairs into his and Ron's shared bedroom and just buried himself under his sheets as he felt like his heart was in pieces. He just wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Mad-Eye glared at Dumbledore who didn't bother to look back at him as pondered at how he was going to get Elizabeth under his control.

* * *

[Dark Lord Hideout]

Lord Voldemort was walking around the manor until he came down to the dungeons and walked towards the cell, seeing two boys and spoke, "Well, well, welcome back...my son and you even brought me a grandchild to make sure my empire lasts even longer as well, how nice."

Two simultaneous growls answered him, making him cruelly laugh.

"Don't be like that, after all, you didn't think I would leave you alone just because I abandoned you, did you? Oh no, if you were a squib, I would have had someone kill you off when we took over the muggle world, but instead, you were magical, but you never went to Hogwarts. Why is that?"

"Because who wants to go to a place named like that?" He spat, besides the name Dumbledore rubs me the wrong way.

"And your son?"

"I'm ten you twat muffin," He groaned in irritation

Voldemort let out a torture curse that missed him as he hissed, "Mind your mouth, boy. I am not afraid to kill you, just because you have my blood running through your veins."

"Hmph, I think the guy sitting next to me, would object to that observation considering he has more balls than you do an actual face."

Drake let out a snort and said, "You are too much like your mom..."

"She would do worse than that and you know it..." Jake said, rolling his eyes

"Your mother, this so-called Lilith Halestorm, correct? Or should I say, Elizabeth Potter?"

The two didn't respond, but Voldemort could feel them glaring at him, making him grin

"I see... the blood of both Potter and my son run through you. It would be such a waste to spill such powerful blood. Hm~, I will leave you here for five days to give you a chance to think about my offer. You accept, I will let you out and you will enjoy my good graces, refuse and I will break your minds and use your bodies to torment the true person who truly defeated me...on that accursed night," He hissed before leaving and slamming the door shut.

The slam of the door rang out into the cell, leaving the two alone in the dark.

"Dad?" Jake whispered

Drake wrapped his arms around his son, pulled him closer and said, "Don't worry, Jake. When I said, I would propose your mom, I meant it, even if I have to go through all levels of hell just to propose to her, you will get your happy ending."

"Of course, dad, but the first thing we need to do is get out of this hellhole, make that noseless fucker pay," Jake snarled as he clenched his fist.

* * *

 **Ending it! The battle between Lilith and the order was inspired by Tanya the Evil, an anime that is truly worth watching and was given to me by the lovely Pravus666. I hope you all like this chapter and I will see all of you in the next one. The spell Lilith used to check herself from Thomas' attack on her person was a spell used by American police officers to check if a person who doesn't recall anything if they had been attacked, the navy blue signals that nothing has happened. If it was red, there was penetration, if it turned black then there were fluids. That spell and many others I will go into detail later. I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **Greer123: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Draph91: Sorry, but it is needed for the story**

 **Stratos263: Realistically, they can't but...anyone can be taken down with a cheap shot.**

 **guest#1: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter and the Potters really do regret it, but it will get worse for them later on.**

 **AnimeFreak71777: XD**

 **Nomadic Chaos: As much as I would like that, I have plans for them and them dying to earlier is not what I have in mind.**

 **Kreceir: I know and the order of cunts don't know her past, but they find out later on. She already has a wand and her guns are connected to the runes on her arms that allow her to take spells she is hit with and is able to shoot them back at her opponents, along with her being able to use her bullets to stop spells in mid-air and add them to her chambers and use them as bullets makes it much more fun. She has a wand, but only uses it for either simple things or enemies of that I will show you later on in the story. Also, she will not befriend anyone, only her brother will have a fighting chance...you will see why later. That, and she will never stop being who she is, I usually hate that when I read a fanfiction as well.**

 **Pravus666: Sorry, she has a wand, but she mainly uses her guns and I hope you like the scene between Lilith and Dumbledore and his cronies. She will not be buddy buddy with anyone in the Order or the Weasleys, it will be either hate or neutral. Her brother, on the other hand, is a different story and I intend on making that clear she will not warm up to him, it will have something to do with their connection through blood and that is all I will say.**

 **Darklight-Dragon21: Trust me, they are going to blow up and Sirius and Remus are going to be very livid at them keeping something so big from them and so will everyone else.**

 **Guest#2: Thank you, sorry to disappoint, but I think Lilith making their lives hell would be a good second**

 **Guest#3: I know, but him in misery, for now, is a close second along with him being the reason her loved ones are 'dead' and her children and sisters are missing, she will never forgive him. Like ever...**

 **Sakura Lisel: Molly doesn't know because she is not involved with Arthur's muggle work as she is familiar with the Dark Mark, but Lilith's are rune-like as she didn't think that they could do this type of work. Lilith will not have any of Molly's crap and she will not be browbeaten either, her parents will get in on that as well, don't worry.**

 **Guest#4: I'll think about it. I have a lot on my plate as of right now...**

 **ChaosHunter21: She already has a wand...But her use of melee weapons will be seen later, and thank you! I am glad you enjoy it!**

 **Akshka: I know right...**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

* * *

[Flashback]

 _"No! I want to be with them! I want to be with my son! I want them back! I want my sisters back! I want my babies back! I want my love back! I want...my life back," She cried_

 _"...You all have done enough, but I suggest you all be wary, she may calm down, but she will have a festering hate for all of you. You caused her to abandon her home and in her absence her family and livelihood are ashes. So...if she doesn't feel like playing your games, you will just have to deal with it. However, I must congratulate you. You have the girl you are looking for, but I suggest you have this for thought, you all must be responsible for the deaths of over 30 children, half of them being toddlers and most of them being under ten years old..." Nolan hissed_

[Present] 1st Day of Lilith's Stay at Grimmauld's Place

Lilith snapped awake as she looked around the room she found herself in as she hissed in Parseltongue, " _Nolan! Where are you?_ "

A snake raised its' head in the corner and said, " _Right here, my lady._ "

He slithered towards her and she asked, "What happened...? Did you get the number of that pick-up truck that nailed me, yesterday?" She then rubbed her head but found herself feeling rather restrained as she looked at her arms covered in bandages all the way up to her shoulders then the scent of burn healing potion assaulted her nose making her wince in displeasure.

She groaned before she noticed she was wearing a spaghetti blue top and a pair of panties, but what she didn't notice was that her tattoos were gone. She looked at her hand to see the ring that Nolan brought to her.

"Nolan?" She questioned looking at the navy blue snake

He shifted into his human form and sat down beside Lilith, pulling her into his lap as he said, "Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

She closed her eyes in thought as she said, "Yeah...The pervert who tried to have his way with me when I was unconscious. I killed him, then me cursing out someone or people before you came and then..." She trailed off as her mind picked up where she left off, everything that happened yesterday. Nolan giving her the news that her orphanage burned to the ground by Winter and Miller. Her sisters, her children, her babies, her husband, and son. All of them were gone... The scent of burning flesh, the numbing despair and then nothing...

Lilith then violently flinched as she felt her body turn colder and colder as her breaths became visible inside the room as her eyes turned from green to a dark metallic gray.

Nolan laid her on her back onto the bed as he could only watch what was happening to Lilith as she shivered, feeling ice seep into her veins as darkness was forming at the corners of her vision.

"Nolan... The ring...Keep it safe for me please," She stated, pressing the ring into his hand

"Of course...My lady, you..." He trailed off, closing his hand around the ring

"I am being taken...to Despair's realm, the cold has already...put Lucretia in a deep sleep. I cannot escape it. I need to take the...long way back. Promise me. I want you to promise to kill me if I do not make it back in a month...I don't want to be...one of them, please..." She said, looking at her companion with dark metallic eyes boring into his yellow ones.

Nolan grabbed her hand, kneeling down and said, "I...promise...I will protect your body while you are fighting but... You better come back to me. I will never forgive you for as long as I live if you...if you don't make it back. Do you understand?" He trailed off as tears fell down his face

She reached out to touch his cheek, brushing away a tear as she smiled at him, whispering, "Silly..." before falling completely unconscious as her hand fell limply at her side.

He let out a grim chuckle, "Yeah, I guess I am silly..."

"Please, Lady Magic bring her back to me. There is no telling what would happen if she died..." He whispered to the sky

Lilith was then dragged into the deep recesses of her own mind.

* * *

[Lilith's Mindscape: Despair's Cave]

A massive dreary cave, constantly dripping with black water, the walls were carved with the faces of mourning individuals that looked to be constantly weeping as water dripped down the walls and the stalactites of the cave.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lilith yelled before dropping into the massive pool of black water with a loud splash before she crawled out with a muttered curse of "Fuck!"

A tall hooded figure slowly walked towards her as she spelled herself dry as the figure removed their hood showing an exact replica of Lilith's own face.

"Despair..." Lilith stated, plainly as she stood up.

Despair just tilted her head before placing it right again. Her skin was porcelain pale almost to that of a corpse, dark bags underneath her eyes as she towered over Lilith by several inches, she wore a ragged black cloak and was carrying a black farmer's scythe. Her eyes were a metallic gray with black spirals, no pupils to be seen, her hair was a Potter-style messy onyx black, as her hair ended at the back of her knees.

"Follow...me... Lilith" She stated in a ragged voice

Lilith followed after her until the two heard the familiar voice of Jake calling her name, making her quickly move towards the voice until she found herself standing in front of two doors.

She then glanced back at her replica who snapped her fingers and the two doors opened.

The door on the left showed nothing but darkness, it gave off a foreboding chill that ran shivers down her spine as it was literally represented the closet where the giant monster most children feared was hiding before it ate your ass.

The door on the right showed a meadow where three people, were laughing and a have a good time. Those three people were Drake, herself, and Jake who was nine and they were all laughing and chatting. All the girls were protecting the orphanage and he was taking a break from his gang. She easily recalled the happy memory as it was the picture on her phone, with Jake resting on her breasts as she wrapped an arm around his waist as Drake kissed her cheek and pulled her close to him.

"Hmph, My punishment... correct? Seeing the reason for my fall, right?" She trailed off

Despair didn't reply at first and continued to stare into the dark void and said, "The shadow world...That is where you need to go to reach the surface."

"I will have to face my darkness to come back to the surface or ** _she_** will...or the other option, I become one of them..." She trailed off with a heavy glare towards despair

Despair gave her a grim smile and said, "Yeah...There's no other way. Or you could lay in your happy place and wait for the end...but we both know what happens if you don't fight your way back now...I may not...like you...but I hate her more..."

"Aw~, it's sweet that you like me more, now fuck off. I'm getting back to reality," She snarked before jumping into the inky darkness as the door slammed shut behind her and Despair watched as the door flew off and disappeared into the distance.

The door on the right closed and melded into the gray wall.

"May...you...return back to reality...safely... my Queen" She stated, softly before she went to sit on her throne and she looked beside her to see the obsidian statue of both Drake and Jake standing next to each other, smiling at her as Despair let out a tear.

* * *

[Reality]

Nolan secured Lilith's body, folding her hands together and watched her, keeping her body safe as she would unconsciously create tears that slipped from her eyes as Nolan already knew what she was thinking.

She could hear the repeated phrases of the two most important boys in her life constantly ringing in her ears.

 _"We will be right here, mom. Waiting for you to come back,"_ Jake said, giving Lilith his signature 'I'll be fine' grin

 _"No...Because you want it and I plan on getting it for you...Alright, let's make a deal, then. As soon as I have enough money and the time is right, I will hand deliver that ring to you," Drake offered to Lilith_

 _"Very well I accept..." She sighed, knowing he wouldn't let this go_

 _He gave a large grin and said, "You'll see~"_

As of right now, it has been an entire week since Lilith was forced to Grimmauld's Place and had gotten the news of the state of her family, her orphanage, and how she was forced into a coma.

Nolan was rather worried about his Lady considering how her now dark wine-colored hair became thinner and paler, her skin became cold due to the lack of sunlight as heavy bags settled underneath her eyes as if she had been plagued by constant nightmares.

Her being in a literal coma did nothing to stop the residents of Grimmauld's Place from trying to snap her out of her depression for their own purposes or for her 'supposed safety'. Although, they didn't know she was in a coma thanks to Nolan being a lovely bodyguard as he refused anyone from entering his Lady's room.

* * *

[Flashback: 3rd Day of Lilith's Stay at Grimmauld's Place]

[Kitchen]

Grimmauld's Place was in its usual state of loudness, Arthur, the Twins, Charlie, and William (Bill) Weasley were all chatting and waiting to eat as Molly set the table with Sirius and Remus sitting down and lowly conversing.

James, Lily, and Charlie Potter were at Potter manor and would be visiting them during lunch.

It soon was 9 o'clock and Molly had just finished placing the last plate filled with food on the table as people dug in and then she turned towards Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who were in the midst of eating or in Ron's case shoveling everything within arm's reach into his stomach and asked, "Could you three please get Elizabeth downstairs?"

"Okay," Hermione said, standing up with Ginny as Ron stood up with a slight groan as they made their way upstairs.

Ron was going to barge in, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and said, "Knock first."

He nodded and knocked, but there was no answer and he looked at Hermione who rapted on the door until the three of them heard a shuffling from inside and they stepped back a bit before all three stiffened in their spots. They couldn't move and Hermione managed to glance down and saw a dark mist coming from inside as the door slowly opened.

It was Nolan who stepped outside and looked at all three of them with utter loathing as he silently closed the door behind him and said, "You three...are disturbing my Lady's rest. I could easily kill all of you in twenty different ways with just my bare hands for daring to disturb her during this time and you all are severely testing my patience. Why were you knocking on the door with such urgency and the answer better be good," He stated as he snapped his fingers allowing them the ability to speak.

Hermione started first, "Mrs. Weasley wants Elizabeth downstairs to eat breakfast."

He raised an unamused eyebrow and said, "You wish for me to make her eat that rancid woman's pig feed?"

Ginny yelled, "How dare you say that about my mom!"

She then paled when Nolan's slitted yellow eyes bored into her blue ones making her want to curl into herself in fear as he hissed, "It would be wise to keep your voices low. You raise your voices once more and it will be the last thing you ever do."

All three gulped at the threat, subconsciously knowing that he would go through with it.

Ron said, "Mom, just wants her down from breakfast and that's all. Her parents and brother are coming by later and-"

"Tell your miserable mother that my Lady will not be down for the pathetic swill that she, unfortunately, calls food nor for those ignorant bastards who conceived her and if you try to bother my lady about this again? Well, I show you how cruel I can really be."

Hermione choked out, "You can't keep her inside that room all day. She'll starve to death!"

He snorted at her and said, "That's what you think. Now, are you going to leave my Lady to mourn or do I need to use force?"

"You can't hit us! We're girls!" Ginny said, trying to use the feminism card

He shook his head with a light laugh and said, "Yes, I can. You three are pathetic sycophants of a miserable old man clutching to any reign of power he can get his greasy hands on. And I...am more than happy to teach you all a lesson."

He then violently shocked all three of them, causing them to open their mouths in a silent scream of pain before he tossed them towards the stairs. He heard them tumble down the long flight of stairs before he heard the screams and curses of everyone who came out to investigate the noise, making him smile.

"I guess what Lady Lilith says is true. Nothing beats a good thrashing first thing in the morning," He smiled to himself before retreating back into Lilith's room and charming the door.

[Meanwhile, Downstairs]

Molly was clutching the twitching forms of Ron and Ginny in her arms as the twins looked at their younger siblings in shock before Arthur said, "Someone call Poppy and Dumbledore please."

Bill floo'd them as Molly looked up at the stairs was going to charge like a raging bull until Arthur pulled her back, making her fight in his grip.

"Let me go, Arthur. She is going to get a piece of my mind!" She growled as she glared at the top of the stairs.

"No, Molly. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione need you right now. Focus on them, for now, please?" Arthur asked, trying to calm her down

She took a deep breath and said, "Fine."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before helping Arthur and all the older Weasleys get Hermione, Ginny, and Ron to a bed upstairs. Being careful not to leave Molly alone as they made her focus on them or on the injured along with helping Poppy who sighed. The nurse just knew from the bottom of her heart that she was going to be making regular house calls to Grimmauld's Place as she steeled her nerves as she prepared the burn cream and healing potions.

* * *

[Flashback: 5th Day of Lilith's Stay at Grimmauld's Place]

[Living Room]

It is now 1 o' clock and Sirius, James, and Lily were all resting in the living room as Molly was nursing her daughter, son, and Hermione back to health with Poppy's instructions. Their bodies were still spasming from Nolan's violent lightning attack.

James sighed as he looked toward the stairs with a longing look, just as Molly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, huffing, and puffing as she went as Sirius commented, "Molly's been a tiff all day."

"Yeah, Sirius. Having two of your children turned into a makeshift lightning rod would do that," Lily said, standing up with a stretch before making her way towards the stairs.

"Lily, what are you doing?" James asked

"Upstairs, I'm going to visit my daughter and no snake is going to stand in my way. I have been waiting for so long to connect with my daughter and I finally get the chance to do it." Lily stated, softly

James stood up with a determined smile and said, "You're right! No filthy snake is going to get in my way of getting to know my daughter!"

Sirius smiled at the fiery spirits of his friends, "Don't you two dare leave me out of it."

All three then walked upstairs, but instead of seeing the simple wooden door, they came across Nolan who was silently smoking a pipe. The smoke distracted them from noticing the barrier he put up as soon as the three saw him.

James said, "Move. We are here to see our daughter."

"Well, she doesn't want to see you," Nolan simply responded

"Who are you to say that we can't see our daughter?" Lily said, preparing to fight her way through him.

"The person who is her loyal servant and swore to protect her from any and all threats or annoyances. But you all are more annoyances than threats," He said, smiling at the end

James growled, "I'll show you a threat!"

He took out his wand and fired a blasting curse, but Nolan simply captured it in his hand, slowly crushing it before their very eyes until it disappeared into the air. As the three were stupefied at what he had done, he immediately attacked.

Lily was given a bitchslap that smashed her into wall behind her, snapping the other two out of their shock, but before they could call her name, Nolan already attacked them, he buried his fist into James' stomach, making him puke as he wrapped a hand around his neck and pressed a hand on his stomach trying to stop the flow of vomit.

Sirius was given an ax-kick to the head, smashing his head into the floor as Nolan grinded his polished black shoe into the back of his head, knocking him completely unconscious.

Nolan sighed with a shake of his head, "Hmph. How dare you call yourselves my Lady's parents? You all are so pathetic it's sickening."

Lily coughed, her cheek swollen from where Nolan slapped her, "We just want to see her. She is our daughter...we have that right."

"The very same daughter you threw away for your other child on the word of an old man? I've seen roaches with stronger spines then you two," Nolan hissed

"We had no idea... that she was treated so horribly over there. We visited them... We thought everything was fine. We even had a person watching the house telling us...that she was being treated right. We had no idea. Please...We just want our daughter back." James said, out of breath

"I have a better idea. Tell me. The minute you knew she had been abused, where were you? Why did you wait all this time until now to want her back now? Why now of all times to try and butt into her life?" Nolan questioned

"I...I..." James stuttered out

Nolan glared down at him before glaring at Lily who was still stuck inside the wall and said, "The reason is that the two of you are cowards...and sycophants of the worse kind. You easily bend over backward for this Headmaster of yours...It must be so pleasing that you don't have to use your brains to suck him off with such little effort. And you two are more than willing to sacrifice everything and anything for your supposed leader. You 'people' make me **_SICK!_** "

The two flinched at his harsh words, before he continued, "None of you will see my Lady. If you don't learn your lesson this time. I will be... **much more violent next time.** Let's see if little worms like you learn the first time?" He finished with a dark, cold smile before he snapped his fingers and set all three of them on fire.

Making them all scream before he let them go with second-degree burns as the Potter parents joined Sirius into the world of unconsciousness.

He shook his head and said to himself, "Ignorance...what a lovely drug for simpletons. But...idiots like you two don't deserve such a handicap. I've been waiting for a chance to use this technique."

He took off his gloves with the fangs of his teeth, showing off rather sharp black nails before flipping through handsigns as his hands glowed onyx black as he touched James' lower stomach, then moved to Lily before he cut off the spell.

"Your idiocy deserves punishment" He whispered as the shiver of dark magic rushed through him before it faded as he blasted them down the stairs.

'Pathetic...but I wonder how they will react to my gift?' He thought with a massive grin before closing and locking the door behind and shifting into his snake form as he watched her sleep.

If Nolan wasn't so used to seeing Lady magic and her subtle hints, he could have sworn on his fangs that he saw a flash of Lilith grinning in approval.

'I aim to please and pleasure you at all costs my Lady. At all costs,' He mentally whispered giving her a snake kiss on her cheek.

[Meanwhile, downstairs]

Charlie was sitting with the twins and Arthur until the tumbling from downstairs caught their attention and Charlie fell to his knees as he looked at his burned remains of his parents and Sirius as the twins floo'd Poppy as Arthur wrapped his arms around the trembling boy.

'Why is this happening?' He asked himself

' **Don't you dare pretend you don't know. You know exactly why. It's because your parents are the drooling cocksuckers of Dumbledore.** '

Charlie inwardly flinched at hearing the voice that had been haunting his mind since the end of his first year, right after he killed Professor Quirrell. His dark counterpart, an exact replica of him except with silver hair, black sclera, and pumpkin orange eyes.

'Don't talk about the Headmaster or my parents like that!' He snarled at his darker counterpart

' **Oh, I'll talk about them any way I want to. Considering how he screwed you over constantly over the years. But you being a good little lamb prepared for slaughter just take it, just like a two-knut whore.** '

'Shut. up.'

' **Aw~. Is the poor baby upset?** '

'...' Charlie didn't respond, but he mentally glared at his counterpart who laughed

' **Even now, you still refuse to realize it. That Dumbledore doesn't care about you and his mentality of the weak has been holding you back.** '

'You're wrong.'

' **Am I? No...Charlie, I am not. You are. How many times have you second-guessed your actions? How many times have you held yourself back nearly killing yourself in the process and the people around you by the Dark Tosser himself? I'll tell you how much, countless. Cedric is a prime example of that.** '

'SHUT UP!' He roared, making his dark counterpart laugh so loud it made his ears ring

' **No, I won't. You will realize it. Despite what Dumbledore pounded into this thick head of yours, I am not here to hinder you. I am here to help you. I am the darkness that every Potter family member has. Your father denied his, which caused his power to be literally a quarter of what it's supposed to be. Your sister, however, does nothing to hide her darkness and no matter how much you don't want to see it, you see how it gives her strength. However, I will not give up on you so easily. I will stick with you until you finally admit it to yourself.** '

'I'll never give in to you.'

' **Never? Ha! Oh, Charlie, you should know, that you should never say never.** '

'Fuck off...I don't need your help.'

' **Really? Then why are you still standing here? You survived all this time because of me! Did you think that you could take on the seventy-foot Ballisk with the so-called concept of love shit from Albus? Did you think that miserable excuse for a defense teacher would be able to wipe your memory turning you into a vegetable? Remember when the trash compactor pushed you down the chamber, nearly breaking your neck in the process? And that was just the second year! Wake the fuck up! You are surrounded by fakes! They are hindering you!** '

'N-no...I don't believe you.'

' **Tell me. When our dear sister found out about the situation between her family and fiancee, you stood your ground compared to the trash compactor and the pathetic stalker who fainted and pissed themselves in fear along with Beaver teeth who was shitting in her jeans.** '

'I...'

' **Or what happened to the people who went to retrieve her? They would have been killed if she was actually serious and wasn't distracted.** '

'They...'

' **Enough! I had enough your excuses for the moment. However, I will leave you with this for thought. If our sister could do that to them when she is not serious and crack the entire living room and kitchen of Grimmauld's Place when she in anguish. What power could she bring out when she is pissed?** '

Charlie didn't reply as he couldn't imagine it himself and that made his dark counterpart leave his mind with just a simple chuckle.

"-lie? -harlie! Charlie?!"Arthur said, slightly shaking him

Charlie came back to reality to see Arthur's worried face

"What is it?" He questioned

"Your nose is bleeding," Arthur said

"What?" Charlie said, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and saw that blood was smeared in a thick red line.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried for the young Potter

"I haven't been sleeping well, actually. Nightmares..." '-of a cold, inky darkness and my dark side violently taking over my body and slaughtering everyone in Gryffindor Tower... and the both of us enjoying every single moment of it.'

"Let's get you to Poppy. You have been kneeling like this in shock for ten minutes. Poppy already came and got your parents and Sirius all fixed up. They will wake up tomorrow. Let's get you in a bed and I'll floo Poppy to give you something."

Charlie nodded as he leaned against Arthur who led him upstairs, unaware that several strands of silver hair that fell to the floor.

* * *

[Flashback: 7th Day of Lilith's Stay at Grimmauld's Place]

[Morning]

It was now 7 o'clock in the morning and everyone was still in the midst of sleeping or in Charlie's case trying to sleep as he subconsciously ignored Ron's lion-like snores for the silence the room had.

Molly crept out of bed, kissing her husband who smiled as he continued to sleep as she smiled at him before she went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

She muttered, "Pig feed, huh? How dare he! When Elizabeth finally tastes my cooking, I will make him personally apologize to me and my two children along with Hermione."

She grabbed a tray to place her three best pancakes topped with a drizzle of syrup and a slab of butter, on the side was a plate of sausage and bacon and a cup of pumpkin juice.

Molly smiled to herself as she looked at the tray that just screamed perfection as she placed the plates filled with food on the table as she made her way upstairs as she knew all her boys would be downstairs eating any minute.

[Lilith's Room]

Nolan yawned awake before his nose caught an unpleasant stench, making him violently hiss in displeasure, before uncurling himself from Lilith's body and shifted into his human form and said, "When will they learn..."

He turned towards Lilith, kissing her cheek before opening the door and standing outside and found himself staring at Molly Weasley who came forward glaring at him.

The two stared at each for what seemed like hours until it was finally broken.

"I heard what you said about my cooking," She said, cutting through the silence

"Oh?" He quipped, leaning against the door

"I'll have you know that everyone loves my cooking and I want an apology for both my children and Hermione."

He chuckled as she started to turn red as a tomato and said, "What! What's so funny?"

"You actually...You're the funny one. Thinking you can get an apology from me especially when I know your secret."

Her red color faded as she stared straight at him asked, "What do you mean?"

"You exactly what I mean, you miserable power climber."

She slightly flinched as she hadn't been called that in a long time as she slowly said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think you do. Especially with those fat sausages attached to your mouth right now, a lipstick control potion that you created, made from your own hormones. It's a unique idea that is both simple and disgusting."

"What a horrid snake you are. Making up all these stories...All your lies and keeping poor Elizabeth trapped inside that room. She must be starving," She said, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere

He raised an eyebrow as she continued, "You seem to have such heavy delusions, here have a taste," She said, trying to shove a bite of sausage into his mouth, but he caught her arm, forcing her to drop it.

"Really? Trying to force me to eat your swill? You think I don't know about you lacing the food in your hand with enough love and obedience potions to kill ten men?"

"She will eat my food after that, she will marry my Ronnikins and then she will be a part of my family and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, you miserable snake," She spat

He mockingly laughed at her, "Do you truly think I would leave my Lady to eat your horrible swill laced with cheap potions. Besides you are in no position to demand things from me or make threats considering how I know your secret."

"What secret? I am a regular housewife of a sweet husband and a mother of seven children," She stated, calmly

"You mean...five children..." Nolan responded

Molly froze, the tray slipping from her hands, the food spilling onto the floor as she stuttered out, "W-what?"

"You heard me. You are the mother of five children. Given to you by that poor man, Arthur I think his name was...who doesn't know how much you ruined his life. But your other two. The youngest are not his children. They are just as rotten as you."

She pulled out her wand and said, "How dare-" He slapped it out of her hand, making it fall down the stairs, out of reach.

Nolan forced her against the wall and when she tried to kiss him, but he wrapped a hand around her mouth as he hissed, "Disgusting...Did you think that you could force me under your spell you ugly cow? No, not now or ever."

He then violently shocked her, making her unaware of an another spell that he placed on her through the pain.

Nolan then tightens a hand around her neck, forcing her to focus on him and said, "Listen and listen well. I know your secret, how you have been sleeping around. The scent of that miserable old man is all over you and I have been thinking about it and it makes sense. All your other older children have talent, but the other two don't. They are just as pathetic as you and that old man with the God complex."

Molly couldn't move as he continued, "Knowing that you just won't stop with your miserable attempts, but...that won't stop me from having fun."

Her eyes widened before she slumped in his grip making him mockingly laugh at her and said, "You think I mean sex? Oh no, Molly. I wouldn't dare put my cock in such a used and stretched hole such as yours."

She flushed in embarrassment and rage as he told her, "Behave yourself or I will destroy you and everything you care for, I won't kill you, but I will make you wish I did and everyone will know much of a power-hungry slut you really are."

He then tossed her off the stairs but frowned at not hearing the simple sound of a snapped neck as he waited for the screams and curses to appear. When they did, he grinned to himself before walking into Lilith's room, closing the door with a click of the door as the lock snapped into place.

* * *

[Late Evening]

Nolan sighed as he looked at the pale face of Lilith, her chest rising up and down showing that she was still alive, as he ran his fingers through her hair before he stiffened as his nose caught on to an unpleasant scent.

"The youngest Weasley boy...Disgusting," He frowned before vanishing through the shadows and looked at Ron trying to pick the lock of the room.

He read the mind of Ron as he was too distracted with trying to pick the lock and Nolan had to swallow the violent hiss that rumbled through his chest as all of Ron's thoughts flooded through him.

'He dares to think he could force himself on my Lady?!' He inwardly hissed before violently shocking Ron who fell to the floor unconscious and twitching in pain.

Before Nolan could do anything else, a series of footsteps came close to their position and it was Charlie Potter who was yawning before tripping over Ron's unconscious and charred body.

Charlie looked down to see Ron and cursed, "Fuck it... Not again. When will he learn? It's been the sixth attempt already?!"

'Sixth attempt? Has he been preventing him from attempting to enter Lilith's room before and I haven't noticed? Maybe, there is more to the youngest Potter than I first thought...' Nolan concluded as he watched Charlie drag Ron to their shared bedroom.

[Charlie and Ron's Bedroom]

Ron was now snoring, but Charlie was in no mood to allow him to sleep and stomped on his chest forcing him awake with a splutter as he looked up to see an irritated Charlie Potter with his wand out and his left foot tapping on the floor.

Ron gulped and said, "Hey Charlie?"

"Don't 'hey Charlie' me, Ron. It's the middle of the night! What the hell were you doing in front of her room?"

Ron rubbed the back of his head and said, "I just wanted to surprise Lilith?"

Charlie slowly raised an eyebrow and said, "In the middle of the fucking night?"

"Yeah...?" He said, slowly

Charlie shook his head and said, "Go to bed, Ron."

Ron nodded and Charlie made his way back to bed, burying himself under the covers while Ron made his way towards his bed to lie down on it and when it seemed like Charlie was asleep or nearly asleep he attempted once more to sneak out of the room.

However, Charlie immediately pulled out his wand and stunned Ron, making him fall face first on the floor, breaking his nose as the massive snores he made signaled that he was finally asleep.

'This shit is going to get old very quickly, I just know it...' He thought before burying himself deeper into his blankets.

[8th Day of Lilith's Stay at Grimmauld's Place]

The mood of Grimmauld's Place was slowly getting worse, the temperature constantly switched from a smoldering heat that could make even the walls sweat to a bitter cold that flash froze several meals that Molly made much to her irritation as they had to go out to eat.

If that wasn't enough, the house was against all members of Grimmauld's Place, Sirius couldn't keep it under control, it was almost as if the house was angered at the state of Lilith, the strange thing was that Walburga hadn't screamed since Lilith's despair-filled outburst, it was almost like she was waiting for her to come down.

On the other hand, Dumbledore's attempts of trying to get Lilith to come downstairs to begin her training to take on the Dark Lord was starting to get very annoying as his speeches only left people in a foul mood. Both James and Lily didn't want to face Nolan a second time and Sirius refused to go in front of that room again. He did not want to feel like burnt toast.

Remus refused to go, considering Lilith's threat on his person and what Nolan did to Sirius and his two best friends as he really didn't want to be a pelt on the floor.

Charlie Potter was annoyed at everyone and he was finding himself reluctantly seeing his dark one's view that Dumbledore couldn't give two shits about him and he was rather annoyed at everyone and everything around him. Ron with his damn attempts at trying to get into Lilith's pants, Hermione with her damn nagging about how he should take responsibility and bring down his sister and Ginny with trying to worm her way into his arms. Along with his nightmares, if it wasn't slaughtering everyone in Gryffindor Tower, it was a horrible darkness that made him feel like he was constantly traveling through a portkey with no end. If it was neither of those, it was hearing all these voices laced with malice spitting curses upon curses at him. He wasn't sure how much he could take...

The Weasley twins, Charlie, and Bill Weasley refused to go upstairs to try and get Lilith down, no amount of subtle threats from Dumbledore, complaints, and nagging from Hermione, or yelling from Molly could make them.

It was on the 9th day when they stopped being bothered about trying to get Lilith downstairs.

[Flashback: Ninth Day]

Everyone was eating while Charlie was resting on the couch until the familiar tumbling of someone falling down the stairs rang out making most of the people sigh in annoyance before Charlie slumped off the couch and found who the idiot was to irritate Lilith this time.

And of course, the idiot was Ron, but what made it so different this time was that Ron was unconscious cradling his crotch in pain as Arthur floo'd Poppy who checked the youngest Weasley boy and said, "I need to remove his penis and balls."

"What?!" Everyone screamed, making Charlie wince at the loud noise level before glancing at the stairs and sighed in relief that nothing was coming after them.

"Let me explain. Your son has had his package is crushed to such an extent that it is basically a piece of meat."

"So my baby boy won't have a penis anymore?" Molly said, tearing up

"I'm sorry...but yes. I can prepare a potion that will regrow it but I will need a month and-"

"Do it!" Molly announced

"But, Molly, I-" Poppy stated

"It doesn't matter, my baby boy will have a penis!" Molly huffed, completely serious

Poppy sighed and said, "Very well. If that is what you want. I'll get started on it, but I need to remove his penis or his flesh will start to rot and that...is a whole can of worms you do not want to open. Could all of you please leave?"

All the men in the room couldn't get out faster as Molly, Hermione, and Ginny left at a more moderate pace.

The screams of Ron when he heard that his penis had been removed went far beyond what a banshee could create and Charlie's dark counterpart found the entire thing amusing as he laughed his ass off for an hour, nearly wheezing by the end of it.

* * *

[Lilith's Room]

Nolan was carrying Lilith after bathing her and dressing her in a new set of pajamas as he gently laid her on the bed, but as he was just going to place her under the covers he turned pale as he looked at her right arm.

He saw black veins and cracks forming from her fingertips to her middle of her forearm as he looked up at her unmoving face as he felt like he just swallowed a brick. He placed her under the covers as he shifted into his snake form waiting for another day to pass.

'Please come back to me soon...my Lady. This wait is maddening...' He thought as he nuzzled against her.

* * *

[Mindscape]

 _...It's all your fault..._

 _...You lied to me...There are no such things as happy endings..._

 _...You disgusting little freak..._

 _...Lie on your back you little freak. That's all your good for anyways..._

 _...Why can't you just die?_

 _...You're not worth anything..._

'My, my...Such cold words...' She thought as she floated in the inky darkness as she felt a hole form in her chest. It felt just like the horrible loneliness she escaped from when she was finally saved from Pivet Drive.

No...This loneliness wasn't the same. It was worse...ten times worse at the very least. At least when she was in that hellhole, she never had any bonds or anyone to rely on, she was always alone...dirty...and unwanted. The loneliness was both her heaven and her hell. The one that both protected and isolated her.

The crippling loss of her children, her fiancee, her sisters, and her son made her fight to not cry as the darkness shifted and compressed around her like the most uncomfortable latex and metal corset suit she could ever think about before the darkness relaxed and became still once again.

She made herself stand up before she started to swim upwards, slowly moving through the darkness that felt like she was moving through honey. She didn't know how long she started this track, but all she knew was she still had time as the darkness hadn't eaten her which was all she needed as she made her way upwards.

'Up...up the only way out of this darkness is by going up... Just wait a bit longer, Nolan. I'm almost there...' She thought as she slowly made her way up, being careful to never look down and reach that bright light that would be one more step to reaching Nolan and getting her loved ones back.

She inwardly flinched when she felt a cold hand on her ankle but she continued to move upwards, ignoring that severed hands that had attached themselves to her arms, her legs, and her waist.

Lilith growled as she ignored the icy hands digging their pointy fingernails into her skin, making bloody crescent moons in her flesh, allowing the darkness to enter as her every doubt, mistake, and fear rang in her ears and even voices of those that used to cause her to tremble.

However, she refused to falter...the icy hands, the cold darkness seeping into her skin, into her muscles, and into her bones wouldn't make her stop. She grinned because she knew that she was on the right path. The surface was getting closer was not so far away. 'The icy hands of wouldn't appear if she was far away and it was only a matter of time.' Her smile became more determined as she whispered, "I'm coming, Nolan. Don't you worry... I'm coming."

'The icy hands of wouldn't appear if she was far away and it was only a matter of time.' Her smile became more determined as she whispered, "I'm coming, Nolan. Don't you worry... I'm coming. Just wait a bit longer."

* * *

[Fast-forward: Reality: 13th Day of Lilith's Stay at Grimmauld's Place]

Nolan was sighing as he watched his master wither away in her bed as he tapped several pressure points on her chest, causing her body to unwind as he looked at her pale form with sadness.

He thought, 'I should have just taken Jake with me, but who knows what would happen if the miserable bastards downstairs tried anything against him.'

He pulled out the ring that Drake got for her and clutched it in his fist as he recalled her last order word for word.

Nolan stood up from the bed and whispered into her ear, "It is nearly a half a month, Lilith. You have 17 more days before I am forced to do something drastic."

He then spelled the door with a violent shocking charm before disappearing in a flash of flames to get breakfast for her.

[Meanwhile, downstairs...]

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were still violently twitching from their last attempt of trying to get Lilith to come downstairs.

Hermione groans as she glared at Charlie and said, "You should have come with us. Maybe then she would actually come out instead of hiding in her room all day and night or having that thing upstairs attack us."

Charlie snorted in reply as he rubbed his eyes, the dark bags underneath his eyes from lack of sleep and nightmares, pale skin from continuous nose bleeds as several parts of his hair were turning silver.

He rolled his eyes and tells her, "Come on, what difference would it make of me being there change anything besides me getting hurt? This is now the seventh time you tried to get her downstairs and failed? You should know better than to annoy a sleeping dragon or what is the muggle expression? Poke the angry bull?"

"But she is your sister and you can get her! You just haven't tried!" She growled

"Because I don't wish to feel like I just got struck by lightning or got nailed by a runaway oven. I am not stupid enough to do that after she had given repeated warnings that she wants nothing to do with us and if she wants time to mourn for her loved ones then who am I to allow her not to?"

"But it has been nearly two weeks!" Hermione stated with irritation bleeding into her tone

"So, you are telling me if you had a boyfriend who you love and was actually going to propose to you and a child you thought of as your own and you think that they are either dead or dying in a hospital would you get over it quickly?" He snapped at her

Hermione didn't say anything for awhile as they both knew that he was right as he downed a potion with two gulps as he glared at Hermione who had her head down.

"But she has both you and her parents, shouldn't that count for something?" She offered

Charlie frowned at her said, "What do I look like, Hermione? Her owner? She isn't a dog. She is a person and I am giving her space. And considering how she shocked all three of you so much that you are still twitching even now, I am not taking any chances of getting on her bad side, especially since she has a loathing for anything related to the Potter name, considering what happened a week ago."

Hermione sighed, "Your parents did it for her own good, she will have to realize that, you know?"

Charlie rolled his eyes as he knew continuing this conversation would just give him more of a headache.

Ron continued to eat, but thought, 'Another rule to add for her to follow when we get married, and then she will make amends with what that freak did to me. I can't wait until I can get rid of him,' He then violently twitched causing him to lose his grip on his fork causing it to land on his incredibly messy plate.

Ginny was constantly twitching as she was trying to eat her cereal but the milk and cereal just fell right back into the bowl as she couldn't keep her hand steady, much to her irritation as she just wanted to eat.

Hermione sighed as she cut a piece of her pancake as an another muscle spasm ran through her as she recalled what happened two hours ago.

[Flashback: Two Hours Ago]

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Charlie all sat down at the table with the rest of the Weasley family as Molly was setting down plates filled with food and she turned towards the Golden Trio plus Ginny and said, "Could you four please bring down, Elizabeth?"

"Sure," Hermione said, standing up

Ginny nodded and stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Ron whined before a glare from Hermione silenced him, while Charlie shook his head, "I'm not going."

"Charlie~," Molly and Hermione said

He rolled his eyes and said, "The same thing which happened yesterday will happen again. She is not going to come out."

"She can't stay in there forever, she'll starve to death," Hermione stated plainly

"Hermione, it has been thirteen days, don't you think she would have come out sooner if she didn't have some way to get food?"

His statement caused someone people to stop before Molly continued, "Could the three of you please get her to come down."

They nodded before Hermione gave Charlie a glare which he ignored as he was in no mood to pander to her so-called 'do as I say' glare.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron made their way upstairs and stood in front of Lilith's door.

Ginny knocked on the wall, but with no response and no Nolan in sight, Hermione knocked on the wall before choosing to knock on the door before she let her hand fall to her side with a huff.

She then said, "Elizabeth, you need to come out of the room. You can't stay in there forever, you need to move on."

Ginny added on, "Come on. Do you think they would want you to mourn them forever? Besides, your parents want to get to know you as we are going to go out for shopping later."

"After breakfast, my mom wants us to get to know each other as you are going to Hogwarts with us," Ron said, looking at the wooden door.

There was no answer and Hermione was going to knock on the door again before a massive lightning strike hit all three of them, shocking them all so violently that they fell twitching to the ground. Then a magical force blasted them all away from the door as all three fell down the stairs.

Nolan then appeared from the shadows as he shook his head and said, "Miserable sycophants..."

All three landed at the bottom of the stairs in a moaning heap as everyone poured out from the kitchen to helped them into the living room as Charlie floo'd Poppy as he thought, 'I told you so...'

* * *

[Despair's Waters]

Lilith continued to swim upwards, more hands attached themselves to her arms and legs and even her shoulders, trying to pull her down, but Lilith kept swimming upwards until she saw it. That bright light that told her she was there as she kept up her moderate pace before she felt her hand brush up against the surface of the water.

She pulled her hand back and punched through the surface, the momentum allowing half of her body to break free of the black water. She pulled herself out of darkness, hacking and spluttering out all the water that found itself in her lungs as the hands attached to her body dissolved into dust as it fell off her body.

After completely removing her body from despair's waters, she knelt on top of the surface as she shook herself dry.

She looked around and found herself staring at the edge of her sanity.

[The Edge of Sanity]

The area was a large pink grassland, surrounded by large multi-colored twisted trees as the sky was a dark rose pink as orange pink clouds littered the sky, surrounding the orange sun like a pair of fluffy wings. In the distance surrounded by mist was a massive cliff of a metallic color.

But as she took in her surroundings she saw...her welcoming party.

All the people she defeated, killed and buried in a nameless grave herself. All her past enemies who tried to take her place, kill her, rape her, been a threat to her family, caused one of their deaths, all the sexual deviants who were a dime in a dozen where she lived, child rapists, molesters, violent gang members, or drug dealers who she all violently killed from the time she was eight years old up until now.

She stood up, grinning and said, "What a nice welcoming party...You cunts..."

Then one of them yelled out a battle scream and made to attack Lilith who grinned before striking out with her fist, punching him so hard that her assailant's clothes flew right off his body as he landed upside down next to an orange-leafed tree, occasionally twitching.

"It's been a long ass time since I was trapped down there, wallowing in my own darkness. But, I am back now, you miserable pussies. I want to dance for awhile, I am out of practice," She grinned

That was the signal for everyone to charge and they did, all of them made their way to attack her, but Lilith jumped up into the air and landed directly in the middle of her enemies, causing some of them to be blown back from the force as she struck out at all the people near her. Tearing them limb from limb with a large grin on her face.

But, further away, a person was watching from a distance who was sitting on an old rotted tree, it was a black-haired version of Lilith with ivory white skin, her eyes were a dark pink as her lips were pulled into a simple grin as she watched Lilith tear her enemies apart.

'Let's see how you fare against me after all this time...Elizabeth...' She thought as she watched the onslaught.

* * *

[Present...Still Day 13]

Molly placed the last bowl of food on the table and asked, "Bill, can you please take a tray to Elizabeth?"

Bill was wiping his mouth on a napkin and looked at her in question, which she responded with a light glare making him sigh as he stood up and said, "Okay, but I am just leaving it by her door, but first things first, you didn't put anything in it, did you?"

"William Weasley I would never!" She said, looking insulted and hurt

He looked at his mother with a questioning glare, not willing to be cowed by her insulted and hurt look. He really didn't want to end up as a human lightning rod or have his penis crushed like Ron. He liked his cock how it was and was not willing to give that up.

She sighed and said, "Yes, I did not put anything in it. Is that better?"

"Okay, okay. I just want to make sure," He sighed with a nod as he held his hands out for the tray of food, which was a plate of three pancakes covered in syrup and butter, a side of bacon and sausage with a glass of pumpkin juice.

He made his way towards Lilith's room while Charlie looked at Bill's back before glancing at Molly and thought he saw her giving a really off-putting smile as if she was a cat who got the canary and thought, 'This won't end well...'

" **The ugly cow opened a can of worms she won't be able to close.** " Charlie's dark counterpart stated

'Shut it, Lukas...' Charlie inwardly hissed

" **You know what I mean...Charlie** " Lukas stated

'I really hope you're wrong...' Charlie inwardly winced

Bill slowly made his way upstairs and finally stood in front of Lilith's room and made to knock on the wall and said, "Um, Eliz-I mean Lilith? My mom made you breakfast."

Behind the door, Lilith was lying unmoved on her bed, but a dark green aura surrounded her before leaving Lilith's body forming an exact replica of her as she stretched out all the kinks in her body, looking sadly at the girl lying silent in bed. She then glared at the door as she made her way towards it with a bit of effort from nearly two weeks with no movement, undid the spell Nolan cast on the door and slowly opened it...

As Bill waited for a minute as he heard there was no noise and he thought, 'She must be asleep...'

He was about to place the tray on the ground until he heard a light shuffling from inside the room making him straighten his back as footsteps came closer and closer until the lock on the door turned and the door slowly opened.

Lilith peaked her head out and Bill barely held back at a shudder at seeing Lilith in such a state. Long messy wine-colored hair, dark bags underneath her dull amber eyes as if she been suffering through constant nightmares and her skin was pale from lack of sunlight. Overall she looked like a zombie from the movie Dead Snow.

"What?" She growled

He swallowed his fear as he told her, "My mom made you breakfast," he said, emphasizing the tray in his hands.

She raised an unamused eyebrow and said, "So a compulsion, lust and fertility potion wafting off the so-called polite offering is supposed to appetize me?"

"Wha-?" Bill couldn't finish as he suddenly found himself with her hand clenched around his neck in an iron grip, the tray, and all the contents fell to the ground spilling everywhere as her amber eyes turned black with hate as he choked in her grip.

She pressed him against the wall as he looked at her in shock, dawning horror and rage that his mother pulled this stunt and lied to his face, 'Damn it, mom!'

He tried to pry her hand off of him, but he shockingly found out that couldn't as he could already feel his lungs starting to starve from oxygen and then his attention was caught when he heard her speak, "Trying already to potion me, huh? What are you miserable fucks planning?"

She then tore open his shirt and bit into the crook of his neck as the both of them were suddenly taken into his memories of a couple minutes ago and him literally asking his mom if she potioned it and she lied right between her teeth.

'So he's not a part of it? Well, he can't be blamed if he was lied to by his own mother...What a cunt...' She concluded

"Hmm~," She said as she glanced at the nearly unconscious Bill and removed her teeth from his neck and released him from her grip as he slumped to the floor as he started to cough and hack as he clutched his neck trying to get air into his lungs.

"Fuck..." He gasped as he looked at Lilith who was glaring at him with dark eyes, his blood dripping from her lips.

She then wrenched him up by his hair, looking deep into his blue eyes as she hissed, "You are everyone else's warning. If your mother tries this shit again, you will find the entire living room covered in the blood and body parts of your entire family and I'll save you for last. Got it~?"

Bill nodded quickly, knowing that she was completely serious and when she released the grip she had on his hair he hauled ass downstairs, not looking back to see flames erupt beside Lilith who glanced beside her and said, "Nolan."

Nolan glanced at the mess on the floor and said, "My Lady? You've awoken already?"

"Unfortunately, Nolan. I am not the Queen," She said, as her eyes turned back to amber.

"Ambition...What happened?" Nolan concluded with slight disappointment that Ambition shrugged off

"A pathetic attempt to control the Queen through potions," She answered as her eyes turned cat-like and flashed red in rage as she spat out the remains of Bill's blood on the floor.

"I have a meal ready to be eaten on the bedside table or would you like a bath first?"

"I want a bath, but first burn it the pathetic slop on the floor, the scent of cheaply made potions disgusts me," She stated with a hiss as she pointed to the mess on the floor.

"Why, of course," He stated as he snapped his fingers and the food burned to ashes.

"I'll be right back...then you can carry me to the bath," She said as she made her way back to Lilith's side.

She laid down on top of Lilith's body to where she was absorbed into her skin before sat up with a bit of effort as Ambition cracked out several kinks in her neck with a loud snap as Nolan came back into the room to see Ambition with her arms for him to carry her.

After walking to the bathroom, Nolan then stripped her of her clothes as Ambition looked sadly at the state of her Queen's body, the black veins and cracks on her arms were growing larger and barely noticeable fractures were appearing on her cheeks.

Soon the bathtub was filled and Nolan placed her inside as he went about washing her as the two basked in the silence before he broke it and said, "Any news on Lilith?"

Ambition sighed and said, "The Queen is free from Despair's waters but now she is fighting the visions of her past enemies, long buried, but never forgotten."

"And she?"

"She made her way through a good one-tenth of them, the last time I checked."

He sighed in relief and said, "She's almost there?"

"Yes...But, here's the thing. Darkness going to try another takeover."

Nolan cracked his knuckles in reply before releasing them and continuing to wash her hair.

"Everyone else?" He asked

"Watching and waiting for now..." She said as Nolan dumped water on her head to wash away to remains of soap away.

"It's all up to Lilith now, isn't it?" He asked, softly as he pulled her out of the tub, draining it before moving back inside the bedroom and dressing her as he placed her back into bed.

Ambition yawned, knowing her time in Lilith's body was over and gave one last word to Nolan.

"Don't you worry. It's the Queen and she will come back, she's almost there. Just wait a bit longer..."

Nolan watched as she closed her eyes and fell back into a deep slumber as he shifted into his snake form and curled around her, as the slow rising and falling of her chest lulled him to a meditative state.

* * *

[Downstairs]

Bill made his way downstairs as his heart was still racing as he stomped his way back into the kitchen, not noticing that the two adult Potters had joined their son.

His shirt was torn open and he was clutching his neck in pain as Molly immediately made her way to his side, but he glared at her as he moved back several steps, catching everyone's attention.

"Bill, what are you doing? Stay still, you're hurt!" Molly chastised

"Yeah, because of you and your damn potions, mom. This is just like my 6th year all over again!" He snapped at her.

"What?!" Everyone shouted before spitting out the food they just put into their mouths into the napkins closest to them.

Charlie coughed and hacked out the pancake that was halfway down his throat into a napkin as Lily gave him a cup of water which he took gratefully as everyone glared at Molly.

"Goddammit, not again!" Charlie Weasley snarled, tossing his napkin on the table as he glared at Molly.

Ginny looked at her older brothers in question and asked, "What is it? What happened?"

Molly tried to say, "Nothing, I-"

"Like hell, it's nothing. You put potions in her food when you said that you didn't! You lied to me! You lied to my face!" Bill snapped at her

"William Weasley, you will not talk to me like that!" Molly yelled

"I'll talk to you in any way I see fit considering this-" Bill removing his hand from his neck showing the now purpling bite mark, bleeding as everyone winced in sympathy.

"She did this to you?" Lily gasped

"Yeah, but the strange thing was that when she bit me, I could see my memories."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked

"Exactly that, when she bit me, I felt as if I was pulled into my own head and she could see the moment when I questioned mom about the meal she made for her and that was the only reason why I am still alive right now. She knew I had no part of it and now I have to issue a warning to all of you."

"A warning...?" Ginny asked, softly

"Yes, Ginny, a warning. I am that warning. The last warning. Mom, if you do that again, she will not just kill you, she will kill all of you-" He said, directly his hand over his entire family making them gulp, "and then me last so I suggest you all take that warning to heart. I mean it! All of you!" He finished with a shout causing all his younger siblings to violently flinch.

He rubbed his temples and said, "Everyone please, heed my warning. I do not want to come running back here because my entire family has been slaughtered because of someone-" Directing his glare towards Ron who slouched in his chair and Molly who's frown only grew larger, "pissed her off. Let sleeping dragons lie and just leave her alone. Please."

All his younger siblings nodded, although Ron had no intention of going through with his promise as he believes that Dumbledore and the marriage contract made between his mom and the Headmaster will protect him and all she needs to do is sign it with her blood.

Bill then collapsed into a chair as he clutched his shoulder in pain as he hissed, "Damn does she have a set of teeth on her."

Lily stood up and dragged Molly outside just as James said to Arthur, "Keep your wife in line or there will be consequences."

Arthur looked at him and immediately swore, "I had no idea she was planning on potioning your daughter and nor do I have any part or wish to be a part of potioning your daughter, so mote it be."

He was then surrounded by a blue glow, signaling that he was telling the truth.

James sighed and said, "Thank you. I am sorry I was-"

Arthur shook his head and said, "It's okay. I would be in a foul mood as well if I was in your position."

Arthur then tended to his eldest son as his younger siblings surrounded him with a worried look on their faces, while Ron planned on all things he planned to do with Lilith.

(AN: Trust me...you don't want to know what goes through the trash compactor's head)

* * *

[Hallway]

Molly was shoved into the hall as Lily put up a silence spell so they their conversation couldn't be eavesdropped upon as she glared at her and hissed, "What the hell are you doing? Trying to potion my daughter!"

"I just wanted to do was give her a little push..." Molly said, softly

"A push! She had just lost her boy-fiance and the boy she considered a son just 13 days ago and you wanted to potion her to give her "a push"!"

"She can't mourn them forever!" Molly stated with a frown

"So you if you lost Arthur and all of your children in the next hour, wouldn't you spend a long time mourning them?" Lily stated with her hands on her hips

Molly couldn't answer that, but said, "But don't you want your daughter to be happy and out and about? Haven't you been talking about how the days you would go shopping and bond with her like mother and daughter? Haven't you wondered for hours about whether she would be more like you or James? Not this violent child wasting away in bed?"

Lily sighed, knowing that Molly had a point but said, "Yes, I do, I would want nothing more but potions are not the answer. What were you thinking?"

Molly sighed and said, "As I said, I just wanted to give her push and besides Ronnie will need a good wife in the future and considering how Ginny and Charlie are-"

"What a minute, what? Charlie isn't in a relationship with Ginny and he told me that he doesn't think of her that way."

"Things can change through time," Molly said, waving off her statement

Lily slammed her fist on the wall as her magic circled around her as her green eyes bored into Molly's brown ones and said coldly, "My daughter will not be marrying Ron, she will choose who she gets to marry, if at all. Let her mourn."

"What if she doesn't? What if she wastes away in her bed from depression. Don't you want grandchildren? I, mean the one she had-" **_*Slap*_**

Molly clutched her cheek in shock as she looked at the trembling woman who looked at Molly with a heavy glare and gritted out, "Enough. Enough Molly. Whether the child on her phone is of her own blood or not is not your concern nor is it your place to judge. You are not her mother. I am and I better not hear anything about you trying to potion her again or you will not have to fear her killing you, I will get you first."

Lily then left Molly in the hallway making her way back into the kitchen as Molly clutching her cheek as her brown eyes glared into Lily's back.

She whispered, "Just a little bit sooner and the Potter name will fade into obscurity with Dumbledore on top of the wizarding world just like it should be."

* * *

[Kitchen]

James stood up when Lily made her way back into the kitchen to find only Arthur, James, Hermione, Ron, and Charlie still inside.

"Charlie, do you want to come back with us?" Lily said, tired as she tried to push back her headache

He shook his head, "Sorry mom, but I still need to stay here," using his eyes to point at Ron, making the two parents understand.

"We will see you first thing tomorrow," James said as Lily kissed Charlie on the side of the head before the two of them left.

Arthur stood up as Molly entered the room still clutching her cheek with a sour look on her face.

She muffed with a mutter, "Well I never..."

"Molly, we need to talk, now!" He said in a firm tone, before looking at Charlie, Hermione, and Ron and said, "You all can leave."

Charlie nodded and made his way into his shared room as Hermione and Ron followed after him, fully intent on complaining to him/berating him.

"Arthur, I-"

"No, Molly. You are going to listen to me, you've forced my hand. I thought you would have learned your lesson from Bill's sixth year when you made Bill's, Charlie's and Percy's years there a living hell. But I will not have you mess up, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny's years there as well. It pains me to do this, but you left me no choice."

She was going to refuse, but Arthur silenced her and kept her still as he used his family magic to force her to comply with the order, "Leave Elizabeth Potter alone."

Molly frowned at Arthur, but he wouldn't relent as this situation affected the entire family and he would not have Molly in her so-called infinite wisdom do something to set off the irritable dragon nursing her wounds in one of the bedrooms that could kill them all with little to no effort.

Molly was left alone in the kitchen as she chucked a plate at the wall in anger as she growled, 'Dammit! I should have ordered him that he couldn't use family magic against me. But, if I have him repeal it, then I put myself in a bad light and people will get suspicious. No matter...This is only a minor setback, soon she will be under our control along with Charlie and I will get my reward and be with my true husband.'

[Mindscape: Edge of Sanity]

Lilith had been continuously fighting for what seemed like days, blood, mutilated bodies, ripped off body parts, and viscera covered the used to be colorful leaf-covered ground, creating a mushy, thick mess as the scent of blood, sweat, viscera mixed with shit and created a foul smell only war soldiers would know.

She stabs one enemy in the stomach, clawing through his lower abdomen before she snapped his neck with a kick before punching a hole in another enemy's face, caking her left arm in a new layer of blood and brains before she pulled her arm out, leaving a gaping hole.

Then finally she came across the last five remaining who tried to get the drop on her, but she tackled the closest one to the ground, ripping out his ribs before using them to stab out his eyes and then pulled out his heart.

She then crammed the heart into the mouth and down the throat of an another enemy who choked and died on it before she jumped on the tallest one remaining and snapped his neck before tearing the fourth one to ribbons.

Then all that was left was the last one as she slowly stalked towards him who flinched making Lilith's grin get a little bit bigger before she wrapped her legs around his arms and chest, preventing him from moving as she slowly crushed his head with her hands. He screamed before it was eternally silenced as his head popped like a zit in her grip.

She then jumped off the headless corpse and sighed, looking up at the sky before looking down at the carnage she created in silence. Before she could do anything else, a slow series of claps rang out into the area and Lilith came face to face with her own dark counterpart.

"Nyx..." She softly stated

She grinned as she said, "Little Elizabeth."

Lilith's eye slightly twitched cracking the ground and the surrounding area.

Nyx tutted, waving a finger back and forth, "Temper, temper..."

The bodies and body parts melted into blood, as blood turned the area a dark scarlet instead of pink as Nyx made to get up to Lilith's face, their noses nearly touching.

"So...You are the last obstacle," Lilith stated

She smiled, tilting her head and said, "Don't think it will be easy."

Lilith returned the grin and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two attacked each other in a clash of equally matched power as the sounds of battle started up again. Further away, the figures that made up Lilith were watching the battle with either black or slightly worried faces as they knew the battle would be long and vicious.

The battle to determine who would be Queen or they would turn into **_that..._**

The fight will reach its' climax soon enough.

 ** _Ending the chapter. You didn't think I would give you all the answers now, did you? Let us check on the Dursleys, shall we?_**

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! Damn, this I literally created my longest chapter yet, no bullshitting it was 50 pages on Word and I couldn't force all of you to sit down and read all 25,000~ words it so I decided to break it up into three chapters. This is the first one. Also, ' _that_ ' you will understand with time and will be explained later. The next one is of the Dursleys and the 9th is a surprise and I hope all of you enjoyed this one and will enjoy the upcoming ones later today.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews**

 **Kreceir: Thank you, the order of cunts...well, they have been given a lot to think about. Pity...Trust me, you will know Lilith's respond to pity later. Remus is scared shitless of Lilith and should be and don't worry, I have something planned for him along with Dumbledore. Ron, well...I have plans for him and his mother and Hogwarts, I plan on giving her a grand entrance. As of right now, Lilith has her tattoos back. Thank you for all the love.**

 **Greer123: Sorry for the long wait, I had to literally rewrite the entire chapter or else I would have finished this two weeks ago. Thanks for loving this chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Trust me, Lilith has more important things to worry about then her hair, although she will be miffed that someone had the balls to mess her while she was unconscious, her tattoos were removed when Albus put the seals on her, trying to bend her to his will, but she didn't notice at first due to the situation she was in and the news of her family and orphanage were now up in flames didn't give her a chance to recognize them missing. As you should know, Dumbledore always plans things out for his greater good and him manipulating the Potters is just another thing. They are just too deep in his ass to be removed, but Charlie isn't. The Potters just want their daughter back, but they go about it the wrong way, Molly pointing out her son in a bad light causing Lily to slap her in something to behold. Now, you will get more information later...Anything else would be spoilers and you wouldn't want that would you?**

 **Guest#1: But, where is the fun in that. Slowly tormenting them and destroying everything they have worked for is much sweeter.**

 **Perseus12: Just you wait, both of them are getting an ass-kicking, but I am not telling you when or how...just yet.**

 **Stratos263: I know right, don't you worry he will get his just desserts.**

 **Pravus666: I am glad you like and I hope you enjoyed the Dursley's end. Trust me, you will see what will happen in the next chapter of Lilith getting into the swing of things. I also plan on Dumbles planning to mold Lilith's mind, but I will put in your idea, but that is all I will say. Lastly, people will question Dumbles, especially considering what Charlie did on the 20th day and James and Lily are in a shitton of trouble. Thank you, dear Pravus, for the 12/10.**

 **Nomadic Chaos: You'll see the fight between Lilith, Cami, and Vad will come up soon, but I will not tell you yet, dude. Also, Lilith is already into Dark magic, but I am not sure about Sith magic as it would make her too overpowered and I already had something that connects with her emotions. It's sort of like the Lantern Corps and how they use their powers but it is connected to her emotions and her tattoos. Also, we shall see, won't we?**

 **Guest#2: Yeah, I know right. Just wait for the next chapter. The Potters...well, I am not telling. Hermione well...I am not big on her character. She's sort of a nagging brat and it rubs me the wrong way. I am glad you enjoy my story.**

 **deadtoke14: Thank you and I am glad you enjoy the story!**

 **Darklight-Dragon21: Don't you worry, Lilith has several asses to rip apart and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, that's what I had planned, I always hated Snape and Lilith is taking nobodies' shit. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **kingsoud: Don't worry, I have an ending planned for Dumbledore, but sadly it won't be in the next chapter. It will make waiting for his death worth it, but I am not spoiling it. I am sorry for the long wait.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

* * *

[St. Brutus' Orphanage for Incurably Violent Boys]

Dudley Dursley was now 13 years old and was giddy at finally spending his last night in this hell known as St. Brutus Orphanage. He would finally get to spend time outside and eat food that didn't taste like anything. He may have lost some weight, but he was still as dumb and lazy as before. He didn't put any effort into doing school work and he was scorned by his old friends back at Pivet Drive and loathed harshly at the public school that he was forced to attend.

He didn't attend public school at first and was homeschooled at the orphanage like the rest of the younger children, but the teachers quickly grew sick of his bratty behavior and refused to work with him any longer. After the 12th teacher refused to work with him, the matron had enough and decided to send him to public school, where he was immediately targeted as a victim on the first day.

It was probably because he and Vernon used to staunchly make fun of those who went to public school and showed off all their money and power, but when he arrived on the first day was when the 'fun' began.

He was made into the school's punching bag and that only made him more bitter as nobody wanted him around due to the sins of his parents, one being a child molester and the other being a neglectful, vindictive, horse-faced bitch.

But Dudley wouldn't have to worry about being the school's punching bag for long. After all, he was sentenced to military school.

* * *

[September 4, 1994 - At too-fucking-early o'clock]

Dudley was sleeping on the uncomfortable mattress until he was suddenly woken up by the matron who pulled him off the bed and made him get dressed, all his bags were packed and he was in the front of the orphanage at 6:30 AM.

Dudley was barely awake as he was swaying from side to side but the matron gave him an elbow to the ribs to keep him awake and still until the two of them saw a dark gray bus make its way around the corner.

When it pulled up, a man came out to the two standing on the steps of the orphanage and said, "Is Dudley Dursley present?"

"Yes, this is him," The matron said, pointing at the boy who looked like he wanted to be asleep in his hard bed then be standing here in the crisp morning air.

"Come on, then," The bus driver said, grabbing Dudley's bag to place on the bus.

"Bye, old bitch! I'm never coming back!" He said as he flipped her off before he got on the bus.

The old woman watched him leave before letting out a sigh and said, "Finally! No more of that miserable brat and now I get to rest easily. Maybe, I'll treat everyone to second deserts after dinner today."

Dudley fell asleep with a rumbling snore as the bus made its' way to collect more and more teenagers until the bus was full and as dawn turned to day, the group of boys finally arrived in front of the gates of Ashthorne Miltary Academy.

[Ashthorne Miltary Academy]

Everyone was led out of the bus and got into a single file line as a clean-shaven man in a stiff uniform with the logo of the academy on his right arm along with spit-shined boots with his cap, neatly placed on his shaven head and on his hip was a riding crop. Several people silently gulped at seeing that riding crop.

"Alright, you pieces of shit. My name is Sergeant Daniel Matthews and as of today, all your asses are mine. You were all sent here for a variety of reasons, whether of your own accord or not, I don't give two wet donkey shits. You all are here now and I am here to train all of you to become the best damn cadets of this academy."

He started to walk up and down the line, looking every single recruit in the eye before swiftly stopping at the center of the line, where Dudley Dursley was right in his line of sight.

"All you shit heads are going to have your heads shaved, then you are going to have your uniforms put on before heading to the barracks to set up shop after which I expect all of you to be in front of your beds at 1100 hours. Do you understand my orders, you pieces of filth?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone shouted

"Good. Now-" "Sir?"

The sergeant looked at them, his eyes sharpen to that of a wolf's as those in line were cursing whoever spoke and Dudley said, "When is lunch time?"

All the teenagers surrounding him were glaring at him from the corner of their eyes before the Sergeant gave a cold chuckle, touching his hat before making his way to stand two inches away from Dudley, his height making him tower over him as he said, "You want food, huh? You must be a disgusting fat body huh?"

"A what?" Dudley asked, confused

"Fat boy! On your knees!" He ordered

Dudley continued to stand as he said, "Why?"

Matthew narrowed his eyes at him, before stomping on Dudley's foot making howl in pain before, the sergeant knocked him on his ass as he hissed, "On. Your. Knees..."

Dudley did as what he was ordered as Matthew lowered his hand and said, "Now choke yourself."

Dudley started to do that, before Matthew snapped at him and said, "No, you pathetic ass, with my hand!"

He then reached out to grab his hand, but Matthew pulled his hand away and said, "I said, choke yourself, scumbag."

Dudley then put his neck in Matthew's hand where he tightens his grip on his neck with enough force that he could rip out his throat.

Dudley was choking as Matthew hollered, "Are you hungry now?"

"Sir...No, sir," He replied

"Bullshit. I don't believe that. I bet you can snort down an entire pack of cookies you little pig. Now tell me. Are you hungry!"

"SIR, NO SIR!" Dudley choked out, darkness bleeding into his vision

Matthew then released Dudley who fell on his ass and slowly got up and stood in line.

"Because of your little outburst, you are making everyone run across the entire academy building three times before you will get your heads shaved and you will be served last...if there is anything left for a disgusting fat body such as yourself," He spat as Dudley kept his mouth shut.

Matthew then spoke to the rest of the group, saying, "Now, all of your names are no longer important. They are the shit that fills your tube socks every night. Right now, all of you are nameless unwanted, unwashed cunts of society that need a good spit polishing. Now get your miserable flappy asses moving. I want those laps yesterday. Move, maggots, move, move!"

Everyone then rushed to complete their laps as Matthew frowned at them all, scrambling ahead...like pigs for food.

After running the three laps and getting their heads shaven everyone went to the barracks with their bags.

[Barracks]

Everyone picked a bed, putting all their things in a footlocker and as Dudley rummaged through his belongings and much to his shock he found a half-eaten jelly donut in it as he wondered how could he forgot that he stole several of them from several students from his school.

As he put them in his footlocker, as everyone was lying on their beds, taking in the peace while they still had it, ignoring Dudley altogether, the dreaded voice of the sergeant rang out, making everyone jump to make their way in front of their beds.

"Drop your cocks and socks, I am coming in and I expect everything in order and everyone in position!"

Everyone stood on top of their footlockers with their feet together, their hands at the ribs with their fingers pressed together as the sergeant slammed open the door as he walked in to see the barracks in working order before looking at the shitstains under his command and saw them all standing in position.

"Seem you miserable cunts are able to follow simple instructions..." He drawled as he slowly walked forward, examining everyone as he stated what they needed to fix.

"Trim 'em, Snowball."

"Toe jam. Pee-wee."

"Pop that blister, Mutt."

Matthew then passed and looked at Dudley, but frowned when he looked at his footlocker and said, "Jesus H. Christ."

He pulled off the lock that was on Dudley's footlocker, before standing up, looking Dudley right in the eye and yelled, "Private Doughboy! Why is your footlocker unlocked?"

"Sir, I don't know, sir."

"Private Doughboy if there is one thing in this world that I hate it is an unlocked footlocker, you know that don't you?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"If it wasn't for dickheads like you, there would be no thievery in this world, would there?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Get down!" He snarled, pointing to the floor to where Dudley did as he was told

Matthew then flipped open his footlocker, pulling off the top shelf of his footlocker and said, "Well now, let's just see if there is anything missing?" He finished, dumbing his items on the floor.

He then inspected his footlocker, before freezing, the air in the room becoming much colder as the privates in the room, held their breath and looked straight ahead, not wanting to incur the wrath of their commanding officer as his voice became nearly poisonous as he said, "Holy Jesus...What is that? What. the fuck is that?"

He then moved to scream in the face of Dudley, holding up a jelly donut and said, "What is that private Doughboy?!"

"Sir, a jelly donut, sir!"

"A jelly donut?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"How did it get here?"

"Sir, I hid it in my bag before I was transferred here, sir!"

"Is chow allowed in the barracks, private doughboy?"

"Sir, no, sir!"

"Are you allowed to eat jelly donuts, private doughboy?

"Sir, no sir!"

"And why not?"

"Sir, because I am fat, sir!"

"Because you are a disgusting fat body, private doughboy!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Then why did you hide a jelly donut in your footlocker, private doughboy?"

"Sir, because I was hungry, sir!"

"Because you were hungry..." He stated, his dark eyes boring into Dudley's before swiftly turning around and addressed everyone.

"Private doughboy has dishonored himself and dishonored the platoon. As of right now, all your fates are connected to him. You people are to help me whip him into shape but let me make this clear, every time that Private Doughboy fucks up, you all do as well. Except Private Doughboy will not face any of the punishment. All of you will take his punishment and all of you owe me for one jelly donut. Now get on your faces!"

Everyone got off their footlockers and got into position.

"Open your mouth!" He snarled at Dudley who opened his mouth and his jelly donut was crammed inside it.

"They're paying for it, you eat it!" He spat as he walked away

"Ready! Exercise!" He hollered as everyone did pushups while shouting the chant, "One. Two. Three. Four. I. Love. Marine. Core!"

Dudley just stood in the middle of it all, chewing on his jelly donut, knowing that it was going to be in for a horrible time as the hatred towards him only grew larger as he could see and feel everyone giving him the stink eye.

* * *

[Obstacle Course]

Everyone woke up at the asscrack of dawn as everyone rushed to the showers for a quick cold one before lining up outside to see the sergeant looking exactly how he did yesterday, sharply dressed in his iron-pressed uniform and spit-shined boots.

"Get moving, ladies."

Everyone was led to the first obstacle which was wearing they had to pull themselves upward on the thick ropes before jumping down safely as they ran the course, the sun was rising across the horizon as the group made their way around the obstacle course.

As Dudley was once more subjected to Sergeant Matthew usual poisonous vitriol as he failed to do the obstacle course.

He couldn't complete the bars due to his weight and was holding up the line and was told by him to move on as the rest of privates moved through the training, then as everyone got the wooden structures, Dudley once again failed to get up, much to the irritation of the group and Matthew.

Matthew finally snapped and lost it after Dudley couldn't get up and over the wooden structure of the last obstacle.

The sergeant was sitting on top of the obstacle where everyone was climbing up and Dudley was halfway up the obstacle, but he clutched the top board of wood and looked down, he couldn't climb over it.

Matthew snapped and said, "Are you shitting me, Doughboy? You can't complete the simplest of obstacles and this is the easiest one you can complete and you can't even do it? You...miserable donkey-looking piece of shit! Get the fuck off my obstacle! Get the fuck down off of my obstacle! I'm going to rip your balls off so you cannot containment the rest of the world!"

As Dudley climbed down as people moved past him and he went around the obstacle course as Matthew hollered at another sergeant to keep on him and make him run around the academy until he puked before taking him to the fight ring.

The sergeant did just that and as he was dragging Dudley to the fight ring, Dudley felt something crack from within him. It was like a loud echoing sound echoing in his ears before he was tossed into the ring and was tossed a helmet and a padded spear. (AN: Don't recall the name of what they used in that scene)

[Fighting Ring]

His opponent was Joker, the private who slept in the bed next to him as he already prepared to fight as Dudley put on his helmet and grabbed the padded spear and got in a defensive position.

Joker attacked first, hitting repeatedly, but while Dudley got some good hits in, Joker forced him out of the ring, as everyone cheered unaware that several more cracks formed in Dudley's little mind.

[Several days later...]

Everyone was lined up for lunch and Dudley was served last and he wasn't given a cup of pudding for dessert, but the lady said, "We ran out of dessert. Deal with it."

Dudley moved to sit an empty table and eat by himself as he planned revenge as he was on dish duty. He was going to make the food horrible for the next breakfast rush, but what he didn't know that he was being recorded and the lunch lady reported him after he left.

As everyone slept, the door slammed open, making everyone snap awake as they prepare to stand in front of their beds, but the Sergeant avoided them and made his way to the still sleeping Dudley and kicked him out of bed.

Dudley fought his way out of the blankets to look up to see the livid face of his sergeant glaring down at him before he grabbed by his neck and said, "I have had it. It's not even the end of the first month and you annoyed me enough to use my cruelest form of punishment."

He then told everyone, "Follow me."

Everyone followed after him as he dragged Dudley along until they reached a small cement room which had a metal door and Dudley was forced inside.

"You are going to stay in there for the rest of day, try not to make an embarrassment of my platoon even more than you usually do," Before he slammed the door shut leaving Dudley alone as he called everyone back to bed.

Dudley basked in the silence before he felt his heart pound in his chest as he started to feel claustrophobic as the room he was forced him reminded him of the time he was locked in his room at the orphanage when he went through one of his rages.

Dudley spent the entire day in the hole, for his only thoughts keeping him company and if that wasn't enough, he really needed to take a shit and he couldn't hold it back anymore and messed up his pants.

Thirty minutes later, the door opened and the scent that came out, caused several privates to curse under their breath before the sergeant raised a hand for silence.

He then ordered Dudley to get out of his filth and stand as everyone sneered at him, making him want to curl into himself as Matthew firmly stated.

"Doughboy...You are to clean yourself up immediately and then you are to clean the hole until it is so perfect you can eat off it, do you understand?"

Dudley said in a dead tone, "Sir, yes, sir."

"Now, get the hell out of my sight."

Dudley left as everyone watched him leave before the good was given another punishment for Dudley's fuck up as they were still smarting from the last one and most of the privates had enough.

They all decided when they got a chance, they were going to give Dudley a blanket party.

* * *

[Dead of Night: Barracks]

Everyone snuck out of their beds, carrying socks filled with a bar of soap as four people held the corners of Dudley's blanket, holding him in place as one got a cloth and forced it into Dudley's mouth where he snapped awake and tried to get up, but he realized he was restrained as people came forward hitting him with bars of soap.

Two by two, they all came and went hitting Dudley with the bars of soap until the one holding the cloth to Dudley's mouth removed and said, "It's just a dream fat boy. Night, night," before Dudley was knocked unconscious.

"You all ready?" He said, to five other privates who nodded

They got covers under Dudley and dragged him away from the barracks and placed him in the hole where nobody would notice him as everyone was on their best behavior as they wouldn't be under Sergeant Matthew's supervision for tomorrow's training.

Dudley woke up hours later in the hole and he hollered for someone to let him out until he stopped, he was left alone, he was all alone. The realization that nobody cared about him, no one would pander to his whims. Everything has sunk in, he finally realized that he was in Elizabeth's position when she lived with us as he thought one last thing.

'I'm the freak...'

He then fainted as the little remains of whatever was left of his sanity was gone and the last thing he heard was his mind shattering like glass.

Three days later, a janitor was strolling past the hole and he only had that to clean and he opened it and was shocked to the dead eyes of a private staring back at him, making him inwardly flinch.

"No one told me, that they were going to be in the hole today. I suppose you can come out, now."

Dudley crawled out and said, "Thank you, sir."

He then left before he left for the showers and to change into his pajamas to sleep as everyone would be back later as Dudley was left with a blank face.

Ever since he was left in the hole for three days, Dudley hadn't screwed up once, he did the obstacle course, did what he was told and ate what he was given. The barracks relaxed, knowing they would no longer deal with extra punishments and enjoyed that Dursley was silent and didn't complain, but Joker found it rather strange.

He liked that Dudley did everything he was supposed to, but felt a stone form at the pit of his stomach when he heard Dudley talking to his rifle and when he expressed his concerns he was waved off and as they said, "He would be discharged later."

Finally, it was a month before graduation, everyone was preparing for the last stretch and needed a good night's sleep.

[Late Night: Barracks]

Private Joker slightly groaned awake to find out that he needed to take a piss, but he noticed that Dudley was no longer there, making him shrug his shoulders and thought, 'He must have gone outside for some air. He's been doing that lately...'

As he went to the toilets, he saw Dudley sitting on a toilet, loading real bullets into his rifle as Joker said, "Private Doughboy?"

Dudley snapped his head in Joker's direction, making him want to step back as he recognized the look in Dudley's eye, it was the look of a person who completely lost it as he gave Joker a grin.

"No. Not anymore! I'm not Private Doughboy! You can call me your death!" He snarled as he cocked his rifle pointing at Joker's head

Joker raised his arms as he said, "Put the rifle down. You don't want to do this? We are almost done. We don't need this. Do you really want all our efforts to go to waste?"

"You mean your efforts!" Dudley yelled, taking a shot at Joker who ducked, but the bullet grazed his shoulder, making him curse as he fell on his ass.

"You don't want to do this, Dudley."

"I didn't want this. I didn't want to be here! I never wanted to be here! I hate it here, and I hate all of you! You...and the fuckers leaving me in that hole."

"Dudley...did they leave you in the hole during the three-day break?" Joker concluded

Dudley responded with another shot, that missed but caused a hole beside Joker's head, making his ears ring.

"You help them. You are just like the rest."

"Dudley, I am sorry. Is that what you want me to say?"

Dudley put the rifle down slightly before raising it back in position and said, "No. I want you and everyone else to die."

Joker closed his eyes and waited for the end until the door was kicked open and startling the two privates who looked to see Sergeant Matthew who walked into the bathroom.

"I had a feeling your behavior was strange, to go from pathetic to sublime, it was too quick a change and then I finally realized it, you are off your nut."

"No more...I'll kill you!" He said as Matthew squinted his eyes at him, before glancing behind him to see Private Joker clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Status, Private."

"He was put in the hole during the three-day break and he completely lost it. He's planning on killing all of us."

Dudley laughed, making the two look at him... as he put the weapon in his mouth and pulled the trigger before either of them could do anything as Dudley's brains splattered all over the floor and toilet.

Matthew looked away before saying, "Pathetic...I guess my training was not for you. You just couldn't take it..."

He then helped Joker to the medical wing where he would announce Dudley's suicide.

As the morning arrived, everyone was lined up in front of the barracks and Sergeant Matthew announced only one thing.

"Dudley 'Dough Boy' Dursley was dead... He committed suicide in the bathroom last night and tried to kill Private Joker, who is residing in the medical wing. He is no longer a private like the rest of you. He is a traitor to the platoon as he planned to kill all of you with the rifles you were given on the first day. Training is canceled for today. Head back inside or go to the mess hall. You all are dismissed."

Sergeant Matthew made his way back to his office and sighed knowing he had to report Dudley's suicide and then they would announce the suicide to the appropriate parties.

* * *

[Her Majesty's Prison]

Petunia woke up with a groan as she laid on a bed in the prison medical ward, then a jaded nurse wearing the prison logo on the sleeve of her white nurse's scrub, carrying a letter made her way to stand next to Petunia.

"What's happening to me?" She groaned out in pain

The nurse handed her a letter, to which Petunia thanked her as she sat up, opened it and started to read, her hands trembling when she finished the letter and her hands fell to her lap as her mind tried to process what she just read.

'My son...My Dudders is dead?' She inwardly whispered

If that wasn't enough, the nurse said, "Prisoner 3269. It is my duty to inform you that you have contracted gonorrhea."

Petunia paled and asked, "How could...this happen?"

"Well, it is known that you are the...ahem, the bitch of your cell block. One of the prisoners had the clamp and must have given it to you."

"How long do I have?"

"That depends...we are on a shortage of medicine and the shipment comes in a week. As long you don't suffer more contamination then you already have you will pull through."

After saying her piece, the nurse left, leaving Petunia alone as she absorbed everything that happened before fainting.

When the day turned to night, Petunia was walked back to her cell and she went to her bed, but Jherri knocked her out when she had her back turned and she was dragged to a dark corner of the prison and she was forced awake.

"Ow~!" Petunia yelled before she was punched in the mouth and she realized that she was surrounded by all the females of her block and they looked down at her as she curled into herself.

"Stick woman... It is now that time of the month, drop them."

Petunia trembled before she stripped herself before one of the sharp-eyed prisoners hissed and said, "She's got the clamp!"

"What?!" Most of them screamed

"How long as she had it?"

"Did she have it before we didn't notice?"

"Dammit...I can't have the clamp again."

All of them looked at the trembling Petunia and said, "What do we do with her now?"

The silence was overwhelming before one of the prisoners attacked Petunia and beat her to death, as everyone else watched and left her in the dark.

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah..."

Petunia wouldn't be found until two days later when her body was in the midst of rotting.

Her body was then cremated and buried in a grave which was marked by her prisoner number.

* * *

[Ashfield Prison]

Vernon was sitting on his bed, dark bags formed under his eyes as he was forced to witness all his sins he committed, especially against Elizabeth Potter. He just couldn't sleep from the time he woke up from James' beatdown and the removal of his shortest appendage.

[Flashback]

Vernon groaned awake as he felt that he just got hit by a truck and was run over multiple times by a very livid driver. He was chained to the bed to restrain him as the nurse stationed at the medical wing, looked at him and called the warden and said, "He's awake."

She then walked towards him and said, "Prisoner 7134. Can you see me?"

Vernon gave a nod as he asked, "Why the hell do I feel like shit?"

"Apparently you were attacked by an unknown assailant, but the thing was that they...cut off your penis."

Vernon paled as he remained frozen in his spot for a good three minutes before he asked so softly, that she could barely understand him, "My cock is gone?"

"Yes, apparently your assailant cut off your penis, burning the wound so you wouldn't bleed out before setting what remained of your penis on fire. The officers found the ashes on the scene."

Vernon then exploded into a rage of horrible expletives that made the nurse revolted before several guards burst into the room as they had to restrain Vernon before he hurt himself even more than he already was as he called to Potter, cursing him and his family along with his wretched daughter.

He was then given a sedative making him fall asleep before she sighed, knowing that Vernon would not make a swift recovery, he was beaten to hell and back, his bones would be fractured with the intention of causing as much pain as possible, the pain would fade but the healing process would be a bitch to go through and he would never be the same.

[Present]

Vernon was left all alone in his cell as he stewed in his hate as his lack of his package was one of the main points of mockery that the guards used against him.

As he laid on his bed, two letters detailing the death of his wife and son were shoved underneath his door and as the letters slipped from his hands in shock as he read the both of them.

He flinched when he heard all the guards yelling that it was time for lunch, a guard would deliver his food in an hour and when the guard arrived with his food, he announced that Vernon would be given a cell among the public of the prison and they already knew of his status as a pedophile.

"But, they'll kill me."

"Then you better prepare to be someone's bitch, then? You will be moved tomorrow morning," The guard stated before he left.

Vernon was silent before he tossed the tray away, spilling his food all over the ground as he screamed into his pillow.

He paced around his cell as he knew he wouldn't survive, the prisoner's onslaught if he was moved into a regular cell before his mind came up with the idea.

Vernon got up and flipped over his shitting bucket to use as a stand near his barred window that allowed sunlight inside as he ripped open his bed, using the bedding, the sheets, and blanket and braided it into a makeshift noose. He got on top of the bucket, and whispered, "Fuck you all. I am not sorry..." before jumping off and hanging himself as his neck snapped.

The body of Vernon Dursley was found an hour later as the guard called for people to take his body down and his death was written as suicide.

His body was then taken down from its' last position to where his body was cremated and the ashes were placed inside of a jar.

As the person who collected all the jars to be buried and was taking them outback, he accidentally bumped into the janitor causing several items to fall including several jars.

"Oh shit, sorry," The guard said, helping the old janitor.

"It's fine, my boy. I guess I still have some problem with these damn old glasses of mine."

The two then spent a bit time chatting before going on their way, unaware that two items have been switched.

The janitor's toilet cleaner and Vernon's ashes.

The toilet cleaner was then buried in a grave with Vernon's prisoner number as the ashes were used to clean the prison's toilets. They have never been so sparklingly clean before.

Nobody scorns any member of the Potter family without paying for it...

* * *

 **This one was a story all on its' own and I just had to give it, its own chapter. I hope you enjoyed it Pravus. Now, onwards, lovely readers, onward! All my responses to your reviews were written on the 7th chapter.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

* * *

[Fast Forward: 18th Day of Lilith's Stay at Grimmauld's Place]

Lilith still hadn't moved of her own accord since Ambition took over her body for a short while, she was getting paler and skinner, no matter what Nolan put in her stomach, her magic seemed to make her decay as the days went on and on. The black veins stretched on to cover all of her arms and onto her legs, while the cracks forming on her face grew deeper.

Nolan could barely sleep and it didn't help that, he had been having nightmares of his Lady turning into one of those... ** _things._**

Charlie was in no good mood either, Ron's nightly attempts only made him very livid as he could barely keep a grip on his temper as his attitude towards Ginny and Hermione soured as the days went on.

[Flashback: Ron and Charlie's Bedroom]

Charlie was sitting on the desk that Ron never used as he just finished his summer potion's essay and he was just about to put all his stuff away until Hermione came into the room.

"Charlie..."

"Hermione. What is it?"

"Have you finished your homework?" She asked, making Charlie roll his eyes as he thought, 'Of course, Hermione, is that all you think about it?'

"Yeah, I just finished my potions essay," He said with a yawn as he had it in his hand in the middle of placing it into his bag.

Hermione grabbed it out of his hand and started to read it before Charlie snatched it back, "Don't you know it is rude to snatch things out of another person's hands?"

"I am just going to review it for you," She said, softly

"No, because whenever you 'review' my papers and when I finally get it back from you its' covered in red markings making it so I can't even read it and I have to spend the night before the damn assignment is due to redo it all over again."

"Well, maybe if you allowed me to overlook your work more often, this wouldn't happen."

"And I did do that, then I would never get any sleep before today."

"Just give me the paper!" She said, grabbing the paper

"Dammit, Hermione!" He said, trying to pull the paper out of her grip

 _RIP~!_

The two of them held both pieces of his report before Hermione dropped the pieces and said, "This wouldn't happen if you just gave me the report."

Charlie felt something snap from within him as he slowly looked up to glare at Hermione who froze at his cold look and said, "What part of no, means no, to you Hermione? When I said, I didn't want your help, I meant it. Is it so hard for that bushy head of yours to comprehend that your opinion is not needed in some cases or do you just butt in for the hell of it?"

"Charlie-"

"Don't you 'Charlie' me! You had this coming for a long time, you just don't know when to quit. You lord your opinion over everyone, Ron may take it but I won't, not anymore and I sure as shit know that everyone at Hogwarts is sick to death of it and I know that Lilith won't give two flying fucks about your opinions either! You need to realize you are not my mother and never will be and I think Merlin's saggy balls you aren't! I'd scalp myself if you were, this overbearing nature of yours has gone on for long enough!"

Hermione turned red and said, "How dare you say that to me, Charlie Sirius Potter! Who helped you discover what Qurriel was planning during the first year! Who told you that it was a Ballisk attacking the students during the second year! Who helped and was by your side during the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Don't you dare throw that shit at me, Hermione Jane Granger!" He snapped, nearly unhinged as she backed away, she thought for a moment that his eyes flashed a pumpkin orange before turning back to green as he continued his tirade.

"First of all, you weren't anywhere near as helpful as you make yourself out to be. During the first year, we all thought it was Snape who was going to steal the stone, not Qurriel. The second year, you left clues in multiple books that I had to search for and through for hours to find a single fucking book where the answer was at the end and I had to do it alone as we both know how much Ron hates the library. Third year, you weren't helpful at all considering you forced me to be banned from Hogsmeade visits during that year and you destroyed my broom that I got from Sirius as a gift!"

"I thought it was a trap from Petergrew, I just didn't want you to get hurt," She replied

"My dad is auror and is my mom is a prodigy charms master who charms both my dad and my brooms with anti-tampering spells enough times that she could do it in her sleep and with her hands tied so your statement is shit. McGonagall stripped it down so much that when it wasn't even hexed in the first place and I couldn't even ride the damn thing. All that shabby broom that was hastily put together was good for was kindling."

Hermione wanted to curl into herself as Charlie continued, "Finally, you helped me and was by my side during the beginning of the tournament? Ha! What a laugh, I know exactly what side you were on, Hermione. You are a fence sitter, you weren't against me, but you sure as shit weren't with me either. You gave me nothing but a list of complicated spells that didn't do shit against the dragon. I got the idea of flying on my broom at the last second when I went outside a couple days before the task to clear my head."

She trembled before she tried to speak before Charlie interrupted her, "Just leave me alone, Hermione. I need to complete this damn essay or I am never going to get a break, now please leave."

"Charlie-" **_Smash!_**

Charlie buried his fist into the wall beside him, cracks forming around the hole he created as his knuckles started to bleed as he looked down at her fallen form with cold orange eyes and said, "Don't make me repeat myself. **Now, go.** "

Hermione then rushed out of the room in tears and when he was sure that she was gone, he spelled the door shut before he blown back by as massive nosebleed as he heard Lukas cackling in his head, " **Good. Very good. Poor beaver teeth deserved it though. So cruel, I love it.** "

'Shut it,' Charlie hissed as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, smearing the blood on his arm as he leaned against the cold wall.

"When will my hell end?" He asked himself

Lukas replied, " **When you finally accept me.** "

Charlie groaned as he leaned against the cool wall, trying to regain his strength before he decided he sat around long enough.

He then went downstairs and was forced to listen to Molly berate and scold him for over two hours and when she was done he asked, "Can I be excused?"

Molly let him leave and as Charlie made his way up the stairs, he saw Hermione leaning against the wall looking smug, expecting her heartfelt apology.

However, she fell to the floor when Charlie glared at her, his green eyes flashing orange causing her fear to spike, as the two exchanged no words and he left for bed as Hermione watched him leave as she went to tell Dumbledore that Charlie was unstable.

[Present]

Ever since then, Hermione had been in a tiff, but Charlie ignored her every step of the way, making her frustrated that she couldn't cow him into line.

Ginny kept trying to flirt with him, but he ignored her and he would bury her if she kept up this whorish act of hers.

His nightmares were seeping into his naps, making him snap awake in a cold sweat as they kept getting more and ghoulish as each one passed. His hair was now a patchwork of black and silver as he suffered through continuous migraines and nosebleeds making him pale as he felt that he was losing his damn mind.

He felt like he was wanted nothing more than to rip off somebody's face. Charlie sighed as he dragged Ron away from Lilith's room, unaware that Nolan was slightly pouting as he prepared a slew of beartraps ready to be used.

[Potter Manor]

James and Lily were resting on the couch before the floo rang and it was Dumbledore who said, "James, Lily, may I come in?"

"Why, of course, Albus," James said

Dumbledore then entered through the floo dusting himself off as he took a seat in a single chair as Lily prepared snacks as set them down on the table as Albus helped himself as the three enjoyed the silence before he broke it and said, "I have something that involves your daughter."

Lily asked, "What do you mean?"

"Have either of you made any progress on getting Elizabeth down?"

James sighed, "No, that damn snake won't let us pass and the strange thing is every time we try to get close to her bedroom, we feel horrible pains like our organs are eating itself."

Dumbledore widen his eyes, "Really?"

Lily nodded, "I think he might have cursed us. Dammit, I just want my baby back."

Albus smiled and said, "I think I can help with that."

"How?" The two asked

Dumbledore pulled out a contract written on parchment and James immediately recognized it and stated, "A marriage contract?"

"Yes, between both your daughter and Ron," He nodded

Lily stood up and yelled, "What?! Why do you want our daughter to marry Ron? I mean, he's not a bad kid, but...he's not really marrying material."

James nodded and said, "I don't think its' a good idea, Albus. That and she just lost her husband and her son and I rather not have any more of her ire pointed at me. I want her back, but I don't think a contract, connecting her to another person will make her any happier with us."

"You really think I would do something that wasn't for your benefit?" Dumbledore said, in a disappointed tone

James and Lily immediately backtracked and said, "No, never. It's just...she..."

Albus pushed the contract forward and had a bottle of ink and a quill and said, "You just need to sign it. There is even a hole in the contract where if she doesn't want to marry Ron, the contract will become null and void."

The two looked at the contract before looking at Albus who gave him his best sparkling smile and they signed it as he grinned at them.

He stood up, touching each of their shoulders saying, "It's for the greater good. You will realize it when you have your daughter back in your arms."

"Of course, Albus," They stated, softly

Albus then vanished into the floo as the two parents sat on the couch.

Charlus and Dorea who were residing in their frames in the living room were shaking their heads at the couple, to which Lily noticed and asked, "What is a matter?"

Dorea replied, "What's a matter? What's the matter is the two of you are idiots of the highest caliber."

James snarled, "Dammit mom, this again?"

"Don't talk to your mother like that, James. You become more of an idiot as the years progressed."

Lily said, "Lord and Lady Potter, please, we just want our daughter back. Is that so wrong?"

"And it's none of your concern, as it is our choice," James finished

"You bet your ass it is our concern, James. You are so blind you can't even see what is right in front of you! I'm so glad I never gave you leadership our family or you would run our family into the ground. If it wasn't for your mother I would have disowned you outright for what you did on Albus' order." Charlus growled, shaking his head in disgust

"What is your problem with Albus, anyway? You never told me, even after all these years," James asked, as he never knew the problem his father had with Albus

"Something a follower like you could never understand, considering you have your head so far up his ass to listen to my side anyway."

James snarled at the two of them, before grabbing Lily, leading her up the stairs and called over his shoulder, "We just want our daughter back and if having her marry Ron will bring her back to us, then we will do it. She will understand our reasons with time."

James and Lily then left for upstairs as both Charlus and Dorea watched them go.

Charlus pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "My stupid son. You have no idea of how deep of a grave you dug for yourself and your wife."

His wife moved from her frame to his to touch his shoulder and said, "Don't you worry about it, dear. Even if our son and his wife are idiots, our grandchildren are not."

He glanced at his wife and said, "Charlie?"

She grinned and said, "Is starting to awaken from Dumbledore's control and he is supporting and protecting his sister from the shadows and he is also awakening his powers, something that James refused to do."

He sighed in relief and said, "So, our power won't die out. Good. Only you have any idea how livid I was at James removing his because 'Albus said it was bad.' I never felt so sick."

"Along with our other grandchild, Elizabeth, but she goes by Lilith and she is very powerful."

He looked at his wife fully and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, she is powerful as a Potter should be. She even has a snake companion who can transform from a snake to a human at will."

He grinned and said, "That's my granddaughter."

"But, Charlus, I suggest you brace yourself."

He frowned before nodding at her to go ahead and she said, "She was actually going to get proposed to."

"What?" He asked as his eyes widened

She nodded and said, "Apparently she was and she was captured by a team that Albus created and they only got her when she finished taking care of a group of enemies due to a cheap shot."

"Hmph. A cheap shot. Describes Albus to a tee. He wouldn't be able to shit right if he didn't have ten elves to help him. What happened next?"

"The whole house was listening to what I heard them say is a voicemail. It detailed of a young boy who called him her son and another boy who was supposedly her boyfriend who got her a ring, but something happened on the other line to where both where both of them are missing."

"Wait a minute, son? And a fiancee?"

"Must have been blood adopted. Her body would be too young to convince considering the tone of the child but when she got the news of their disappearance, she cracked the foundation of Grimmauld's Place so she must have thought of him as her own. Along with her fiancee. He must have been really special to her..."

Charlus shook his head and said, "James is so lucky that I am stuck in this frame or I would tear him a new asshole to shit through. I want to see and know my granddaughter, dammit."

Dorea wrapped her arms around him as she said, "She will find a way out this. She is a Potter, she may not want to be due to their idiocy and Albus, but if she is anything like us and the rest of our family she will find a way out of this."

"The old fuck needs to die soon. I want nothing more than to show him how you never fuck with a Potter," He growled

"Oh dear...I get those miserable blue eyes of his," Dorea stated with a grin

"Deal! But I get to castrate him," Charlus smirked

"Why of course," She nodded

"You treat me so well, you know that?" He smiled, looking at him

They smiled at each other before leaving their frames for a more pleasureful activity.

* * *

[Late Evening]

Nolan was resting beside Lilith when heard a noise outside Lilith's door and groaned and hissed, "When will they learn," before he stopped when he found it was a different scent then all the others and it was Charlie, not Ron and thought, 'What is he planning?'

He then disappeared into the shadows to watch and saw Charlie running his fingers through his hair as he took a seat in front of Lilith's door and listened to him as he started to speak.

"Hey, Lilith. It's me, Charlie. You probably don't know me very well considering it has been a very long time. I just want to say that I am very sorry for what happened to you and because of how stupid everyone is being. Trying to tell you what to or what to be. I am not surprised that you hate everything around you and that you hole yourself up in your room, not that I blame you. Also, I should warn you that both Ron and Hermione are planning on turning you into the "perfect Gryffindor girl." Considering what I heard them say what they want to change about you, I am kind of glad you have Nolan with you to watch out for you. If that wasn't enough, you should see the horrible dress Molly plans on making you wear for your supposed wedding with Ron. Though I don't know why she has the idea of trying to make you marry Ron, in the first place. Hell, a rabid wolverine would make a better husband than Ron. They eat better and they don't look like they just went through a food fight."

Nolan raised an eyebrow and continued to listen to Charlie as he continued to speak, "You probably are wondering why Ron hasn't bothered you at all today, well- I kind of beat him with a bat, tied him to his bed and then I took his wand so he couldn't get free."

Nolan snorted as he found his respect for the black and silver-haired boy rising higher as he continued to listen, "Anyway, our par-No. James and Lily are still trying to get into your room for your own good, but whenever they try to get upstairs they filled with horrible cramps. Can't really say I am sorry for them, though. I hope you can give me a chance to become your brother or at least get to know you. Sleep well...sis."

He then made his way back to his bedroom to try and get some sleep as Nolan watched him leave.

Nolan walked out of the shadows and said, "Your brother's rather interesting, my Lady. Now you have 12 more days before I have to fulfill your last request."

* * *

[19th Day of Lilith's Stay at Grimmauld's Place]

It was 8 o'clock at Grimmauld's and everyone was eating after Arthur checked for potions much to Molly's irritation, but nobody was taking a chance with her, Alastor point-blank refused to eat anything of Molly's since the news of her trying to potion Lilith was brought up at the last meeting.

Charlie sighed as he rested on the couch listening to the twins converse before Molly walked into the living room and called for everyone to clean the house once again, causing the twins to groan before getting up to do what she said.

When Molly left the room, Charlie pulled the twins away and said, "Can you two do me a favor?"

Fred stated "That depends-"

George finished "Little Charlie~."

"I need you to keep Ron busy and make sure that he doesn't get anywhere near Lilith's room."

"What's in it-" George started

"For us? Besides not dying at the hands of your-" Fred continued

"Violent sister?" George concluded

"I have a bag of gallons in it for you and you get free reign of using Ron as test dummy?"

Fred looked at his twin and said, "He has such a lovely offer, dear George. Should we?"

"Hm~, we could humor him for the moment. For how long?"

"I'll throw in a bag of Honeydukes best chocolate bars and a bag of exploding sour sugar slugs if you don't ask?"

"Deal!" The two said as Charlie gave them the bag of gallons.

"You better hurry before mom comes back."

"Thanks, you guys are the best."

"We know," They simply stated, before leaving Charlie to his devices

Charlie then left the house, unaware of Walburga Black who was watching him leave the house with an interested glare.

As Charlie quickly closed the door behind him, he made his way to the bus stop called for the knight bus and said, "Take me to Pivet Drive."

"Ten sickles."

Charlie gave him the sickles as he held on as the knight bus then sped down the road before reaching his destination.

"We are here, young Potter."

"Thanks, Stan."

He waved at him before Stanely tore down the road until Charlie could no longer see him.

Charlie then looked at the sign and said, "Pivet Drive, huh?"

" **You better get moving, shit for brains. People will notice you don't belong here if you keep standing around like a lamp post.** "

[Pivet Drive]

Charlie made his way into the neighborhood until he came across a house that was all boarded up, the grass was overgrown as the house looked to be falling apart as the years went, it was an eyesore but people couldn't find it within them to tear the house down.

He went around back, pulled apart several planks of wood so he could enter inside and landed on the dust-covered ground, stirring up years of dust, causing him to have a sneezing fit before he got himself under control.

"Merlin..." He whispered, waving his hand in front of his face to push back the dust, before lighting his wand with a simple "Lumos."

The light enveloped the room showing the living room of the ex-Dursley house and looked around and saw pictures of the Dursleys, but none of Lilith. He then explored the rest of the house, finding the main bedroom, before finding two more where one was filled to the brim with broken or discarded toys.

"Where the hell is her room? I've checked every room in this damn house?" He hissed, getting really annoyed as he looked for any proof that his sister lived her before Lukas chimed in, " **You didn't check everywhere...** **Check the cupboard.** "

"What?"

" **You heard me. The cupboard under the stairs.** "

"But, it has ten locks on it? How could anyone..." Charlie trailed off as he remembered all the stories he heard about how vile Petunia could be

" **Get moving...Don't just stand there all day thinking about it.** "

Charlie swallowed as he stood in front of the cupboard door and undid all the rusty locks one by one and pried the rusty wooden open with all his strength until it finally gave in and opened, but it caused him to fall on his ass.

When he looked up, he froze as he looked at the bloodstained walls for what seemed like hours, before Lukas snapped out of his shock first, releasing a torrent of curses that could cause a sailor and war veteran into a blushing school girl.

"Sis...What the hell happened in this cupboard?" He asked himself as he reached out to the touch the wall, as Lukas yelled at him, " **Wait! Don't touch the bl-** " But it was too late as Charlie's hand had touched the blood-stained wall and the two of them were thrown into a torrent of violent visions.

Charlie was forced to witness his sister being violently beaten and sodomized by the Dursleys. As she was forced to clean and cook for them from the time she could walk. The screams and curses of them shouting at her ringed in his ears along with the sound of her bitter weeping in the dead of night, as it was the only time she could freely do us until she couldn't anymore. All the whippings, all the broken and dislocated bones. The hunger of being near food and forced to cook for you tormentors and not allowed to eat any of it. Forced to eat form the garbage or starve and be beaten to death, forced to become a simple plaything and slave for a sadistic family who tormented her only because she was different.

Charlie then released all the contents of his stomach on the floor as he clutched his head as if in horrible pain. He started to bitterly weep and he faintly realized that Lukas was doing the same except he was violently cursing under his breath.

"She...Eliz-No, Lilith. She was tortured here..." He said, vomit still covering his mouth as he dry heaved as he held himself, trying to calm his racing heart

" **No shit, Sherlock...But this just proves that Dumbledore's greater good is a load of croak!** "

"This could have been me...I could...I...I-Aaaaaahhhh~!" He roared as he punched the floor again and again as he started to weep as the bitter reality hit him like the Hogwarts train.

'It could have been me...I would be the one tortured...raped...Sis...I'm sorry... I'm sorry. It's their fault. They placed her here...on Dumbledore's orders no less. I hate them...Why, why her?'

He trembled on the floor as Lukas could do nothing, but watched with awe as Charlie snapped the chains of Dumbledore's control and the secret locks he placed on his magical core. The youngest Potter wept until he felt he couldn't anymore as he felt magic flood through him.

" **Charlie...Charlie, get up.** "

'Yeah...I know.'

" **You...** "

'I'm fine. No, I'm not actually. I am pissed as all hell, I want to rip somebody's head off.'

" **What about your idiotic cocksucking parents?** "

'They will get theirs. If they won't tell them of their massive fuck up of leaving her at the Dursleys then I will.'

" **She might not want her past exposed.** "

'True. But it is the only way to make them realize how big their fuck up is and if they try to use that against her, well...we can always just give them a good kick in the ass before she or Nolan takes care of the rest.'

" **So you see things my way, now, huh?** "

Charlie gave a bitter chuckle and said, "Apparently so...Let's get out of here, but first things first... I need proof."

" **What are you planning?** " Lukas asked

"We are just taking a trip to the hospital...if this doesn't prove my point, nothing will," He whispered, before leaving, but not without burning every single picture of the Dursleys as he spat on the ashes.

Charlie then cleaned himself before looking back at what remained of the pictures of what used to be the happy Dursleys.

"May you have nothing but endless suffering in the afterlife, you pigs..." Before leaving the house altogether.

He then walked into town, leaving the neighborhood as he let his legs and magic lead him to where he wanted to go, however, he bumped into an older man who was clutching a stack of newspapers.

"I'm sorry sir," Charlie said

"It's alright you man. Are you alright? You look like you been having a bad morning?"

"It's fine...I was just looking for some newspapers to pass the time."

"Well, I was going to throw out these old newspapers, although I enjoy reading them to my grandkids."

"Are they really that interesting?"

The older man gave him a grin and said, "You must not be from around here. Not surprising, considering that she is all over the newspapers."

"Who is she?"

"She goes by the name...Lilith Halestorm, known as the Dark Angel as she saved over a hundred reported children abandoned, but people think she saved a lot more. She is actually the youngest person to open a business, an orphanage to be exact. But it's a damn shame it was burnt down."

'That's what she meant by her babies...' He inwardly sighed

"Well, young man. You can have them. I have places to be. Be safe now, the streets are not good for someone like you, you know?"

Charlie took the newspapers and said, "Thank you."

"Have a nice day, young man."

Charlie nodded as he waved to the older man who walked away as Charlie made to read as many of the newspapers as he could and read and re-read all the stories of his sister and smiled looking at everything she had done, before frowning at what become of her.

The last one made him fight to keep a grip on his emotions as it showed Lilith at her happiest before he stood up and made his way to the hospital where she was taken to when she was saved by the Dursleys.

[Hospital]

Charlie walked through the doors, the newspapers were all rolled up and shrunk to fit in his pocket as he observed his surroundings, letting the feeling of his first visit at a muggle hospital wash over him quickly before he walked up to the attendant manning the front desk who politely asked, "What do you need, sir?"

"Can you direct me to the doctor that took care of um-Lilith Halestorm?"

"Oh, are you another one doing a paper on present heroes, right?"

"Yeah, I just heard of her and I was doing research as I like reading about all of her accomplishments, but I wanted to hear about it from the man himself."

"He is taking care of another patient, but you reside on the chairs outside his office, just take two lefts and a right and you will be right in front of his office."

"Thank you..." He said, giving her a grin, which she returned with a smile

Charlie quickly made his way towards the doctor's office and placed a notice-me-not spell on the door and mixed it with a compulsion spell that would tell the doctor that he just missed him.

He then opened the door and closed quietly behind him before looking through the medical records he kept on file. He spent ten minutes looking for Lilith Halestorm but slapping his forehead when he realized he was supposed to be looking for Elizabeth Potter instead.

Charlie finally found what he was looking for and pulled the medical record out and made copies, but he couldn't bring himself to look at them in his office just in case if he flipped out and trashed the entire room.

After creating all the copies he could, he then placed the file back where it was before he snuck out of the hospital.

He shrunk it to the same size as all the newspapers he put in his pocket before he snuck out of the hospital and made his way back to the magical world and Grimmauld's Place.

He stopped by Honeydukes to get the twins their chocolate and sugar slugs as he bought several packets of candy for himself as he found himself standing in front of Grimmauld's Place, looking a little bit more haunted than before.

He ignored Hermione and Molly as they nagged him as he tossed the candy to the twins who nodded at him as he avoided Ginny who tried to attach herself to him as he made his way upstairs.

He spent the rest of the day looking at Lilith's past medical records and he had to fight not to puke when he saw the state of Lilith's back when they removed her shirt.

'Well, James...Lily, this is the last straw if you are not going to tell them. I will...This ignorant bullshit has gone on long enough,' He firmly stated as he laid back on his bed and waited for night to fall.

* * *

[20th Day of Lilith's Stay at Grimmauld's Place]

[Early Afternoon]

Everyone was at the kitchen table as several Order members were standing or leaning against the counter as they started to discuss the current situation.

Dumbledore started off first, "Has anyone heard of Miss Potter?"

His statement caused several people to groan in irritation, while both James and Lily looked down at the table, Charlie rolled his eyes at the statement as Molly, Hermione, and Ginny frowned in disapproval.

"So, I can take that as a no, then?"

"Yes, Albus, you can, and if this was what the meeting was called for then I am leaving. I could do some good patrolling instead of listening to this," Alastor stated with a harsh drawl in his tone

Albus said, "Alastor, you need to understand. Because Elizabeth was the actual person who defeated Voldemort on that Halloween night, he will be after her so she needs to be surrounded by her family and needs to be taught how to defend herself."

Sirius butted in, "I can understand the threat that the Voldemort brings to the table, but she can take care of herself just fine, Albus."

"She needs to learn how to deal with enemies the right way, not by killing."

"Then how do you expect her to take care of Voldemort? With hugs and kisses?" Charlie asked, wanting a direct answer

"Charlie, my boy, you need to understand that the concept of love is the answer to how to take care of Voldemort, but it seems after all this time, you still lack the power of this concept...such as the case with poor Cedric," He whispered, but several sharp ears caught his last phrase, making them glare at the older man who had his eyes closed as if in prayer.

" **That motherfucker...** " Lukas spat

'That motherfucker...' Charlie snarled

"Now, Elizabeth has spent enough time in mourning alone, she in need of family ties," He said, looking at the two Potter parents

Charlie rolled his eyes and said, "What did the two of you do?"

Lily looked at her son, saying, "We, I-, Charlie, you need to understand that this is very serious and we just can't have her locked up in the room forever."

"She lost her family and fiancee, I wouldn't expect her out for at least a month, what you do expect her to do? That she comes out all happy that she is who kidnapped her from her loved ones?"

James yelled, "We love her, dammit! We just want to talk to her and explain things, but that damn snake-"

"Is not the problem here, the problem is that you are trying to smother someone who has no qualms about killing everyone in this room. Just give her time to mourn and she will come down on her own accord, not anyone else's."

"But it has been three weeks. Apparently, she hung up over him that she spends all day in bed? She's acting like a baby when she has everything-"

"Shut the fuck up, Nymphadora," Charlie spat, making everyone freeze at Charlie saying such a thing

"What did you say to me?" She asked, standing up

"Don't start something you won't be able to end, sit down and shut it. I may not know her, but I won't have you insult her in front of me," Charlie stated as he moved to stand as well.

"Have you seen what she has done your friends and your parents along with Sirius and Remus?!" She yelled, looking at Charlie like he was stupid

He squinted his eyes at her and said, "Yes, I do know. However, Nolan specifically warned everyone that she would have a festering hate for all of us, and I along with several others in the room are not stupid enough to irritate her while she is in mourning."

"She's still a spoiled brat..." She spat

"Tell me, Nymphadora...Let me put it in a way that you can understand. If your parents were immediately killed and you were given sick leave to mourn them and an insensitive jack off tried to forget about them would you hex them to hell and back, yes or no?"

She didn't respond at first before stating, "...That's not the same."

Charlie rolled his eyes, saying, "Sure~, it's not. And Snape is the picture perfect teacher and the twins will give up pranks for jobs at the ministry."

"Never!" The two immediately announced, making Molly frown.

Charlie then got back to the matter at hand, "Your parents were there for you from the beginning, they nurtured and cared for you from the very start and you love them from the bottom of your heart. It was not the same for Lilith."

"She has both James and Lily now, shouldn't that count for something? Besides her Aunt and Uncle-" Tonks trailed off when everyone stiffened at feeling killing intent leaking from Charlie as his eyes became glacier-like as they bored into Tonks' own, causing her to tremble as it put Moody on edge.

"Don't. you. dare. mention those pathetic pieces of shit to me."

"Charlie, what's going on? What do you mean Aunt and Uncle? She was living under the care of several elves at one of the Potter houses for her own safety..." Sirius said, butting into the conversation

"So, that's what they told you? What a crock of shit..." Charlie said, his blood slowly beginning to boil underneath his skin.

"Charlie-" Hermione said in her scolding tone, but he was quicker

"Shut it, Hermione. This doesn't concern you."

Ron tried to come to her defense, but Charlie responded first, "Don't you dare say anything Ron. You are the worst of the lot considering that I had to stay awake ever since Lilith arrived to prevent you from setting her off. Only God knows what would have happened to everyone if Nolan wasn't here to stop you from entering her room."

"What?" Arthur and the twins yelled, glaring at Ron

"But...I'm her husband..." He squeaked out, as the room fell into silence

"What?" Charlie stated

"I'm her husband and I have the right to see her!" Ron said, strongly

Charlie slammed his fists on the table causing several cups and plates to rattle as he yelled, "Under who's orders! Under what power do you have the balls to say that you are her husband?"

"Your parents signed a contract stating that we will get married," He said, bringing Charlie's ire towards his parents.

Charlie snapped his head in their direction causing them to flinch as he said, "Why in the name of Merlin's giant balls would you do that? Of all things to do?"

"Charlie, please. You need to understand. I...We- we just want our daughter back."

"Then give her space to mourn, why did you think that having a marriage contract between Ron would do anything other than to make her want your heads on a pike more than usual."

Molly and Hermione were puffing up to berate and scold him until Dumbledore raised a hand to silence them and said, "Because it is for the greater good, my boy. Marrying young Ronald is for her own benefit."

Charlie looked at Dumbledore with a cold, blank stare that started to unnerve everyone in the room, especially Dumbledore before he let out a chuckle, his shoulders started to shake before let out a loud and roaring laugh as he tilted his head from the force.

The most unnerving thing of his laugh was that there was no humor in it before he quickly silenced himself as he gave a hard glare towards Albus.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's your excuse? 'It's for the greater good?' Really?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I am going to show you what your greater good has caused unless the two of you wish to tell them now..." He finished looking at both James and Lily.

"Tell us what?" Moody said, both eyes looking at the two Potter parents, but neither of them responded making Charlie's eyes squint before he spat on the floor.

Charlie inwardly sighed, 'Well, this is it, Lukas. They really won't say.'

Lukas smirked as he conquered up a bucket of popcorn and said, " **Give them an ass-ripping they'll never forget.** "

He said, "All of you stay here. If you move, I'll hit you with a bone-breaker hex that will leave you weeping for months."

His statement shocked everyone in the kitchen as he left everyone alone for the moment as Sirius looked at James and Lily and said, "What is going on? Is there something you are not telling us?"

"Paddy...I, I don't how to say it..." James said, really choked up

Remus felt as a heavy blade was hanging over his head as Sirius felt like he just swallowed a cannonball along with every hair on his body stand up straight as the room was filled with mummers about Charlie's latest outburst.

Several minutes later, Charlie slammed open the door, causing several people to jump as they looked at the blank face of the youngest Potter as he made his way into the room and cleared the table.

When Ron opened his mouth to whine, he was silenced by Charlie's cold glare making him snap his mouth shut.

He then tossed all the newspapers on the table and he said, "Read them. I want you to read them."

Several order members looked at Charlie before they picked up the newspapers and started to read, before Sirius, Remus, all the Weasleys, Dumbledore, James, and Lily joined them in reading.

They were tens of newspapers detailing most of Lilith's exploits during her time in the muggle world.

Rescuing children from the streets, exposing abusive families, destroying multiple drug and child sex rings along with prostitution was at an all time low along with drug abuse, child abuse, sexual assault of most ages.

Lily couldn't help but be a little proud of her as she whispered, "She did all this?"

"Yes. She did all of this and more...And this is not the worst of this situation," Charlie said, showing them another newspaper.

 **Grand Opening of the Black Cherry Orphanage by the Matron Lilith Halestorm, the Dark Angel!**

The picture was of Lilith in the direct middle of the picture with a massive grin on her face, it was literally a mixture of both James when he had a brilliant pranking idea and of Lily when she found another spell to conquer. She was standing next to her fiancee who was hugging her pressing his cheek into hers from the right, while Jake was on her back pressing his cheek against hers from the left. She was surrounded by all her sisters, and at least 50 children smiling and waving at the camera along with Olivia and Elliot who were beside the three, grinning as they looked proud of the girl in the center of the photo.

The room was silent as everyone in the kitchen absorbed the picture as James wanted to cry looking at his daughter grinning up a storm as he felt like shit.

'Shit...' Sirius inwardly thought as he looked at Remus who looked at the picture, stiff in his seat.

Arthur looked back at Charlie who was still staring at the newspaper sadly and said, "Is there something else you wanted to show us?" Bringing everyone's attention to him.

Charlie sighed and said, "Yes. Now Dumbledore. You said, my sister out of the way, at her relatives, was for the greater good, correct?"

Dumbledore looked back at him and said, "Right."

Charlie's eyes bored into Dumbledore's as he said, "Wrong. Look at it," He said, tossing her medical file on the table as everyone read it and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

He waited for a bit as everyone read the medical file and said, "Some of you probably don't believe this to be real, right?"

He was answered with several nods, then he pulled out a picture of Lilith's back and said, "Look at it," as he showed the picture to everyone causing multiple reactions.

Lily immediately vomited and James turned three shades paler as he looked like he was going to faint.

Remus felt his heart stop in his chest as Sirius, Arthur and the Twins raced to the sink to empty all the contents of their stomachs before returning back to their seats, looking two shades paler.

Ginny fainted on the spot from the gruesome image as Hermione looked green as she tried to hold in what she just ate. Ron didn't look up as he was still wondering what he was thinking of making Lilith do first for him.

Molly looked pale before looking at Dumbledore for strength as Dumbledore winced in his seat as he absorbed the picture. Moody shook his head as he knew the sight was going to haunt another one of his nightmares.

Tonks' hair turned a sickly yellow-green as she looked away from the horrible sight.

"W-w-what is that?" Arthur asked, feeling really lightheaded

"This was the state of Lilith's back when she was 8 and she was taken to the hospital for the first time after she saved a girl from being raped. Vernon repeatedly whipped her back with a spiked belt causing it to rot and puss over. The notes on it, say that it was one of the worst cases of abuse the doctors and surgeons at the hospital ever cared to witness. They had to perform three surgeries on her back and nearly lost her three times."

If that wasn't enough, Charlie continued, showing x-rays of Lilith's body showing pulled and torn muscles, broken and fractured bones along with cracks on her skull, multiple scars on nearly every area of her body, before he stopped and said, "This one picture upsets me the most."

As people glanced up at him, he put down the last picture, showing all of them a picture of Lilith, her tongue split down the middle as he said, "This was when Petunia tried to kill her by cutting her tongue out with a pair of rusty scissors after she saved the girl from being raped from Vernon."

That made James violently puke next as Hermione joined Ginny in the world of unconsciousness. The twins were close to tears as everyone was in different states of sadness, pity, or anger that someone could do this to a child of all things.

Charlie then looked at the pale forms of his parents and said, "You two left her there."

Lily cried, "We visited her!"

He shook his head, "You visited the house, but you have never met her once during all your visits. One to two visits of not seeing her I can understand, but all of them? Not once, did you see Lilith during all of the visits at that accursed house? Merlin, I don't which part is more sickening. The fact that you missed that there are no pictures of her anywhere in the house or the more noticeable cupboard under the stairs. You know, the one with the ten locks, a catflap, and enough blood in it to make it look like Jason Voorhes, Michael Myers, and Freddy Kruger had a slaughter contest inside."

Sirius was gritting his teeth with enough force to break them as he glared at both James and Lily with utter loathing as Remus was silently crying as he slumped in his seat, trying not to look at the horrible pictures of abuse as heard Mooney howled in pain.

Charlie turned his attention back to Dumbledore and said, "This is your fault, you know. I am not saying you have all of the blame because, my parents, being idiots believed you over their own experiences and it cost them everything. But you really are something, you know. They told you how much of a bitch Petunia is, hell Sirius, and Remus knew how much of a bitch she was but you send her there anyways and you nearly caused her death. When she finally escaped them and made a life for herself you took her away on what was supposed to be the best day of her life. You screwed her over. Twice. Robbing her of her childhood of which she will never get back and robbing her new family, her son, and her fiancee."

Dumbledore flinched when Charlie continued, "It makes me wonder who else you screwed over."

" **Besides both us and Lilith,** " Lukas butted in, "and if they so happen to be a certain Dark Lord that we all love to hate. But congratulations, dear sir," He said, tossing everything else on the table and continued, "You screwed Lilith out of a childhood and possibly an entire family. You screwed me out of a sister. You screwed both James and Lily out of a daughter. You screwed Sirius out a goddaughter and the main thing-" opening the last newspaper in his hand and showed it so everyone could see.

 **Downtown is Chaos! Where is the Dark Angel when you need her?**

"You screwed an entire community over and tossed them into chaos and probably caused an untold amount of scarring and pain on so many people that I am scared shitless to even think about," He finished as he looked at the headmaster and tossed him the newspaper as the old man's mind was running 100 miles per minutes, thinking about what to do.

He whispered, "Even an idiot knows you never leave anything you love in a place where there is only malice," before looking directly at Ron.

"Ron, let me make one thing perfectly clear and I hope you are listening to me. If you try to sneak into her room again I am beating you into a coma and even if you manage to get into her room, you don't need to worry about her killing you. That pleasure will all mine," He growled, his eyes flashing orange before he ran his hair through his now silver hair as his natural black tipped the ends.

Tonks looked at the picture of the sedated Lilith with her tongue split down the middle before leaving the kitchen entirely as Charlie continued to say, "I'm sick of it and I am sick of most of you in this room, leave her alone or Nolan will not be the only one you should be scared of," before leaving the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

James and Lily were silent as people looked at them before Sirius spoke, in a tone so filled with rage and disgust it could spoil milk, "How could you hide this from us? We deserved to know. I deserved to know what happened to my own goddaughter! I held her in my hands just minutes after she was born swearing to protect her from any harm!"

"Paddy-"

"Don't you dare 'Paddy' me, James! How could you hide this from me! From Remus?" Sirius snapped, nearly foaming at the mouth.

As the two parents tried to explain, Charlie made his way to an empty bedroom to try to get an hour of sleep as he was unaware of someone was watching the scene with both interest and amusement along with several Black paintings who smiled at him giving a good ass-ripping.

"In the words of my Lady, 'Someone's balls have finally dropped.' Good for you," before he vanished into Lilith's room once again as he waited for night to fall and the next day to arrive.

Before anyone already knew it, the day had turned into night as everyone turned in for bed or their night shifts as they all left Grimmauld with many things to think about.

* * *

[21st Day of Lilith's Stay at Grimmauld's Place]

[Mid Morning]

Nolan was wrapped around Lilith's neck until a dry groan made him immediately uncoil and shift into his human form as he whispered, "My Lady?"

Lilith's eyes snapped open, but instead of seeing two green eyes, Nolan saw only one green eye with white sclera and one pink eye with black sclera, making curse, "Oh shit..."

Nolan then made for cover as magic started to swirl around Lilith, startling some people who were resting in the living room or the kitchen before...

 ** _BOOM!_**

If the magical output didn't grab their attention before, the magical explosion sure did as everyone raced upstairs to see the smoldering remains of what was left of Lilith's room covered in dust, but then a loud blood-curdling scream startled everyone before what sounded like the tearing of flesh rang through the air for three minutes before it stopped.

The dust settled to see two Lilith's sitting before each other, panting, one was healthy with barbed wire tattoos constantly moving across her body like a knot snakes with straight black hair, black sclera, and dark pink eyes.

The other Lilith was paler and skinner like she melted off thirty pounds, making her look like All Might in his true form with her wild dark red wine-colored hair and dark green eyes.

Everyone looked at the two in shock as they thought, 'Two Liliths/Elizabeths?'

Lilith coughed as she glared at her dark counterpart and said, "Nyx."

Nyx smirked as she stood up as Lilith stood as well and said, "Little Elizabeth."

Lilith's eye twitched causing the room to form cracks once more startling their observers of whom they paid no mind.

Nyx shook her head, "Your temper is so cute, everything about you is...except your damn stubbornness. Even now, you still will not yield!"

"I am you as you are me, remember? As my darkness, I accept you fully and while I love a massive bloody slaughter as much as the next person, you would cause too much damage if left to your own devices."

She growled, "I'm not going back in there!"

"You have no choice in the matter. I have fought with you ever since I dealt with all my past enemies, clawing my way back to come back to reality and who knows how much time has passed in my absence. My children, my sisters along with Uncle El and Aunt Liv must be worried sick and you choose now of all times to be a fucking C bomb and stand in my way?"

"If it will get my freedom then yeah," She shrugged

"You know exactly what I do to C bombs, you know?" She quipped

The two stared at each other down before Nyx smirked and said, "Yeah, but you will never get the chance," Before grabbing Lilith by the neck and tossing her through the wall and following after her.

Everyone raced downstairs to see Lilith and Nyx in the midst of a fight and when one of the (AN: I'm too lazy to make up a name) Order member tried to stun the both of them, the two stopped, snapped in the lackey's direction before yelling, "Stay the fuck out of this!"

The two then smashed their right fists into his head, spraying his blood everywhere before once more attacking each other, literally destroying the living room in the process.

Nyx punched out at Lilith, but she avoided it, grabbing her arm, kneeing her right in the stomach, before Nyx retailed with an elbow to the cheek, forcing Lilith to let go of her arm.

Lilith then tackled her to the floor, smashing her head into the ground, before Nyx switched positions and started to wail down on Lilith's face, managing to get three hits in before Lilith headbutted her, forcing her away, leaving her to crash into the living room table as she broke her nose.

Nyx flipped through several handsigns, touched her throat and blew out a torrent of flames, which hit Lilith directly, as Lily fell to her knees and was going to start crying until the flames cleared and it showed Lilith completely unharmed, untouched by the flames, which she put out with a wave of her hand.

"Hmph, is that it? Don't tell me that's all you've got?" She said, tilting her head to the side

"Of course not," before she once again attacked Lilith, channeling her magic and made to thrust it into her face, but Lilith grabbed her wrist and forced her hand into the air as Nyx released the blast, causing a massive hole to appear on the floor above them.

Lilith then punched her repeatedly in the stomach and followed up with a kick that caused Nyx to crash into a wall that she pulled herself out of as the two stared each other down before Lilith snarled as her magic flared around her causing the air in the room to thicken.

"Enough! This shit is getting us nowhere! I'm done playing with you Nyx. Learn your place, which is under my heel!" She snarled before releasing wave after wave of killing intent at her before wailing on her, before Nyx managed to kick her away, cracking one of her ribs, following up by a kick that would have knocked out a few teeth, but she managed to cover her face, at the cost of bruising her left arm.

Nyx flared her own magic as the two prepared to end the fight as Lilith asked, "Did you truly think you can beat me, Nyx? Considering everything I have back at home?"

"What more do you have considering that they are dead?" Nyx spat, her eyes squinted

"You know, as well as I do they aren't...The shock...and fear for their safety, knocked me into that darkness for a while," Lilith stated, softly

"And that gave me a chance of breaking free. I'll never face such horrible feelings again," She growled, as she prepared to punch through Lilith's body

"Silly..." She whispered, shaking her head

"Silly, huh? I'll show you silly when I cave in your face!" She snarled before launching herself at Lilith, who met her charge with her own and they met in a clash of blood as Lilith was stabbed in her side as she punched through Nyx's abdomen.

Nyx had her chin on her shoulder as she coughed up blood and said, "Even now you still have your ruthless side."

"Tell me...Why choose now of all times to fight me?"

Nyx teared up as she said, "The pain of being abandoned again, forced into that living hell with nothing but the disgusting clothes on my back...just made me snap. I didn't want that...hell again."

Lilith pulled her tightly as she turned her around so no one could see her cry as she closed her eyes as she absorbed the magic surrounding them to heal her, bringing her back to her regular form.

'Callie...'

" **Harley...** "

'Jackie...'

" **Evie...** "

'Elliot...'

" **Olivia...** "

'Jake...'

" **And Drake...** "

"I missed them so much...It hurt too much, I...I-" She whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks

"Ssh~," Lilith replied, rubbing her hair as Nyx started to dissolve and said, "They're our family remember?"

Nyx moved away from her shoulder, looked her straight in eyes as her sclera turned white as her irises turned green, "I expect them back, quickly you know?"

"Hey, it's us, remember?"

"Try not to fall so hard next time. If there is a next time. I will not go so easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lilith smiled as Nyx gave a light laugh before dissolving completely, her aura circling around Lilith before being absorbed into her skin, the magical backlash caused the foundation to crack as her magic felt fully whole once again.

Her tattoos appeared on her skin as a mixture of spiked veins that coiled around her legs and arms in rapid speed, almost as if they were happy she was back.

She clenched her fist as she felt everything was in order and gave a dark smile as she started to stretch, "Sweet Merlin, it has been too fucking long~..."

Nolan then hugged her from behind, making her slightly stiffen before she melted into his hug as he looked at her with a smile and said, "Welcome back, my Lady."

She kissed his forehead and said, "I'd told you I would be back, silly. You have my thanks for shielding me for so long...It must have been hell for you, wasn't it?"

"Actually, I had help," He stated

Lilith raised an eyebrow as Nolan pressed his forehead against hers as she looked deep into his mind from his eyes as she observed everything that Charlie did, all the stress, his talk to her outside her bedroom door, the ass-ripping he gave everyone yesterday.

"Hm~, I see..." She stated, emotionlessly

"I think you might want this back first," He said, showing her the ring as she smiled as Nolan placed it around her neck as she touched it.

"You always know how to make me feel better," She said, looking at him

"It's my job after all," He said as he watched her walk close to the Order members, but more specifically Charlie who was looking at Lilith and her back at him.

When she was a foot from him, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron stood in her way, as the tension to slightly rose, when Hermione opened her mouth, Lilith's eyes flashed her magic forcing all three of them to have their heads smashed into the floor, as she walked past them.

She finally stood in front of Charlie who remained as still as a statue before she leaned down and kissed his forehead like she did to all the children back at the orphanage whenever they did something good.

Charlie looked surprised and not even Lukas could say anything, all he could do was blush as Lilith stepped back a bit as Charlie touched his forehead as red dusted his cheeks and asked, "What...was that for?"

"That...was for protecting me from your miserable friend along with Nolan. I will talk with you later."

He nodded, before his mind caught on with the word, 'Later,' "Later? Where are you going?"

Lilith stuck her tongue out at him as she smiled, "Training and hunting."

"Miss Potter, now that you are well, we need to-" Dumbledore couldn't finish his sentence due to Lilith smashing him into a wall, making a Dumbledore-sized impression as Nolan smiled before getting her a pair of clothes.

"Pathetic cum swisher..." She groaned, rolling her eyes as she put her clothes

A skin-tight limited edition black cameo Sabaton Panzer Battalion T-shirt, with a pair of dark-washed bootcut jeans and a pair of matching army boots.

As Nolan handed her a mirror as she looked at her outfit, she then caught on to the color of her hair as she hissed, "Nolan?"

"My Lady?"

"Who. fucked. with. my. hair? Why the fuck does my hair look like a pre-teen's first period?" She gritted out as the floor started to crack with each word she stated.

Charlie slightly snorted in amusement, ignoring his mother's hurt look as she ran her fingers through her own hair.

"Apparently your mother wanted your hair back to its' natural color."

"You are fixing it back to black when I finish getting my affairs in order."

"You have to stay here!" Dumbledore ordered as he pulled himself out of the wall, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, do not make me stun you again, young lady. Now, we have much to discuss along with your appearance as Britain's Child who lived."

"Child who lived? Seriously?" She asked, glancing at Charlie, who sadly shrugged in reply.

She cracked her knuckles as she manipulated her shadow, freezing everyone into place as she created spears pointed at everyone's neck, minus Charlie's as she said, "You have no choice in what I do, old man. I do what I want, whenever I want and however the fuck I want. You have no say and will never have any say. You push me, you lose your lackeys as I deal with you next."

Dumbledore gave her a disappointed look, but anyone could see how livid he was inward as he sighed and said, "Fine."

"Good old goat," She growled as she punched him in the epicenter of his face, knocking him out cold.

"Fucking cheap shot," She spat as she made her way passed Walburga's painting, whose curtains were open as she looked at her with interest.

"Nolan, if you would?" She said as Nolan shifted into a snake and coiled around her as she nuzzled against him.

She then raised her hand, channeling her magic before releasing it, directing it at the door with a _**BOOM!**_

The entrance to Grimmauld's Place was blown to pieces as she stepped outside and started to float into the air, before looking back once more at Charlie, before flying away in a sonic boom, as everyone watched her disappear.

"That's so fucking cool," Charlie whispered as he watched her fly away until he couldn't see her anymore.

" **No shit...** " Lukas whispered back, still a bit in awe

* * *

[Downtown]

People were fighting in the middle of the street as several fires were beginning to spread as people fought to protect what they had as they wondered where the hell was Lilith.

Those that Lilith kept in check with her fierce reputation of no bullshit, came back to take over Downtown in droves, if that wasn't enough several enemies who have been lying in wait to take over Lilith, knowing that they had no chance in a full fight with the witch were joining them as they wanted a piece of the action as well.

As the fighting continued, the skies thundered, causing several people to glance up until they felt someone flare their magic, causing everyone to stop fighting and look on the rooftop of the tallest abandoned building.

It was both Lilith and Nolan standing side by side as Lilith tightened her gloves around her as she hissed into the air with a massive grin that meant only pain, "I'm back~!"

Several things happened immediately after her announcement, several enemies just literally shit themselves knowing that they were going to go up shit's creek really fast, those who smirked thinking they could take her or prepared themselves to take her down and take her place and those who were on her side as they sighed in relief knowing things were going to be better from here on out.

 _ **The Queen is back and she is taking no prisoners!**_

* * *

[Flashback: Dark Lord Hideout]

 _"Well, well, welcome back...my son. And you even brought me a grandchild to make sure my empire lasts even longer as well. How nice."_

 _Two simultaneous growls answered him, making him cruelly laugh._

 _"Don't be like that, after all, you didn't think I would leave you alone just because I abandoned you, did you? Oh no, if you were a squib, I would have had someone kill you off when we took over the muggle world, but instead, you were magical, but you never went to Hogwarts. Why is that?"_

 _"Because who wants to go to a place named like that? Besides the name Dumbledore rubs me the wrong way," He spat_

 _"And your son?"_

 _"I'm ten you twat muffin," Jake groaned in irritation_

 _Voldemort let out a torture curse that missed the younger boy as he hissed, "Mind your mouth, boy. I am not afraid to kill you, just because you have my blood running through your veins."_

 _"Hmph, I think the guy sitting next to me, would object to that observation considering he has more balls than you do an actual face."_

 _Drake let out a snort and said, "You are too much like your mom..."_

 _"She would say and do a lot worse than that and you know it..." Jake said, rolling his eyes._

 _"Your mother, this so-called Lilith Halestorm, correct? Or should I say, Elizabeth Potter?"_

 _The two didn't respond, but Voldemort could feel them glaring at him, making him grin._

 _"I see...the blood of both Potter and my son run through you. It would be a waste to spill such powerful blood. Hm~, I will leave you here for five days to give you a chance to think about my offer. You accept and I will let you out and you will enjoy my good graces. Refuse and I will break your minds and use your bodies to torment the true person who truly defeated me...on that accursed night," He hissed before leaving and slamming the door shut._

 _The slam of the door rang out into the cell, leaving the two in the dark._

 _"Dad?" Jake whispered_

 _Drake wrapped his arms around his son, pulled him close and said, "Don't worry, Jake. When I said, I would propose to your mom, I meant it. Even if I have to go through all levels of hell to propose to her, I will and you will get your happy ending."_

 _"Of course, dad. But the first thing we need to do is get out of this hellhole and make that noseless fucker pay," Jake snarled as he clenched his fist._

[Five Days Later]

The door was opened as Voldemort entered along with Bellatrix Lestrange as the two boys looked at them as they leaned against the wall.

The four stared at each other in the thick silence before Voldemort stated, "What are your answers?"

Drake and Jake glanced at each other before looking back at Voldemort and they said, "We accept."

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, though did you think I would give you answers so quickly on Drake and Jake's situation along with some of you are wondering why they said yes when they should have told the noseless fucker to shove it, well...That's for the other chapters.**

 **I'm really glad you enjoyed the Dursley's pathetic ends, Pravus.**

 **Also, I should ask all of you, should I make two stories based on this lovely story? One fanfiction is a sequel of this story when Lilith is with her family and move to America where she deals with the Justice League, all their villains on a regular basis along with several others? Would you like that? Or another story base on Lilith excepts she is 13 and she is forced to enter Hogwarts reluctantly on the basis she can check on her children and those she cares for. It will start during the second year and I can imagine her making an entrance already. Tell me in the reviews if you would like both or any one of them.**

 **Now, the cult-like grip Dumbledore has on his followers is rather terrifying isn't it? Don't worry, Charlie is just the first to break free, others will follow soon after, but the Potters well, they are in a massive shit pile that will take them years to crawl out if, not decades.**

 **Regardless, the next chapter will move on to Lilith doing some work of her own and the Order will find out that nobody fucks over Lilith Halestorm and gets away with it. Don't worry we will get more into Drake and Jake's situation later.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **JDS62: Already cleared it with you, in the PM, but for the sake of not giving anything away.**

 **Greer123 (Ch. 7): Thank you! That makes me really happy!**

 **Greer123 (Ch. 8): I know, thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Kreceir (Ch. 8): Yeah...But, it's fitting for them. I hate that they got away with their bullshit in the real series, I would have torn their reputation to pieces at least, but that's just me.**

 **Kreceir (Ch. 7): You will see more of them in action later, don't you worry. I hope you were satisfied with this chapter. She is going to be ripping several people new asses along with making her appearance in the magical world, but that is all I will tell you. You will see how she will deal with them and the rest of the Order and the Weasleys. Also, Lilith will always be proud of her kill count.**

 **Stratos263 (Ch. 7): Is the ocean wet?**

 **Stratos263 (Ch. 8): I know, right?**

 **Pravus666 (Ch. 7): Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter and the fight with Nyx and you will see how her connections through downtown benefit her, but I am not going to tell you anything else in case I accidentally spoil it. Dumbledore and Voldemort may think they know everything about magic, but they know shit, Albus uses light magic, although he trains in dark magic to counter it, while Voldemort has only dabbled in weak Dark Arts causing him to be as vile as he is. He doesn't know all that the dark side of magic has to offer and you will see that. Lilith's abilities will be a surprise, but I will tell you that her runes adapt to whatever she had been hit with, so that is all I will say at the moment.**

 **storybook thumb (Ch. 8): Thank you!**

 **Nomadic Chaos (Ch. 7): Thank you and both Ron and Ginny's lineage will be revealed later and Arthur will slowly figure it out for himself with help, but that will be a story all on its' own. ...Did you have to put that horrible image into my mind, now I can't sleep, thank you, Mr. Chaos, thank you~. Moving on, demons, huh? We shall see, won't we? And I have something planned for Snape, but I will check it out when I get the chance.**

 **UndeadHatter (Ch. 8): I am glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Darklight-Dragon21 (Ch. 8): I'm glad you enjoy Vernon's ashes being used as a replacement for toilet cleaner...I fucking hate abusers and Vernon is the worst of the lot. Sorry, about that...It really is an ugly sight.**

 **Pravus666 (Ch. 8): I am glad you enjoyed it, dude. It makes me really happy! Also, I read your prompt and I say, go fucking nuts! I can't wait to read it.**

 **Sakura Lisel (Ch. 7): Ronald is just as dumb as a brick, don't you worry about it. Just wait until the next chapter and I show you exactly what she thinks of him trying to order him around, not spoiling it, though.**

 **Gokaimaster100 (Ch. 8): Thank you and don't worry about it...**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

* * *

[Flashback]

 _People were fighting in the middle of the street as several fires were beginning to spread as people fought to protect what they had as they wondered where the hell was Lilith._

 _Those that Lilith kept in check with her fierce reputation of no bullshit, came back to take over Downtown in droves, if that wasn't enough several enemies who have been lying in wait to take over Lilith's territory, knowing that they had no chance in a full fight with the witch were joining them as they wanted a piece of the action as well._

 _As the fighting continued, the skies thundered, causing several people to glance up until they felt someone flare their magic, causing everyone to stop fighting and look at the rooftop of the tallest abandoned building._

 _It was both Lilith and Nolan standing side by side as Lilith tightened her gloves around her wrists as she hissed into the air with a massive grin that meant only pain, "I'm back~!"_

 _Several things happened immediately after her announcement..._

 _Several enemies just literally shit themselves knowing that they were going up shit's creek really fast..._

 _Those who smirked thinking that they could take her or prepared themselves to take her down and take her place..._

 _And finally, those who were on her side, sighed in relief knowing things were going to be better from here on out._

[Present]

Lilith looked at the crowd below, seeing both her enemies and comrades staring at her before she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes as she allowed herself to fall off the edge, head first.

Nolan watched with an expressionless mask as his lady dived headfirst to the ground as he let the beginnings of a smirk fall on his lips as the show was about to start.

People watched in shock, before one of her enemies screamed, "Stop her! Kill her! Make sure she cannot reach the ground!"

The shout snapped all her enemies out of their shock as they raised their guns and wands and fired their bullets and spells, but she avoided them all as she just kept speeding faster towards the ground. A dark red magical aura started to surround her before she finally landed on the ground in a thundering crash, rubble spraying everywhere as the crash created massive fissures in the ground.

The thunderous crash silenced the battlefield as everyone stopped their fire before the flare of an angry red magical aura exploded around Lilith, removing the cloud of dust obscuring the crowd's sight of her as sweat started to pool down several people's necks.

Lilith had her head bowed, her legs were spread slightly further than shoulder-length apart with her knees bent. Her hair was split into several different parts waving around her head as if an unfelt wind was blowing through the air. Her tattoos became tribal, like that of a goddess of war as the runes wrapped around her arms, the edges of her face, the bottom of her eyes, her midriff, and her upper legs as her magic exploded once more.

The explosion of her magic blew off the sleeves and the back of her shirt and the legs of her pants all the way to her upper thigh as the beginnings of a psychotic smirk became apparent.

She slowly lifted her head, her eyes were bright red with slits larger than her irises, giving her a more demonic appearance.

Lilith started to chuckle before it bubbled into a loud, sadistic laughter as people prepared themselves as her laugh tapered off as she looked left and right as observed all her targets.

" **Fifty...Fifty people to slaughter...What fun~** ," She grinned

All those who were Lilith's allies immediately got to the rooftops. They knew that Lilith would tear apart anyone in her way as they raised shields to protect themselves and watch the immediate slaughter.

Lilith then charged forward like a missile her footsteps making deep, smoking imprints on the asphalt as she ran towards the first person she could reach. She wrenched her fist back and she smashed it into his face, painting the ground behind him in his blood and brain matter.

 **1 out of 50**

"Holy shit!" One yelled as he raised his gun to fire at Lilith but she grabbed his arm and pulled with enough force to tear off his entire arm as she stabbed it into his chest, as he frantically tried to pull out his own limb, but couldn't as he fell to the ground, as he gurgled on his own blood.

 **2 out of 50**

"You fucking whore!" A girl yelled as she tried to bash in Lilith's skull with a pipe, but Lilith grabbed it, crushing the pipe in her grip as the girl looked like she was about to shit herself looking at the blazing red eyes of her enemy.

"Let her go, you bitch!" Another girl yelled as she ran to try and cave in her face with her brass knuckles

"I'm gonna blast your fucking head off!" A boy growled as he aimed his shotgun at her.

Lilith just kept her smile and made to impale her arm through the girl who was still clutching the pipe, making her hack up a glob of blood as she wrenched it back, leaving a gaping hole.

She then spun to avoid the buckshot and grabbed the girl's head who tried to strike out her and crushed her head slowly in her fist, the girl didn't try to strike out at her, she just kept trying to pry her hand off of her head, but it was no use and she died with a whimpering gurgle.

The guy tried to take another buckshot at her, but Lilith didn't give him the chance to cock the gun again as she lashed out with her hand and ripped out his throat, leaving him to gurgle on his own blood.

 **5 out of 50**

Lilith tilted her head and said, " **This is it? Such weak people...You must have gotten so smug off of my disappearance, for shame. You'll pay with your lives though...** "

"Fuck this shit. She's a demon!" A guy said as he tried to escape from the demon

Three others followed the fleeing one as another spat out and yelled, "Coward! We outnumber her! We can kill her!"

" **You think that your numbers can help you? Although I give you points for actually having a set, in comparison to your allies.** "

He snorted, before making his way to attack her as several others joined him while a few others made a run for it.

Lilith sighed before she collected her magic into the palm of her hand before releasing her magic toward both the fleeing and attacking group, turning them to ashes.

 **23 out of 50**

" **Miserable cowards...So, whose's next? I've been so lonely and I have no dance partner, please entertain me.** "

The remains of the group before her was too frightened to move before she sighed and said, " **The first to strike is the winner, after all.** "

She then ripped out the throat of the closest enemy near her, making her fall to the ground.

 **24 out of 50**

Her death shocking the rest into attacking and defending themselves, but either way, they all fell down to Lilith's strength just the same.

Three had their stomachs slashed open, making them struggle to keep their intestines inside before they bleed out on the ground.

 **27 out of 50**

Lilith saw a rather interesting one she had been meaning to kill for a while now and decided to make his death more special, by slowly ripping off his head as he screamed. (A/N: The decapitation scene in Hatchet 3)

 **28 out of 50**

She tossed the head with the face of nothing of excruciating pain at one of the members who unfortunately caught it and screamed before getting their throat ripped out, as they gurgled on their own blood.

 **29 out of 50**

Three tried to load their bullets into her while four tried to subdue her with their spells, but she easily twisted out of harm's way before stabbing two in the chest, before removing her blood-coated arms to snapped another two necks before she tackled one of her shooters.

She then ripped out their neck with her teeth before, swiping another's feet from underneath them and castrated them, leaving them to bleed out before knocking the last to the ground and stomping them to death, their brain matter, coated the entire lower half of boots.

 **36 out of 50**

She cackled as she looked at the rest barely standing as they trembled before her as they gripped their weapons and wands in a white-knuckle grip.

Lilith made her way forward, " **It's been awhile...Nearly all of you are dead. Now come. Let's end this, dear enemies. Take your punishment and die by my hand.** "

She made her forward as she looked at her prey, thinking of which one to attack first before several people let out a battle cry and made to attack her, making her grin as she struck out with her fist, burying it deep within his skull.

 **37 out of 50**

One of them grabbed her arm and said, "You can't escape bitch!" He then buckshot her leg, only grazed the side of it causing the muscles in her leg to look like it just escaped a blender.

Lilith blew him raspberry as she said, " **Nice try...** " She then twisted herself to get close to the guy still holding her limb before ripping it out of his grasp, before she grabbed his shoulder and broke his knee, forcing it backward.

He screamed bloody murder but then Lilith grabbed his tongue and ripped it from his mouth before she released him and he fell backward as he tried to push back his impending death before falling still.

 **38 out of 50**

" **Cute try...** " She stated as she tossed the tongue away as she disappeared before reappearing in front of another pair of enemies who were standing beside each other, but neither of them out of shock as Lilith stabbed her arm through the stomach of the one on her right as she grabbed the head of the one on her left and started to slowly crush it in her grip.

 **40 out of 50**

The two fell just like the rest as only ten remained as they looked at the bloody figure in question.

" **Ten left...** " She grinned as she cracked her knuckles before she slowly stepped forward as the ten remaining stepped back.

She then grinned as she felt her magic flare and pulse as she charged forward to tackle the closest person to the ground where she beat him to death as a girl screamed, tossing down her metal bat and ran off, finally having enough of the madness.

Lilith looked up at the fleeing girl and vanished before she appeared in front of her, making her trip to her feet and the blood-covered Lilith ripped out a chunk of her neck, making her choke and bleed out on the street.

 **42 out of 50**

One tried to blast off her head as two others yelled out dark curses, but Lilith avoided them with a smile, switching with their allies, one torture curse hits a girl who then had half her face blown off with a shotgun.

 **43 out of 50**

Lilith then tackled one of the two who were using their wands and she stabbed into their eyes with her fingers, making them wail before she ripped off their face and cut off her partner's leg before she beat him to death and stabbed the bone into the wailing girl's head, making her fall still.

 **45 out of 50**

She then jumped out, still avoiding the shotgun blasts before she bent the gun barrel upwards as she ripped it out of his grip before she literally kicked his head off his shoulders.

 **46 out of 50**

" **Four left...** " She sighed, before she touched her neck, collecting magic into her throat as she stared at the remains of what used to be fifty people tried to run, but she roasted the fleeing group and saw one remaining but badly burned as he crawled away.

 **49 out of 50**

Lilith giggled as she trailed after him and saw that he grabbed a gun from one of the members of his group as he sat up and pointed it at her, his grip shaking.

" **Are you going to shoot me?** " She asked, tilting her head in amusement

His grip became unwavering as he looked into the red eyes of the monster wearing the skin of a woman, as he pointed the gun at his temple and fired, making Lilith shocked before she let out a growl of displeasure.

 **50 out of 50**

She hissed in dissatisfaction before she stomped his head to mush, caking her already ruined boots in a new layer of brain matter.

" **Pathetic worm...** " She hissed.

She took a deep breath as the dark red aura disappeared, her eyes returned to their normal green color as she groaned in irritation as she rolled her shoulders. Her face became flushed as she started to feel lightheaded before she pinched her nose and blew out red steam from her ears, getting rid of the side effects of using her rage mode.

'Ugh...I am so glad I found out I could do that...working through the aftereffects are a bitch!' She groaned as she shook her head

All her allies then jumped down from the rooftops and made their way towards her, kicking several body parts out of the way and stepping on the corpses of the dead as she walked over to them.

Several girls ran up to hug her, not minding that she was covered in blood and viscera.

"It's been so long!"

"We've missed you!"

"Where the hell have you been!"

Lilith whistled for everyone's attention, "Trust me. It's a long story. However, all I can say is that I am back."

The mood, however, turned somber when one of them tried to say, "Lilith, your orphanage..."

"I'm well aware, I was going to check out the damages when I came down here I saw they were attacking all of you," She stated, glancing at the remaining pieces of what used to be fifty people with no remorse.

Nolan appeared at her side, smiling at her.

"Did you enjoy the show, dear Nolan?" Lilith asked, not looking at him

"Why of course, you haven't lost your touch even after all this time," He said as he kissed her forehead

She huffed and said, "I need to meet with him."

"You know how he will react," He stated

"Yeah, but I'd do the exact same thing, don't interfere. He will just need to blow off some steam and don't be all moody with him either. I've taken worse hits before."

"Very well, if you insist. But are you going to meet him now?" He sighed

"I need to change first. I can't meet him looking like just came out of a Blood Drive Marathon."

"True," Nolan nodded before one of the girls tossed him her apartment keys.

"You can use my bathroom, Lil, just try not to make too much of a mess. And, welcome back," Diana smiled at the girl she thought off as a big sister

Lilith stuck out her tongue as Nolan transported her to her friend's house as everyone cheered and went to celebrate that the Queen was back, unaware that a rat was watching the entire scene from the shadows and had to report to two certain people who were high on Lilith's shit list.

[Diana's House]

The two flashed to the front steps of her an apartment renovated into a house as Nolan opened the door as the pair stepped inside, being careful not to get any more blood than necessary in the apartment as she stripped off her clothes and took off her boots, leaving them in the corner of the room as Nolan ran her a bath.

She entered the warm water with a sigh as she made to scrub the blood off her body as Nolan worked on her hair.

"You certainly have no restraint," He smiled as he worked on removing on the knots, brain matter, and blood from her hair.

"Of course, life wouldn't be fun if I _**did**_ restrain myself," Lilith grinned in reply

He chuckled back as he shampooed and conditioned her hair as Lilith finished cleaning off the blood from her body as she just enjoyed Nolan's work on her hair.

After finishing and draining the tub, Lilith stretched out her body as she stepped out of the bathtub and then she felt Nolan running a comb through her hair, the dark wine color turning to black, leaving only the tips red.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she glanced at the mirror and said, "Lovely work as always."

"Your compliments warm me so, my Lady," He bowed as pulled out a simple navy blue v-neck shirt with skinny jeans and a new pair of boots.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her now black hair as she put on her new outfit he laid out for her and noted, "I really go through outfits like a drunkard goes through beers, don't I?"

Nolan snorted and said, "The day wouldn't be normal if you didn't destroy at least three outfits."

"The wonders of transfiguration," Lilith replied

Nolan stated softly, "The wonders indeed."

"Next stop, the Black Rum!" She grinned before Nolan shifted into his snake form, wrapping around her, melting into her skin to form a tattoo wrapped around her collarbone around her stomach and stopped at the edge of her left leg as she jumped out the window and made her way to the bar.

[Black Rum]

She entered without knocking and as she walked inside she found no customers inside, instead, it was just Jacob who had his back turned as he was focused on polishing a shot glass. Lilith knew that he knew she was inside, he had the nose of a bloodhound, when it came to anyone who came into his bar.

Jacob stood at 6'2" as he wore a button-up shirt and black washed jeans with cowboy boots. His skin was olive-toned with spiked up blonde hair with brown edges as the top of his ears were pierced.

He finally finished polishing his shot glass as he tilted his head and said, "Take a seat...Lilith."

Lilith knew better than to argue, it was his bar after all and she just had her fair share of bloodshed for the moment and she didn't want to force him to submit to listen to her.

Jacob placed the shot glass down before turning to her, showing his sharp features and dark blue eyes with shadows underneath as his emotions were boiling under the surface as the two stared at each other.

After a moment of tense silence, Jacob slapped Lilith across the face, making her head snap to the side as her cheek stung from the hit before the slight pain immediately became numb.

She turned towards the panting barkeep and said, "I'll admit. I did deserve that..."

Lilith then looked down at her chest and brushed her hand against Nolan's snake form which was violently hissing in agitation before she whispered, "Calm down..." as the snake tattoo stilled, but the eyes glared hatefully at the barkeep who was looking down at his polished bar table.

"Where in the name of Merlin's giant balls have you been?" He growled, his eyes flashing from blue to a yellow-green.

Lilith sighed and said, "Will you let me explain or will I have to force you to submit and then explain? I'd rather not destroy my favorite bar..."

Jacob sucked in a deep breath, pulled up a chair, next to her, taking a bottle of liquor from the display case and said, "Start."

Lilith sighed and said, "It happened after I left your bar and I was drinking. I was being followed by a group, but that was normal as people like to take potshots at me whenever it seems I have a low guard, and I just wanted to finish my drink before going back home. However, a spell was shot at me from behind but it missed me and I saw it was the group that was following me. I told them to piss off, but one of them actually annoyed me and I shot him dead. Then, I fought and dispatched most of them, I should have brutally killed all of them, to be honest. Would have saved me a lot of grief..."

Jacob pushed a glass towards her which she downed in a single gulp as she continued, "After that, a group of Miller and Winter's fuck toys arrived and planned to make me surrender and I quickly killed all of them, but to my dismay, the old fuck of the group who were there to 'protect me from this so-called great danger' sent a cheap shot to my head, giving me a cut on my temple before I was blasted back with a blasting curse to the chest, making me hit the wall to where I fell to the ground and the bricks fell on top of me."

"You...were blindsided?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow

"I was on a blood high, leave me alone...Anyways~, I was somewhat conscious of what happened next, I managed to punch the old fuck that took the shot at me before I fell unconscious. I was out for three days and when I woke up, I found this pervert groping me in my sleep."

"I assume you gave him a deserving death?" He said, nursing his drink

"Rigged the little shit to explode," Lilith smiled as Jacob laughed and waved a hand for her to continue

"After that, Nolan came into the picture and delivered me the news of my orphanage and the state of my son and husband."

"I see..." As she pulled out the necklace with the ring Drake planned on giving her, shining in the light.

"I kind of snapped, I was so shocked about the situation that my magic knocked me into a coma for three weeks. I barely came back now."

Jacob looked at her and sighed, "I feel like shit now...I shouldn't have hit ya..."

"I understand it..." She whispered

"No, I really should have hit you. It's just the amount of shit that you prevented from your presence alone. My bar was raided five times during the time you disappeared and everyone was on edge, fight after fight, trashing my baby..." He trailed off, patting the polished bar table.

"Of course, the bar is your baby," She smiled

"You gave me the money to open it of course," He said, not looking at her

"Why do you think? Where else would we go to get drunk?" Lilith grinned

Jacob smiled, "Bitch."

"Dick... so we cool?" She asked

"Yeah...I am just happy that you're back," He smiled at her

"So~, what's the story with...those two?" Lilith said, getting back on track

"The cunts were drinking and laughing it up that they killed you or made you ran off and destroyed your home. Winter tried to make power play after power play announcing herself as the new Queen, but no one listens to her. You are the only Queen considering how high you set the bar by taking on every female in a four-mile radius in a 12-hour brawl."

Lilith smirked, "What a good day," She recalled that day with vivid clarity, it was her laughing on top of a tall mountain of twisted and unconscious bodies of many females as blood soaked the street and her arms from her fists to her upper biceps was covered in blood.

"It was such a lovely 13th birthday..." Lilith trailed off

Jacob rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you would think that..."

"And Miller?" Lilith said, a frown appearing on her face

"Tried and emphasis on _**tried**_ to take over Drake's gang, but that failed. They are still waiting as they would only listen to you, your sisters, or him."

"I see...Another stop to make. Thanks for telling me. Don't tell them I am back."

"Hon, the street is filled with twisted and bloody corpses and practically everyone in town could feel your magic when it exploded. If they didn't feel the output of magic to tip them off, then the news of a street filled with blood, corpses, and ripped off body parts will."

Lilith grinned, "Ha, ha. Funny. But they asked for it. Besides, I always did like to make an entrance, its' more fun along with hunting them."

"Not going to kill them right away?" He asked, surprised

"As much as my blood screams for that, no. The dull satisfaction of them knowing that I am coming for them will sate me in the meantime and them knowing that I am coming will make them lay low as I make it into a vacation/honeymoon for both my son and husband."

"You're not going to let him out of your bed for a month, am I right?" He asked, but already knew the answer

"If you were in my position with your love wouldn't you do the same?" She quipped

"Fair enough. Is Jake getting potshots in himself?" He stated

"He's our son after all," She shrugged

"Well, it will be entertaining, I can't wait to see what you do next," He grinned as he finished off his liquor

"I may need to call on you and everyone else. An old fuck dragged me into this mess with another fucker and after I finish with them, I plan on dealing with Winter and Miller."

"You're planning to do the same war we did on the Red Dragon group, two years aren't you?" He asked as she nodded

"So, lots of guns, explosions, blood, gore, and death, correct?" He continued as her grin got bigger

"It's me, remember?" She grinned

Jacob huffed,"You fucking call me first."

"Why of course. It's going to be fun," Lilith's eyes flashed red with excitement

"I'll bring the drinks so we can celebrate on top of their burning corpses," Jacob said, mentally taking a tally of everything he would need.

"Damn straight you will," She smiled as she got off the stool and hugged him before turning around to leave.

"Wait a minute," He said, before reaching over the counter and tossed her a bottle of liquor and she looked up to him and he stated, "For the road."

She smiled at him before vanishing as he sighed, "Things will get very interesting from here on out, I know that much. Now~, where leave that old rifle of mine?"

[Back to Lilith]

She sealed the bottle of alcohol away for later use as Nolan was grumbling.

'Now, Nolan. Enough.'

"It's not right. No one hits you. Not with me around..." He hissed

'I've taken worse hits, now drop it. Besides I am no one's doormat remember?'

He sighed, "Yes,~."

'Good, now I need to see what has become of my home.'

"It's not pretty, my lady."

'So are many things down here,' She replied, ending the conversation

After traveling via rooftop, Lilith stopped when she saw the twisted metal of what used to be the black iron gates protecting her home.

[Ruins of the orphanage]

She walked past them and came across the charred remains of what used to be her home, all memories of her opening it, introducing every child to their own bed, their new siblings, and new family. Watching the children she saved grow up and leave the orphanage with the promise that they were always welcome to come back and visit.

Lilith walked into the ruins, swallowing the growl that threatened to appear as she put a lid on her rage, she would release it when she got the chance. She observed and took note of everything, the banner had a faded 'Congratulations!' written across it was stomped on and half melted. The destroyed decorations crafted by the children were blackened by the fire and ripped apart. The burnt remains of what used to be congratulation cards and well-wishing presents.

She let out a tear when she saw several pieces of broken glass spread around a broken picture frame of the picture of the orphanage before all the extensions were put into place, ergo, the upper floors and the basement.

Lilith explored the rest of the apartment and found something that made her want to cry as Nolan removed himself from her skin and shifted into his human form to stand beside her and rub her shoulders.

"A...a wedding dress..." She whispered as Nolan rubbed her shoulders

It used to be a flowing white wedding gown all the way down to her ankles, with a slit on each side starting from her upper hip, which would expose her legs as she walked. The bottom was stitched with lace and fake diamonds along with the sleeves of her dress. On the shoulders of the dress, were two slits that exposed her shoulders.

The state of the dress made her feel like she was just stabbed in the stomach. It was now covered in soot, the fabric look to be worn from being exposed to the elements. The white color became an ugly gray as it symbolized her mood of the situation perfectly as Nolan silently comforted her.

"My Lady?" He whispered

She sniffed and said, "I'm fine. Thank you, it justs...hurts. Looking at what was supposed to be my wedding dress."

She then pulled out Drake's ring, clenching her fist around it as Nolan wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to collect her thoughts before she said, "Let's go. I owe the wizarding world a real visit."

He chuckled, "Why of course."

The two then vanished, from the charred remains of the house and made their way back into the magical world.

* * *

Lilith and Nolan stood in front of the pillar that separates muggle world from the magical world and the two rushed inside, then a symphony of screams rang out, grabbing their attention as she looked at her companion and said, "Wish to check it out?"

"It would be my pleasure, my Lady," He stated

She grinned at him as the two followed the sounds of screams and the sight of people fleeing in terror.

The two came upon a group of ten Death Eaters attacking people as Lilith tutted, "I don't know which is more pathetic. A group of semi-original cultists shooting up a public area or the way people piss themselves over just ten subservient men."

One of the Death Eaters spotted her and yelled, "Cruico!"

A red spell quickly made its' way towards her before she smacked it away, the spell hitting a building on the opposite side of the street, grabbing everyone's attention.

She glanced at Nolan and said, "My shotgun?"

He smiled at her, pulling out a black, pump-action shotgun and handed it to which she slightly bowed in thanks before she shot one of the Death Eaters, shocking the entire crowd.

The Death Eater was thrown several feet away, gurgling in pain before falling still, his insides were now on the outside as the rest of his group look at her frozen.

"My, my. My first true visit to the magical world and a bunch of miserable cultists fuck it up. What a shame...But, the good thing is that you all make lovely target practice!"

She grinned before she cocked the gun and fired another round, literally spraying another Death Eater's head all over the pavement behind him, snapping everyone out of their shock.

They fired multiple dark spells at her, but she avoided them along with Nolan who stabbed his hand into the neck of the closest Death Eater near him, ripping out his throat and soaked his glove in blood.

He gave a grin as his yellow eyes flashed with excitement, "It's been awhile since I've ripped out someone's throat."

"Do you wish to have fun? I'm rather sated with my 51 deaths."

"Don't you mean, 52?"

"Nope, the last fucker chickened out...So, it's 51."

He chuckled at her and said, "Thank you for the gracious opportunity!"

Nolan cracked his knuckles before he immediately set to tear apart the rest of the Death Eaters in a gory fashion, before he removed his gloves, as he smiled at Lilith who smiled back before a group of people arrived. The Order arrived to see the massacred bodies of the Death Eaters as Nolan stood behind her.

Dumbledore looked at her in shock along with Sirius, Mad-Eye Moody, and several low-key members of the Order.

"Shame~. All of you are late to the party. Well, it just proves how miserably inadequate you all are in trying to protect the civilians of this country."

He stepped forward and said, "You killed them..."

Lilith raised an eyebrow and said, "Were you expecting a tickle party?"

"This is not the way to do things...They are people, they deserve a second chance!" He said, in full disappointed, grandfather mode

She rolled her eyes and said, "Your way sucks chodes."

Dumbledore tried to stun her with multiple stunning spells, but she dodged them all as she leaned against Nolan who touched her shoulders as she tapped the butt of her shotgun with her fingers.

He gave a sad sigh and said, "You need to realize that they have families. You cannot just kill them, we stun them then we arrest them and give them a chance to repent!"

She stared at him for a solid minute before shuddering, "I think a tumbleweed just blew through my vagina..."

She shook off her disgust as everyone looked at her shocked at saying such a brazen statement as she continued, "Listen up, shit for brains. They are not four-year-olds. They knew exactly what they were getting into. You spend so much time trying to save them that you are willing to sacrifice hundreds of innocents just to redeem one of them. Tell me, how many people have been crippled, had their families ripped apart, or have died because you are too much of a bitch to do anything? How long are you going to sit on your saggy ass? Well, it must be so easy, considering you have a child, clean up your mess. I've seen many pathetic people, ever since I was eight years old until now, but you are one of worst. And that...Dumbass, says a lot."

Albus was trembling with suppressed rage at the gall of the girl in front of him, 'How dare she...'

She sighed before she spat at on his robe as she slowly stated, "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me...Regardless, old fuck, your cheap tricks and pathetic way of second chances are on the same level as my morning dumps. You push me I will make your death as miserable as possible. Nolan..."

"My lady?"

"Take me back to the shithole...I have a feeling that someone is nosing in things that they shouldn't."

"Why of course," He smiled before the two vanished as Albus inwardly cursed and said, "Sirius, Mad-Eye please help these poor people. The rest of you come with me!"

He then quickly made his way back to Grimmauld as Mad-Eye shook his head before he helped Sirius with all the victims.

[Grimmauld's Place]

"Hurry up, Hermione!" Ron growled

"Be quiet, Ron, I am trying here!" She snapped back as she tried once again to unlock Lilith's room, but it failed.

"We need to get there!" He growled as he slammed his fist on the closed door as Hermione sighed and said, "Don't you think I know that? If only we can get inside her-"

"Get inside where?" A cold voice called out, making the two of them flinch before mechanically turning around to see Lilith grinning at them with Nolan giving a venomous cold smile.

Before Ron and Hermione could do anything, Lilith blasted them downstairs, making them tumble down the steps as Charlie came from the living room and saw her standing on their backs as he said, "Lilith...You're back already?"

She gave him a smile and said, "Are you going to interfere?"

Charlie said, "Considering how your friend has fresh blood on his hands...No."

"Charlie!" Hermione snapped, looking at him with a 'You better get down and help us!' glare

"Mate, what the hell?!" Ron yelled, his voice piercing the air

"Fuck off, both of you. I've been warning you time and time again not to disturb her, apparently, the twins, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur are the only ones able to take that warning. Seriously, Ron...I thought you of all people would learn your lesson by now? I mean, considering how...you know?" He trailed off, pointing at Ron's bare crotch with a slight smile

Ron gave a rumbling growl, but Charlie would be more threatened by a poodle as he looked at Lilith and said, "Are you going to kill them?"

"Why do you want me too?" She grinned as Ron started to squirm underneath her boot, but she slammed her foot on his back, making him groan as he thought he felt his spine, nearly snap in two.

"As much as they are annoying, no. The old man would be an absolute menace."

"As if, he already isn't. Oh fine. Horrible humiliation it is..."

"Why do I have a feeling that what you are about to do is going to be horrifyingly demented and fucked up?"

"Because it is, Charlie~. Now, sit down on the couch," She waved him off

He shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the couch, what happened next would be forever burned into his memory as he watched in shock, but she closed his mouth, bringing him out of his stupor before she handed him a bottle of alcohol.

Charlie took it as Nolan took a seat next to him as he held up a phone to record the entire thing, after getting enough video, the three relaxed as they waited for the fireworks to start.

They didn't have to wait long considering the floo had just flared to life and out came the entire Order, along with Molly, the twins and two of their older brothers who looked at the scene in shock.

It was Ron, sitting on a wooden horse getting repeatedly paddled with a continually rotating spanking machine as he wore a pink thong with a ball gag. Hermione was in the air, bondage-style as her ass was facing them with a massive ice dildo shoved in her snatch, the ice was already melting as it was making a puddle on the floor.

Several reactions happened at once...

Molly fainted and landed in a heap on the floor, the twins fell to the ground laughing their asses off with Charlie and Bill joining but leaning on each other as well. Arthur coughed into his hand to push back some of the embarrassment as his face was red as he looked away from Ron's predicament. Ginny was blushing in embarrassment but was still looking at Charlie with a mad look of love on her face.

Dumbledore was steaming as the girl was proving to be too much of a wildcard and she needed to be put in her proper place. He'd allow her to have this moment of petty victory but it would be the last one she would have it his expense.

 **Not if I have anything to say about it, you old fuck...**

Mad-Eye hid his amusement rather well as he glanced at trio sitting on the couch, drinking vodka as he thought, 'I could really use a drink, right now. Albus is going to become unbearable because of this...'

Sirius was torn between wanting to burst into laughter and shiver in disgust, but couldn't help but feel really happy that his goddaughter could do this...

'I just need to talk to her, but without her companion...' He thought, his silver eyes flashed from a glazed yellowish-green before turning back to silver as he rubbed the back of his neck as he felt a slight tingle before it immediately faded.

James was torn between amusement and horror at the situation he found himself staring at as Lily buried her face into his chest as he could see she was really embarrassed at looking both Ron and Hermione. She didn't even notice that Charlie was drinking with Lilith.

Tonks' hair was cycling through multiple colors as she couldn't help but stare as she was completely dumbfounded.

Snape was leaning against the wall, glaring at Lilith who didn't spare him a glance as he felt rage over the loss of his package as he had to slowly regrow his own balls and shaft.

He swore that he would make her pay and then he would make his bitch, she had no other choice.

Charlie, on the other hand, was drunk off his rocker as he laughed with Lilith as his cheeks were flushed before he caught the sight of everyone and said, "They can't enter right?"

She nodded and he laughed again, before he slumped against her, passing out, she rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Lightweight."

'I'll have that talk with him tomorrow,' She inwardly concluded

"Nolan, if you would be a darling?" She said, running her fingers through Charlie's white hair

"It shall be done, my Lady," He stood and bowed before he left in a flash.

She groaned as she got up, carried Charlie on her shoulder before she turned Hermione to face everyone making her faint, her face still as red as a cherry as Ron tried to struggle from his position but it only made his discomfort worse.

Lilith yawned as she made a path for herself, pushing everyone back as she made her way upstairs and placed Charlie to bed before she turned in for the day as she planned who she had to visit.

An hour later, Nolan came back and curled up next to her in his snake form, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he held a cell phone for her to take and she looked at it and grinned at seeing the video on Redtube, Pornhub, and Youtube. It already had half a million views.

The title... Tiny Ginger Loves To Be Paddled And Bushy Brunette Loves Fat Ice Dildos.

What neither of them knew was that the views of the video will add up to 7 million by tomorrow and it would only make Lilith more amused at the situation.

* * *

[With Drake and Jake]

 _Drake and Jake glanced at each other before looking back at Voldemort and they said, "We accept."_

Voldemort grinned and removed the shackles that bound them and the two stood up, rubbing their wrists, as Jake leaned against Drake who placed a hand on his shoulder.

He ordered, "You are to follow Bellatrix to get washed up and then you will be given new clothes. Try anything funny and it will be the last thing either one of you do."

Drake barely withheld the will to snort in a mixture of amusement and disgust as he said, "Yes, sir."

"Ah, ah!" He scolded

"Yes...father," He said in monotone voice

"Better, now off with you," He said, leaving to go to his throne room

The two followed Bellatrix without a word as they thought back to their private time with their jailors.

[Flashback: Drake and Voldemort]

Drake was placed in a separate cell, his body covered with welts from being beaten constantly with a whip, he was hung against a wall by his hands, he lifted his head when the heavy door opened and a slimy voice rang out into the damp cell,

"Hello Son," He 'smiled'

Drake looked at him for a moment before he spat in his face, wiping Voldemort's smile off his face and yelled, "Cruico!"

The spell ran through his body causing him to tremble, but he refused to give the bastard any satisfaction in hearing him in pain, but just as it started it stopped as Voldemort let out an annoyed sigh, wiping his face clean.

"Things would be easier if you just agreed with me."

Drake snorted as he spat out a bit of blood on the floor and said, "I hate everything you stand for, why the hell should I stand with you? Why don't you just tell me the nearest exit and I will take my son and go meet my lovely wife?"

"I see your time in your cell hasn't gotten rid of your cheek. And your wife? Don't you mean your little toy?" He grinned before a harsh crack and clang rang out through the cell.

Voldemort suddenly felt a hand wrapped around his neck, choking him as he looked into the eyes of the boy he abandoned to the muggle world, glaring at him, the hazel was gone, showing nothing but red staring back at him.

The grip slowly got tighter as Voldemort felt his need for air to become apparent but couldn't help but listen to Drake growl, "She's. Not. A. Toy! She's my wife and I'll be damned before I let a miserable fuckwit like you say any different."

Voldemort gave him another torture curse, making Drake release him as he took in several gulps of air as Drake shook off the effects of the curse.

"I just have to meet her, just what makes you so smitten with her," He asked, very curious about the eldest Potter child.

"If you touch her, I swear to everyone and anyone that is listening that I will kill you. Even if I have to drag you down to hell with me and I will laugh when the demons in hell torture you for all eternity!" He snarled

Voldemort didn't reply and turned around to leave his cell in a bit of a trace, as he recalled such a look on his own face. So filled with hate and malice, almost as if the glare itself could set him on fire.

'Elizabeth Potter...What makes my son so enthralled with you?' He asked himself

* * *

[Jake and Bellatrix]

Jake was restrained to the floor as he counted the number of blocks that made up his damp cell before the door opened and Bellatrix entered.

"If it isn't little Jakey-wakey~! What are you going to do now that you are all alone?"

"I don't need my mom or my dad to fight my battles for me," He said, staring back at the mad woman

She tilted her head before she brandished her wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

Jake twisted out of the way, making her raised an eyebrow before she smiled and said, "There is still a bit of fight in you, huh?"

She fired multiple torture curses and a bone-breaking hex before finally hitting him with a suffocating hex, making him clutch at his neck as Bellatrix laughed at him struggle as she made her way closer to see him struggle before he wrapped his legs around her neck, in a bruising grip.

"If I die so...do you!" He growled out as she couldn't pry his legs off her neck as she saw that her vision was starting to get blurry and so she undoes the curse, making him release her with a gasp as he clutched his neck, trying to get air in his lungs.

She slapped him, the sound echoing through the damp cell as he looked at her with a heavy glare.

Bellatrix sighed as she touched her neck before she looked at Jake curiously and said, "You are very interesting...Did my son teach you how to do that?"

"No...My mom did..."

"The Potter girl?"

"Her name is Lilith Halestorm, regardless of her last name she's still my mom."

"Regardless of her name, you expect me to believe that someone of a light family could instill such malice and quick thinking in a child?"

"It doesn't matter what you think. She's been killing since she turned nine, I got my fair share of kills around the same age, she's just more violent towards those that annoy her or threaten her family."

"She will not save you, boy..." She stated, coldly

Jake smiled at her, his eyes sparkling, "That's what you think."

* * *

[End of Flashbacks]

The two had just finished showering and just put the outfit laid out for them and were led to a table where Voldemort stood up and announced, "This is my son and this is my grandson."

Drake was used to dealing with disgusting people and didn't flinch when Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder, Jake felt the startling need to puke with Voldemort put a hand on his head.

He gestured to the two seats in the middle of the table as Voldemort sat at the head as everyone took in their appearance before Voldemort looked at the stiff stances of his own blood and ordered, "Mcnair! Attack my grandson! You are not to interfere!"

The man who was right in front of Drake who was wearing a suit and tie underneath his robe was a brute in every sense of the word immediately lunged over the table, but Jake was smaller but much faster as he grabbed a knife on his side, pulling on Mcnair's tie and jabbed it into his neck.

Blood spluttered out of the wound as everyone stared at the quick and efficient way he killed him as Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow.

Jake let him fall to the table as he placed the bloody knife back on the table as he took his seat as he looked at his father and said, "Not worried, Dad?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Not even a little bit. The man's form was pathetic anyway, you could have killed him in twenty different ways, considering what you've learned from the both of us. But, I am surprised you didn't use your mother's spell on him, though..."

Jake smiled and said, "It's too good for him."

Drake smiled back as he handed him a napkin which he took as Voldemort slightly frowned at the display of affection.

He felt something stir in his chest that made him wish to flinch before he brushed it off as Voldemort started off the proceedings.

* * *

[The Jackel's Hideout]

In a messy room that looks like an office, a small and thin frame covered in a dirty overcoat had just finished explaining what he witnessed downtown to the person who was sitting in a chair facing away from him. An ice blonde was sitting on the desk, drinking a glass of liquor.

In an oily tone asked, "Is that everything?"

"Yes sir," The skinny boy nodded

"Leave us," The voice stated

"Yes," The boy nodded as he turned around to leave, however, Miller turned around and fired into the back of the boy's head with a Glock as he growled in his seat.

A pair of two men came and grabbed the dead body and vanished from his office without a word, they knew what to do. This is why nobody wanted to be the bearer of bad news, it would only end in them sleeping with the fishes. Literally.

Miller groaned as he put his muddy boots on his desk as savored the smell of gunpowder and blood.

"We are so fucked," She groaned, throwing the glass against the wall, spraying glass shards and tiny droplets of liquor everywhere.

"You're paying for that bitch," He groaned as he placed his gun on his side

"Are you shitting me, we just got the news that she isn't dead and you are bitching about me breaking a glass?!"

"Of course, dumb bitch! And I know she's alive...What I wouldn't give to fuck that perfect ass of hers..."

"Stop thinking with your damn lower head, Miller. You seem to forget the monster that will soon come after us!"

"Shut the fuck up, whore. Unlike you, I can protect myself. You just have your gang and they are nothing but cannon fodder, you can't stand up in a fight like Lilith or that shithead Reckless and I, have an ace in the hole."

"Regardless of your ace, she going to tear us apart of this, she'll put our asses over her fireplace."

"Yeah, but her weakness is her children and I managed to have one of my boys snatch one of them, but you will die a horrible death and you know it unless~"

Cami growled as Miller shook his finger at her and said, "Get on your knees and use that mouth of yours. Your tits, well not as awesome as Lilith's but they will have to do."

She trembled in anger and said, "And you'll protect me?"

"I'll need a form of payment every day that you are here under my protection."

"You son of a-"

"Ah, ah, the door is over there. You can either pleasure me and enjoy my good graces or you can take your chances out there, knowing that with Lilith is back, everyone is going to be gunning for you."

Miller watched with glee as Winter took off her dress, showing her firm B-cup tits down to a dancer's stomach and long legs as she placed her dress on the side as she made her way forward and Miller turned to her, as she growled, "You better not screw me over or I swear to God-"

"Less talking more sucking, you bite, I'll beat the shit out of you before leaving you for my boys to enjoy, get it?"

She frowned before she unzipped his pants and got to work.

[In one of the several closets downstairs...]

There was a small young girl who looked to be five going to six was gagged and trying to find a way out as she wished for Auntie Lil to come and get her as she made herself comfortable. She needed to calm down and try not to get too hurt or she wouldn't be able to make her way out.

'Please...Aunt Lil, come get me...' She thought as a tear ran down her face.

* * *

[Back at Grimmauld]

"Charlie! Charlie come in here!" Lily said as she sat on the table

"Urgh~. What is it? Smirnoff isn't good the second time coming back up..." He trailed off in a mutter

He looked at his parents and saw Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore and asked, "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk to Lilith, Charlie so can you please go get her?" Lily asked softly

"Why can't-Oh, right, that..." He sighed before he continued, "I wish I knew what the hell is going through your minds, but I really hope you learn your lesson before its' too late."

James and Lily looked down at the table as Charlie went upstairs as Dumbledore touched their shoulders, making them sit up straight as they calmed down as they thought, 'This will get our daughter back, please let her anger fade...'

'With this marriage, she will be tied to Ronald and after that, I will take a little mind stroll to make her into a perfect Gryffindor wife for my son. She has no choice. Soon, she won't even remember her past life and be a stay at home mother, just like Molly.'

'I'll get to have grandbabies! The wedding will be fantastic and grand and I get to rub it in Narcissa's face. No more shabby clothes and I get to spend time with my real husband.'

'All the things, I'm going to do to her and I am going to get rid of that bastard who cost me my tool in order to please my new wife. Whatever, the potion will be ready within a couple of days. I can just imagine her wearing nothing but an apron pleasing me for the rest of my life. After I punish her for yesterday.'

'I get to have another sister after Dumbledore changes her attitude of course.'

'I'll make you pay, Elizabeth for that embarrassing stunt you pulled yesterday. I am the greatest witch of this generation. Regardless, after she marries Ron and she goes to Hogwarts I will make her life a living hell. Then I will allow her to apologize to me for her horrendous behavior.'

The sounds of steps made everyone snap out of their thoughts as Charlie came in first, to lean against the countertop as Lilith entered wearing a black satin robe, her black hair fully apparent as Lily frowned at seeing her daughter without her natural hair color.

She didn't even look at them and said, "Hangover?"

He said, "Yeah...It's not good the second time..."

"Ah~, lightweight..."

"It's my first time," He pouted

"Cherry. Regardless, you'll be fine," She summoned a glass of water and said, "Drink it."

As he did so, she transfigured a couch in the middle of the kitchen as she laid on it as Charlie took a seat next to her.

"Eliza-CRACK!" The wall behind them had a massive crack in the wall as Dumbledore sadly sighed, "Lilith then..."

"What does the pathetic Order of sloppy cunts of the Fried Chicken want with me?"

"Your parents have decided for your own good for you to marry young Ronald, here?" Directing a glance towards the smug Ron, literally undressing her with his eyes

She slowly raised an eyebrow and said, "Let me guess, Dumbass, another attempt to control me? Just stunning, but tell me how is a miserable lust filled idiot who has no cock supposed to do that? He's eunuch, brainless, has no taste, he's a weakling and a coward as I can already tell from looking at him. He reeks, he's pasty and has fucked up teeth to boot. All he needs is a clown costume and some red lipstick and he'll make a perfect Pennywise the clown. Just dress him in that, place him on a street corner and let him get hit by any passing truck or let the clown mobs finish him off."

Charlie looked at surprised, "There are clown mobs?"

"Clowns are nothing to be fucked with...It doesn't help that Pennywise is actually real."

Charlie did an award-winning spit-take, nailing Hermione in the face as she screamed in outrage as she hastily wiped her face, sending a seething glare towards Charlie who ignored her as he paid full attention towards Lilith.

"No. Fucking. Way..."

"Yes, he's really real. However, all you need to know is that some idiot bullied someone to death due to...rather unsavory rumors and the ghost put a curse on the town and the curse led to Pennywise moving there and the rest is history."

"How? So the clown is a demon?"

"Yes...He is, a curse is literally a monster magnet as it can attract any foul monster, demon or otherwise into that area where the curse was uttered, especially if it's an open-ended curse."

"H-How do you know all of this?"

"Demonology and necromancy. Two things you should never screw with unless you have no other choice and have a trained professional in the art with you at all times. If you fuck with either of those, I'll fucking kill you. Then I'll bring you back to life and kill you again three more times before I riddle you will bullets and leave you to bleed out and die. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," He said, knowing that she would go through with it, her green eyes boring into his own before she smiled, "Good Charlie."

He let out a sigh of relief as he thought, 'Never piss her off...Ever.'

" **You think, dumbass?** " Lukas said

"Ahmeh!" Dumbledore coughed, grabbing their attention

"What? Can't you see I am having a conversation with him, here? What do you cunts want?" She snapped

Dumbledore ignored the cry of outrage coming from both Hermione and Molly as he said, "I have the parchment right here for you to sign."

"And why would I do such a thing?" She asked

"To get married to wonderful Ronniekins! I already made the perfect dress for you to wear!" She yelled, pulling out a disgustingly pink dress, it looked like something that came out of the creature made from a My Little Pony, Barbie, and Winx Club had a threesome and created a baby who sat out that dress. It's exactly that.

Lilith blinked once, twice, before she snapped her fingers and set the dress on fire, burning the entire thing to ashes as Molly looked at the ashes that remained in her hands in shock before growled, "How could you do that? Don't you have any manners at all?"

"Of course not. I am a street rat, remember? It feels me with glee to never have manners and I have none for you."

She turned towards Charlie and said, "I see what you told Nolan about the dress was true. What a disgusting design..."

The two Potter children shuddered

"How dare you!" She shouted

"How dare you bring such a monstrosity in my sight, fuck off old woman," Lilith sighed as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Enough. You will sign this paper giving your consent to the marriage, after that you will forgive your parents along with spending time with your new husband, then you will get rid of that...creature and care for Ronald as we fix his deformity so we can consummate your marriage with him."

Lilith gave a bone-chilling laughter and said, "Hilarious, you fuckers really think you can make me do such a thing?"

"Yes, we can. After all, your parents have already given their consent."

Lilith's smile turned into a frown as she looked at Dumbledore who giving off an aura of smugness as he inwardly smirked, "I got her."

Charlie stood up, "You can't do this!"

Lily then froze her son, as Lilith caught him before he could hit the ground and said, "You will understand in due time, Charlie. Just like we did."

Charlie gave her a heated glare from his position as Lilith leaned him back against the couch as she leaned against the couch, looking completely bored.

Dumbledore raised his wand as Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione looked at Lilith with a smug expression of glee as James and Lily gave her a small smile as if they knew what they did was unpleasant but it was to get their daughter back. Charlie was snarling in his position but was shocked at Lilith not moving an inch.

The old man cast the bonding spell towards Lilith and connected it to Ron, making them both glow a bright bluish white.

He then gave her a smile and said, "Now, Lilith why don't you kiss your new husband?"

* * *

 **I am horrible, aren't I? I leave you all for close to four months with no update and then I finally do and I leave you all with this bullshit? If I was a reader, I'd slap myself, but I am the sadistic writer, so I have dibs. If you think I would give you answers that easily you are out of your minds. But, tell me do you think I would tie darling Lilith to the trash compactor of all things…? No. I am not that cruel... Maybe I am. Who knows~. Onwards, darling readers onwards! I expect hate for leaving it here, but don't worry the next chapter will be out soon if I have anything to say about it, or if reality decided to be a bitch get in my way. Who knows~.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Greer123: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, don't worry. I have plans for Ron, besides if I kill him off too quickly, it would end my entertainment too soon and I can't have that, can I?**

 **Perseus12: Don't you worry, they will get their dues.**

 **Stratos263: They are don't you worry...**

 **Kreceir: You will see that soon enough, but I can't give anything away as that wouldn't be fair. I already have the next chapter planned. The relationship between Charlie/Lukas and Lilith/Nyx will grow as the chapters progress. Remus, well, I'll get more into his situation later.**

 **Jgamer: Thank you and one vote for Lilith goes to Hogwarts, I'll work on it later along with the sequel.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Thank you for the review~! Also, I already explained the three week time difference through the PM. Other than that, Ron still tries to get into her pants, even though he doesn't have a cock because he's a miserable idiot driven by hormones. He lusts after her body like a horny dog but with less class. Drake and Jake were portkeyed to Voldemort's place when Lilith was captured by the Order. The same day. Lilith spent 21 days with the Order as Drake and Jake spent 21 days with Voldemort and his group of butt buddies. However, I will get more into their situation later. That and Voldemort's reasons for wanting them to join him is rather obvious, he wants his kingdom to last as long as possible. Having Drake and Jake make that possible.**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Don't worry, dear Chaos, I forgive you. But moving on, I do agree it would add a great deal of weight. All Vad and Cami will get what's coming to then, Lilith will slowly whittle them down, as she destroys everything they worked for, leaving them trapped like rats. However, she has to deal with Voldemort and Dumbledore and both their group of idiots. I'll put that in later, also, I have an idea from one of your last reviews, but you need to ask Pravuss for that. Whether he tells you or not is his choice. Ron is just a miserable idiot and Hermione is just a cum-swishing lap dog, there is literally no other way to put it. I'll think about the newspaper thing, but I really hate Rita as a character, considering if she wrote one bad thing about Lilith, she would have her head placed on a pike. Overall, thank you!**

 **(guest) Paili-chan: They are under Dumbledore's brainwashing, they are literally wrapped around his finger, you can think of it, as the situation with Kabuto where he was forced to kill his mother figure who was brainwashed into thinking that he was a different person. It's pretty much like that, except its' been going on for a very long period of time. With others, they react normally, but with Dumbledore, they are submissive, like puppies. They will do what he asks of them with no question. I hope that can explain it.**

 **the stargate time traveller: Brainwashed, but they aren't under the Imperius curse, as that would be noticed. That and I can agree with your statement is that Lily is being more like an older version of Hermione, however, as she states she did visit, but the Dursleys never allowed her to stay long, saying she is either at a friend's house or out doing chores and can't be bothered. As the Dursleys were so unpleasant that they barely stayed for more than half an hour, an hour if the Dursleys didn't push them away. The visits were at random and Vernon and Petunia always kept the cupboard out of their line of sight. I am not making an excuse, but that's one of the explanations. That and I am happy you agree that Charlie was right in calling her a fence sitting. Thank you for the review, it means a lot.**

 **Guest#1: Thank you and I am happy you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one! Write it! Become an author! Join us! Join the Dark side of writing fanfiction, we have cookies and coffee.**

 **Darklight-Dragon21: Pretty much...**

 **Guest#2: Hmmm~... I don't know...**

 **Michael Bourne: Sorry, he can't do that... Well, _he's can't._**

 **Pravuss666: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Thank you and I am glad you like it! Voldemort is always ten levels of stupid, but it makes it fun when the two will get one over him. Also in the chapter, Jake stabbing the Death Eater is something as don't fuck with me. He knows he's in a place where people who have no moral code and will kill or torture him if they get half the chance so he will be on his guard. Drake is on the same level and knows that he has to be careful and listen to any news about Lilith and find a way to escape. Moving on, I love that you like Charlie ripping Hermione a new ass, considering that she does deserve it. That and you don't need to apologize, as I love your reviews and yes, 12/10! The SVU will be coming soon, don't you worry. After all, I could never forget them as they will be a part of something...special. And Elliot will be missing by this point, but I will not say anything else.**

 **Devilsummoner666: Her talk with Charlie will be soon and well...You will just have to wait and see, won't you?**

 **tonyalexander13: Thank you and I hope you like the chapter! One for the sequel. Good. Because I intend to do both.**

 **Guest#3: Hmm~...I need to think about that, though...**

 **HairLimey: I am sorry for the really long wait, however, I am back~!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

* * *

[Flashback]

 _Dumbledore raised his wand as Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione looked at Lilith with a smug expression of glee as James and Lily gave her a small smile as if they knew what they did was unpleasant but it was to get their daughter back. Charlie was snarling from his position but was shocked at Lilith for not moving an inch._

 _The old man cast the bonding spell towards Lilith and connected it to Ron, making them both glow a bright bluish white._

 _He then gave her a smile and said, "Now, Lilith why don't you kiss your new husband?"_

[Present]

Lilith, still covered in the bluish-white glow as she had her hands placed on her thighs with a smile, "Why don't you take your wand, kill all of your miserable cohorts that you're sitting with before you blast your head off and be the fruity drag queen you always wanted to be in hell? As the demons tear you apart and violate your remains. How about that? I'd like to see that."

Dumbledore looked at her dumbfounded as he thought, 'How can she say-' before he stopped himself when he saw the bluish-white glow start to change color.

Everyone looked on in shock as the bluish-white glow between the two of them turned blood red and then Ron started to scream in horrible pain as his body started to spasm as if he was struck by lightning before Lilith blasted him away with a wave of her hand, breaking the bonding spell as the glow disappeared as Ron was blasted from the kitchen and out of the house in a loud crash as he landed several feet away from the front door.

Molly stood up and yelled, "Ron!"

She then ran out of the house with Hermione and Ginny on her heels as they went to check on the more than burnt second-youngest Weasley.

Nolan came into the kitchen a second later as he made to stand behind Lilith, who rested her head against his stomach as he said, "Another miserable attempt that was foiled? And I missed it. What a shame."

She gave a light laugh, "Don't worry, my darling companion. The fun has just begun."

Dumbledore looked at her dumbfounded, "How? How could you-"

Lilith gave a harsh mocking laughter that made Dumbledore clench his fists as she wiped a tear of amusement from her eye and said, "Cute attempt, really. But I have to give you a D for your pitiful try."

Hermione and Ginny carried Ron back inside, he was repeatedly twitching, his hair was turned into a sizzling afro before a harsh ripping rang out and the stench soon filled the air before Lilith immediately removed it.

The two quickly dropped Ron in disgust as his pants started to fill with his own shit, "Pathetic little brat...This is the person you tried to bond me too? Then again, he's pathetic as you are so I am not surprised," She shrugged with a smile

Molly cradled Ron close to her as she screamed, "How could you do this to my baby?!"

"Rather easily, also, don't blame me, it's the walking fashion disaster's fault. Did you think someone pathetically weak as your miserable offspring would be able to hold someone like me? He wouldn't be able to bond with a first year, nevertheless me. Also Dumblefuck, you used an old binding spell, one that only works on those who are **single and not devoted to another** and secondly the partner you are attempting to tie the person needs to have the same power level or be more magically powerful and we both know that he is a snivelling mommy, tit-sucking weakling who's not even on my radar."

Dumbledore grit his teeth as Lilith's smirk only grew made him wish he could slap it off her face as she continued, "Any more attempts and I will react...most negatively. I won't kill you as much as I want too, but I will pick off your members one by one. Each death will be worse than the last until I finish the rest of you in such a horribly messy way that it would make your miserable Dark Lord shit himself in fear. Then I will save you for last after I make you rewatch how your lackeys die one by one by my hand."

"Elizabeth, please! This is for your own good, we made a horrible mistake and we would do anything to take it back, but don't you see what you are doing is wrong? We just want you back, I just want my daughter back." Lily said, her eyes brimming with tears

"Please, listen to your mother. We just want you back in our lives, is that too much to ask? Please..." James stated, rubbing his wife's shoulders as he looked into the cold eyes of his only daughter

Lilith glanced at the two of them, blinked before shaking her head, "Yes. It is. Shame on you two, although I have to get you points for such a lovely trying statement in trying to get me to heel, however, I have to refuse you both with utter disdain."

She coated her hand with the same magic that Nolan used on both James and Lily and snapped her fingers. At first, nothing happened before Lily quickly stood up and violently puked on the table as cradled her stomach. She slumped to the floor as she screamed and twisted in pain as she thought her insides were melting. James wasn't any better as he slumped to the floor, clutching his stomach and puking as their screams caused everyone to look at Lilith horror.

Dumbledore tried to stand up, but Lilith forced him back down and spelled his ass to stay in his seat, he tried to release himself, but he couldn't and let out an uncharacteristic growl as he tried to frantically remove himself from his position.

"Pathetic..." She said, looking at the wailing figures of her sperm donor and incubator with apathy.

"Why, you, miserable little bitch!" Molly yelled as she quickly cleared Ron's pants from the mess he created before making her way towards Lilith with her wand raised. Nolan nearly dug his fingernails into her shoulders before he felt his Lady's calm words run through his mind, "Do you really think she has a chance, especially with the spell she's planning to use on top of it?"

Molly pointed her wand in her direction but before she could utter anything Lilith kicked her between her legs, the force could be compared to a bodybuilder slamming down sledgehammer against a cinderblock. Instant rubble. Molly turned completely pale before everyone, minus Charlie, Nolan, and Lilith winced at the sound of a wet ' _ **Pop!**_ ' Her mouth was open in an 'O' before she fell to the ground, like a sack of potatoes as she clutched her crotch as she released the contents of her bladder on the floor.

Nolan sadistically chuckled, "How lovely...Fantastic work as always... But to tell you the truth, I'm surprised. I thought she was would scream so loud that it could be heard from across of magical Britain and beyond that," Nolan stated, smiling at the miserable state of Molly Weasley

"She easily could, but I just put a silencing spell on her when I kicked her, I'd rather not hear her miserable voice any more than usual. Especially at that octave, no one needs that shit," She stated

Nolan nodded in agreement, Charlie just sighed in relief from his position as he knew he wouldn't be able to cover his ears if she did yell, he liked his hearing as it was, thank you very much.

Ginny yelled at her, "You bitch! How could you-"

"Rather easily, you miserable little cunt," She smiled

Ginny pointed her wand at her face and was about to say the incantation for her favorite spell but Lilith quickly stood up and grabbed her jaw and snapped her wand in two with a flick of her finger.

Her eyes widened at the speed Lilith got her restrained, 'I didn't even see her get up...'

Hermione tried to stun her, but Lilith smacked her wand out of her hand, embedding it into the opposite wall as she flicked her nose, making her huff as she said, "What that's-" Then she felt her nose snap to pieces as she knelt down to the ground, clutching her face. She was barely holding back a scream that threatened to jump from her throat as she looked up to glare at Lilith with tears pooling from the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry, bucky, I'll get to you after her," Lilith stated as she raised a hand her hand covered in a black magical aura before she softly ran her hand across Ginny's face before smacking her away, the force making her hit her head against the wall.

"People will now know how disgusting you truly are," She smiled

Ginny looked at her confused before she placed a hand on her stinging cheek and said, "What are you-" As she pulled her hand away from her face, she down and paled. Her skin was between her fingers, as it was slowly rotting as she slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

"So, you used that version, huh? I am surprised, I fully expected her face to quickly rot before her eyes."

"Then where's the fun in that if it's quick and she can't even see her reflection? If I trapped her in a mirror room where all she could look at was her own rotting reflection than yes. But maybe for later."

Charlie held back the will to roll his eyes before he glanced down at Ginny, 'Hopefully, it will get her away from me for the rest of the summer.'

Dumbledore kept trying to get out of his seat but was ignored by Lilith as she turned her attention towards Hermione who was now trying to pull out her wand only to accidentally snap it in two from how deep it was embedded into the wall.

Lilith then forced her against the wall, holding her up a few feet in the air by her neck as Hermione tried to spit in her face, only Lilith to avoid it and said, "What a shame... There is a lot of potential in you, but your iron-clad loyalty in authority and books even though both should be taken with a pinch of salt rather than be taken as the bible is your anchor."

She growled, "What do you know? Dumbledore is-"

"Pathetic and so are you. Why just why? Are you so willing to follow a man, no pardon me, a maggot like him?"

"Something a street rat like you would never understand. Even though I acknowledge your past abuse was horrible and that you fell into darkness, but the Headmaster is the light. He is the shining light that Britain needs. He can lead you if you allowed him, all you need to do is follow him."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? What if the Headmaster threw you away?"

"He would never do that. The Headmaster choose me during my first year after Charlie saved me from the troll to keep an eye on him, he paid me well for my services and I would do anything for him."

Charlie growled, 'Paid? She was paid to be my friend?'

Lukas snorted, " **I knew she was the perfect authority cum licker...I am not surprised.** "

'But, Lukas with me not having my 'title', and Lilith isn't going to befriend her, nobody is going to take her bullshit anymore.'

Charlie could feel Lukas grinning, " **Oh, this school year is going to be interesting and no bullshit Dumble thumpers to drag you down, I can't wait to see what happens.** " Lilith's voice rang out, bringing both of their attention towards both Hermione and their sister.

"Would you be willing to sacrifice your own child and blood?" She asked, softly

Hermione didn't hesitate and said, "Of course. He is the Headmaster and he knows what's best! I would do whatever he asked of me, without question!"

The kitchen became tense with silence as Lilith looked down, Hermione thought she was getting to her and was about to speak again until Lilith was covered in a malevolent aura, she hissed, "You pathetic miserable wench! Willing to sell out your own blood and for what? A false king that is nothing but a measly worm? Who would rather use your own flesh and blood as a cock sleeve and kill them immediately just for amusement?"

Hermione stared at her before stating, "...Even if he did, if he ordered it than I-"

"You are a miserable, shit-eating, cum-slopping sycophant! I hate you types, you're worst than **rats!** " She interrupted with a snarl, cracking the table beside her.

She then coldly looked at Hermione who had her hands on her left that was slowly choking her as Lilith lifted her right hand, covering it in a dark purple glow as she said, "I can't in good conscience, allow you to have your ability to bear children. I refuse to allow it. You are willing to allow your own flesh and blood to be treated as a toy to be used and abused. What I am about to do you is something I've done plenty of times, to mothers who abandon and beat their children for their own amusement and profit."

Lilith then ripped away the top of her pants, exposing her lower abdomen and panties, making Hermione try to fight to get out of her grip as she clenched her fist, pulled it back before punching her with enough force to crack the wall behind her. Hermione froze as she felt nothing but pain light up all of her nerves. Then Lilith forced her fist downward almost as if she was getting the last bit out a toothpaste out of the tube and made Hermione literally shit out her own womb. The sound was wet and meaty as if someone was taking the world's most horrendous shit, with the tearing of sinew and muscle as the blood started to fill her panties. She then ripped out her womb entirely, tossing it on the table as the last thing Hermione saw was Lilith's smirking face before everything went black.

Hermione went limp before Lilith dropped her on the floor like a rag doll. Charlie shuddered as he would never forget the noise he just heard as Nolan smirked as he sat on the edge of the couch.

She turned towards the horrified Albus who was still trying to free himself as all he could do was watch all of his followers go down one by one and not being able to do anything. Lilith then flicked Charlie's forehead, unfreezing him, making him fall rather awkwardly on the couch. He groaned and popped several joints back into place, "Thanks, but did you have to wait so long to unfreeze me?"

She gave him a little smile before she turned her attention toward Albus and said, "Consider this your warning. After all, I am not afraid of you nor will I ever be, but killing you right away won't sate me. I'll just make you suffer. You may hide under that old grandfatherly mask of yours, but I see you for what you really are. A miserable coward underneath the emotionless monster with a king fetish. I can't wait to see your true miserable face when everything you built crumbs around you."

She then turned and made her way upstairs, stepping on both Molly and Ron as Charlie went after her as he said, "Wait for me!" As he accidentally stepped on Ginny's stomach, making her lightly groan in pain. Nolan made no attempt to avoid them as he stepped on Molly's face, purely for the pleasure of breaking her nose before he stepped on crotchless Ron before making his way upstairs.

When the door to her bedroom closed, Dumbledore was finally released from the chair as he quickly floo'd Poppy and rushed everyone to the fireplace as they were placed under her care. He quickly left Grimmauld and made his way to his office where he destroyed practically everything that wasn't nailed down.

He wanted to rip out his hair as he looked at the mess he created as he took in several deep breaths as he calmed himself, "Her behavior is unacceptable. The only one that is supposed to be uncontrollable is me. She should have never crossed me. I should've had Lily and James find her when she was 11 and I could have molded her into the perfect puppet, but even then she would have had a rebellious streak, but it would be easier to break. Regardless, it doesn't matter. Tonight, I will go for a little memory stroll then she will be all mine to control and then I will make her pay."

* * *

[Upstairs]

Lilith laughed in amusement along with Nolan as Charlie followed after them, Nolan opened the door and entered along with Lilith before she glanced at him and smiled and said, "You can come in you know?"

He nodded and she pointed to her bed, to where he sat on the edge, she jumped on the bed and laid down as they basked in the silence before she sat up and made her way closer to him and said, "You're very different from what I expected to be honest."

"Yeah...I've been thinking a lot about how I was in the past, I was actually a giant ass before reality hit me with the force of a cold dead fish at the end of last school year."

She propped her head on her hands as she said, "Explain."

He took in a deep breath and sighed, "There was this tournament that I was forced to enter, even though I had nothing to do with. Everyone turned on me, calling me a cheater, a lier, and told me that I was shame on my family name. There were three tasks, the first task was where I had to snatch a golden egg from a nesting dragon, the second task was where I had to save a person from the bottom of a lake in the freezing month of February and then the third task was where I had to go through a maze in order to get the cup. When it all began, Ron was one of the first to turn on me and Hermione wasn't any better. I managed to scrape by the first task through the skin of my teeth and then everyone loved me again. Then I was forced to take Ginny to the Yule Ball which I didn't want to go, I managed to escape after one dance with her and then I hid in the gardens until the dance was over and I just fell asleep in an empty classroom, not wanting to deal with anyone. Then I had to strip down to my boxers and had to go get Ginny who was restrained at the bottom of the lake, should've just left her there, to be honest, and got her back to the surface. After that, it was the final task where everyone entered the maze where there were plenty of challenges and I managed to overcome them and I was tied with Cedric. He decided that we both take it, even though I wanted him to win, but he wouldn't accept that and wanted us both to take it. I accepted and we both grabbed it at the same time, but instead of being portkeyed to the winning platform, we were taken to the graveyard where Voldemort used me in his ritual to bring himself back to life. His pet Death Eater, Pettigrew... killed Cedric, right in front of me. He saved me by pushing me down and taking the spell for me and he told me to bring his body to his parents as his last request. I...still have the cut that Pettigrew made on me."

She said, "Show me."

Charlie lifted his sleeve and showed the massive cut that scarred over, Lilith took his arm and observed it.

"The enemy revival ritual. The scar reeks of dark magic, rather poor dark magic to be in fact. No wonder the scar hasn't healed," She whispered, rubbed her thumb over the scar.

He shuddered as her thumb ran over his scar before he stiffened and said, "Wait, you know about the-"

"The bone of the father, unknowingly given. You will renew your son... The flesh of the servant, willingly given you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe. Yes, I know the ritual."

Charlie both shivered and growled at hearing those words, as he pulled back his arm, covering the scar.

"There is more to the story..." She stated, waiting for him to continue

"He told me that I wasn't the person who defeated him on that night when he was first defeated. I didn't believe him, but then he used legilimency on me, he made me view the scene of where he was first defeated and we both saw you. You placed yourself in front me and how we both got our scars," He trailed off, touching his cheek, where his 'LV' scar used to be.

Lilith lightly brushed the fringe of her hair away from her forehead, briefly showing her own faded scar.

He gave a light chuckle, "At first I was shocked, but when I got back and was all alone in the hospital I quickly accepted it, after all, I've been told repeatedly that I wasn't the real one by him."

"Him?" She quipped

Charlie blushed and tapped his fingers on his thighs as he wondered how he could explain his situation, "It, uh, he's like my shadow of some sort. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Ah~, a dark counterpart, so you have one too. Not surprising," She shrugged

"Huh?" He stated, stupified as Nolan snorted from his snake form, making his way to rest on her shoulders.

Lilith pushed a slightly transparent Nyx out of her body, much to his shock before she pinched his cheek and literally pulled out a slightly transparent Lukas out of his own body.

"Holy shit..." Charlie whispered, looking at his dark counterpart in shock.

Lukas looked like a darker replica of Charlie, his hair is a silver-white and messier than Charlie's, he had shadows underneath his eyes as his eye color was a pumpkin orange as his skin tone was pale. Nyx looked like Lilith's twin, except that her hair is straight and black with pink highlights, reflecting Lilith's own scarlet ones. Her eyes were sharp pink as she looked at both boys in front of her rather curiously.

Lukas bowed his head and said, " **It's nice to be out of this guy's empty head.** "

"Hey!" Charlie pouted

Lukas snorted and said, " **It's a pleasure to meet the both of you.** "

"Interesting...How did this come to be?" Lilith asked as Nyx leaned against her

"It was at the end of my first year, you see my defense teacher..."

[Flashback]

"...Charles Potter, turn around. I wish to see him...face to face," A hissing voice rang out

"B-but Master-Aaaah~!" Quirrell yelled, nearly falling to his knees from a horrible burning pain

"Don't you dare question me! Turn around!" The malice-filled voice stated

Quirrell did as he was told and turned around, undoing his turban, exposing the face of Voldemort as Charlie shuddered in revulsion.

"Yes~, I suppose this form is worthy of disgust, but nevertheless, you caused this...Look at what I have become, nothing but a pathetic wraith needing to attach myself to another...Even if they are completely willing."

"V-Voldemort..." He slightly stuttered, seeing the man who tried to kill him all those years ago.

"That's Lord Voldemort, you miserable brat!" He snarled

"Who do you think you're talking too?!" Charlie snapped, his fear momentarily forgotten

"The boy who is about to die an excruciating death!" He yelled as Quirrell turned around to grab Charlie, who barely avoided him.

He tried to cast out a spell, but Qurriell gave him no chance and when he grabbed him, he immediately retreated back seeing his hands burnt as Voldemort called out, "Grab him you fool!"

"Master, I cannot! My hands - My hands!" Quirrell yelled, his arms and hand literally vibrating with pain.

"You can! Grab him or suffer my wrath!" He spat

Charlie then grabbed Quirrell's face causing both him and Voldemort to scream as they tried to pry his hands off his face before he was thrusted back, hitting his head against the hard wall, disorienting him.

Voldemort howled in pain as Quirrell screamed in agony before he imploded in on himself before his destroyed body disintegrated into ashes, nearly covering everything in black tar leaving only a black wraith standing in Quirrell's place who screamed in outrage and tried to possess Charlie before it was blasted back.

After he howled in nothing but pure rage and pain, he left, leaving the chamber with nothing but curses and threats of horrific tortures. Charlie gasped as he tried to calm his racing heart as he started to shiver before he looked at his hands and back at the smoldering remains of Quirrell before he fell into a dead faint.

[End of Flashback]

Charlie sighed, "After that, I was quickly found and taken to the Poppy's office, where I was healed and I heard him telling me to wake up, but when I didn't he bitch slapped me awake."

" **You wouldn't wake up,** " He shrugged

"But did you have to slap me?" He stated, softly

" **Yes and** **it became something to look forward to every day,** " He smiled

"Of course **you'd** enjoy it. The slap was so hard it made me tumble out of my bed," He stated, rubbing his cheek in remembrance

" **I was trapped in your arrogant head for years. I deserve some measure of entertainment...** "

"Of course, you do. When I still unconscious, I remember him calling me a miserable arrogant toerag, but he didn't show himself to me at the time. However, he has helped me out..."

Lukas smirked, " **After plaguing you with nights filled with** **torture and burning down Gryffindor Tower and impaling Dumbledore on a pike. What lovely dreams.** "

"Ha, ha...Very funny, but when did you two meet?" Charlie asked, really curious about her and Nyx.

The two looked at each other and Lilith said, "Nyx has been with me since the beginning, I first remember hearing her voice when I was five. She lulled me to sleep on that night and every night after that, she just didn't show herself. I met her in person when I was nine-years-old after I made my first kill."

[Flashback: August 3rd, 1988 - Night]

I had just turned nine, several days ago, my hair was still a dark red wine that I pulled into a messy knot as I wore a dark t-shirt underneath a checkered shirt with dark baggy pants and second-hand sneakers. I was traveling underneath the lights that lined the sidewalk, my fingers constantly twitching, ready to set someone alight just in case someone tried to make a meal out of me.

Then I heard a strange sound rang out that made me stop underneath another light as I turned left and right before I made my way towards the muffled noises and then found a brick that was on top of a small pile of rubble. I grabbed it as I tried to find where the noise came from as I used the darkness as a cover.

It was a scantily clad woman who was being forced against a wall by a man in an overcoat and the woman was not enjoying the rough treatment. He growled lowly at her, and I couldn't make out what he was saying, but considering how the woman paled, it wasn't anything good.

I slowly made my way forward, out of sight as the man started to strangle her and was literally getting off on it and I had enough when I saw the woman's eyes were starting to roll back and I chucked the brick with all the force I had to the back of his head. The man fell the ground, releasing the woman who fell to her knees.

She coughed and hacked and showed myself to her, who looked at me in shock at someone like me who helped her and then she noticed the blood coming from the man and checked his pulse and said, "He's dead..."

I stuttered out, "D-dead?"

Before the woman could do anything, I turned to the side and puked, barely missing my own shoes. The woman waited until I regained my bearing before she said, "Come with me."

I looked at her cautiously before I slowly nodded and walked away with her, slightly behind her but in my line of vision before she took me back to the whorehouse, through the back. I easily ignored the glances in my direction as I kept following her along with avoiding the ill-fated grabs of the more nauseating patrons.

There were a shit ton of sickos back when I was younger before I stepped up to the plate of being the Queen.

She took me upstairs into one of the guest rooms that was away from all the noise and allowed me to stay for the night, it was a rather simple, but a comfort-filled room, the one that she owed and said, "Thank you...for saving me."

I nodded at her and gave her a smile as she smiled back and said, "There's a bathroom on the left. I'll be working until the early morning."

"I can sleep on the couch," I stated, looking at the satin couch

She shook her head, "Stay on the bed, I'll be fine, rest up for a bit before I send you on your way tomorrow."

"I hope one day, you won't have to work to please those slimeballs downstairs," I muttered softly

The woman looked at me with a soft smile and said, "Who knows maybe one day. Tell me, kid. What's your name?"

"Lilith. Lilith Halestorm."

"Really? Like the band?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

I slightly blushed with a nod and she gave a tinkling laugh, something that sounded strange in a whorehouse and said, "Call me Phoebe. Sleep well. Do not open the door. Keep the door locked and do not open it for anyone."

"Got it."

She smiled at her before closing the door and she set all the locks on the door and made her way to the bed, laying down on the soft covers, as she laid down on the edge of it, ready to spring and flee at a moments notice before she felt that she was lulled to sleep.

I met Nyx after that...

[Dream]

I found myself surrounded by darkness that stretched everywhere I could see, but I didn't feel any panic or fear before I heard the familiar voice that always lulled me to sleep and kept an eye out for me whenever someone was too close to my position and would force me awake.

A girl stepped out of the shadows and she looked exactly like me, except she wasn't wearing clothes, the darkness hid her chest and lower body. She slowly made her way towards me and stood exactly one foot away from me.

" **It's nice to meet you in person, Elizabeth?** "

"Don't call me that and who are you?" She asked

" **Ah, my apologies. I should say Lilith instead.** "

"Yeah...But you still didn't answer my question."

She smiled at me and said, " **The name's Nyx and we...are going to have a lot of fun.** "

[End of Dream/Flashback] End of 1st POV

Charlie looked at the both of them and said, "That's cool. To tell you the truth, I puked as well after my first kill...It wasn't something I ever wanted to experience again."

His counterpart rolled his eyes and said, " **Puked? He hogged a toilet for nearly three hours after he woke up and the shock factor settled in that he killed the shitty possessed teacher. Not that I blame him though...The way he went was gruesome, especially considering how the miserable bastard tried to take him over on top of it.** "

Lilith hummed in acknowledgment as she subconsciously rubbed her fingers through Nyx's hair as she laid down her lap.

"Um...Lilith. I saw the cupboard..." Charlie admitted softly

"Is that so?" She quipped, not looking at Charlie

"Yeah..." He nodded

" **He's finally seen the truth after saw how far Dumbledore is willing to fuck someone over,** " Lukas stated, a frown marring his face at the thought of Albus

"Good."

Charlie's head snapped up and said, "Wait. You aren't mad?"

Lilith stayed silent as Nolan rubbed against her cheek, "No...I am not. My past is my past. It's a part of me and makes me, me. Shying away from my past only makes me weaker and I am not weak. That and Nolan told me everything yesterday while I was traveling back to the Muggle World." She smirked at him, making him look down in embarrassment, "I have to say the assripping you gave everyone was sweet...for a cherry."

"A cherry?" He questioned

"A newbie, a fishie, a firstie, get it?" She explained

"Got it..." He stated with an awkward smile

Nyx made to curl up at the side of the bed as Lilith pulled Charlie into her arms, making him stiffen as Nolan looked at him in his snake form before hissing before moving to rest on top of Lilith's head.

Lilith slightly laughed as she glanced up at her head and said, "Now, Nolan, being green is unbecoming of you. Besides, I love you plenty."

A slight grumbling in a mixture of hisses answered her back, making her smile as Charlie said, "I can hear him..."

"So, you speak parseltongue as well. Interesting."

He gave a slight blush and said, "Yeah. I learn I had the ability during my second year when I saved a Hufflepuff from nearly being bitten by a snake but I didn't know I was speaking parseltongue at the time, I was just yelling for him to stop before Snape incinerated it. I was called Slytherin's heir the entire year after that before I stopped the source the attacks."

"Attacks?" She repeated

"Yes...There was a creature paralyzing students and it's only luck that nobody died as a result. The creature that was attacking the students was a Basilisk that was under the control of Voldemort by possessing Ginny. I barely managed to kill it, but not without getting bit."

"You got bitten by a Basilisk and survived? But how?"

He rolled up his other sleeve, showing the mark where one of its' teeth used to be and said, "Fawkes. A Phoenix cried its' tears on my wound and he saved me."

"Hm~, seems recklessness and heroism run in the family..."

"I guess so..." He said with a slight grin

"How did she get possessed?" She asked, getting back on topic

"Through a journal that had a piece of Voldemort's soul in it..."

Lilith snarled as her eyes flashed pink, darkening to red before she calmed herself and hissed, "He mutilated his own soul. I'm going to slowly rip him apart and savor it."

She took a couple of breaths to calm herself down before she continued, "How did the little bitch get a journal with a soul piece anyway?" She sighed, looking down at Charlie

"It must have been either sent to her or she picked it up by accident," He said, listing off ideas

"Or someone must have put it in her grip, but she's still stupid. I can understand if a person who barely entered the magical world would make such a mistake, but someone born and raised with magic should know better."

He shrugged as she sighed and ran her fingers through his messy hair as she said, "How many more incidents..."

"Um...Every year I've been a student."

"Why hasn't the school closed? Has there been any investigations?" She stated, coldly making Charlie shudder in her arms

He shrugged and said, "I think Dumbledore prevents certain information from coming out. I found it kind of weird, but I just chalked it up to the aurors doing all the investigations while everyone is away during the break."

"Hmm~. This warrants more investigation. I guess I have to go to Hogwarts, myself."

"What?! You can't!" Charlie snapped, sitting up and turning to face her

"Why not?"

"It's literally Dumbledore's playground! And people will know that I am not the Boy-who-lived, they will be coming after you, to blame-" He was cut off when Lilith kissed his forehead, making him calm down.

"Silly," She muttered, "Do you think that the pathetic chatter of brats will keep me down or their miserable sneers? Trust me, I've faced worse and if I have to knock a few heads off, then I will do so. Some people just need a good ass-kicking. I haven't been browbeaten since I was eight and I sure as shit ain't going to start now."

He smiled at her, still a bit worried, making her smile as she touched her forehead with his as she stated, "Mou~, is someone worried about their big sister?"

"Yes..." He stated, "I just got you back, I really don't want to lose you."

"Hmph, you've grown. I can see it your eyes and in a short amount of time. You've finally removed your blinders to reality."

He chuckled and said, "I guess I have. I just want the pain to stop. I want to have real friends, mess around, not having to save others, and actually be my own person."

"I can see that. Being a hero sucks, especially when you have to follow the rules and you get none of the benefits."

"But, aren't you a hero? I mean...you know?"

"Nah...I do what I have to do. I save all the children I can so they don't have to suffer, I think all children should have a place to sleep and somewhere to eat. I think of myself more as a necessary monster than a hero. I've killed plenty of people, even though they deserve it and I have saved many others, but two wrongs don't make a right. I probably have my own section on Hell's dining table."

"I don't think so...You're a good person," He announced clearly with Lukas nodding in agreement

She gave him a smile, rubbing his head, "And so are you as you already have taken the first steps to becoming a better person."

"And those would be?"

"Realizing your fuck ups and planning on making amends for them."

"Yeah...I guess you're right," He smiled

"Good," She smiled back as she got off from her bed as Charlie did as well and made his way to the door, he was about to step out before he turned around and hugged her, making her slightly stiffen before she relaxed as she listened to him say, "I am happy to have you back, Lilith. It may take a while, but I hope I can become your little brother again."

Lukas smiled at her before merging with Charlie as he walked away, " **Goodbye, darling Lilith.** "

She watched him enter his bedroom as Nyx looked at her and said, " **Are you becoming mushy on me?** "

"Fuck off...Unlike the rest of the fuckers, in this house, he actually has a chance," She snorted, crossing her arms underneath her chest as she closed the door with her leg.

" **Oh~, but I have to ask. Are you going to take a crack at the incest thing? He's rather cute, you know?** " She stated

"...Keep your fantasies to yourself. You want to masturbate fine, but go into the deepest part of my mind and do so. My love is Drake only, whether you and Lukas get it on in the future is your problem."

She pouted, " **Mou...I am just teasing,** " before she faded away completely

Lilith blew a raspberry in return before she made to lay on her bed, knowing that next upcoming months are going to be nothing short of interesting.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent, rather 'quietly' as both Charlie and Lilith ignored Dumbledore's 'request' to come downstairs and for her to face her just punishment and the twins came to his room to ask for details about what happened and tip-toed around Lilith's room before making their way to their own room, making Lilith laugh in amusement.

Arthur chose to stay in Poppy's office to watch over his wife and children along with Hermione who needed to stay the night and he remembered Bill's warning. Bill didn't even visit them considering he warned them all to stay away and they deserved what they got. Charlie sent his regards but was on the same page as Bill. Percy was shocked, but considering that he broke it off with his family, he was out of the loop and no one was willing to give him information for him to snitch to the ministry.

James and Lily Potter were sent to St. Mungos for extensive treatment as they never seen any spellwork like the one they were affected with and it required more study, so they would down and out for awhile.

After Dumbledore tried and failed to make them come down, he left, leaving only Sirius in the kitchen who sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he wondered how the hell did everything go to shit so quickly.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone walking down the steps and he saw it was Lilith, her hair was no longer a darker shade of Lily's, but it was a black with scarlet tips. She was wearing a thin, transparent robe showing off a baby blue nightgown and was barefoot.

She glanced towards him and said, "Got a problem?"

He immediately raised his hands in a defensive position and said, "No! I mean, no, no problem at all."

She looked at him a bit longer before turning towards the cabinets to get a cup before filling it with water and then left the kitchen entirely. He released a deep breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard the door close.

Then Sirius felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck as he groaned and said, "I'm turning in. Hopefully, it will get rid of this headache..."

His eyes flashed a yellowish-green making him, quickly turn off the lights and rush upstairs and hit his bed, 'I hope Poppy can do something about this...'

" **You don't need Poppy...Everything will be just fine tomorrow...** " A deep voice whispered softly, sounding strangely like Albus' own voice.

'Yeah...' Sirius thought back as he drifted off to sleep.

If you could see just past Sirius' shirt collar you would be able to see a black rune painted with the symbol of 'control' with slight cracks along the edges.

Then everyone in the house went to sleep, time moved slowly for Albus before it became 1 o'clock in the morning and he made his way to Grimmauld's Place #12. He knew everyone would be asleep as he made his way upstairs and towards Lilith's room.

'After I finish with him, I will deal with Charlie, he's becoming too independent as of late and I can't have that,' He thought as he turned the knob and found that it opened, 'Stupid girl thought that I wouldn't arrive and didn't bother to lock it.'

He looked around and said softly, "Her miserable snake isn't here, either. That makes what I am about to do even easier."

He then placed the tip of his wand to her forehead and droned, "Legilimens."

He then worked his way into Lilith's mind as Nolan appeared from the shadows and shoved Albus to the floor, but not before spitting on his beard as he curled into his snake form and waited for the show to begin.

[Lilith's Mindscape]

Dumbledore finally entered her mind after what felt like hours before he felt that he was falling and it stretched on forever until he felt his body suddenly came into contact with the hard ground.

'No wonder, I couldn't read her thoughts and it explains why she was so sensitive to my mind probes when she was awake, her mind walls are as thick as the castle walls,' He groaned as he sat up and shook off the pain.

He then started to walk and observe his new surroundings and saw that it was a deserted, silent replica of Downtown. Multiple abandoned apartments, several stores and even the bar where she first came out of was there. Everything was made of black polished marble, and the sky was black as charcoal with the moon a dark red, almost as if was an eye, glaring down at him.

The older man ignored the unwelcoming sensation the moon brought him as he said, "Now, to find her memory core and do a little tweaking."

"Do you think that I'll allow such a thing, DumblefucK?" A cold voice echoed throughout the air.

"Elizabeth...?" He called back

"How many times do I have to say it, you decrepit old fuck. It's **LILITH!** " She hissed, making Dumbledore bite back a wince at the harsh sound.

"Regardless, you will yield. This is for the greater good of Britain. Even if I have to erase your mind and build you up from scratch! You will sacrifice yourself for this country."

"A pathetic answer from a miserable old codger clinging to his fading fame," A harsh voice rang out

Dumbledore turned around only to meet a bare-knuckled fist catching him in the mouth, making him fly backward and smash against one of the marble buildings.

He then spat out a tooth as the voice tsk'd, "I was aiming to dislocate his jaw. I need to work on my left hook some more."

Another voice brimming with confidence boarding on arrogance rang out, "Now, now. You can practice all you want with him later. He should know better than to sneak into the head of someone like the Queen."

"He's such a pathetic cretin, isn't he?" A voice brimming with bloodlust stated as if it was talking about a cockroach.

A voice barely holding itself from giggling rang out, "Well, what can we expect from someone who wears such gaudy fashionwear?"

"Gaudy fashionwear indeed," Two voice monotoned, sounding distinctively different from the others

Dumbledore shook off the pain and looked to see himself surrounded by six people.

The one on his far right was the tallest of the group standing at 7'10" was a tall and buff version of Lilith, her hair was a violent red and it was styled into a long but spiky mohawk where the sides were braided to fall down with the rest of her hair to the curve of her back like ragged strikes of lightning. Her eyes were a blood red with the slits of her eyes going past her irises. Her body was muscular and buff but it didn't subtract from her female form. Her outfit was two-piece black fur skin dress ending with gladiator sandals with tattoos became tribal like that of Lilith's rage mode. She was wielding a Viking war hammer and was just itching to use it on him.

Standing next to her was another Lilith at her usual height with no highlights in her hair with her regular body type except she was wearing a black leotard with a piece of armor over her heart. On her arms were metal armbands as she wore matching shin protectors and steel-toed boots. Her eyes were a burning orange with diamond-shaped pupils with shadows underneath. She had her arms crossed under her breasts with her muscles tensed and untensed as if to hold herself back from lashing out, as a silver whip sword was fashioned around her hips. Her tattoos were wrapped around her arms and legs like poison ivy.

Next to her stood a Lilith dressed in a form-fitting business suit with stylish black pumps, her black hair was cropped with dark green highlights with her bangs styled away from her face. Her eyes were a dead, but sharp golden amber. She gave off an aura of confidence that Lilith had in spades as she grins at him, and it was anything but pleasant. On her hands were two white pristine gloves as she had two pistols, one black and one white on her hips. Her tattoos were hidden underneath her business suit.

Next to her stood a taller version with dark violet hair, standing at 6'2" and was skinnier than the rest and she had the most frightening smirk on her face as if she found a new toy to play with. Her eyes were two different colors with her left eye being violet and her right eye being a bright green. Her outfit was a mixture being a black bondage suit (Alucard's 2nd form when fighting Luke Valentine) and a torn nun's cloak with black boots. She was wielding a large black scythe with a long curved lightning-styled blade and a cross. Her tattoos were highlighted her cheekbones, with a black waxing moon in the center of her forehead.

On the left side was another copy who he recalled when Lilith first got out of her room after her three weeks of silence. She looked like an exact copy, except that her highlights were pink and her dark pink eyes. Her tattoos were multiple snakes, constantly moving even as she glared down at him. She was wearing a red spaghetti shirt with a sleeveless belly-cut leather jacket with a mini-skirt and heeled sandals. On her hands were spiked fingerless gloves as she cracked her knuckles, wanting to get down to the ass-kicking already.

Lastly, on his far left was different from the rest, but looked no less livid that he was here in Lilith's mind. Her hair was curly and black as it was pulled up into a loose ponytail as her eyes were a grayish blue. She has a heart-shaped face with a beauty mark near her lower lip. She had both lion ears and a tail waving behind her as she had a fur-lined overcoat with bandages wrapped around her chest underneath a navy belly shirt with torn army pants and brown boots. On her hips were a row of bullets and on her back was a buckshot rifle.

The Lilith in the center that raided confidence announced, "So, Dumblefuck, you are probably wondering who we are, correct?"

He didn't have a chance to speak as she continued and said, "The one that wants to crush your skull with her war hammer is Rage. The one beside her who wants nothing more than to set you on fire is Malice. _I_. Am Ambition, the one on my other side with the massive grin is Insanity. I am sure you already met Nyx who and our good friend is Lucretia! But most importantly, we are what makes Lilith, Lilith!"

"Enough with the miserable introduction, Ambition! I want to kill him already!" Rage growled, her tone as rough as gravel

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm with the Rage. I want him to suffer," Malice spat, her orange eyes glowing with malevolence.

Insanity giggled, "Yay! I get to play the rip the old man to pieces game, I'm sooo~ happy!"

Ambition grinned as Albus made to stand up as he looked at all six standing against him as she grinned, "I'll tell you what goat fucker...There is nothing more than what we'd like to do is to tear you apart for how you fucked the Queen over, twice. However, as much as the thought of beating you to death over again would be deliciously arousing. I am giving you a head start."

"A head start?" He repeated

"A head start of 2 minutes. You need to run or we can begin your torture right here and now?" She offered with a grin

As much as Albus wanted to refute that he didn't want or need a headstart he took what he could get and as he disappeared over the horizon, Insanity voiced her objections with a pout, "Da fuck, Ambs~? Why did you let him run?"

"Because my dear In, wouldn't hunting him down be more fun? Breaking down his will to live as he lies in a heap of his own blood?"

Rage calmed down slightly, "You always have an answer for everything, don't you?"

She grinned and said, "I am me, remember?"

Lucretia snorted and said, "Spread out and find the miserable shit, make sure he regrets ever fucking with the Queen."

All six of them grinned and went on a hunt for a barmy old man with delusions of grandeur.

With Albus...

The old man was running and panting as he looked around, but all he saw was the same miserable buildings that just blended together into one constant row and he growled, "Where the hell is the memory core!"

He then suddenly tripped, smashing his nose against the hard ground of her mindscape and barely avoided a buckshot that would have caught him in the back if not for his mishap.

He saw it was the lion girl, preparing to take another shot at him with a grin as he got up and ran as he thought, 'They are on me already?'

Albus continued to run, nearly avoiding Rage's war hammer taking off his head, burying itself into one of the buildings as Insanity's thrown scythe cut into his shoulder.

Ambition's cold laughter rang out as multiple pistol shots, nearly destroyed his eyes and shot of pieces of his beard, "Don't tell me that's all you have, old man?"

All six of them slowly made their way toward him, Insanity recalled her scythe, nearly slicing Albus' head, but nicking his ear, making him press his hand against his ear, to stem the blood flow.

Rage pulled her hammer out of the wall, as Malice cracked her whip sword, slicing the floor, the sound of metal cutting through the air, echoed through the area. Nyx cracked her knuckles as Lucretia grinned, reading her buckshot.

Insanity waved her scythe around, cutting through the air as her grin slowly got bigger the more she got close to her target. Ambition had both her pistols pointed at Albus' head as she said, "Come on, old fuck. Don't tell me running is all you can do?"

"Fight, make it interesting. I want to see your face twist in anguish when you fail," Malice hissed

Albus growled and said, "Don't underestimate me!"

Rage smirked, "Then get up and fight!"

Albus stood up with a sneer as he roared out several spells, "Incarcerous! Confringo! Reducto! Stupefy! Reducto!"

Rage, Insanity, and Ambition, stopped and crushed his spells, "Is this the best you do?" Ambition spat

Albus then released a torrent of flames to separate himself from the six women, as he made to escape as Insanity cut through the flames like butter.

The six chased after him again, actually trying to hit him, they quickly caught up with him as he was running in different directions before he saw it. The top of her memory core as he raced to get there and bend Lilith to his will.

However, in his excitement, he neglected to factor Insanity's scythe which then carved off his right leg, making him scream in pain and shock as he fell to the hard, unforgiving floor. He tried to crawl forward to touch and alter her memory core, only to be shot repeatedly in the back.

Regardless of the massive pain, he was suffering from, he still continued onward as the six watched in amusement as Albus crawled towards what he thought was his salvation.

Nyx said, "I'd hate to say it, but you have to give him props for his stubbornness..."

"True, but we can savor breaking it when he realizes how fruitless his actions are," Lucretia stated

The other smiled as they trailed behind Albus who had a smile on his face as he looked toward the massive lavender-tinted crystal glowing with a radiant light as the reflections off the crystal showed slight flashes of memories.

Albus laughed and said, "You are too late, I've reached the memory core!"

All six looked at him coldly as Rage stated, "Look before you dumb fuck."

Albus was confused as they weren't attacking him before he looked in front of him and saw why. The crystal was in the center of a large hole that was miles beyond any reach, the crystal as if mocking him then floated up into the air and disappeared into the night sky.

Leaving Albus to stare at the massive hole of swirling darkness that surrounded him as he slowly turned back to see the grinning faces of the six, brandishing their weapons before Rage tossed her war hammer at him, smacking him into the hole as he fell with a scream as the six went after him.

Albus felt his ribs break as his body hit the unforgiving ground, he was surrounded by darkness as the mocking laughter of the six before he felt Insanity's scythe pierce through his spine dragging him towards them.

He tried to fight back before he felt burning pain and the smell of gunpowder and he quickly realized that his arms were shot off, then he felt three fingers reach into his mouth to grab his tongue and ripped out the meaty appendage and toss it somewhere in the darkness.

His eyelids were pulled back so he wouldn't miss anything as the six started to wail on him, breaking his bones, stabbing him, shooting him, and carving into him. Every attack on him was worst than the last. He thought he was going to die and actually cried for it, but they wouldn't deliver, he didn't know how long he was beaten, all he wanted was to die.

Then soon the pain stopped, it slowly ebbed away as the six were covered in his blood along with their weapons and fists.

"Feel better, Rage?" Ambs said

"Hmph, Are you sure we can't kill him, though?"

"Sorry, we can't keep him. Besides someone has another idea before he had to be released."

Insanity pouted, "Aw~, do we have to?"

"The Queen's orders..."

"Poo..." She pouted, as she sliced her scythe through a rock formation causing it to fall to pieces.

Malice giggled, "He looks like a torn up piece of steak."

She wasn't wrong due to Albus, having all of his hair and beard ripped out, 90% of his skin was flayed, his tendons were ripped out or stretched until they snapped, his legs and arms were removed as his torso was ripped to pieces along with his organs ripped away from him, he was barely alive.

Then Lucretia snapped her fingers, bringing Albus to full health minus his limbs, as she dug her nails into his bald skull to make sure he wouldn't slip from her grip as she floated to the top with everyone else as she tossed him away from her.

Ambition said, "You had a plan, Malice?"

She cheerily nodded and said, "As much as beating the shit out of him was awesome, he needs a taste of his own medicine and what his own actions have wrought."

"The Pit?" Rage stated with a grin

Malice nodded, "The Pit."

"I like it!" Ambition stated

"Yay! Horrible and vile, me likey!" Insanity chirped

Nyx cracked her knuckles, "So, it's decided then. Let's get moving!"

The Lucretia then dragged him on the floor as the six took the long way to reach their destination.

[Despair's Island]

All of them piled into a boat as they reached the edge of the island where Despair met them with a tilt of her head and a slight smile.

"You... brought him?"

"Yup!" Insanity giggled, kicking Albus' torso, making him groan

"Where's your pit?" Ambition said, running a hand through her hair

"In time...but whose's idea?"

"Malice," Rage growled, pointing a thumb at the blood-happy Lilith clone

Despair gave a slight chuckle of mirth and said, "Of course...follow me."

Lucretia dragged Dumbledore as everyone followed to a swirling mass of darkness, almost as if they were looking into the eye of a hurricane as Lucretia pulled Albus up by his neck as he glanced down at the storming swirling mass of darkness as he tried to plead only for Lucretia to release him into the swirling hole of darkness.

He screamed as he fell into the hole, he screamed until his throat was raw and couldn't scream anymore as he was forced to experience all of Lilith's most horrible attacks. All the hunger she was forced to experience at the Dursleys, the pain of the beatings, eating out of trash cans, the sodomy of Vernon, the mental scarring of her near-rape attempts and beatings of the brutes downtown as she defended and protected others with her body.

After what felt like weeks, Dumbledore was spat out of the hole in front of the smirking form of Ambition, dragging Albus up by his neck, forcing him to look at her and said, "This. Albus is us going easy on you. We can make you wish you were never born as we can torment and break you as much as we want. If you ever come back here again, you will not leave. Now...Get the hell out of our head!"

She then kicked Albus out as everyone watched him disappear into the distance until they couldn't feel him anywhere in the mindscape.

Insanity jumped on her back, nuzzling her cheek as she said, "Awesome kick!"

"Hmph," Rage snorted as picked off several of Albus' teeth and pieces of his flesh off of her war hammer

Malice nudged her, "Come on, you know that kick was sweet."

Rage gave her a slight grin and said, "Maybe..."

The group shared a laugh before getting off of Despair's island and went back to their separate regions in Lilith's mindscape as they glanced at the statue of Drake and Jake smiling once more before leaving.

* * *

[Real world]

Dumbledore then became to thrash as soon as his mind came back to his body, he soiled himself much to both of Nolan and Lilith's amusement and disgust as she muttered, "So, that's where the other Weasel gets it from..."

Nolan nuzzled into the crook of her neck as the two waited for Albus to regain his bearings as Nolan handed her Albus' wand.

Said old man, finally stood up on shaking legs, his ass and the bottom part of his robe was stained with piss and shit as he had pointed his empty wand hand in her face, only to wave his wand back at him, avoiding his ill-attempted grab.

"What a miserable sight..." She sighed

"Y-You..." He stuttered, trying to get himself under control

Regardless, Lilith grinned at him and said, "How was your trip down my memory lane?"

"H-how dare y-you!" He stuttered out with rage

Lilith vanished his wand as she leaned against Nolan and said, "Not so high and mighty now, when you are the one taking the beating, huh?"

He growled at her as his body continued to twitch and spasm from the pain as she said, "Try something like that again and you will be there stress reliever and I will allow them to visit you in reality and if you think that I can't..."

Lilith lifted her hands, manipulating the shadows showing all six of his previous attackers with massive smirks, still covered in his blood, reading to attack him at a moment's notice, making him refill his pants with more shit before she dissolved their images as she heard their laughter in her head as Albus regained his bearings.

"Why can't you realize that you need my knowledge to defeat Voldemort. He is far past your ability to beat, you need my experience and the love from the Weasleys, your parents, and Miss Granger in order to defeat them."

"Pathetic...Your knowledge is only for certain subjects and I would bet both of my tits that what you know is only the tip of the iceberg of the subjects you proclaim to master. You are a miserable fuckwit, I can easily kill you, but I am keeping you alive only to slowly savor tearing you apart. I can easily leave you and all your miserable cohorts to die by that cunt Voldemort's hands, but I really want to kill you myself. However, I'm going to kill him to spite you, then I am going to end you, so remember Albus, no matter who you hide behind, I'll tear them down and then I'll kill you."

Albus stared at her, shaking from both the pain and rage and said, "You will yield for the greater good of Britain."

Lilith gave a harsh mocking laughter and said, "Miserable old fool, don't you remember? I do whatever the fuck I want whenever the fuck I want and it certainly doesn't include your pathetic version of Britain. Now do both of us a favor and get the fuck out of my room."

She then blasted him out of the door against the wall, rousing several people up as he cursed up a storm and quickly made his way downstairs and into the floo as several Black paintings watched him flee with glee.

Lilith cleaned the mess Albus made as she nuzzled into Nolan who watched her sleep before sleeping himself.

* * *

[Next Morning]

Charlie yawned as he made his way downstairs, passing Lilith's room before going down the stairs to the kitchen to see irritated faces glaring at him, making him roll his eyes as he took a cup of milk and drank it slowly as he observed Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Molly.

Molly was giving him the evil eye from the corner of her eye as she worked on making breakfast, Charlie then glanced at Ron who was glaring at him with enough heat to boil steel and he was still spasming from the failed broken bonding ritual. Hermione was literally trying to set his head on fire, he could tell that every move she made her extremely uncomfortable. Ginny was looking at him with puppy eyes, but it only made him very amused as Lukas was cackling up a storm as he said, " **She looks like a damn mummy! My fucking stomach!** "

Charlie couldn't really blame him because he found it extremely amusing as well, her entire head was wrapped up in bandages and just below her eyes were wet spots from what he assumed were tear tracks.

Before anyone could say anything, Lilith came down into the kitchen wearing a simple outfit of the awesomeness that Steven Hyde, a band t-shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots.

Everyone minus Charlie glared at her as Charlie raised a hand and said, "Good morning, Lilith."

"Baby Char. Idiots of yesterday, have you learned your lesson yet?"

Her statement was met with several growls, making her laugh and said, "Good. Growl, it makes tearing you apart much sweeter."

Molly growled as she made to place oatmeal on the table and said, "You deserve Azkaban for what you did to all four of us."

"Really? Tell me, will they care when they hear you and your master tried to force a bond with someone as pathetic as your miserable son against me? No, they won't, they'll hang you and I'll savor it. Now, I suggest you sit down and bask in your misery-filled diaper."

Charlie held his breath to push back his laughter as Lukas was wheezing and hacking. Molly turned red as a steaming lobster before she managed to swallow her anger as Lilith smirked at her before turning to take a plate.

Ron decided to open his mouth and said, "Come on, Lilith. That Drake person is no one important and he left you all alone and this other one, Make or Carl or whatever is just a bastard unworthy of your notice. I can be a better husband than he ever will and I will such a hard ride that you always wanted and I can always give you plenty of children. I can forgive you if get rid of your servant bastard and fix what you did to us."

Lilith glanced at him before turning towards the cabinets, flipped through several hand signs and slammed them on the counter, summoning a small creature, which made a series of hideous squeaky sounds as the tail wrapped around her arm.

She turned around to face Ron and everyone else before she whistled making the creature screech before jumping out with its' eight legs spread out before attaching itself to Ron's face.

He jumped out of his seat as he ran around screaming as he tried to get the creature off of him as Hermione, Ginny, and Molly went after him screaming as well.

"That, dear baby Char is as close to a pussy and a kiss that he will ever get."

Charlie nodded in agreement as Lukas was wheezing before she said, "Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head and she said, "Come along then. We are going to IHOP."

"IHOP?"

"International House of Pancakes," She said as Charlie followed her saying, "Better than sitting here."

"Charlie! Charlie! You get back here and help us!" Hermione hollered, but Charlie ignored her rather easily

Before the two of them left, the curtains covering Lady Black's painting opened and the stern-looking woman looked at the both of them before speaking softer than Charlie ever heard her, saying, "Miss Halestorm, correct?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to have a chat with you, in the near future."

Lilith nodded, "Very well."

The woman gave a small smile before closing her curtains as the two left the house, Lilith grabbed Charlie by his shoulders as she started to float up with him before she blasted off, away from Grimmauld's Place.

Charlie was shocked as he took in the fleeting sights almost as if they were strokes of a messy canvas in a mesh of colors. However, before he knew it, she stopped and he felt Lilith release the iron-grip she had on him and said, "Come on. It's just up ahead."

[IHOP]

The two went inside and slid into a booth and Lilith ordered a coffee with a Bacon Temptation Omelette and Sweet Cream Cheese Crepes. Charlie ordered a hot chocolate and a Breakfast Sampler.

As the waiter went to complete their order as Lilith snapped his fingers and put a listening ward around the two to prevent others from listening to their conversation and said, "Have any questions for me?"

"Actually yeah... When you talked about Pennywise, I've had this question, have you studied both Necromancy and Demonology?"

"Yeah, I have. Although I enjoy studying both subjects, Demonology is mostly research, studying their habits, their names, and powers. The subject should be taken very seriously, Charlie. The subject is practically temptation for those who are power-hungry and the power will suck you in if you don't have a strong grip and center of yourself and your own personality or the demons will swallow you and your soul entirely."

He gulped, "Have you...dealt with demons before?"

She chuckled, "Yes. I have along with ghosts, mostly those who have been killed for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. But, we will continue my little storytelling as we eat our food is here."

The waiter then came back and placed all the food that was ordered on the table before leaving with a statement that if they needed anything they just needed to say so. As the two ate, although Charlie ate more quickly as he really enjoyed it and Lilith smiled as she took in the sight of Charlie, making a note of his hair as she thought, 'So, he must be showing his power, although he doesn't know it. I wonder if it will be opposite of mine...'

She watched him placed his cup of hot chocolate down, noting that there was a bit of frost on the now empty cup.

'I guess I can take that as a yes...' She sighed as she ate and finished her coffee

Soon, the two finished and she paid and left a tip as the two left and decided to walk around as he asked, "Necromancy. What's that like?"

"Necromancy is like talking to the past, despite what some people say, it's rather a gray magical subject, it can go either way. There are people who use it for good and then there are people who use it for evil. Just like magic, there are no black and white, only shades of gray. Not the book."

"Book?"

"Don't get into it."

"Okay."

"Regardless, the ability to deal so close with Death is something that makes people think that the subject is Dark. Death is neutral and inescapable. He's a better friend than an enemy."

"Do you know him? No, that's a stupid question."

"Nope~!" She popped the 'p' as she had her hands behind her head as she continued to walk

"What do you mean?"

Lilith grinned, "Let's just say me and Death dance a waltz every now and again."

He looked at her and started to laugh, "You really are something, you know that?"

"I know, Baby Char, I know. Ah..."

"What's a matter?"

"My wand and guns. I can't believe I forgot about them, where the fuck are they? Back at the shithole?" She asked, mostly to herself

"Poppy..." He muttered

"What?" She repeated

"Poppy, the school healer. When you were brought to Grimmauld's Place, she placed them in a box that she took with her. It should be in her office."

"I see...Where can I find this...Poppy?"

"At Hogwarts. It's a big castle that's practically its' own country, considering how Albus runs it. I can show you if you want?"

Lilith wrapped her arm around his waist as they made their way towards an alley before she floated into the air and said, "Lead the way."

After pointing out the large castle in the distance, Lilith nodded, memorizing the location before taking Charlie back to Grimmauld's Place and said, "I'll be back soon."

"Wait? Where's your friend?"

"Ah, Nolan? He went on a little trip to...sharp his fangs for a bit."

"I see..."

"Be safe, be mindful of the wench's evil cooking!" She laughed before she blasted off into the air as Charlie watched her disappear into the distance.

Sirius came out and saw him and said, "Where have you been?"

"I was eating out with Lilith."

"Ah..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes flashed once again, catching Charlie's attention.

"Sirius, are you okay?"

"I've been feeling a bit off, lately. I am okay, though."

"If you say so. I am going to spend some time in the living room," Charlie said, patting Sirius on the shoulder

Sirius went inside with the shake of his head, avoiding Molly who was just boiling to release some rage and he wasn't going to be the one to take it.

With Lilith...

She slowly floated down to the front steps of Hogwarts and made her way inside, but as she made her way inside she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness overcome her before she shook it off. She looked at her surroundings in shock at the hideous amount of depression that radiated from the castle.

"Holy mother of fuck..." She muttered

She shook her head and thought, 'I'll do some investigative work around Britain during the night. That's where most of the information gets passed around. Hopefully, there are people that don't like the goat-fucker as much as I do.'

Lilith then started to walk before she stumbled into a room where multiple papers were all over the walls and the large and very messy desk before she picked up one of the pieces that she recognized and growled, "My fucking guns! Fuck it, he's really going to get it. No one touches my stuff~!"

She tossed the piece on the floor, knowing that it couldn't be reassembled and snapped her fingers, making everything burn and vanishing the melted slaps of metal that used to be her guns, leaving only the ashes.

After that, she exited the room and made to find this Poppy person as she thought, "I guess I need to pay a visit to Rodin. It's been awhile, I wonder if he has anything new for me?"

Then she followed the smell of medicine, potions, and scent of anti-bacterial spray, something rather strange in a magical castle, but she didn't judge as she opened it and found Poppy having just resorted her medicine cabinet.

"Oh, would you Elizabeth Potter or would you prefer Lilith Halestorm?"

"Lilith Halestorm if you would."

She nodded, "Alright, I must say you have a tendency of causing damage instead of taking it, like your brother. Hopefully, I won't have to make a bed plaque for you as I did for him."

"Really? He has one?" She asked, completely amused

Poppy laughed and said, "He's rather embarrassed about it though."

Lilith was then pointed out to the plaque hanging about one of the beds which read, " _This bed is especially for Charles James Potter, may one year will he never step beyond my door._ "

Lilith cackled as she said, "That's awesome...Regardless, besides your lovely sense of humor, I am here for my things."

"Yes, unfortunately, Albus took them from me, well...Those guns of yours that is."

"And my wand?" She quipped

Poppy silently summoned it into her hand and handed back to Lilith, the rush of magic made her smile as she muttered, "Welcome back."

"He tried to find out what made your wand tick, but it continued to shock him and I hid it away in my bookcase."

"You hid my wand in one of your books?"

"My office is especially charmed against him, considering how many horrible things he has done."

"What horrible things?" Lilith asked, her eyes turned into slits

Poppy tapped a finger on her thigh before turning to face her and said, "There are too many eyes and ears. And I can see you already felt the immense sadness that resides in the castle, yes?"

Lilith gave a nod as Poppy continued, "There are two people who know how Albus is not who he seems."

"And they are Amelia Bones, the Head of the Auror department and a woman who firmly on the side of the people and isn't a sheep like most of Britain. Then there's Aberforth Dumbledore, a man who runs the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade. They can help you find the information that you are looking for."

"I see...But a question, not that I mind, but why are you helping me?"

Poppy looked down and said, "Because I have no one else to turn to. When Albus sent Molly and her two youngest children and rather ranted to me about how you wouldn't submit to the bond and how you were completely rebellious against anything Albus did and him sulking into my office covered in shit in the early hours of today, I realized that you can finally bring that bastard down. I am bonded through my contract here to never discuss anything that what happens inside the castle outside of the castle. I've tried everything, but nothing worked. All I can say is that there are many, many bad things happening in this castle. I need you to stop it. For the children...there are so many...children that are victims in this castle...I had to watch and comfort hundreds through my time here as a healer. I had to watch the victims rise and become monsters that even Lucifer would look twice at. Please...Please, I beg of you, you need to end this wretched cycle and take him down. I am not sure if I can handle of another semester of once bright-eyed children look at me with empty, glazed over eyes."

Lilith stared at her and said, "I made plans of becoming a student here, just in name and Albus can't touch me if I am here just observing. Charlie told me about the attacks that happened during his years in Hogwarts."

"Alright, I'll find the two you were talking about and then I'll make a plan to bring down that bastard, along with Voldemort."

Poppy teared up and said, "Thank you."

"Tell me, Poppy. Do you want to join in to bring that bastard down?"

"Huh?" She gasped

"Do you want that bastard to pay for what he's done? I want nothing more than his head on a pike for how he screwed me over, however, what you are telling me is that what he allows is something that will make my blood boil."

Poppy tried to speak before she was nearly brought to her knees from trying to speak and the pain as she clutched her neck.

"The 'Speak No Evil' bond of silence spell, huh...How cheap. You can stop trying to talk. I'll find the information for myself, but I need your answer."

"Yes. I never want to see a broken child in front of my office again. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it to the best of my ability."

"This is going to be one hell of a year. Take care, Poppy," She vanished with a wave

Poppy allowed her tears to follow as she placed a ward around her office and said, "Lady Magic give me the strength to do the right thing."

Lilith then made her way out of the castle, just as she heard a scream of outrage come from Albus who just received the news of all the research he had one of his Order members do, was now ashes and all the pieces were missing.

The oldest ex-Potter child smirked and said, "Take that you miserable old fuck."

She then blasted away from Hogwarts and transfigured a simple cloth into a hooded cloak as she made her way down to Knockturn Alley, ignoring people who stared at her curiously and slyly avoiding those who intended to get in her way as she entered a shop hidden from sight as people looked for the mysterious woman a black, silk cloak.

As she entered the shop, the bell on the door rang and as she closed the door behind her, she heard a deep, velvet-like voice rang out, "Lilith Halestorm...My favorite customer. It's been awhile, don't tell me you forgot about me?"

"Never will I forget about you, Rodin. Besides I've been rather busy with a bunch of bullshit."

"I see...Where's my previous creation? Did you break it? It lasted longer than the other ones."

"Sorry, my dear Rodin, but that's not the case. It was torn apart under the orders of a delusional man."

"What a shame...Regardless, I have something prepared for you, just in case. As a...welcome back."

"Always know everything, don't you?"

"It's one of my favorite pastimes."

"Of course, it is," She rolled her eyes

"Don't be sassy or you won't get your present," He tutted

"Don't be mean... You have to be nice to me, after all, I am your favorite," She pouted

"Yes. Yes, you are. Now, your present."

He then showed two pistols wrapped in red satin, one black with silver carvings written with the phrase, 'Heaven through Pain' and one white with black carvings written with the phrase, 'Hell through Pleasure'.

"The black pistol is called the Heaven's Jackal and the white pistol is called the Punishment's Casull. The two weigh exactly 35 pounds, both of them are modified for your magic and your runes."

"Your bullets?" She asked, taking both pistols and spinning them around in her hands as he continued, "They are explosive rounds, that can literally blow away half of a werewolf."

Lilith gave a twisted smile and said, "You make me so happy. Polished-"

"And heated from Hell's flames," the two said together

"I just love your work," She said, placing them on her hips

"I know you do..."

"Now, what do I owe you?" She asked, staring at the tall man whose red eyes slightly flashed in amusement

"I'll think of something," He stated

"Very well. Have a pleasant day, Rodin," She smiled before vanishing.

Rodin sighed as he stared at the spot where Lilith once stood before turning back to the door behind him and said, "You know when she finds out your resigned from the team she is going to have your ass on a plate. Don't forget Olivia as well."

The door opened, showing a shirtless Elliot, having shadows under his eyes as he was wielding a bloody metal baseball bat and said, "I know, but I needed to this or else, I'd just snap and I couldn't put Olivia and Lilith through that if I have to see one more smug child rapist walk free or abuse walking out of a courtroom with a Not Guilty was going to lose my mind."

"Well, it's your ass. Now, another thing to teach you if you are going to learn about demon hunting."

"If it will calm the raging hate in my body before going back and take my well-deserved ass-kicking then yeah. Let's get it started."

[Downtown]

Lilith pulled her hood off her head and walked down the street before a symphony of noise caught her attention and she saw a young girl running towards her screaming, "Auntie Lil!"

She jumped into her arms and nuzzled against her as the group chasing after her, skidded to a stop as they took in the dark look that Lilith was giving them as she said, "What. the fuck are you miserable piles of shit doing to my little girl?"

The group of ten decided to do one thing, anyone would do in their situation, run like hell, however, Lilith had no intentions of letting them get away and told her to cover her ears, which she happily did as Lilith shot all ten of them in the head, literally causing their heads to explode.

"Lovely explosive rounds..." She kissed the side of the gun before she holstered it as she made to walk with the young girl in her arms as she said, "Regina. What happened?"

The young girl explained as Lilith continued to walk, "I got separated from Evie when we went to get food. She was fighting off a group from Ratboy's gang and I got knocked out and I found myself in a closet. They fed me, but not that much and they didn't hurt me almost as if they were afraid too."

"As they should...Do you know where your other Aunties are hiding?"

"Yeah! I'm glad your back Auntie Lil," She smiled, wrapping her arms around her neck

"I'm glad, I am back too. Come on, I am sure we have people who are happy to see the both of us."

After several minutes, the two arrived at their first apartment, the one that Elliot and Olivia got for her when she told them about her ex-parents and the money they kept sending to the Dursleys.

She knocked twice before the door was nearly ripped off its' hinges and the two were pulled into the apartment and she was crushed in a three-way hug by Evie, Jackie, and Callie. Before Lilith asked, "Where's Harley?"

The three looked down before Jackie said, "She was taken by her ex-boyfriend and he has all the kids she took with her."

Lilith's fingers started to twitch as she growled, "Where?"

"At the three warehouses and you know the bastard...There in his makeshift mansion."

"So, I get multiple asses to kick. How lovely."

"Lilith, are you going to stay?" Callie asked

"I am sorry, but I can't. I don't want to take a chance of them trying to find me again."

"Them? Did the miserable bastard in the rag have friends?"

"Yeah..."

"Dammit, I should have blasted his head off when I had the chance," Evie spat

"Don't remind me, regardless, apparently there is this wizarding war that I am 'apart' of and this fucker, his name is Voldemort and I am the one who is supposed to defeat him, but there is more to the story. Some of which I have to explain later. There are too many holes and not enough filling."

"Regardless, we're here for you," Jackie announced with both Callie and Evie nodding

"Good, but where's my son?" She asked, looking around the apartment as the three frowned

"Both Drake and Jake got separated from us when Vad threw a grenade at Jake."

" **HE WHAT?!** " She hissed, her eyes turning red before she calmed down and placed Regina on the floor and told her to spend time with her brothers and sisters, which she did as she coldly said, "Tell me everything."

Jackie and Evie explained how the battle went down and it matched when Lilith heard from Jake's phone when he sent her the voicemail.

"They're not dead, I think they have been portkeyed away."

"Explain."

"You all already know much damage a grenade can do to a person, however, when it exploded there were no bodies, so they must have been portkeyed."

"Or Jake apparated them away, he is at that age when he does magic like you did."

"Maybe, but it would be too convenient, Drake and Jake would have been with you and there wouldn't have been fifty people to oppose me a couple of days ago."

"Maybe so...So they were portkeyed and by whom?"

"Whoever the bastard is, is going to regret taking my husband and kid away from me and it's going to be nice and slow, just like Vad and Cami whose deaths am I going to savor and I have something planned for Miller, it's a coffin that suits him perfectly."

"You're going to try _that,_ aren't you?"

"Of course, it will amazing and disgusting."

"You do, you and I am so happy to have you back."

"Of course, you won't lose me again. I'll keep in contact with you all and tell the children I said 'Hi and Auntie Lil will be back soon'."

"Of course, and the rest of the gang?"

"Round them up, a fucker pulled me into his mess thinking I would do things his way, however, I wasn't known for heeding to miserable tyrants. I fully intend on ripping his world apart and kill him."

"We are going to go into a hell of a war, aren't we?" Callie stated

Lilith grinned and said, "Of course."

"We will let them know, let me know when you want that meeting," Evie said, giving her a side hug

"'Course and Cami and Vad are going to hide, but when I get my husband back along with my son and best friend, there is nowhere on this planet that they can hide from me."

"You plan on making them suffer?"

"Yup and its' going to be slow to savor it and I demand my honeymoon."

The four laughed before Lilith waved them off and said, "I'll see all of you soon and I will be back with Harley."

"Be safe, sister," All three announced

Lilith waved to them before she vanished and made her way to the front steps of the SVU office and when she walked in she was pulled into a crushing hug and back slaps and loud voices asking her where the hell has she been, before she silenced them and gave them the short version and she got around to coming back.

After that, among the group, she looked around and said, "Where's Elliot?"

She was met with a depressed aura that filled the room and Olivia said, "He resigned and he's no longer at his apartment or his old house. He's now missing."

"He's missing?!" She asked in shock

Olivia nodded and said, "I can't find him, he left without saying anything."

"He must have bottled too many things inside and he must have left not to hurt any of you, regardless, he's getting an ass-kicking for leaving without saying anything and I am giving him one hell of a thwacking."

Olivia smiled and said, "Thank you and it's great to have you back Lilith."

Lilith smirked, "I am glad to be back, Liv. And I am glad all you guys are safe."

 **The Queen is upping her arms, what are her next moves along with her king and her prince?**

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! First off, I am surprised, I really am, when I was making the chapter and I thought, what the hell can I do to Ron and then it came to me Facehugger. How the hell did anyone not use a facehugger from Alien to not torture Ron? But, that's just me~. Moving on, I hope all of you like it. Pravuss, I added your previous idea, your latest one, I will hopefully add in the next upcoming chapters, but I am not making any promises. For those who are confused on the timeline, I will make it in the next chapter. I just made over 100,000 words, sweet! ^v^**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews!**

 **Draph91: Do you think I would tie, Lilith to the trash compactor of all things? Voldemort would be a better choice between the two to be perfectly honest, but if you need an answer, then no. Also, just wait for the end of the story...That's all I will say.**

 **Inquisitek: Ah, ah~. That would be too easy. ^u^**

 **Michael Bourne: For the near future, maybe~.**

 **Guest#1: I am glad it fills you will rage towards the Order of the Fried Chicken. Voldie and his butt munchers will get theirs don't worry.**

 **Perseus12: Trust me, both sides will...**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Thank you and thank you for the rating as it warms my heart and I am happy you liked the massacre, it took me awhile, but I am glad you appreciate it. Drake and Jake will get out, don't worry, but I am not telling when. Also, do you think I would tie my darling Lilith to the trash compactor of all things? Never, she'd kill herself first, before taking a shitton of people with her first. Turning him into a girl, huh? Maybe for a funny okame at the end of a future chapter. Also, I have plans for Remus...Don't you worry...**

 **Kirara0922: I would never tie Lilith to Ronnie, that would be horrible~! Besides, I am the author, I am supposed to make horrible cliffhangers that make you curse me until the next update. That's my job.**

 **Alex2909: Thank you~!**

 **Pravus666: Thanks, man and I am really happy that you enjoyed the massacre. Trust me, it will get worse for them, however, her violently torturing with magic and beatings is something that fills me with amusement. I am glad you can see that bonding charm form miles away, but the punishment I have them a bit crueler and how Hermione and her bullshit is coming back to bite her hard. Also, the dream will be placed in soon, but it depends on where I can implement it into the story. I don't want it to go off track after all.**

 **Ryo-chan wolfgirl: I know, but it's needed for the story, trust me, I hate it for the story I read as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ass-kicking can be savored. And I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **HairyLimey: Yes, dear Hairy, I know. Why do you think I am a writer in the first place?**

 **god of all: Thank you~!**

 **Stratos263: Of course not.**

 **Kreceir: Already PM'd you and yes, people die in this chapter, sadly no Order...yet. But, I have plans for them and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Greer123: Thank you and I'm really happy that you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Kego66: Sorry, not yet. It will be worth it, just wait.**

 **sandipi: 1) How'd you know? [sarcastic, of course], 2) It's true, they can't and yes Voldie is going to learn that he cannot control his own son and grandson and those two can kill off plenty, but I'll save that for the future chapters.**

 **Guest#2: As of right now, Lilith is still 16 from Chapter 4 and Charlie is 15, as he is a year younger than Lilith. Their birthdays are coming up so just wait for that. Also, you become an adult in the magical world when you are 17.**

 **ZFlame1: Yeah, sorry if I made you wait a bit and I hope you like it.**

 **mizzrazz72: In the future, but torturing them is more interesting**

 **Sakura Lisel: It does, but doesn't come into effect that and the bonding spell is an old Pureblood spell used on woman who has a lower magical power level than then the man who is bonded. That and the girl has to be single and untied to another. The bond is a load of shit, just like the trash compactor.**

 **LordXaero: Thank you~!**

 **GhostWarrior1289: I know and thank you, on both accounts. It pays to be an evil writer, the satisfaction gets me through the day.**

 **metadork: I know right? But that's what makes it funny when you literally nutshot them before you blast their heads off and you win.**

 **TheRaviener: So read it from the beginning all the way to now, huh? I am happy, you like it. Sorry for the dark beginning, it fits and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yeah, but I find that's a better twist, but in the sequel, he is an egotistical twat, but he'll grow up. He just grew up before Lilith came or she would have just beheaded him. Thank you~!**

 **KitsuneGodAsashi: But then the story wouldn't progress. I am just a hellish writer.**

 **CyrusDiamon: I love your hate along with your love.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	12. Timeline!

_**TIMELINE!**_

* * *

Elizabeth Alica Potter/Lilith Halestorm, born - July 31, 1979

Charles (Charlie) James Potter born - July 31, 1980

The attack on Godric's Cabin/The announcement of CWL - October 31st, 1981

The day left at the Dursleys - February 2nd, 1982 (Age 2)

Her first rape - March 5th, 1985 (Age 5)

Her last attack & Being Saved - June 12, 1986 (Age 7)

Her first party - October 2nd, 1986 (Age 7)

The trail of the Dursleys - August 23, 1987 (Age 8)

Their imprisonments to Death (Petunia: August 23, 1987- 1994), (Dudley: August 23, 1987- 1994), (Vernon: August 23, 1987 - 1994)

Lilith enters downtown - September 31st, 1988 (Age 9)

Lilith kills her first person/Meets Phoebe & Nyx - November 29, 1988 (Age 9)

Lilith meets her sisters, Harley (January 23rd, 1989, Age 9), Evie (June 26th, 1989, Age 9), Callie (September 3rd, 1989, Age 10), and Jackie (September 13th, 1989, Age 10)

Lilith meets the SVU (July 30th, 1989)

Lilith (10) meets Tim Riddle/Drake Reckless (11) - May 7th, 1989

Tim Riddle/Drake Reckless Born - (March 3rd, 1978)

Lilith starts fighting off the scum of the downtown area and helps the SVU with several of their cases. (December 24, 1988 - Present)

She is trained by Dr. Huong and his family who train her in magic as well, teaching her about magic and how to control it. The SVU team checks in on her. (August 12, 1990, Age 11)

Lilith finds out the truth, gets the paychecks and plans to build her orphanage (July 25, 1990, Age 11)

Lilith saves Nolan as he swears loyalty to her, Lilith meets her first demon (September 9th, 1990, Age 12)

Lilith starts to change downtown and steals money and kills drug dealers and gangs (November 3rd, 1990, Age 12 - March 6th, 1993, Age 15)

Lilith then 13, is fighting off multiple gangs and their allies who wish to kill Lilith and see her becoming a woman and wish to have her. (August 3rd, 1991, Age 13 - Present)

Lilith finds Jake (7) tossed away in a dumpster, taken to the hospital and becomes the son of both Lilith (13) and Drake (14).

Jake's Adoption and New Birthday - (October 10, 1992, Age 7)

Lilith finds and kills the ex-parents (January 9th, 1993, Age 13)

Lilith is named Queen after defeating over 300 people (June 5th, 1993)

Drake does the same thing in order to become her boyfriend, which she accepts (September 19th, 1993, Age 14)

Lilith is taken on her first date with Drake (Feb. 3, 1994, Age 14)

Lilith and her sisters create the gang, Lilith is much colder to everyone else minus her family (March 12th, 1994, Age 14)

That miserable day... (June 2rd, 1994, Age 14)

Lilith snapped/Lucretia's creation/Lilith's change in personality **(June 3rd, 1994,** Age 14 **)**

Drake's marriage proposal to Lilith (November 29, 1994, Age 15)

A rather...unsavory meeting and sweet ending (January 23rd - February 17th, 1995, Age 15)

Lilith and Evie meet Remus/The Order plans (June 29th, 1995, Age 15) - [ _ **Made a mistake i** **n** **Chapter 4. Lilith is supposed to be 15! But I am going to keep her 16, moving onto 17 to move the story along!**_ ]

The Order vs. Lilith/The attack on the Black Cherry Orphanage/It's destruction, her gang and children scatter as Drake and Jake disappear only to fall into the grip of Voldemort. Lilith, unconscious taken to Grimmauld's Place (July 1st, 1995)

The order finds out about the state of her family and their...'deaths' (July 3rd, 1995)

Lilith wakes up and given news about her family and husband to be/Wakes up only be knocked into a coma for three weeks (July 5th - July 26th)

Drake and Jake were knocked unconscious for two days - (July 3rd - July 5th, 1995)

Voldemort's Offer (July 7th, 1995)

Jake's torture with Bellatrix - (July 8th, 1995)

Drake's torture with Voldemort - (July 11th, 1995)

Drake and Jake accept and Jake proves his worth - (July 13th, 1995)

Mid-morning, Lilith wakes up and faces with Nyx, before bonding once again and makes her appearance downtown/slaughter, meeting with Jacob, a murder of Death Eaters, the shaming of Ron and Hermione. Nolan posts the embarrassing video on multiple porn sights. (July 26th, 1995)

[Late Evening bleeding into the Next Day] Vad and Cami know Lilith is going to come after them/Regina (Little girl kidnapped by Vad) is hidden away in a closet. (July 26-27th, 1995)

Charlie brings down Lilith and is 'forced' to comply with Ron, only to spectacularly fail and everyone minus Dumbledore is in dire need of medical attention. Lilith has a heart - to - heart chat with Charlie. Albus tries to warp Lilith's mind only to tortured, beaten and tossed out like a rag doll before being tossed out of her room, covered in shit. (July 27th, 1995)

A small confrontation between Molly and Lilith/Ron sticks his foot in his mouth again and pays for it/Charlie and Lilith go out to eat with Mrs. Black softly wanted to chat with Lilith in the near future. Lilith takes Charlie back to Grimmauld's Place and heads to Hogwarts, finding a rather unnerving amount of depression from the magical castle. Lilith finds a room with a bunch of papers and her destroyed guns before she burned everything and found Poppy. She gets her wand back and points Lilith in the direction of Amelia Bones and Abeforth Dumbledore and pleas with her to take down Dumbledore. She accepts and asks if the older woman wishes to join in, which she does. Lilith leaves just as Albus screams in outrage. Lilith then goes to obtain her guns. Elliot has resigned from the SVU team and with Rodin training. Lilith saves Regina, kills the men that were chasing her and found her sisters and finds that Harley has been taken along with the situation of Drake and Jake and that must have been transported somewhere and can't get back. She then meets the SVU unit who welcome her and she found out that Elliot has resigned and is missing before basking in the afterglow of being with her family. (July 28th, 1995)

Now...The timeline is over and done with it. Back to the story in the next chapter! And I hope all of you enjoy!

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **(guest) WHAT'S UP - You know when I read your review, I looked up her and she looked almost like what I imagined for Lilith. If only her highlights were red and along the waves of her hair, it would be a near perfect match. Alos, you got me into WWE again so I thank you for that. Thank you~, I think its' sweet that Charlie (the WBWL) is in the midst of changing himself for the better instead of getting the shit kicked out of him in most stories...Although I enjoy those stories. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Greer123 - I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, it makes me really happy.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - I can only hope that I get better with each chapter that I make and I am really happy that you enjoyed the facehugger and all the main components of Lilith's mind beating the literal shit out of Albus. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Nariem - Thank you!**

 **Pravus666 - I'm so happy you like it, the bonding charm was bound to end in an explosion. Demonology, I am not so sure, but Necromancy, that sounds much more interesting and you're right, it would be a massive fuck you to the light side that the ex-golden boy is becoming a master in a 'dark' magical study. I hope you like what I did with Lauren.**

 **Kreceir - Why not, indeed, dear Kreceir? Maybe I'll have Lilith pick up the baby alien later on...**

 **JDS62 - Thank you and I hope you love this chapter.**

 **Stratos263 - Thank you and his end will be miserable and well-deserved**

 **sandipi - Good things come to those who wait.**

 **mizzrazz72 - She will...don't worry and Hogwarts, will I already gave that answer in the previous chapter.**

 **NightBringer325 - Maybe... but I want her to be barren because if she becomes pregnant, Lilith wouldn't be able to kill her. Although her being as empty as she already is and her finding out that she would not be able to have children.**

 **guest#1 - I am so happy that I made your day! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and the facehugger scene, I am really proud of that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **KitsuneGodAsashi - The payback will be brutal and I just can't wait to write the scene, but Lilith has a lot more people to rip in half, Voldemort and Albus being on the top of that list. To tell you the truth, I really don't like Pennywise, he's the representation of fear but please remember that Lilith cares for children. Pennywise eats children after terrifying them to hell. Do you get why both of them doesn't mix?**

 **Skull Flame - I am glad I kept you guessing in the last chapter. Albus and Ron are truly filled with shit and well I had a feeling some people wouldn't like Hermione being literally neutered, but it something that fully makes Hermione hates Lilith and try to bring her down only to fail. Doorhumper...I have to admit, it made me laugh for a good ten minutes. Charlie is going to get more involved. Abe has a bigger part in the story along with Amelia to take down Albus and he will have a part with Ariana. I am glad you like that and Ron will never touch Lilith. Not while I'm breathing and typing.**

 **Neo Beast - Oh don't you worry... Draco will get his due along with Snape and Umbridge. Also for your story prompt, maybe sometime in the future.**

 **guest#2 - Thank you!**

 **rozielrie - I am really happy that you enjoyed my story that you read the entire thing from beginning to end and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. The toad is going to be an annoyance, but she will be put down after she _does_ something to Charlie.**

 **(guest) Kai - I am so happy you enjoyed my story and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Eternity Sennen - Don't worry, I am.**

 **god of all - Thank you!**

 **guest#3 - Maybe in another chapter when she is 13 but she's a loner and she's transported in the Warhammer fantasy. Possibly...**

 **guest#4 - Sorry, dear guest, but Lilith _isn't_ an umbra witch, she has demons under her control, but she still has her soul and she is able to use their powers and skills as much as she wants. Besides, I don't really see Lilith giving up her soul unless it's for a damn good reason.**

 **Draph91 - Sorry, but I need her to go for the story.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	13. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

* * *

[July 28th, 1995]

 _Lilith smirked, "I am glad to be back, Liv. And I am glad all you guys are safe."_

Lilith then hugs each of them, one by one before going to Huong who gives her a bone-crushing hug before scolding her, "You should have been more careful..."

"I know, I know...I should have just dealt with them quickly, I didn't think they were any threat and I just wanted to go home. I should have never left the orphanage in the first place."

He sighed before rubbing the top of her head saying, "It's not your fault, Lilith. You didn't think that anyone from the magical world would try to come and find you. And after that, you found out what happened to your orphanage along with what happened with your intended and your son, you can't be blamed for being knocked into that coma for three weeks."

"Yeah...But, it still pisses me off," She said, softly

Huong smiled, "Everyone has been calling in by the hour, waiting for any news about you."

* ** _Ring! Ring!_** *

"That must be them, now," He said, pulling out his cellphone and put it on speakerphone.

Lilith heard multiple voices spoken in a mixture of various tones of Chinese dialect and she took the phone from Huong's hand, held it a bit close to her ear and replied back, switching from English to Chinese with ease. The other line was silent before several loud discussions and questions rang out before a harsh, older male's voice silenced everyone on the other line.

Lilith stood straight as she listened to her most prominent teacher violently scold her for being taken advantage of so easily and ordered her to train herself ragged and she would go through remedial training with him after her wedding and her honeymoon with her husband. She responded that she would get to training as soon as she could, but warned him that a war was coming.

He snorted in reply, but she knew exactly what he meant and felt herself relax.

She let a smile fall on her face and knew that he really did care about her in his own cold way before the phone was passed to another and she could hear his footsteps walk away. After that, she spent the next several minutes listening to them express their worries and their relief that she was okay. Lilith promised to be more careful and that a war was coming and how she was dragged into it by Albus and the apparent Dark Lord Voldemort.

They told her that they would be coming over as soon as they could as they would be helping her out before they hung up on their end and Lilith handed Huong back his cellphone with a thank you.

Finn said, "So, the bastard that dragged you into his war?"

She firmly stated, "Albus Dumbledore."

Olivia said, "Dumbledore, the same one in the letter you told us about when you were eleven?"

"The very same," She nodded

Finn growled, "You mean to tell me, this dumbass dragged you into his mess because he's too much of a bitch to clean it up himself?"

She nodded and said, "Yep, considering the fact he had James and Lily send me to _them,_ and having the nerve to act as my parents after sending me there. They had literally sent my baby brother who I found out was nothing more than a lamb fattened up for slaughter until the enemy told them they had the wrong person and they turned their attention towards me."

They all were silent before Finn said, "I call first shots on the old man."

Oliva growled, "Dammit Finn, I wanted him. Fine, I call dibs on your ex-mother...She's going to get it if it's the last thing I do."

Cragin and Munch said, "We get your ex-father..."

"Thanks, guys, now...if you will excuse me. I have a sister to go and save, if you hear explosions and pleas for mercy and cruel laughter, don't bother," She grinned before she vanished with a flash of a shadow.

Olivia sighed, "After we finish this, I am taking a vacation with both Calvin and Noah."

Cragin sighed, "I don't blame you. I am going into retirement after all of this is over."

Everyone then went back to work, in a much better mood than before as they knew things would enjoy the peace while they could before the fight started. No one screwed with one of their own and got away with it.

* * *

[With Lilith]

She flashed on top of a random building in the middle of downtown before she jumped down and made her way to one of the warehouses, a bit away from where her orphanage used to be.

She let out a nearly silently sigh, 'I knew it was a good idea to always keep some warehouse hidden, near but just out of sight.'

Lilith continued to walk until she came across a very unnoticeable building, making her smile that her protection runes were still in place and made her way inside. The building was completely untouched as she made her way down the steps into the basement where she flicked on the lights, showing multiple wooden crates.

She pried one of them open, dropping the top of the crate behind her and grinned at her find, a pair of reverse short blades, a pair of M4 carbines with multiple rows of bullets to match.

She took the weapons with her before a glint caught her eye. Lilith placed the weapons against the wall and found the glint that caught her eye, a present tied in a shiny red bow and covered in dark purple wrapping paper.

Lilith placed the present on top of one of the crates and tore it open only to gasp as she saw something she had her eye on since last year and she felt her eyes water. She lifted out a black metal kanabo with a note tied to the handle.

- _I know you had your eye on this for the longest time and I had to get it for you. Consider it the first of many gifts in our new life together, my little snapdragon._

'Cheesy bastard,' She thought as she twirled the weapon around in her hand before she sealed it into one of the runes on her arm and thought, 'I love you too.'

She then made to change into a pair of black shorts with a thick, but a flexible battle shirt, leather arm and shin guards over metal-toed boots. She wrapped the rows of bullets around her waist, across both of her shoulders, placing the reverse blades at the sides of her thighs and her M4 carbines on her back.

Lilith after checking herself out in the mirror, she grinned before she made to go on a hunt for her missing sister and the rest of her children.

[Warehouse#1]

Two men stood in front of the old warehouse, guns obviously hidden at their sides, before Lilith slashed through their throats quickly without them noticing until it was too late as they collapsed into pools of their own blood.

She entered and saw the nightclub theme that the bastard was known for having and knew the others had to be a DJ/bar and a fancy ball, before finally meeting the bastard himself.

'Don't worry, Harley, I am coming just wait a bit longer,' She thought softly before she made her deeper into the warehouse.

The strobe lights mixed with the scent of alcohol, cigarettes and the musky scent of sex didn't deter her as she made her way to the middle of the dancefloor, unnoticed until she raised her arm holding one of her M4 carbines and shot at the strobe lights, scaring nearly everyone to the corners of the room, showing Lilith standing alone in the middle as the main lights turned on.

People muttered as they stared at her, as some thought she was dead or Winter or Miller's prisoner and knew things were going to get ugly.

A series of claps rang out and two people came forward to meet Lilith as she tilted her head as she said, "Two lackeys of that bastard Gideon."

Ivy Greenhorn, a tye-dyed haired 17-year-old girl standing at 5'9" with a heart-shaped face, pale lips laced with pink lipstick, dark blue boarding on purple eyes, with a pale skin tone highlighting her dark blue evening dress.

Joseph Biden, a brown-haired 18-year-old boy stood at 6'4" with a square face with a 5 o'clock shadow, his nose was sharp, dark hazel eyes with tan skin. He wore a black overcoat with a suit underneath and boots.

Ivy grinned as she giggled, "Oh Lilith, still viciously crude as always."

Lilith quirked a bit of a smile, "It's what I do. But you two have things of mine that I want back. I'm not in the best of moods."

Joseph quipped, "What would the great Queen of the streets want from lower beings such as us?"

Lilith's eyes took on a darker shade, "You know exactly what I want. I want my kids back."

Joseph gave a cold smile before he pulled out a remote and said, "You mean them?" As he pressed the button and five cages dropped down, jolting the children inside as they looked at Lilith in shock.

"Lilith!" "Auntie!" "Lil!" "Big Sis!" They cried, making Lilith tightening her grip on her gun.

"You know you really shouldn't toy with a woman's emotions. Now I am mad. I was going to beat the shit out of you two after getting what I wanted, now I'll just leave you both dead."

Ivy took the remote from Joseph, pressing another button, lifting the children back into their usual places out of sight as they called out to her before their calls fell silent.

"Now, Lilith you are going to surrender," Joseph stated

She raised an eyebrow, "Am I? How do you intend on doing that?"

Ivy snapped her fingers and 20 underlings came from the sides and armed with guns and Lilith grinned as Ivy screamed, "Capture her!"

 _ **Battle Song: Fever - Adam Lambert**_

Lilith found herself surrounded by 20 bodyguards and her two targets were behind them standing smugly as she sighed.

Two charged at her with their swords drawn ready to impale her on them, but she twisted out of the way as five more aimed their guns at her and started to fire, only for her to kick another into their line of fire, ending their life.

 _1 out of 20_

She started to move and sway out of the way, kicking one of them in the head, twisting it backward.

 _2 out of 20_

She then pulled out both of her reverse blades and made to get into a stance as the remaining eighteen roared and charged at her, as she dodged their attacks and bullets, before slashing down catching one in the chest.

 _3 out of 20_

Then she spun slashing through five stomachs causing them to fall, trying to keep their insides in covering the floor in blood.

 _8 out of 20_

Lilith slowly moved as the remaining group, jumped at her, before she moved out of the way before she just stabbed both of her swords into the chests of two of her attackers.

 _10 out of 20_

Then she pulled out her guns and gunned down everyone else, three now dead through merciful, simple center of the forehead shots.

 _13 out of 20_

Two dead from bullets that tore through the throat, leaving them choking on their own blood.

 _15 out of 20_

Five slowly dying from stomach wounds as the bullets were laced with her favorite rotting spell, making their deaths agonizing.

 _20 out of 20_

Joseph and Ivy were frowning as they looked at the mess Lilith made as she emptied her chambers and refilled them with new bullets.

"So, fuckwits. Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" She smiled sweetly as if she hadn't just caused a massacre.

Joseph made his way forward as he pulled out a shotgun as he stepped over the dead bodies of his underlings as he said, "We'd rather die."

Ivy stood slightly behind him as she uncurled a whip and cracked it as Lilith looked at the pair as if she couldn't be any more bored and the two rushed to attack her.

Joseph shot at Lilith relentlessly, but the clad in black young woman avoided the shots, but suddenly found her wrist wrapped around Ivy's whip, but it didn't save her from Lilith pulling her close to smash her elbow into her jaw, disorienting her as she pried her wrist from the whip, tossing the weapon away.

Lilith then decided to end it when Joseph had to reload his shotgun and she ripped it out of his hand, bending it in half before she grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up a bit before she avoided a shot from a pistol, which Ivy held.

She was trembling as she held her pistol, "You...damn monster."

Lilith's eyes flashed a violent orange, making a sickening snap ring through the air as Ivy's head slumped down, her pistol in her death grip and her head twisted at an awkward angle.

Joseph couldn't help but laugh before it ended in a gurgle, "That's the Lilith...The Queen we all know. Ruthless, fearless, and powerful. You're so...beautiful."

"Fuck you. Tell me what I want to know."

He grinned, "Make me, Queen."

She bared her teeth before she sunk them into the junction between his neck and shoulder as blood stained his suit before he felt her tear through his mind and then he was finally enveloped in darkness as he embraced death.

Lilith dropped Joseph as if he was a piece of trash and she spat beside his remains before she shuddered, shaking herself off as she wiped her mouth clean as she knew where to head next.

 ** _Song End_**

'Two warehouses... forty-four children. My babies...' She thought softly

Lilith then grabbed the remote and was about to bring her children dow before she realized something, "Ah...The bodies...I can't really have them see that."

She vanished them, cleaning the area of blood so it wouldn't scare them and then after several minutes she managed to bring all ten children down and released them from their cages as they rushed towards her, hugging and kissing her before she calmed them down.

Lilith kissed each of them on their foreheads and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back."

One of them whimpered, "You won't disappear again?"

She smiled, "No. I won't. Cross my heart, kids."

They all smiled at her before she said, "Okay, kids, now close your eyes. I'm going to take you home."

They all did what she said as Lilith quickly flipped through hand signs and slamming them on the floor, enveloping the eleven in a flash of light before they found themselves in the apartment.

When they were distracted by greeting Callie, Evie, and Jackie, she mouthed to them, "I'm getting the rest of them and Harley. Put them to bed."

The three nodded and ushered the children to the bathroom to wash up as Lilith made to raid another warehouse.

She couldn't help but grin in anticipation, "One down...two to go."

Lilith then flashed her way towards the next location and grinned at seeing the next warehouse come into sight as two guards who saw her, one of them said, "You are not welcome here! Piss off!"

She slowly raised an eyebrow but kept moving forward and the two pulled out their guns and tried to fire warning shots, but Lilith pulled out her guns and riddled them with bullets, leaving them to die.

* * *

[Warehouse #2]

As she made her way inside, she noticed that the walls were painted white and the pillars were carved and decorated as if she was standing in a room designed by the heavens themselves and Lilith was the demon who was crashing the party. Not that black-haired woman disliked that observation.

Lilith found what she was looking for when she saw a cage in the back of the room where five children were being held as they were shuddering in fear. Lilith felt any empathy leave her body as she slowly and silently made her way to the perfect location and shot at the DJ, destroying his speakers making a hideous sound, bringing everyone's attention towards her.

"Lilith?!"

"She's back?! I thought she was dead?!"

"Dammit!"

"We're going to die!"

Lilith coldly stated, "Those who aren't involved with the children, I suggest you leave."

All of the partygoers took off and left as Lilith watched them all flee with unblinking eyes, 'I'll deal with them later.'

Sarah Ara, a purple-haired girl wearing a short dress that could qualify as a shirt and heels with her dark blue eyes as she pulled out a pair of simple pistols.

Roxy Richer, an icy blonde with hazel eyes wearing a pair of fishnet stockings underneath a pair of black shorts and a black and white studded bra under a leather jacket as her black shin-high boots completed her outfit.

The icy blonde made her way forward as she pulled out a chain sword and said, "Darling Lilith. What brings you here? As if we don't already know."

Lilith smiled, "My kids. I ain't going to ask again."

Sarah made her way forward as her purple hair swayed from side to side, "Of course not. But you should know, the children are our playthings. You should know the rules of the street Lilith better than anyone. For what happens when you are conquered."

The air got colder and the only thing that could be heard were the light, shuddering breaths of the children in the cage in the back of the room.

She coldly stated, "And you two along with everyone else in this area already know what happens when I don't get my way."

Sarah licked her lips, "I can't wait to beat you, I bet you will rake in one hell of a profit, the demon of the street, bloodied and beaten and sold to the highest pervert willing to make you their plaything, after...multiple body modifications."

"Ooooh, such heavy threats. It makes me really excited for when your plans fail, you on the floor, begging for mercy as I slowly crush your head."

Roxie prepared herself as Sarah took the first shot, missing Lilith's head, just blowing through her hair.

 _ **Battle Song: My Type - Saint Motel**_

Lilith ran towards Sarah, as she fired off multiple shots, before speeding past her as she rushed towards the children trapped in the large cage. Roxie cursed as she struck out with her sword, catching Lilith in the back, but it didn't phase her in the slightest when it sliced through her shirt and carved into her back.

Not even as her blood slowly trickled out of the small wound as her children looked at her in mixtures of both relief and worry.

Sarah fired multiple rounds at Lilith, but she twisted out of the way as she just smiled at them, before transporting her children back to the apartment in a flash of flames, making Sarah growl, "You cost me my meal tickets... No matter, I will find out where you placed them and I'll even more of your brats to sell, I bet people will pay big to have your brats as little toys."

Lilith cocked her head to the side and released her killing intent, filling the warehouse with such malice it could rot an entire forest before taking in two deep breaths as she rolled her shoulders before she coldly stated, "Let's play."

She then quickly disappeared before she forced her foot into Sarah's chest, making her hack up nearly a liter of blood and puke as she rolled away from her, slamming into the wall as she said, "Dance with me, Roxie."

The icy blonde knew she didn't have a choice and made to attack Lilith with all the ferociousness she could, but Lilith gave her no chance and made to slowly tear her apart, her green eyes growing darker with each strike connecting before Roxie decided to cut her losses and flee in a flash, leaving Sarah alone.

Lilith looked at the empty space in front of her before she let out a demonic hiss and slowly turned to face Sarah who tried to shoot Lilith who avoided her bullets and kept dodging them until she had no more.

She stood in front of her as she stated, "You wanted to sell my kids, right?"

The purple-haired woman could only look down as Lilith continued, "I've been a bit too lenient to all of you cunts if you all could do something like this. Allow me...to make use of your body so that never happens again."

Sarah looked up once more and she wished to God that she hadn't. The look on her face...was something that only a demon could create and it made her soil herself before she was subjected to Lilith's violence.

The screams she made if anyone could hear them would be thought they came straight from hell and the vicious laughter was something that even the most violent and human-hating of demons would be interested in courting.

 _ **Song End  
**_

Lilith slowly left the warehouse, covered in blood with a dazed look in her eye, before she shook it off and flicked most of the blood off of her arms.

'My, my...I haven't lost myself in a blood rage since forever. I really need to get Drake and Jake back. I miss them.'

"Onwards to the next warehouse...Let me see what they have in store, yes," She asked herself before making her way her second to the last objective for the night.

Leaving the mess of Sarah's corpse in the warehouse, which soon collapsed, sealing her makeshift grave.

Roxie watched Lilith leave, her body covered in scars and blood as she let the shame of fleeing in the middle of a fight, wash over her before she thought, 'You will see that Drake is not for you Lilith and then you will be mine as you should have been. Creating a just female world for us and your children.' The blonde then vanished in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

[Warehouse #3]

 _ **Battle Song: Blood - In This Moment**_

Lilith made her way forward, vibrations in the air from the music pulsed with the tempo and she made her way forward, watching the massive crowd of people dancing to the beat of the music, but the thing that pissed off Lilith the most was the five cages above the crowd with three children in each of them.

She reigned in her temper as she knew she would have than enough time to make her anger known when she got her kids back under her care. The black-haired woman quickly made towards the nearest cage.

She gave a slight whine as a sad frown appeared on her face as she looked at the three children crowded in the cage that couldn't even recognize her as the music was a manipulative type of magic. The bloodshot eyes with traces of drool running down their chins were signs of the music having such an effect on them.

Lilith then saturated the cage with her magic, before connecting it to the four other cages, before the spotlight was placed on her, making her squint.

Matt stated, "Lilith Halestorm! Darling! If you wanted an invitation~"

"All you had to do was ask!" David said, gleefully

Matthew 'Matt' Whitlock, the eldest twin with black hair, tan skin with dark blue eyes wearing the black half of a yin-yang outfit.

David Whitlock, the youngest twin with blond boarding on white hair, pale skin with light blue eyes, wearing the white half of a yin-yang outfit.

"The dragon brothers...I'd say I'm sorry for crashing, but I ain't. Especially when you been hypnotizing my own kids no less."

They grinned at her as she made her way down with all the cages and placed them to the side, placing a shield around all of them to prevent them from getting hurt as she made her way to stand in front of the twin brothers.

"Oh Lilith. You lost your touch..."

She glanced at the younger brother and said, "Have I?"

"Yes, you have. When you disappeared you are now up for grabs and defeating you with our own hands will make us the kings," Matt grinned

She snorted at the eldest, "Then the pair of you will give the title to Gideon considering that you two are his lovely ball suckers. Now...Let's see what you got."

The twins made their first attack when they slammed their fists on their electric piano let out a massive sound wave, forcing Lilith away making her land to the other side of the warehouse.

Lilith glared at them as the music started up again as their combined magic made the speakers glow a dark yellow, forming two dragon-like snakes, coiling around the brothers in protection as they raised their heads to strike. The young woman, however, slammed her hand on the floor and transfigured a black guitar, channeling her magic into it and struck a cord. She started to play the guitar part of the Sin with a Grin by Shinedown, creating a massive lion, hijacking the speakers behind her to amplify her music.

The twins growled, before ordering their snake to attack and Lilith responded in turn, causing her lion to crash into the two snakes as they tried to restrain the lion as the lion roared and snarled, rolling and shaking them off its' body before she managed to bite into the neck of one of the snakes causing the eldest brother to collapse and start to choke on his own blood.

The remaining snake struck out and tore the other snake apart with its' claws, causing the remaining brother to have his chest both caved in and slashed open, as they bled out. The snakes disappeared as Lilith finished her song. She slowly made her way forward, the crowd of people opened a path for her before she stood on their electric piano as she looked down at them.

She then whistled and the lion devoured them whole, causing the crowd to flee in fear.

 _ **Song End**_

The lion let out a roar of victory before she smashed the electric piano to pieces and petted the massive lion who licked their chops before disappearing. She then released the children from their cages as they looked exhausted and sent them back to the apartment with a smile as they nodded off to sleep after calling out to her.

She then glanced at the camera in the corner of the warehouse and said, "Your next, Gideon." Lilith then destroyed the camera.

* * *

[With Gideon]

The black-haired young man was wearing a red button up with a tie under a white suit jacket and black pants. His dark hazel eyes boring into the phone he was wielding as Lilith's bloody figure remained etched his mind.

A chuckle interrupted him and he saw it was Harley with her arms restrained behind her wearing a black club dress and heels.

"She's coming for you...She's going to tear you apart and I can't wait to see it."

He sneered at her as he took a drink of hard liquor from a scantily clad woman who serviced him and downed it as he said to her, "We will see, won't we?"

[With Lilith]

She arrived at the bastard's party house, filled to the brim with security, she could only grin as she pulled out the guns she got from Rodin and said, "What do we have here?"

"Lilith Halestorm. You are to surrender-" *BANG!*

Lilith blasted his head off and just started to fire, blasting holes through anyone who was on that bastard's payroll and saved the last who was pissing in his trousers for her entrance.

She grinned, "Bye-bye~," then she blasted him through the doors, silencing the party as they looked at the party crasher.

Footsteps echoed through the house, before stopping at the middle of the dance floor as she tapped her gun against her forehead as she grinned, "I just love crashing parties."

"Mommy!" "Lil-Lil!" "Lilly!" "Lilith!" "Auntie!" Her kids cried out

Harley grinned before she felt her body shift until she found herself in the arms of Lilith herself.

"My hero..." She said, flatly

Lilith rolled her eyes, before smiling all the same and removing her restraints, making her sigh as she rolled her wrists and took off her heels, leaving her in just her standing in her fishnet stockings.

"You plan on fighting with a pair of black heels?"

"Of course, I feel a vile need to viciously stab something."

"Oooh~," She cooed before she tossed her guns in the air and let out a massive clap, knocking out the children and those who were completely caught off guard.

"Really, the clapping, knock-out trick from Germany?"

"Yep, its' lovely," She winked as she caught her guns with little hassle.

 _ **Battle Song: Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums - A Perfect Circle**_

Gideon snapped his fingers and multiple guards rushed towards the two in every direction, as the two grinned as Harley stated, "It's just like when we were younger."

Lilith grinned, "Hell yeah."

The crowd of guards screamed and charged at the two women who viciously attacked them, gunshots rang through the air, the sound of flesh being pierced, before the sound of limbs being dropped to the floor.

After ten minutes, the dance floor was covered in blood and twisted bodies.

The two women were covered in blood as Harley tossed the remains of her broken heel away as Lilith placed her guns back in the runes on her thighs.

Gideon frowned and said, "You have some nerve."

Harley snorted, "This coming from the bastard who kidnaps all of my kids and tries to force yourself on me."

"You sure enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Yep, especially the part when I nearly ripped off your cock with my damn teeth," She grinned

Gideon flushed a violent purple and made to strike her, before Lilith caught his arm and crushed it in her grip, making him scream. He was forced on the floor as Lilith slowly and calculatingly destroyed each and every limb of his and started to crush his ribcage, causing him to spit up blood, before Harley hugged her from behind making her stop.

"Harley...?"

She grinned and said, "Yeah, it's me."

The two were brought back to the situation at hand when they saw Gideon was barely breathing and he was wheezing.

"Don't worry, I'll finish him off. Get the kids."

"...Right," She muttered as she jumped off the platform and made her way to the children, tossing the mangled bodies out of sight, leaving just a red and shiny dancefloor.

 _ **Song End**_

Lilith cocked her head to the side when she listened to the bastard die when Harley channeled her magic into him, literally frying him from the inside out as she kept the children asleep and made to float them all back to the apartment.

Harley wrapped her arm around her waist and said, "You've been more violent, haven't you? Usually, its' me who tells you to do more."

Lilith said, "I've been in a coma for three weeks, some things... are becoming undone if you can catch my drift."

"I see...But don't worry about it for now. All you can do now is rest and come back to us."

Lilith gave a half-assed smile and said, "The girls will fill you in on what I told them. I need to get back."

"I see...Still keeping secrets, eh?"

Lilith gave a slight pout before bonking Harley on the head, "Trust me on this one, okay. Also, the next time I go out and there is a crowd of people waiting to have my head on a pike as they march to attack my home. I want you to do one thing for me."

"Which would be?"

Lilith grabbed her by her dress and hissed, "YOU FUCKING CALL ME!"

Harley nodded, making Lilith un-tensed, releasing her as they walked back to the apartment where the children were put to bed after cleaning them up with multiple spells.

One of the children who went to get a glass of milk before bed saw her, ran up to her as Lilith knelt down and kissed their forehead, making them giggle sleepily and asked, "When will Drake and big brother Jake come home?"

Lilith pressed her forehead against the small child and said, "It will take a while, but they will come back, I'm sure of it."

After leading the child to bed, Harley gives her a crushing hug and kisses her cheek before saying, "Come back soon."

Lilith winked at the four before vanishing within a flash of flames.

* * *

[3 AM: July 29th, 1995]

Lilith entered the magical world and she started to walk as she yawned as she made to walk back to Grimmauld's Place, enjoying the dead of night and the bright moon as it was calming, humming one of the frequent lullabies she would softly sing to the babies in the nursery as they rested. She could smile as she recalled the oblivious happy her children had, hidden and happy from the world and its' harsh reality.

Before she knew it, she was standing on the doorstep of the grim-looking house in question, she then lifted her leg before striking out with it, breaking the door down and startling everyone as they came rushing out to see her covered in blood.

She stared at them before saying, "Pieces of shit... Good evening Charlie."

Charlie yawned as he said, "More like night. I take it you've been very busy."

She stepped inside, the metallic scent of blood made some of them wince as she said, "Several people have taken what was mine. I just got them back, they were so mean so I had to teach them a lesson."

"'Course." He shrugged, trying to stifle another yawn

Lilith made her way past them and said,"I say, have a terrible evening, goat-suckers. I am going to bed."

"I'm following suit. The meeting has gone on for too long."

Charlie made his way up the stairs and into his own bedroom after convincing Sirius to let him have his younger brother's room to stay in before he hexed Ron's bed to force him to stay in it until the morning arrived.

Everyone watched the two leave as Sirius fixed the door as the rest converged in the kitchen.

"Albus! What are you going to do about her? Her behavior is unacceptable!" Molly snapped, still very bitter about what Lilith did to her.

Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement still suffering from the wounds Lilith inflicted upon them.

An order member said, "What happened?"

Hermione snapped at him and yelled, "T-that bitch, ripped out my womb! I can never have any children."

Molly continued, trembling in barely repressed fury, "She destroyed my bladder, I have to be on potions for who knows how long and my poor Ginny, she did some type of dark spell and destroyed her beautiful face!"

Her words caused another gush of tears from Ginny as she looked down at the table as she pondered how was going to face anyone at Hogwarts.

"And as if what she did to my poor Ginny, Hermione, and myself wasn't enough, she nearly killed my poor Ronnikins!"

[Flashback]

After an hour, Ron finally stops running and struggling and Ginny asked, "Is he dead?"

Molly pressed her ear towards his chest and said, "No. But we need to get him to St. Mungos."

Hermione nodded and prepped the fireplace before helping Molly and Ginny drag Ron into the fireplace and get him some help. Needless to say, his state caused a lot of screams and fainting spells, before they managed to get him on a cot and dragged to an observation room.

They needed to wait for the creature to fall off and the healers had many questions, but none of the three women had any answers before the show started. Ron started to scream in agony as something just punched through his chest. The healers worked desperately to stabilize him before they saw something they would never forget.

It was a pale baby xenomorph, one of the healers raised a wand to kill it, before it was repeatedly stunned, making the baby plop against Ron's exposed chest and slowly pulled the creature out of the hole it made and sealed it up in a jar as the healers worked on fixing Ron.

An unspeakable came to pick up the creature and the facehugger and many people in the department didn't leave work that night as they were ecstatic when they learned that they had an alien in their midst. Although Molly just wanted the miserable creature killed.

Although Molly was fuming over the situation she found herself, she was just glad that her son was alive.

[Present]

Dumbledore coughed in his hand and said, "Yes, while we are all glad that young Ronald is alive and hope that he makes a speedy recovery. But I regret to inform you all of the states of James and Lily Potter. It seems whatever spell that Lilith used on them has corrupted most of their organs and would have nearly killed them if I hadn't gotten them help in time. The healer stated that foul magic affecting them needs to be flushed out and they would be put in a magically induced coma for the duration of the time."

"And when will they come out of it?" Sirius asked, worried about his best friend and his wife

"Around the time of two weeks, hopefully, sooner. They are positive there wouldn't be any lasting damage."

"Well, that's all well and good, but what are we going to do about the she-beast upstairs?" Asked another Order member

Before Dumbledore speak, the twins spoke, "You can count us out."

Molly started, "Fre-"

"Don't. They are right, mom. You should know better than to have gotten on her bad side. I am just surprised she left all of you alive instead of killed you," Charlie stated bluntly

"Charlie..." Arthur whispered softly

Bill put his hand on his father's shoulder and said, "Dad, you need to take this seriously. We are sleeping with a woman who has no qualms about killing everyone here and she has the power to do so. Mom, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione made their beds. I'm saying this not out of obligation but as a son who cares about his family. Put your foot down. Before someone dies."

Arthur looked down, hiding his eyes from sight as his mind was a mess, but before he could speak Dumbledore said, "Willaim, my boy, surely you-"

"Actually he is and its' about damn time he said it as well. If things keep going the way they are, it will be soon before everyone here is dead...or wishing that they were. What is so hard about leaving her alone?"

"She's to be brought to heel. She needs us."

"Like a mouse desires to be brought before a cat. She doesn't need us. She wants to be left alone and I am sick and tired of wondering what day will be my last because some people just can't get the hint. Leave her alone!" George snapped, the stress of the situation getting to him

Dumbledore sighed, although he was livid at the audacity they five people spoke to him with, before he took a deep breath and said, "It would be best if we all retired. We shall reconvene at a later date."

Most of the order left quickly while making quick glances at the stairs, some in fear, others in hate for the disrespect. The twins made their way to their shared bedroom, Arthur turned in early along with Sirius. The older siblings made their way out as Fleur glared at him from the corner of her eye before leaving with Bill.

Molly bid Albus a good night as she turned in, leaving just Albus in the kitchen before he made his way in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames as he put prepped the floo to his office and he growled, "I will get you to kneel before me, Elizabeth. If its' the last thing I do."

Then a cold, poisonous tone rang out, "As if a miserable codger like you could do such a thing to my Lady."

He quickly turned around only to be met with a gloved fist, knocking him unconscious tossing him through the flames of the fireplace and into his office where he slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor.

Nolan's face was illuminated by the flames and said, "Good night, Albus. Have terrible nightmares."

He silently made his way upstairs and found his Lady dead asleep in bed, her bloody clothes in a pile in the corner of the room. He then cleaned her of the smudges of blood before shifting into his snake and curled around Lilith who nuzzles against him under the blankets as a smile fell on her face as her mind settled into the land of dreams.

* * *

[Dream]

Lilith groaned before she opened her eyes and found herself in a dark oasis, the night sky starless and the moon was gone. Then she saw a bit away from her was a shadow of a woman. A well-built woman sitting in a throne-like chair. She could barely see the outline of a pair of horns and something shifting beside her that reminded of her a tail, rather thick one.

The most prominent thing on her mind was, 'Who the hell is in front of me?'

"Lilith Halestorm, correct?"

"Depends on whose's asking. Who are you?"

"Depends on whose's asking," The figure repeated her own statement in a teasing tone

"Hmph. Jokester, huh. Doesn't matter. It's my damn mind, you are fucking with here, I get enough of that from the old shitter," She stated as she created up her own chair out of thin air.

The figure snorted as if she knew who Lilith was talking about.

"I'm glad I found you. You are really interesting."

"I'd say thanks, but the question remains, who the fuck are you?"

"Touchy and blunt. Regardless, I...am someone who just wants to help."

"Help?"

"Yes. But you'll know me soon enough, but not yet. It will be in the future. Hopefully in the near future. I have to go now," The figure stated, disappearing from sight altogether.

"Wait!" Lilith yelled before she came up to the chair and saw no one, not even a scent to give her something to recall as she spat out, "Shit!"

[Dream End]

* * *

[7 AM]

Lilith snapped awake, stiff as a board before she forced herself to relax, not to startle Nolan who was still asleep and took comfort in his touch, she glanced at the window before mentally sighing and thought, 'Only 4 hours...Fuck that.'

She slumped in her bed before she looked at the side and saw thing she was sure as hell wasn't there when she went to bed. Lilith lifted her hand to grab the vial filled with a blackish-purple flaming liquid, constantly moving within the glass container as if it the substance itself was alive.

She couldn't help her curiosity and opened it and when she took a whiff, she felt something she locked away deep inside of her stir before she immediately corked it as she looked at the vial in awe.

'It's not possible. How-' She caught off her train of thought when she saw a piece of paper that she picked up and it said,

 _From a friend who wants to help,_

 _-Lauren Kaine_

She placed the vial in the drawer that the room was fitted with and locked it and knew she would have to keep her eye on this Lauren Kaine.

'Who was she? And is she a friend or a foe?' She thought with squinted eyes

She then made herself comfortable and decided to get several more hours of sleep, pushing the mysterious visitor and the vial to the back of her mind for now as she let sleep claim her once again.

[11:32 AM]

Nolan woke up first, lifting his bed before uncurling from his position around Lilith and shifting back to his human form as Lilith woke up with a yawn as Nolan wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture.

She sighed as she relaxed in his grip, before turning to face him as he said, "Good morning, my Lady."

"Good morning, Nolan. Sorry I wasn't awake to ask you what you did before you came home."

"It's fine, my Lady, but I did hear about you causing a heap of destruction downtown."

"Hmph, that bastard Gideon took my kids and Harley. I just taught them a lesson."

"As you should. Well, other than observing and information taking that I will tell it to you later, it was rather boring. But I found something interesting."

"Oh? Do tell."

"You remember that miserable buck-toothed worm, right?"

"Yes...It's kind of hard to forget the person when you rip out their womb."

He chuckled, "Right. Well, I stumbled upon her parents who were walking home in the muggle world. I followed them and decided to leave them a rather tasteless prank on their door."

She slowly raised an eyebrow and quipped, "What did you do, Nolan?"

He grinned and said, "I am afraid that I have been rather naughty, explaining that their daughter is in a sadomasochistic relationship with disgusting pig and how they are planning on making a living off their perverted exploits."

"You tweaked them, didn't you?"

"Just a bit..."

"Evil bastard...My, lovely companion," She cooed as she rubbed against his cheek with her own.

He pulled out a phone, flipping through multiple screens before he said, "As of right now, the views on the main video is over 5 million. It's such a hit."

Lilith cackled as she purred, feeling a bit of vindictive pleasure from it as she said, "Tell me, Nolan. When was the last time I have given you a reward?"

"Hm~, it's been so long that I can't recall."

"Damn shame...I should reward you more often."

She stretched out her arm, which he took and kissed the inside of her wrist as she coaxed him to do it, "I know you have been wanting to do so."

He grinned before he bit into her wrist, allowing her blood to fill his mouth as he hummed in pleasure as he felt his venom flow before he released her and sealed the wound closed.

She softly stated, "Sated?"

"Very..."

She huffed as turned around to face him and said, "Watch over me, Nolan."

He pulled her closer and said, "I'm your weapon along with your shield, you should know that by now, my Lady."

She grinned before she decided to get more sleep, "Cheeky..."

[3:21 PM]

Lilith woke to find her bed empty and then the subtle feeling of something scaly feeling wrapping around her arm and saw her companion smiling at her. She then got up and made her way downstairs to find Order in the middle of a meeting.

The conversation stopped as Lilith entered the kitchen and her eyes met Charlie's who smiled at her and said, "Good afternoon. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah. It was very pleasant, but I can see that you are still tired."

Charlie barely hid a yawn from her statement as it was true, "I got woken up, I probably would have slept as long as you, if someone didn't keep pounding on my door!" He said with a light growl towards Hermione who snarled back at him.

An Order member came up to her and said, "You should be ashamed of yourself?"

Lilith couldn't help but quirk up a smile, "Really?"

"Yes, you should be ashamed of yourself. How could you do that to your own parents and everyone else? I-"

Lilith had enough of the yapping Order member and ripped out their tongue and tossed it on the table, making the man flop to the floor as several people made to grab the member and take him to Poppy along with his tongue, another tried to pull out their wand before Lilith's cold words made them think twice.

"Don't even try it. You pull it out a centimeter more, you will lose that arm."

The order member retreated, but not without a sneer towards her as Albus in his full-patented disappointed grandfather tone, "Will you stop killing my people..."

"When they stop being spewers of your shit, then I will."

Charlie sighed as he leaned back in his chair and just hoped that no one pissed her off and cause a bloodbath in the kitchen, like last time.

"So, Charlie~, why are you here in the meeting of the Order of the Fried Cunts?"

"Because I am here to fill in for Mom and Dad."

"I see. Is it boring?"

"As hell."

"Really? So no plans on how to take care of the Dark fucker?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nope. The Ministry is denying his existence and Dumbledore has been talking about it all day. Also some chatter about guarding something."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Pathetic. Do you want to chat with me?"

"It's better than hanging out here," He shrugged as he followed Lilith out of the kitchen.

She took a seat on the couch as Charlie took a seat beside her as she asked, "Any questions?"

"Well, just one. What's your husband like?"

Lilith made a small, pleasant smile, something that made Charlie blush before he turned away as she spoke softly, "He's something else. He's unique, he doesn't tolerate bullshit, he's blunt, and he has a nasty mean streak can top even mine at times, but he can be sweet and soft when he needs to be."

"Really?" Charlie asked with widened eyes

"Yeah...He's not weak. He wouldn't have the balls to court me if he was weak. He's sort of under restraint, just like myself and loves a good fight."

"How did he get to be your boyfriend?"

"Ah, the real question. How indeed. He was sick of people throwing themselves at me or trying to take me away from my kids that I had under my care. He nearly lost it when someone nearly crippled my son in an attempt to court me. He decided to perform what I did to become the Queen, except he did it on a larger scale, he nearly beat to death every male in the surrounding area. After standing on the pile of their defeated bodies, he asked if I could be his girlfriend. I couldn't help that he had moxie and accepted. Plus, he was rather handsome standing on a pile of twisted bodies groaning in pain."

Charlie couldn't help himself but in chuckle in slight embarrassment, "How romantic."

Lilith snorted, "Charlie, do I seem like a person who is going to swoon and coo over a box of inexpensive chocolates and a five-gallon bouquet?"

He shook his head, "No..."

"Exactly, but he did give me a bouquet of hearts," She smiled in remembrance

Charlie was confused and said, "Hearts, like heart-shaped flowers?"

Lilith's smile took on a darker and twisted edge as Charlie finally got it, "H-hearts! Human hearts!"

"Yes, human hearts. He carved them into classic roses from a group of pedophiles that I had been hunting the month we had our date. He led me to an open field where he kept several of them alive, don't ask how. He strapped ten of them on massive firecrackers and we watched them explode in the sky."

"He's certainly creative..."

She smiled, "Yes. He is. Don't feel bad. They were particularly vicious pedophiles who always killed their victims, he got a hell of a snog for that. Anything else you want to ask?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Good. I'm going to the library," She smiled as she made her way upstairs.

Charlie entered the kitchen where everyone was pale from listening to Lilith's story and he asked, "How do you plan on getting Ron together with her when her husband can do such a thing?"

No one had any words as Dumbledore's mind was swirling with many ideas as Charlie snorted, cutting off Hermione who was about to speak and said, "Cram it, Granger. I want no part of any bullshit idea you guys have to have Lilith yield because it will only fail and cause nothing but pain."

* * *

[With Lilith]

She entered the library and saw Lady Black standing in her frame with a large comfortable padded chair placed at the frame's right and standing before Lilith was Kreacher who bowed to her and had a plate of snacks with tea ready for her.

"Lilith Halestorm. I must say you caused quite a stir," Lady Black stated softly

Lilith took a seat placing her right leg over her left, making herself comfortable, "Have I? I must say I apologize for intruding on your property. Trust me as I say it was never my intention."

She sighed, "Do not worry. I am well aware of that fact that my...son and his associates took you against your will. I must say, you handled situations better than most ever would."

"Pardoning the fact that you must have heard about the state of my affairs?"

"Yes, it wasn't hard to hear and the magical input you released shook the entire house. That was among the main concerns along with your disappearance into your room along with your frequent travels outside of the house."

"A girl can't be cooped up in a house all day after spending three weeks trapped inside her room."

"And your husband and child?"

"My child is one of my blood. He may not have come from me naturally as for most mothers, but I sure hell raised him as if he did. My husband, on the other hand, is someone who can match me in most aspects."

"I see, but I have to admit, your exploits have been nothing short of amusing," She smiled

Lilith raised an eyebrow as she fixed herself a cup of tea and said, "Oh really? Which ones?"

"Showing the mudblood and the pathetic Weasley male their place."

"Ah, good times."

"Tossing Albus out on his ass."

"Filled with shit no less. He needs to learn to keep his crooked nose to himself. He may lose it."

"If only, but you have my sincere thanks. You have been nothing but a joy to this house ever since you arrived, although against your will."

"I'm glad you all find some joy in my presence minus my baby brother."

"Oh yes, the younger Potter child. To be blunt, he was just as foolish as the rest in my humble abode, before you came along. I watched him defend you. I watched him watch over your door and even deter some of the advances of the youngest Weasley male."

"Yes. He's something else. It's good for him to grow. What else did you wish to talk to me about?"

"Ah-" * **Knock! Knock! Knock!** *

Lilith looked at the door of the library and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Charlie? Can I come in?"

"Come in," She stated as she finished her tea and had Kreacher refill it.

Charlie entered and he had a letter in his hand, which he handed it to her, answering her unspoken question, "It's from Remus. I don't why he would write you a letter, though?"

"Hmph, can't deny that I'm curious either. Take a seat."

Charlie sits next to her as Lilith reads the letter before a vile smile lit up her face and younger Potter thought, 'I should've ripped up the letter instead.'

Lilith gave a cruel chuckle, "I see...the domesticated wolf thinks he can order me around, huh?"

Charlie looked at her confused before she hands him the letter which read,

 _Dear Elizabeth (I refuse to call you Lilith),_

 _I have to say I am very disappointed in your actions as of late. I know you lost your home, your children, especially the two you considered a son and your husband but is it so necessary to shut yourself in your room for nearly a month and then attack basically everyone you come across? I heard what you did to James and Lily, how could you do such a thing? To your own parents as well? As if what you did to Ron and Hermione wasn't bad enough, I managed to find pictures of them on the internet. Listen, Elizabeth, Ron is not a bad person, he could easily be a wonderful husband if you allow him too. Staying holed up in the past is not good for you. If you allowed everyone who wishes to help you in along with Albus Dumbledore you could be happy. Just as he made me happy. I wouldn't be anywhere if not for him. If you gave Albus and Ronald a chance they can make you into a brand new person. Just think about it. I am ready to chat with you any time that you need me too._

 _-Remus Lupin._

Charlie looked at the letter sadly, 'Oh Remus...you signed your own death certificate.'

He placed the letter on the table as Lady Black looked at the two in silence, listening to their conversation as he said, "To think he is the smartest Maurader."

"It's now apparent, that he's not. He's going to die if I have anything to say about it."

Charlie looked at sadly, making her sigh, "What is it?"

"I really don't want him to die. He's a good guy, he really is, it's just...He has his head so far up Dumbledore's ass he can't think straight. It's his iron-clad loyalty to him. When I took your side, he stopped talking to me, as if I hurt him by going against Albus. I don't know what to do."

Lilith pulled Charlie closer to her and said, "You want a chance to talk to him, right? Face to face and try to get things sorted out with him, right?"

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt to try."

"But if he hurts you..."

"Do what you need to do sis. This entire situation is just a mess. If you ever leave this country..."

"Yeah?"

"Take me with you. I don't...think that I want to stay here anymore when the war is over."

"Hmph. I'll think about it. But besides you giving me a shit letter and me giving you comfort, what else did you come to the library for?"

"Ah, that. I wanted to find a book about battle magic and thought that a few of them could be in here."

She quirked up her lips as she said, "Learning about gray spells aren't we?"

"Better safe than sorry."

"Very true statement, which should be taken to heart," Lilith chuckled before summoning a book titled, "Dark & Gray: The Real Story."

She handed him the thick book and said, "This book was one of the first of many books that I read when I was discovering how to control my magic. To be blunt it will shatter your perceptions on how magic is learned if you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

"Thanks, Lillith."

She rubbed his head, "Of course. Now, I need to get back to my conversation with Lady Black."

"Right. Thank you. And I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation with my sister."

He didn't expect her to say what she said next, "You are excused, young Potter. If you want to learn any more spells of the darker nature, I will have Kreacher assist you."

Charlie pulled his lips into a thin line before bowing in thanks and before leaving.

Once he left the library, she said, "He's a grown a lot in the past months."

"It's good for him. Now...where did we leave off again?"

Lady Black grinned as she couldn't recall having such an interesting person to talk too.

She sighed, 'If only she was alive while Sirius was younger, I would have set him up with her.'

Sirius who was resting in his dog form suddenly sneezed.

* * *

[July 30th]

Charlie yawned as he made his way down into the kitchen, carrying the book that Lilith gave him as he saw her cooking on the stove, Nolan wrapped around her arm, glancing at him, before turning away.

He sighed, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"You don't have to be. He does what he wants and appears whenever he wants. I can see you have been making good progress in the book," She stated softly without looking at him

"Yeah...I'm still a bit in awe by it."

Lilith let out a snort of mirth as placed several trays of food out filled with pancakes, sausages, and bacon.

"Eat," She stated softly before she filled up her own plate

Charlie did as well and the two started to eat as Molly came down, sneered at the both of them before she made her breakfast for her family.

As the two siblings were eating, Charlie commented, "It's almost our birthday."

"Is it? It's been so hectic, that I have forgotten..."

"What am I going to get you?"

"Hmm~, anything that comes to mind."

"That's not an answer..."

"That's the surprise, ain't it?"

"True, but I have to make up for 16, now going onto 17 birthday presents."

"Make it up to me, by being you. Besides, you are much smarter than you look, even though another would disagree," She commented, making Lukas snort in his head.

'Cram it you...' He spat, making Lukas laugh at him.

"Hmph..." He smiled back as he continued to eat

Molly was still cooking and hid a smirk, 'It's their birthday tomorrow. I know of a perfect way to get my lovely Ronnie in that trollop's pants. After all, Ronnie has my good looks and his penis will be back by August 14th. That doesn't mean the little whore can't please him through other means until then.'

 ** _Considering that he now has the package of a Ken doll, I think not._**

After the two finished eating and settled into the living room as everyone else made their way into the kitchen to eat Molly's food after it has been repeatedly tested, much to her dismay by her husband, an owl flew in.

Lilith took the newspaper and in bold letters it read, **IT'S NOT THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, BUT THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED!**

Lilith couldn't help but roll her eyes as she handed the newspaper to Charlie who read the entire thing and put on an emotionless face, but Lilith could see he was hurt by what the newspaper wrote.

"Well, I'm going out for a few stops."

"Lilith, what do you plan to do?"

She just winked at him and said, "Feel better. I'm off to explore."

Charlie just looked at her before getting up and watching her leave out the door and then her flying off to Merlin knows where.

He closed the door, just as the floo activated and Ron came out, still drugged out of his mind, but Charlie kept quiet and tiptoed around him to get upstairs into his bedroom as he wasn't in the mood to pander to Ron or how he was doing.

Lilith decides to go through Knockturn Alley, very few people were out in the morning, but she needed someone to make the message clear to Remus.

She finally found one when a werewolf, came towards her with a sickening grin, making Nolan tighten around her arm before she calmed him down.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the missing Potter. I bet you make wonderful screams."

"Hmph, those screams aren't for sale," She smiled before making her past him.

"Too bad," He grinned as he was going to lash out at her when she was caught off guard, he would bite her and then get down to the fun part.

But as he lifted his arm to scratch through her leather jacket, she pulled out her silver gun and blasted his head off of his body, making those who were watching, expecting a free-for-all on Lilith to flinch in shock.

His body spluttered out blood before falling on the floor in the ready position before slumping to the side, occasionally twitching before falling still.

She grabbed the head as she glanced around her, people who could be barely seen in the shadows retreated. Knowing this wasn't a normal person. It would take a lot more than a ruffian or a brute to take her down.

Soon it was just her alone and Nolan uncurled himself from her and said, "Not that I mind a fresh kill in the morning, but why do you need the head of a brute?"

"Simple, a domesticated mongrel needs to learn their place on the pecking order. They've been rather naughty you see."

"I see. Front doorstep?"

She nodded, "Last warning and make sure he actually gets it."

"Of course," He bowed as he took the head and disappeared with a flash.

Three minutes later, he appeared again, "It has been placed."

"Lovely work. Would you like to walk around beside me."

"It would be an honor to do so."

Lilith grinned as the two made their way around, Nolan leading her to the Daily Prophet. When she entered, people stared at the two, looking at them as if they were meat to tear apart piece by piece to get to the juicy parts.

She found the editor-in-chief, Barnabas Cuffe in the middle of his third cup of coffee who bluntly asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Lilith raised an eyebrow and said, "I am Elizabeth Potter and I am here to talk to Rita Skeeter."

Cuffe barely held himself from failing around in his chair and hacking up his coffee, a very amusing sight if the slight smiles on Nolan's and Lilith's faces were of any indication.

"Yes, yes, of course! Please, allow me to get her for you."

He shouted over the railing, "Skeeter! Get your ass up here! You got a story!"

The sharp clicks of heels quickly making their way towards them became apparent as the scent of hair potions and heavy perfume.

"Sir!" She squeaked as she winked at Nolan who withheld the notion to roll his eyes, as he thought, 'She looks like the pin-up girls from the whorehouses with none of the charm.'

"This is Elizabeth Potter and uh, what did you want with her again?"

"I want an interview."

"Of course! We will get started immediately-"

"In a minute. I wish to talk to Miss Skeeter in private first."

"Yes, you can use my office."

He then pulled Skeeter close and growled, "I expect a big story out of this or I will have your ass."

She nodded before Cuff excused himself and Skeeter smiled and said, "Follow me."

The two followed after her as a series of grumbles and muttered curses became apparent.

Skeeter silences the room and Lilith makes a seat for herself and Nolan as Skeeter made herself comfortable in the editor's chair, quickly imagining in a few years that it would be her own chair.

Lilith cooly stated, "First of all, the interview will be coming from my own lips and it will my words will be written down word for word. None of your little twists on it to make it interesting as I have heard of your writing style if you could call the slop your print out writing. Secondly, you are going to apologize for the slander against my brother."

She frowned as she said, "Who are you to dictate what I write about?"

Lilith gave her a cold, sadistic smile, that made Rita's blood chill before she felt her body stiffen as she looked down to see a snake tighten around her, before letting out a very vile hiss, baring his fangs at her.

"Now Nolan, don't bite her. She's needed...for now."

"W-what do you want?"

"As of now, you work for me."

"But, that's not the way to do things?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell you expected me to pander to your miserable desires? Did you think I would give you an interview out of the goodness of my heart? That I would pay you? That I would shower you with gifts? Don't make me laugh."

"So you're dark then..." She whispered as her mind swirled with ideas to put this in her favor.

"Now, now. Stop your miserable thoughts. You may hurt yourself. Besides..." She slowly stood up and made her way forward, grabbing her chin, "You have no idea what being dark truly is."

Rita looked confused before the entire office was surrounded by darkness and she could only see something only found in hell, but before she could scream or they could grab her it was all over.

She was pale as a sheet and shivering like a leaf as Nolan uncurled himself from her and wrapping around Lilith's waist as the woman in question, carved a rune on her forehead, before making it appear as if her skin was unblemished.

"I expect you to be prim and proper in five minutes."

"Yes. I am very sorry. I'll do whatever you desire from me,' Before Rita quickly rushed out of the room and made herself look presentable.

Lilith let out a cold chuckle as Nolan gave a hiss-filled laugh, "You still got it."

"Of course, I ain't here to make friends. She would have been a slight acquaintance if she didn't print ou such a trashy article.'

"Her loss."

"Her loss indeed."

She then came back in, looking better than she had as she pulled up a chair as she got out a regular quill and said, "I am ready to start when you are, Miss Potter."

Lilith smiled.

[Two hours later]

The two exit the Daily Prophet and make their way to Abeforth's pub with a smile as she pondered on the upcoming conversation with the brother of a monster.

As they were walking down the street, Lucius Malfoy made his way past them without incident but took in the sight of the older Potter, before he made his way back to his manor to speak with his wife and son.

* * *

[Malfoy Manor]

Lucius sat himself down beside his wife and said, "I saw her."

"Saw who, father?" Draco asked

"The older Potter child, this Elizabeth Alica Potter."

"Really?" Narcissa asked, placing her teacup down

"What does she look like?"

"To be blunt, a mixture of Lily and James Potter, her hair is a mixture of black and red."

"So she's the true Child-Who-Lived. Hopefully, she is not as stupid as her brother when I offer my hand of friendship."

Neither Lucius or Narcissa said anything as the manor was spent in contemplation.

* * *

 **Extra Scene: No Peekin' Nor Sneakin' or You'll Get Eaten!**

Lilith sighed as she made her way out of her bedroom, yawning and stretching as Nolan followed after her and handed her a towel, "I will have your breakfast ready for you on your bed along with your clothes."

"Thank you, Nolan. I'll call you if I require anything," She stated with a smile

"Of course," He stated before he made his way back into the bedroom as Lilith made her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. However, as the two went their separate ways, a pair of beady eyes were watching them and smirked at getting the prime opportunity to get inside Lilith.

Ron slowly cracked open the door, placing a silencing spell on him to hide himself and a notice-me-not spell to making Lilith ignore his presence as he waited for the shower to run and for steam to be his cover. He made his way out from the shadows and saw the busty figure of Lilith making him drool and fight not to jerk himself off at her silhouette as he finally brought out his wand and repeatedly stunned her multiple times.

He grinned when he saw that Lilith fell to the floor of the shower and locked the door, he quickly stripped himself off of his clothes and made his way inside. The steam of the hot shower didn't deter him from finding Lilith tight ass and made to cram himself inside.

He thrusted a few times before he came with a moan, before repeating the action several more times and cumming inside each and every time under the timespan of five minutes.

He laughed in triumph and did another thrust before he felt something was wrong. He knew what a girl's insides felt like from experience and this wasn't it, he pulled at her hair only to find out it was a wig. Ron turned the body around and saw that his dick was inside of a stuffed toy pig, transfigured to have a body of a woman.

A slow series of claps made him tumble out of the shower to see Lilith, dry and wrapped in a towel as she sat on the countertop of the bathroom.

Nolan, on the other hand, was both livid and amused at the state of Ron trying to pull his dick from the ass of a stuffed pig.

"What a pathetic creature."

"What did you expect from a worm such as him, Nolan?"

"Not much. But I have to say it was a lovely idea to transfigure a stuffed pig to your body type and have him go at it."

"Yes. It was. What do you suppose we should do with him now?"

"Cut off all of you limbs, including the shortest on and give the poor piglet a proper burial?"

"As much as the poor stuffed pig deserves to be buried, it has served its' purpose."

She snapped her fingers and the doll unraveled before attaching itself to Ron, compressing him as his pain-filled screams could only be heard by the two of them as the sounds of bones breaking and re-setting in different ways as the muscles ripped and resembled in a painful manner went on for ten minutes finally stopped.

The pain was horrible and left Ron in a state of painful exhaustion.

The piglet was suddenly lifted to Lilith's eye level before she wiped the mirror clean and Ron saw himself. At first, he was oinked in confusion before he started squealing in outrage that he was now a pig and a rather unflattering one at that.

"Aw, look, my Lady. The pig is throwing a fit. Shall I dispose of him?"

"And what would I get out of that?"

"In finding a lovely pig farm where he is in a female pig farm and forced to breed many times before he dies."

"Hmm. As much as that sounds lovely, we will save that for another enemy. I rather not have the chance of him or his miserable offspring making anyone sick. Besides I have something else in mind."

She allowed her magic to flow out into her hands before she slammed her palms on the countertop, forcing her magic to surround the entire bathroom and covering it with darkness.

Ron, suddenly found himself restrained over a group of snarling shadows with eyes, red eyes as he squealed in fear, only managing to excite her shadows even more. He tried to squeal for help and wiggle out of his restraints, but only getting nowhere, he found himself trapped with no way out and that was when Lilith allowed Ron to fall, he was ripped to pieces, before being devoured whole.

"Shall I run you a bath in another bathroom?"

"Yes."

Nolan then carried her in his arms as Lilith returned the bathroom back to normal, she softly commented, "It's a shame I couldn't drag out your torment, pig boy. But you being devoured by dogs sate me. In life, you were nothing more than a pathetic piece of shit. Now you are nothing but dog shit. Enjoy the turn to shit process, you piece of filth."

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending it! Alright, people, I've updated and I am in the midst of updating a lot of my other stories. Also, I would like to introduce my new friend Terra King who is a reader of my stories but is most interested in this one. They have been sending me lots of questions in order to...how do you say~, drive the story along. They're awesome and have given me plenty of ideas to use in the story and the short story above, they gave me the idea. Also, I would love to announce my other friend, Pravuss who gave me an idea that I placed in this chapter and is in the midst of creating his own Female Harry Potter story. I am not going to spoil it but it's going to kick ass. He's probably in the midst of working on it, but I suggest you check out his stories. They're awesome! Along with my other bestie, Nomadic Chaos! Do it! Now, I mean it!**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Draph91 - Oh, but dear Draph that would be too easy...that and she'd probably murder half of them as a damn warning when they get to the common room...If they make it that far. Lovely idea though.**

 **rozielrie - Oh, I have many plans for her...Most of them amusing, others messy. I'm still deciding whether to kill her off or just leave her in a permeant state of misery. I need to sit down with a drink and muse about it later when I get closer to her appearing in the story.**

 **Greer123 - Thanks and I'm sorry for the long wait.**

 **mizzrazz72 - That they do and will.**

 **Guest#1 - If only she was, but torture porn is a lovely pastime for her. Especially on those, she dislikes.**

 **Guest#2 - I am, sorry for the really long wait.**

 **(guest) Neo Beast - She will and I read the Saviour of Magic by Colt01 practically five times.**

 **(guest) SubLilith - Thank you and soon. And thank you, Ray.**

 **(guest) Neo Beast - Hmm~, I see...**

 **ClarieR89 - I just did!**

 **Susiej1118 - Thank you and I am sorry for the long wait!**

 **Eternity Sennen - Sorry for the long wait**

 **sondowth - Hmm, sorry because Lilith is a dark character with a conscience, an extremely jaded conscience, but a conscience nonetheless and I already discussed it with another reader of mine that her having a phoenix is a no-no, that and have a pure light creature bond with someone as dark as Lilith is a bit much.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	14. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

* * *

 **Fair warning: Let me tell you right now, Ronald Weasley is not dead! Not yet, anyway. The scene at the end of the previous chapter was just a short I made to entertain myself. I may just make more of the different ways Lilith can kick ass. Now on with the story!**

* * *

[Flashback: June 1st, 1995]

 _Drake growled as they saw a large group of people up in arms and ready for battle. And in the front were Cami Winters and Vad Miller, smirking up a storm as they had weapons as they planned on burning the orphanage to the ground for their own reasons._

 _Drake, Jake, Callie, Evie, Jackie, and Harley all rushed back inside as Drake immediately took command and said, "Get all the babies and children out of here, who is staying?"_

 _All four girls said, that they were staying, however, they scattered around the house as they got most of the gang together to get all the babies out of the house first with all of the younger children, while some teenagers refused to leave and choose to stay and fight as they already joined the gang._

 _Jake was one of the few younger ones to stay and Drake tried to knock him unconscious but the younger boy avoided the strike and said, "I'm staying."_

 _Drake shook his head, "Your mother will have my ass for this..."_

 _"You need all the firepower you can get and I learned how to wield a gun from Elliot and I have good aim, so just tell me where to aim."_

 _Drake smiled and ruffled his hair and said, "Very well, but stay out of sight, if you have to come down, please...promise me you will leave if I fall."_

 _Jake snorted, "You seem to be underestimating yourself if you think that you can be defeated by that ass."_

 _"I should have killed rat boy, years ago," Drake spat_

 _"Well, you can give his ugly mug to Lilith along with your ring, when they are good and buried," Callie said as she fitted her gloves on her hands as her magic flowed out of her like water._

 _Drake smirked and said, "Let's send them all to hell, I have a cute wife-to-be to propose to!"_

 _"Yes, sir/Dad!" Jake and all the girls yelled_

 _Then the gates surrounding the apartment broke down and the combined voices of both Miller and Winter yelled, "Burn the orphanage to the ground!"_

[Present]

 _ **Battle Song: Get Lucky - Halestorm**_

All four girls made their way to the roof as the gates burst open as enemies flooded in and surrounded the orphanage as Winter turned towards the group behind her and called out, "You all, spread out and find her in case she's not at the shithole."

The group didn't move until Miller snarled, "What the fuck are you shits waiting for? You lot spread out and find her, the rest of ya, burn this shit-shack to the ground!"

A group of people split off to find Lilith amongst downtown, while Winter clenched her fists as she felt another insecurity well up inside of her as she clenched her teeth and barked out orders to her group, "Kill everyone you come across!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They barked as they charged the orphanage before a series of gunshots rang out stopping them in their tracks, before the group of thirty split up, leaving only ten standing alone paralyzed, which made them easy pickings where they were quickly riddled with bullets. Their blood flying in the air as they fell like ragdolls.

Callie charged forward and thrust her foot into the stomach of one of Winter's girls, crushing her stomach, making them throw up before she slammed her boot into the back of the girl's head, her gurgles and the sound of broken cartilage were barely heard over the screams and curses that filled the air.

Winter screamed, "You miserable bitch!"

"So, I've been told, you whore!" She spat back before she dodged a swing from one of Miller's crew members.

"Come, babe, let's dance," He purred

Callie only snorted, "How about you show me your damn insides!"

She then tackled him and made to make good on her promise.

Evie was tearing through her enemies like they were wet paper as she flipped and twisted out of the way of the enemies bullets, only to break bones or tear out throats. Within minutes, her arms and legs were already saturated with blood.

"Come on, you miserable shits! Is that the best you got?" She hollered as she charged into another fray of enemies to protect her home.

Harley was cackling up a storm as she was waved around her reinforced sledgehammer, spraying blood and brain matter everywhere as her eyes were wide and glowing, "Bring it, you little shits! Come to mama! Mama needs a new bloody outfit!"

Jackie was shooting all targets her eyes locked on as she made sure the entire orphanage was evacuated and once it was, she switched from dual pistols to a pump action shotgun, reinforced and crafted for quick reloading and firing.

Jake made well use of his bullets shooting from the shadows of the rooftop as made to pick off as many people-no maggots who were attacking his home with extreme prejudice as he could, his mother would do no different and only made him reload faster to drop more bodies.

'Bastards...ruining the day that was supposed to my dad's proposal to mom!' He growled as he shot into the back of Miller's cohorts who was fighting with one of Lilith's gang members.

Jake then turn his attention to the next target.

Drake was livid as he stormed through the mass of enemies, tearing them apart with his bare hands, his suit that Olivia picked out for as a good luck charm was covered in dirt and blood.

'I'll make amends to her later,' He thought before he growled out, "You fuckers have the worst sense of timing."

"If it isn't Reckless, where's your hot piece of ass?" Miller said

"She's busy and unavailable at the moment, but it's a damn shame."

"Why?"

"Because I can't drag out your torment, but you being the cocksucker of demons will please both her and I just fine. Your damn head will make a nice paperweight and wedding present, though."

"So you are going to torture me, is that it? You don't have the guts," He grinned as he stared at the glowing red eyes of his rival.

"Oh, pathetic rat, but I do. However, as you know, my girlfriend has more of a taste for it. Tell me, what do you think she will do to you? She'll make you wish you never were cooked in that loose hole you were shitted out instead of instead of in the toilet where you belong."

Vad growled as he made to tackle Drake, only for the taller of them only avoided his tackle only to grab his hair, pulling him back, the force nearly scalping him before Vad tried to nut punch him only for Drake to block it and toss him away and punch his face repeatedly.

Then several cohorts threw charmed molten cocktails at the orphanage quickly setting the entire building alight, making Drake look at the scene in horror before a demonic snarl settled on his face, as he tossed Vad away as he punched off the head of the first person who threw the cocktail. Then he stabbed his hand into the chest of the second one and when the third fled, trying to save himself, he killed him with a gun.

He then tried to look for Jake amongst the flames of the house only for the young boy to appear in front of him.

"Don't scare me like that, go to with Evie, she's leading everyone back who's had enough of the fighting."

Miller watched the scene with disgust before a sick grin settled on his face as he pulled a pin from a grenade and tossed it at Jake's direction when he was fleeing.

"Okay, Dad," He smiled before he made to retreat, he pulled out his phone and quickly made a message for Lilith, "Hey, mom, I don't know where you are, but I think you are under fire, by the same bastards who are attacking our house. Drake is fighting, he managed to get all the children and babies away with most of the gang and those that stayed are still fighting. The rat bastard is using magic as he set the house on fire, but Drake is pushing him back, but in case neither of us makes it...I just want you to know that I love you. I have loved you and Drake since the moment you saved me from dying in the hospital and made me your son. Drake loves you too, I want to tell you that he got the ring-"

Drake ran as fast as he could and shouted, "That bastard threw a grenade, Jake hit the deck!"

"Dad!" He shouted before...

Smash! Then came the sound of a portkey being activated, then...

 _ **Boom!**_

Everything became lost in a swirl of darkness and pain.

 _ **Ending Song**_

* * *

[Voldemort's Manor]

The Dark Lord was walking to exit his manor with his beloved companion and Bellatrix when a pair of bodies just dropped right at his feet, while Bellatrix was shocked as her wand was already in hand.

He made his way forward and saw someone he wouldn't have expected, as both he and Bellatrix knew who was before them, "Son..." He whispered

"Who's the boy in his arms?" She quipped, looking at the much smaller boy.

"Regardless of who he is, take our son to the medical wing, take the boy to the dungeon and when he awakens interrogate him."

"Yes, my Lord," She bowed before she floated both Drake and Jake to their destinations and waited for them to wake up.

[July 5th, 1995]

"Ugh..." Drake lowly groaned as he wearily opened his eyes, blinking the sleepiness from them before he immediately stiffened when he heard the sound of a door being opened before being quickly shut.

A series of footsteps stopped right on the bed as he felt magic circulating around him as he took a glance at the doctor observing him before the man turned around, Drake sat up and quickly knocked him unconscious.

As the man fell to the floor, he jumped out of bed shaking off his sudden nausea and stabbed his finger into the chest of the man, enveloping him in his memories, his most current one was of him raping a six-year-old boy.

Drake only growled in disgust before he snapped his neck, slightly annoyed that he knocked him out beforehand as he dragged him to the bed and placed a sheet over him as he made his way out of the room.

He then made his way around the mansion and coming across a curtain-covered window, he peeked through it only to find himself staring at a garden below.

'So, I must be around the back of the second floor of whatever location, I'm in. Still doesn't help for shit though...' He groaned as he whispered, "Lilith..."

'That fucker, Miller. I'll fucking gut him and put his head over the fireplace, but first things first, where the hell is Jake?'

He stuck to the shadows and as a woman made her way past the pillar he was hiding behind, before he caught her, pulling her against him and silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth before biting into the junction between her neck and shoulder.

He felt a flood of memories flow through him before he recognized his son inside of a cage in a dark location. He let out a slight gasp as he spat out the remainder of the blood from his mouth, before tapping a series of nerves around her heart, making her sporadically jerk before falling limp.

'He must be downstairs in a basement somewhere...' He thought, before a loud voice rang out, "He's missing! Find him!"

"Shit!" He spat as he quickly made his way around the mansion, trying to find a way downstairs.

He stuck to the shadows as he traversed across the mansion, leading people on a merry chase, snapping two more necks before he finally came upon a set of stairs leading down to the first floor.

He quickly jumped into the shadows as a death eater was just about to walk past where he was hiding before Drake snagged him and growled, "Where's the basement?"

"What's it to you?" He growled

"Tell me shithead or I'll rip out your throat," He snarled, his fingers digging into his neck

The man just chuckled, "Not a chance in hell. He's over here-urgh!"

Drake tore out his throat with his bare hands and quickly made his way to a different position as the game of cat and mouse continued for another ten minutes until he found the hidden passageway, leading to a series of stairs, curving down into the darkness.

He quickly made his way down and finally found what he was looking for. His son, who was curled up in a ball on the floor of the cage he was in.

Drake made his way forward, tearing the cage apart and checked on his pulse, letting out a slight sigh in relief that he was still alive and breathing. He took him on his back and made his way back to the first floor.

He slowly made his way up the stairs as Jake woke up halfway, still very disoriented, he gave a choked out groan, "Dad?"

He gave a smile, "Yeah, kid. It's me. We're getting the hell out of here."

"I'm sorry...if I was more careful," He whispered

Drake sighed, "It's not your fault. You didn't think the bastard was going to throw a grenade. Besides...Lil is waiting for us."

Jake just tightened his grip on his shoulders as they stuck to the shadows, quietly making their way past the groups of death eaters searching for the both of them.

When the two found the exit, Drake smiled and took a step towards it only to collapse, causing Jake to fall away from him as Drake grit his teeth as he felt he just got hit with a sledgehammer to the gut.

"Dad!" Jake shouted, rushing to help him up

A series of claps rang out into the foyer where the two were, making the pair look up the set of grand stairs to see a group of Death Eaters, Bellatrix, and Voldemort himself.

"Leaving so soon? Without even a goodbye no less. Have you no manners?" Voldemort cooly quipped

Drake didn't say anything as he clutched his chest as he felt his insides were burning as Jake clutched his arm, 'Dammit...'

He tried to phase out, imagining a location close to his hideout, but it only made the pain worse before he vomited, shocking Jake as Drake spluttered and coughed.

"Fuck!" He hacked, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Don't bother trying to leave. The rune I placed on your chest prevents that. You had many interesting weapons on you. And the way you dispatched my death eaters to get to your son was interesting to watch."

"So you just allowed me to kill your miserable soldiers is that it?" He growled, glaring at the pale man.

"...Yes. You can say it's a test to see if you are truly my son."

"What is this? A cheesy, 'I-am-your-father', moment? Go fuck yourself," He spat, bring his son closer to him as Jake just looked at him with worry, as he tried to look for anything that could help them.

"So you do have a relationship with that boy," He quipped, his red eyes boring into Jake's head as the younger boy refused to look at him.

A random Death Eater commented, "Let us enjoy him, my Lord!"

Voldemort just glanced at him before the walls of the foyer cracked, all at once, shocking everyone before Drake shoved his arm through the chest of the pedophilic Death Eater, causing them to collapse.

Another screamed, "You bastard!" before Drake smacked off their head

One tried to spell him from behind only for Drake's foot to meet their teeth, the end result was one broken jaw and a shit ton of missing teeth. A death eater was going to shout his spell, before Drake ripped out his tongue with a cold tone of, "Shut up. You're annoying."

A death eater shouted, "Advera Kevera!"

Jake switched his father with a random metal tray, destroying it as Drake could only give a smirk to his son as he ripped out the death eater's jaw.

Before Drake could continue, Voldemort activated the rune on Drake's chest, making him collapse as he spat out a mixture of blood and foam, but before his head could hit the floor, Jake managed to catch him, before he finally fell unconscious.

Jake looked at him in shock as he tried to wake him up, before Bellatrix stunned him, making him fall forward, unconscious.

Bellatrix and Voldemort could only stare at the pair for a moment, before Voldemort let out a snort of amusement, "Interesting. Very, very interesting. Bella, take them both to the dungeons."

She bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

"The rest of you get rid of these bodies and do not disturb me."

The five who remained bowed and made to complete his order.

As two days passed, Voldemort arrived to give both Drake and Jake an offer to join his side, before leaving them alone in the dark to consider their choices. The day after, Jake was separated from Drake and was confronted by Bellatrix. Three days later, Drake was confronted by Voldemort with the end of a threat and contemplation. Finally, on the 13th of July, the pair of boys accept Voldemort's offer.

* * *

[July 14th, 1995]

Jake woke up with a yawn and a sigh as he groaned as he overlooked his bedroom, rather spartan and filled with just the essentials as he tossed off the thick covers, before scowling at the mark on his right wrist that was forced upon him, by Voldemort.

A dark coiling snake wrapped around his entire wrist, coming in and out of a skull.

'Damn bastard...' He hissed before he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower.

After fifteen minutes, he stepped out with a towel on his head and he saw a house elf waiting for him.

"G-good morning, Heir. I heard the shower running and rushed to lay out your clothes."

"Thank you. But what's your name?" He asked, softly

"N-name? Does y-you want my n-name? Oh, I'm sorry, I-I d-didn't mean to question your orders! Bad! Bad elf!" They shouted as they slammed their head into the floor.

Jake rushed to stop them and ordered, "It's fine! Stop punishing yourself. Do not do that again! Do you understand! You are not allowed to punish yourself in front of me. I will not have it."

The elf sniffled, "Y-yes."

"Good, now please tell me your name."

"Winney."

"Good. Thank you, Winney."

"Y-yes. Breakfast will be in two hours, s-sir."

"Thank you for telling me and before you go, is my father awake?"

"Y-yes. He is doing...exe-r-cise in his bedroom."

Jake let a slight smile settle on his face, "Thank you. You are dismissed."

The house elf bowed before popping away.

Jake then put on a clean, button-up shirt with a black suit jacket and vest with a pair of black slacks with loafers.

He exited from his bedroom and walked along the hall to settle into the living room before he stopped as he heard the near-silent shuffling of scales going against tile before he felt Nagini quickly wrap around him, hissing as she gave him a slight squeeze.

" **What are you doing out so early...? Trying to escape already?** " She lazily hissed

Jake looked back at her and replied, " **No, I wanted to find the living room.** "

Nagini tightened her body around him in shock, making him barely wince, " **You're a speaker? How? You smell of my master's blood...and also of someone else.** "

" **Both of my parents speak your tongue. I picked up your way of speaking through their conversations with each other.** "

" **The Potter girl? The one who dared to oppose my master all those years ago?** "

Jake gave a simple nod, not showing any fear as he kept eye contact with the massive snake, " **Follow me...** "

She removed her body from his and led him to the living room, where she curled up beside him on a soft couch.

He called out, "Winny!"

The meek elf from before popped in front of him, "Y-yes, Heir?"

"Do you have any books on potions?"

"Yes."

"Give me one of them."

"Anyone of them?"

"Yes, if you could."

"Yes, Heir," She bowed before popping away

" **Why are you being so pleasant to a lesser creature?** "

Jake glanced at the large snake, " **Because...what would be the point of being nasty? Showing dominance over a being that knows they are below my station and are already subservient to me is a waste of time. Show dominance in the face of adversity, never to those who are meek. It will only fuel fear and fear quickly turns to hate.** "

" **How do you know that method works?** "

" **Because it does. It works well for both my father and mother. You can say that they lead their own groups that way. Balance...is key. Too much malice brews discontent. Too much love brews weakness. A mixture of both creates strong and loyal soldiers.** "

Nagini found herself amused at the youngling beside her, ' **Such an interesting concept for someone so young who is supposed to be ignorant. I wonder what his mother is like if he is able to be like this.** '

Quickly after, Winny came and handed Jake a thick book on potions called, **Potions and Plants: Volume 1,** by Carina Tymer.

After dismissing the elf, he leaned back and started to read as Nagini raised herself up to rest on the edge of the couch to watch him, before he started to caress her scales, making her give a slight hiss of pleasure as she nuzzled close to him.

Then she felt her master awaken and made to meet him without a word towards Jake who only glanced at her leave before continuing to read his book.

* * *

[With Nagini]

She quickly made her way towards her master who was facing towards the fireplace and he gestured her to come towards him with his fingers and made her way beside him as he caressed her head and body with his pale fingers.

"My beloved companion. Where did you go?"

" **I found interest in the youngling of your son.** "

"Really? He is awake at this hour?"

" **Yes. Another thing is that he is able to speak to me in my language.** "

"He can speak to you?!"

She nodded her head, " **Yes. He told me that both of his parents are able to speak to snakes like me.** "

He furrowed the section between his eyes, "Both? You don't mean..."

" **I do, Master. It appears the Potter girl can speak to snakes as well.** "

Voldemort tapped his finger against his armrest as he pondered on the two boys in his midst and how to firmly place them on his side and then dealing with the eldest Potter child by either bringing her into his corner or burying her.

He then decided to observe how the two interacted with each other as the days passed on.

* * *

[With Drake]

He was shirtless in his pajama bottoms doing pull-ups in his doorway as Bellatrix came in and watched him. The pair took the time to observe the other in silence before she asked, "What are you doing?"

He let go of the door and stretched out his limbs, "Exercise."

A grimace of disgust settled on her face, "A muggle practice, I suppose?"

He gave her a daring smirk, "Do you think I can look like this with just magic?"

She tilted her head at him, before looking away, conceding. He had her there and they both knew it.

"Fair enough, but I'm happy you agreed to join us," She smiled as she made her way towards him.

His smile melted off his face, "Hmph. Only because you threatened the safety of my son and my wife."

"Regardless of that, it still worked. Now onto the matter of the mark on your chest, brushing a black-manicured nail on the skull resting just above his heart.

His frown turned into a sneer, "The accursed thing that is keeping me here."

"Hopefully, that won't be the only thing that will keep you here. But, the mark is simple. It will prevent you from disappearing on us and the same is on your son, but on a lower scale. You can still use your magic to the fullest but you cannot attack us first. It has a tracking spell on it so we can always find you.

"That's it?"

She leaned in close, "For now..."

"Quick question, why are you telling me this and how do I know you aren't lying to me. For all, I know you could have rigged this to instantly kill me."

Her smile melted off her face, "It does have a kill switch, but it's not to be used. The reason why I told you was due to the reason that I was ordered too. Even if I wasn't ordered too, I would still tell you. You are my son after all."

She gave a light tug on one of the strands of his hair as she gave him a loose version of a hug as her silver eyes bored deep into his red-hazel ones, just like her master in his youth.

Bellatrix pulled herself off of him and made to leave the room as she stopped just short of the doorway, she called over her shoulder, "Breakfast should be ready any minute now. And I can't wait to see what type of magic you can do."

Drake just looked at the strange woman in shock as she silently closed the door behind her, leaving him alone in contemplation.

* * *

[July 17th, 1995]

Drake stood tall and imposing as Jake walked beside him, keeping their eyes straight, ignoring the low mummers that came whenever the pair walked passed a group of people.

Soon, the two made their way into another living room on the third floor of the manor, Jake sat across his father on a long couch as Drake laid back on a rather fancy leather chair.

After a moment of silence, Drake stated, "So, what do you wish to learn today?"

Jake took a moment to think before saying, "Teach me about runes."

"What level?"

"Level 3-5."

"Hmph, are you sure?" He softly said as he let a grin settle on his face

"Come on, dad. Please?" He huffed

Drake could only chuckle, "Fine, fine. But you know what you have to do after, right?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid."

"Good. Now, pay attention. The subject of runes is viciously different from what you have heard. As through the previous chapters, I would have to assume that you already know the language of runes, or what you are about to read could be considered gibberish. Now, I am going to list all the various types of runes available. Healing, elemental, ability enhancement, manipulation, life, and death. Now, Jake, tell me, what do you think each of those runes would entail?"

"With healing, I am pretty sure it is fairly obvious that it does with healing both yourself and others and they would be written smoothly with soft corners. With elemental runes, they are each different such as lightning, it would be written harshly, as fire would have sharp corners and smooth lines. Earth would be rough and jagged, while water would be written with waves. Combinations of each of these or subelements are a mix of those pairs of runes. Ability enhancement, depending on offensive and defensive. Offensive is a lot more jagged and circular, while defensive is more hexagonal and smooth. The manipulation of the body runes is written either on the chest, stomach, and spine where the main control of the body would lie as the rune would mainly be drawn in a five-point star while manipulation of the mind would be written in a swirl. Life runes are drawn over the heart, depending on the level of the rune desired it could be from three-point to seven point polygon design. Death runes are much more complex as they written in a mixture of waves and swirls, although they could be written and disguised as a different type of rune if the drawer has enough experience."

Drake could only grin, "You've been sneaking into your mother's books again, haven't you?"

The smaller boy smiled back as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Cheeky. Let's move on to potions..."

Voldemort silently made his way back to his throne room, his mind swirling in thought, 'There is a lot more then it seems about my son...and grandson.'

* * *

[Flashback: July 20, 1995]

As the table was set and the Malfoys, the Lestranges, Voldemort, along with both Drake and Jake took a seat and started to eat, but when most of the food was finished, Voldemort stated, "Narcissa."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I want you to take my son to Knockturn Alley today."

She bowed her head, "Of course, my Lord."

Drake glanced at Jake who shook his head, "I'll be fine. I'll make sure to stay out of sight until you come back."

He gave a smile back, "Good."

Soon enough, Narcissa and Drake left with Jake waving him off before he quickly made his way back into his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

[Knockturn Alley]

Numerous shops littered the alley in weary, off-putting colors as people came as they went, low muttering filled the air as people of various sizes milled about.

"This is Knockturn Alley. Please stay close to me," She softly stated

He gave a slight nod as he stood beside her as they continued to walk towards the edge of Alley as Narcissa continued to show him every shop, before he halted, making her turn to look at him and said, "Why did you-"

 ***BANG!***

The distinct, slightly unnerving sound tore through the air, heading straight for him before he quickly took Narcissa into his arms and jumped out of the way just as the bullet slammed into the window of the store besides him. The bullet then jumped out and chased after him, hitting three more passersby as the rest of the crowd fled into the shadows.

Finally, the bullet lost its' momentum and rolled to stop a couple inches in front of his own foot as Drake placed Narcissa back on the ground and he called, "Come out, you miserable whore. Or are you just going to hide in the shadows and take potshots at me like you always do?"

Then he heard the sound of someone landing softly on the ground behind him and he observed her features. Her pale white skin with her simple freckles. Her dark blue hair pulled up into two ponytails and navy blue eyes. She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt underneath of a light purple army jacket with a dark cross over her heart with a pair of purple jeans and polished shoes. She was carrying a modified Jezail Musket as she just finished reloading it with a single bullet.

"So, bastard. You are hanging around with another woman, already? Like we told Lilith all those years ago, men only hurt you and have no value whatsoever," She spat as she shook her head

He rolled his eyes, "Of course, you would say such shit, Rippy."

Her face flushed an angry red, "Don't call me that, fucker! Because right now, I get to kill you. I finally get my chance."

"Oooh~, how do you plan on doing that? Even if you did manage do you think that Lilith would forgive or even less likely love you in the non-existent case that you do manage to do me in?" He quipped

"She will manage just fine without you."

He grinned, "Selfish little cunt, aren't you?"

She raised her musket to level with his chest and growled, "You will learn your place and rot in the dirt where you belong."

He pulled off his gloves with his teeth, "Let's see if you can? I can't wait to see your face twist in agony when you fail."

Her eyes sharpened with hate, "I'll shoot you to pieces!"

Narcissa readied her wand before Drake stopped her.

"Why?"

"Don't interfere. This fight is between her and me."

"But-"

He glanced back at her and she couldn't help the intake of air she took as she could have sworn for a split second that she saw Voldemort himself standing before her.

"Do. Not. Interfere. Do you understand?"

She gave a slight nod, "Yes."

He smiled, "Good girl."

"Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor, my bullet punishes all. Without distinction!"

He slowly made his way forward with a large grin and she fired ***Bang!***

The bullet ripped through his left side, making Narcissa gasp as Ripley sneered as she watched the bullet tear through him from the back, as she growled, "Again."

The bullet then circled around and ripped through his left leg before curling around and piercing his left shoulder, "Again. Again."

Drake was being pushed back as the bullet tore through his right shoulder, "Again!"

Then the bullet ripped pierced his left arm, "Again!"

Finally, the bullet made to pierce his head as she screamed, "Die for our happiness!"

Drake got the opportunity and the sharp clang of metal hitting metal rang out as he slowly lifted his head, showing a bloody grin, her magical bullet caught on the left side of his mouth, his teeth was transfigured to black sharpened metal fangs.

She gave a horrified gasp as his eyes bored into her terrified blue ones, "Look at what I just caught?"

He spat the bullet it out and crushed it under his foot as he found himself amused, "I have to give you props, I haven't been torn up like this in a while."

"How...how are you still standing?"

Smoke started to come from his wounds as he started to heal himself, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck with a sigh. Soon enough, he was completely healed, "Answer me, dammit!"

"Now, now, I don't answer to you. But I found your statement very amusing. 'Die for our happiness'? Really? Please~, I don't think I've ever heard of a more pathetic statement, but do you think you and your miserable group of clitoris-suckers will do me in? I think when I get the chance, I'll gut all of you, but I'll make an example out of you."

She gulped, "E-example?"

"Yes~, example. You can call it a message if you want, I need to reinforce that I am still King and I don't tolerate discontent, especially from miserable little twats like yourself."

Ripley felt her emotions get the best of her and made to slug him only to get slugged back as she felt her back hit the moldy wall of the store. He summoned her musket and choked her as she screamed.

"W-what are you-"

"Now dear, I'm doing what needs to be done. Scream as much as you want," He cooed as he slowly impaled her on her musket through solar plexus, making blood come from her mouth as her body wracked with pain.

"M-Mercy...Please!"

A dark grin settled on his face, "Sorry, doll. All out of mercy. But you can do one thing for me."

She gave him a questioning look before she shook her head in refusal, paling to sickening white before he grabbed her chin, forcing her to face the other way, leaving her neck exposed, "You are going to tell me everything you know. Well...your blood will."

He bit into her neck, blood following messily on their clothes and the ground as he sorted around in her head, 'Hmm, a war against our ruling, huh? They've been planning it for quite a while now, but slaughtering maggots like them will be a pre-wedding gift.'

Ripley felt as if someone was scraping her skull and brain with a pair of forks and when it was finally over, she felt drained of everything as he removed himself from her as he spat out the remains of her blood on the ground.

"Oh Rippy, so pathetic and optimistic..."

She could only muster a glare making him grin back as he grabbed her face and forcing his magic into her body as she screamed, going higher and higher in pitch before she finally exploded into a gory mess, her face the epitome of misery.

Narcissa could only look at his amused form in shock and could only stutter, "W-why did you d-do that?"

He looked back at her and said, "Oh, right. I forgot you were here. It's for my message."

He then snapped his fingers and her body disappeared as he flicked the blood off of his hands and placed his gloves back on, "Now, let's continue on with that tour of yours, yes?"

She gave a nod, "Yes, of course. But first..." She cleaned and mended his ruined suit, making it look brand new again as they continued on their tour.

The massive blood stain was still apparent as the people who witnessed it, crowded around it as the destroyed remains of her musket dissolved into dust.

Within the hour, the pair returned as Drake placed his hands behind his head and said, "Thank you for the tour," before leaving to find his son.

Narcissa immediately made his way to Voldemort's throne room and knocked.

"Come in, Narcissa."

She did and bowed before him, "My Lord, I have returned with your son."

"I can see that. How was your tour with him?"

"It went as it should have, but then...someone came from the shadows and attacked your son."

"WHAT?" He hissed, making her give a slight tremble

"WHO?! Narcissa! Who dares attack my heir!"

"A person of your son's past, my Lord."

Voldemort felt the anger leave his body as he couldn't deny his curiosity and leaned back in his throne, "Continue."

"He recognized the woman, she had pale skin with dark blue hair and matching eyes, carrying what was a muggle weapon. They exchanged words, but he forbid me from interfering as she...attacked him with her weapon, a bullet from what I recall came from her weapon and attacked him from multiple angles. I thought he was going to die, but he didn't. He stopped it just before it could tear through his head with his teeth. After that, he punched her, impaled her on the side of the wall and bit into her neck, apparently taking her memories before causing her to explode into a bloody mess. When I asked him why did that, he simply explained that as King, I needed to show that I don't tolerate discontent."

He tapped his finger on his armrest, "You are dismissed, Narcissa. Tell the others to not disturb me for the rest of the day."

"Yes, my Lord."

She then bowed before leaving as Voldemort looked up at the ceiling and let out a haunting laugh, "And to think I hoped to teach him to be cruel when he already has it in spades."

[With Drake]

He knocked twice on the heavy door and he heard the simple sound of a locking spell undo and he opened it, seeing his son reading upside down on his bed.

Jake smiled at him, "Hey Dad. How was it?"

"Boring."

"Really?"

"Yep. Boring, now what did you do today?"

* * *

[July 23rd, 1995]

After a quiet breakfast, Jake went off to explore the massive library with Nagini who decided to keep him company and have more interesting conversations with.

Drake stretched out his back, making a satisfying crack ring out as he was just about to leave and walk to a place where he could take a nap until Voldemort's voice rang out, "Follow me."

Drake looked at him, "Yes...father."

He smiled as he led him to his throne room, closing the door behind him before conjuring up a chair for him to sit on. As they took their seats, they stared at each other, the silencing slowly mounting before Voldemort stated, "Why are you being difficult?"

Drake crossed his right leg over his left and leaned forward, holding his chin in the palm of his hand, "I have no idea what you mean, dear father."

"You know exactly what I mean, Timothy."

"It's Drake."

"Regardless of the muggle name you gave yourself, you are Timothy Riddle and that will not change."

He gave a huff and rolled his eyes, "Whatever floats your boat, old man."

Voldemort quickly shot a blasting curse at him, but younger man barely moved as it struck his chair, destroying the back of it, but he was completely unmoved. He silently raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'That's all you got?'

The pale older man gave a bit of a laugh, "You really are my son. But I have to admit that I am conflicted about that accursed stubbornness of yours."

"Well, dear father. I wouldn't be your supposed son if I caved into your demands like a controlled puppet, would I?"

"That rings true, but enlighten me."

"If I feel like it," He quipped.

"Mind your cheek."

Drake just smiled in return as Voldemort continued, "What do you know about the eldest Potter child?"

He shrugged in return, "You are the all-powerful Dark Lord. Figure it out."

Voldemort couldn't help himself as he tried to figure out his son, "Just what makes you so smitten with her? She can't be that interesting."

"She is my cute, violent, walking paradox," He sighed

"Hmph. Regardless, it is surprising you haven't tried to escape since your first attempt."

"How can I with your accursed seal on my chest? But, good things come to those who wait."

He raised a hairless eyebrow, "And you expect her to come galloping in here to save you and the boy?"

Drake just a slightly unnerving smirk, "Think what you like, dear father, but she will come. And when she does is when the real fun begins."

"Let's see if you can try, son."

* * *

[July 26th, 1995]

The day started off normally, almost at a boring rate before the pair of boys stiffened in the middle of lunch, the fork in Jake's hand slipped from his grip as he clutched his right eye as a grin settled on his lips.

Drake wasn't so far off as he let out a slight sigh of relief, 'Snapdragon...'

Bellatrix asked, "What are you two smiling about?"

"Hmm, just an inkling of a very good thing happening," Jake grinned, his left eye showed nothing more than a mixture of relief and amusement.

Bellatrix looked a bit put out, but let it go as she as the rest of them continued to eat, keeping their eye on the pair.

Jake glanced at his father but they already knew what the other was saying.

'She's okay, Dad. She's out there waiting for us.'

'I know, son. Nothing would keep your mom down for long.'

After eating, people went their separate ways as Jake made to sit in the living room and pulling out another book and was about to start reading before he heard someone clear their throat behind him, making him glance back to see an icy blond.

"Um, hello?"

"So you are his adopted son," He quipped

Jake squinted his eyes and closed his book with a firm snap.

Drake made his way to the upper porch to get some air, the wind brushed against him as he looked out at the backyard of the manor.

He heard light footsteps behind him and he stated, "Whoever is trying to sneak up on me, I suggest you get some lessons. And you plan on torturing me, I'll make sure your last minutes on Earth are pure hell."

Lucius then made his way forward and stood beside him, "So, heir. How do you feel?"

"In general or just being here?"

"Either one."

"In general, I'm just peachy, being here is a dull annoyance."

"Well, I have a proposition for you."

"And that would entail?"

"Tell me about the eldest Potter daughter," He said

"Ah, the million dollar question...No."

"No?"

"No. Why should I tell you about her?"

"I can make it worth your while."

"I know bullshit when I hear it. Don't bother."

"What? You aren't even interested?"

"Of course not. The eldest Potter daughter, my entended, is not a project or someone who can be taken lightly and neither will I."

"Do you understand what you are throwing away?"

Drake quickly wrapped his hand around Lucius' neck and lifted him over the railing as he looked at the cold now more red than hazel eyes of the son of his Lord.

"Let it be known that I don't take threats well, even if you are hinting it. My love is mine, you, however, want to butter up to dear daddy~, but it is not going to work. If you go to my son with this, I will find out and no one will find your body. Do you understand?"

Lucius could barely breathe but managed to squeak out a, "Yes!"

Drake threw him back to safety and glared at him until Lucius picked up what remained of his pride and left.

He gave a sigh, 'Me and my damn trigger temper.'

As he went inside, the younger version of Lucius ran past him, pale as a sheet, making him raise an eyebrow in question.

He made his way to the living room and saw the exact reason why the young Malfoy ran like he just saw Death preparing a boiling pot for him.

"Transfiguration?" He quipped

Jake looked up, his face was a lot more ghoulish-like with a twisted grin, both of his eyes were now a scarlet red with his sclera black and his hair was now a knot of snakes, snapping and hissing.

He nodded and Drake raised an eyebrow, "Did he annoy you?"

Jake nodded again, making Drake grin, "Good. Keep up the good work."

* * *

[July 29th, 1995]

The manor was quiet as the pair made their way to the roof of the manor as they watched the sunrise in peace. Soon enough, Drake was dragged away for more Death Eater business, leaving Jake alone as he made to walk amongst the garden.

Bellatrix saw him and made to follow after him as Jake continued to walk, looking left and right almost as if he was searching for something.

'What is he looking for?' She inwardly quipped

He finally stopped in front of a pale white rose and plucked it, rolling the stem between his fingertips as he took in three deep breaths as he continued to roll the stem between his fingers, a light coating of magic started to cover the flower as he began to chant, "Lady Magic...grant her the power of water to wash away what she cannot change. Enhance her fire to give her the energy and courage to change the things that she can. Give her the power of air so she can know the difference of truths and lies. Lastly, grant her the power of Earth so she has the strength to continue on her path. So mote it be."

The pale petals started to fill with colors, red, blue, purple, green and yellow as he watched the flower bloom beautifully as he allowed the wind to take the flower and watched it disassemble until he could no longer see it.

'Please reach her and let her know that, I'm alright.'

* * *

[July 30th, 1995/Present]

 **IT'S NOT THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, BUT THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED!**

 _You read the title correctly, it is not the Boy-who-lived but the Girl-who-lived!_

 _I managed to get an interview with Albus Dumbledore who explained that the Potters had another child, an older daughter two years older than her brother. The eldest daughter's name is Elizabeth Alica Potter and is going to be among us this year. However, due to the shock of being reunited with her family, she fell into a bit of a shock and wished to be out of the public eye until she got settled in. Her family along with family friends are getting to know her. However, when I questioned him on Charlie Potter and asked why he stated that he is the Child-who-lived against the Dark Lord._

 _He told me that he sadly had to use the youngest Potter as a decoy to led off all those who would have harmed the eldest Potter who was damaged from the attack and hidden from the public eye. They still loved him, nonetheless, but I fear that the fame may have gone to his head making him an attention seeker, but hopefully, with the presence of his elder sibling, he will become a better person. Albus also told me that he cannot wait to have the eldest Potter at Hogwarts and plans on training her to become one of Britain's best aurors, the dream her father once had._

 _Sadly, that was all I could get but, do not worry, I am going to do a lot more digging to find out the truth._

 _Sincerely yours, Rita Skeeter._

Drake coldly looked at the rag of the newspaper before sending it into the fireplace and watched it burn along with his son.

Jake growled at the rapidly burning newspaper rag, "Pathetic..."

"I know, but knowing your mother, she will make her response very clear."

"Well, I hope she makes it good."

"It's your mother. Of course, she'll make it good."

* * *

[Hog's Head]

Nolan and Lilith finally arrived in front of the building as she whispered, "Hog's Head Inn, huh?"

"Isn't it a bit tasteless to have a wild boar's head leaking blood on the ground above the front door?"

"You can't deny it has charm."

"True."

She then opened the door and the scent of goats hit the pair of them as Nolan swallowed the will to hiss in displeasure, "Do you wish to go back? I won't blame you."

"It's fine my lady. After you."

"Such a gentleman," She cooed as she went inside with Nolan trailing after her, as the pair observed the dingy building. Shady characters pointed and stared at her as the mood became slightly tense with questioning looks and mummers.

She took a seat on a barstool as she watched an elderly man absentmindedly polish a glass with a dirty rag, making it dirtier if that was even possible.

He was wearing a dark, stitched up dress robe as he looked like the messier twin of Albus, just with a shorter, scraggier beard. His eyes weren't a disgusting, sickening twinkling blue. They were an empty, glazed over blue, almost as if was lightly frozen over.

"Well, this was unexpected."

"Ah, another customer. What can I get you?" He asked softly, his gaze boring into her.

"I just came to see if the brother of the twinkle-eyed monster and I can have a bit of conversation."

He stiffened completely as his eyes sharpened as he harshly slammed the glass down on the counter as he took in a puff of air and screamed, "All you get the fuck out now! Now, now, now! Move it!"

His scream sent the small number of patrons stumbling out the door as he gave a glance towards the younger woman.

"Elizabeth Alica Potter, or should I say Lilith Halestorm?"

"I would prefer Lilith."

"Come with me, we can't talk here," He quipped as he led her towards the back, into a secret room where it was a large comfortable office. There was a fireplace behind his desk, a large rug over the cold floor, thick stone walls empty of everything except over the fireplace was a large portrait of what was his family.

She gave a long whistle of appreciation.

"I'm glad you like it, but I bet you are wondering why I look like a hoodlum, correct?"

"A bit."

"Albus... I can assume that Poppy led you in my direction?"

"Yes, when I took a slight stop at the school."

"I can take another guess that you felt the startling amount of depression and negativity the school has, right?"

"It was shocking. I know school is a shithole for some people, but that place makes a fair amount of army camps seem like happy summer camps."

He huffed, "Yes. Another thing that is Albus fault. But before you can stop him you need to understand how he came to be this way."

"Don't tell me you expect me to give him mercy?"

"No. He's far past any concept of mercy. By the time, I'm finished, I can bet that you want to kill him in the worst way possible and you want to do it immediately, but I suggest you wait. You need to take down all of his supporters first and turn the public against him. If you kill him now, it will only make him be seen as a martyr and he won't get the punishment he deserves."

She took a seat on the comfortable chair in front of his desk as Nolan stood beside her as he changed into a set of normal house clothes before he took a seat behind his desk.

"Now, let me start at the beginning, Albus is the oldest of three, myself being the middle child and my sister Ariana being the youngest with our parents Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. We lived at Mould-on-the-Wold. We lived a fairly simple life, Albus was the smart and studious elder brother, I was the troublemaking rough-houser and my sister was the beloved baby of the family. We didn't really care about the non-magicals in the area as long as they stayed out of our way, we stayed out of their way. However, on one day my sister was attacked by a trio of muggle boys when she was six who saw her perform magic and it left her half-insane and unable to control her magic which devastated our parents and left a wound on our family that would lead only to the two of us still being alive."

He tugged at his collar as he continued, "My father Percival cursed the boys in retaliation, turning into toads and crushed all three of them under his heel. He was hauled off to Azkaban where he died for the crime due to the Statute of Secrecy and it led my mother to keep Ariana inside under the guise of being ill and it led to the rumor of her being a squib but it was better then never having the chance to see her again if they locked her up at St. Mungos. She loved me the most, I could get her to eat when she wouldn't for my mother, I could calm her down in her rages and when she was quiet, she would help me tend to the goats. She was a sweet girl. I spend a lot of time taking care of her doing anything and everything I could to make her smile and be happy while our mother worked to support us. I neglected my schoolwork because of it considering I didn't think much of it at the time but Albus did. He was irate that his younger brother was a 'lazy bum' as he called it. Meanwhile, ignoring the fact that he was neglecting his only sister. He took his anger out on me whenever Mother went out and knew I wouldn't say anything as it would just add more of a strain on his mother. Then one day after I spent it getting away from the house and Albus, I heard a magical explosion and raced back to find my sister, collapsed and feverish and my mother dead on the ground. She had another magical outburst and I wasn't there to help her through it. Albus blamed me of course and took it out on me, but healed me just enough to take care of Ariana. He then met Gellert who was off...And yes, before you ask, he is and was the famous Gellert Grindelwald."

"Albus' attitude just went from bad to worse as he wanted more and more of Gellert's time, even though they had their dreams of finding the Deathly Hallows and leading a revolution against muggles to make them subservient to wizards although I fear he still has that dream but wants both magical and non-magical kind subservient to him. Gellert found a bit of happiness messing around both myself and Ariana and it was causing him to wander away from their shared dream, well then it was more likely Albus' dream at that point. He shot a spell at Gellert who quickly retaliated and I joined into the mix to make them stop when I should have let them kill each other."

"All three of us were deadlocked into the duel and...Ariana tried to help me, but then a combined spell from both Albus and Gellert hit the both of us. I got my ribs crushed from the magical input, while Ariana just collapsed to the ground like a puppet without strings. Her eyes were empty with a single tear that ran down her face. I could only look at the pair of them in shock as Gellert looked horrified while Albus stood there emotionless. I could only scream at them, 'What have you done?! What have you both done?!' Albus immediately grabbed Gellert as the two fled the scene, Albus only looked back once to see me clutching her dead body as I glared at him with all the loathing I could muster. During the funeral, I cracked his nose and screamed at him in front of everyone and I thought that would be it, but it wasn't. He was livid that I, the dumb one, the pathetic one, his shadow would strike him and made it known by nearly beating me to death and I saw he completely lost it. He was no longer the arrogant yet somewhat sweet older brother he always was, he just completely snapped. He made my life hell, viciously isolating me from everything and everyone. He uses me as a confidant to tell all of his sins too from the hundreds of rapes he and his followers have committed in his youth to the murders of multiple families, taking over Hogwarts, planting his spies everywhere, manipulating and destroying so many people simply because they were either in his way or just because they had something he wanted. He knew I would be able to tell anyone considering how no one would believe me."

He finished with a huff as he leaned back in his chair, "There, now you know."

She brushed her hand against Nolan's as she sighed, "My, my and to think he's worse than what I thought."

"He is...I could tell you more, but-"

She raised a hand, "I understand the gist of it, he truly is a monster. However, monsters fall, they always have and will."

"So?"

"I will bring him down, that I will promise you."

He teared up as a real smile settled on his face, "Thank you, Thank you...You have no idea how happy you made me for the first time in decades."

She gave him a reassuring smile and left with Nolan in tow.

Abeforth could only cackle in glee, feasting on the feeling of hope that was he was practically high on as he savored it for as long as he could before he pulled out a picture.

It was a very old picture of him and his baby sister as he let tears fall down his face, "Soon you will be avenged after all these years."

[Remus' Cabin]

Remus groaned as he rested at home, his fingers tracing the marks he got from Lilith's attack on him and hoped his letter knocked a bit of sense into her. But before he could fall asleep, a harsh pounding knock rang out and he smelled something rotting.

He slowly got up and made his way to the door only to scream and jump back in horror at seeing a pus and maggot-filled head with the words, **Last Warning** carved into it across the forehead.

'How twisted are you, Elizabeth?' He gasped, looking away from the disgusting sight.

* * *

[July 31st, 1995]

Lilith snapped awake with a gasp before she felt a heavy book hit the top of her head, making her groan, "Son of a cock-sucking..."

She saw it was the heavy book Lauren gave her, making her sigh before she put it on the bedside table as she made a note to put it on the far corners of her inner library when she got the chance as she stretched and opened the window.

The wind brushed flew past her, bringing the scent of pine and gunpowder, "Drake..."

Then she heard his voice, her son's voice whispering the enlightenment prayer of protection she said to him and many other children throughout her time in the orphanage as she let tears fall down her cheeks as a smile settled on her lips. When the prayer was finally over, it left her with a state of slight longing, but she knew that they were both out there.

"My baby...He's alive."

Nolan stepped forward making her turn around to see a beautiful flower, "My lady..."

She brushed her fingertip against it and felt new tears run down her cheeks, it was Jake's magic, a mixture of both her own and Drake's in a beautiful mesh that could only be her son's.

"If I may?"

"Please do," She sighed as he fixed the flower into her hair.

He kissed the crown of her forehead, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Nolan."

"I'll prepare your bath."

"Of course. Please do so."

As he left she looked out into the sky and whispered, "Thank you, my beloved son. Please be safe, Drake...my love, please be safe."

She pressed her index and middle finger together against her lips and pulled out a small heart, "Utcumque Amor autem quo nunc es."

'Go to them, please. Just...give me a sign to let me know that they are alive and I can work from there.'

Then the door opened and Nolan said, "Your bath?"

She gave a soft smile, "Of course."

* * *

[Voldemort's Manor]

As Drake and Jake were eating breakfast, the owl came with the newspaper and when he read it, he couldn't help the grin that settled on his face, before he excused himself. When he walked into his bedroom, he saw a floating purple heart, waiting for him hovering just above his pillows.

He allowed a soft smile to settle on his face as he took the heart and gave it a quick peck before it popped leaving only the scent of calming lavender and peppermint.

Jake just finished his breakfast with a grin as he folded the newspaper as he left everyone to converse. When he made his way to the upper levels of the mansion, he found a heart, waiting for him. A smile completely took over his face as he took the heart and pressed it against his chest as he whispered, "I love you too, mom."

* * *

[Grimmauld's Place]

 **Lilith Halestorm the story**

 _Hello Wizarding World,_

 _My name is Elizabeth Alica Potter, although I prefer my chosen name Lilith Halestorm and I prefer to be addressed as such because if you don't, I have full right to punch you in the throat. Now let me explain that in the previous newspaper detailing the meeting between Dumb-as-a-door or for you idiots that don't get it, it is Dumbledore and Ms. Skeeter is a load of shit. I wasn't hidden away for "my protection", I was abandoned on the word of Albus alone to the Dursleys who are vicious magical haters. Even for those of you who read this who love muggles, if you ever saw them you would hate them and have a low opinion of muggles for the rest of your days as they would taint your view of them. I was routinely beaten and starved at that hell they call a house and it was only through the end of a near-death experience that I was saved and given the help I needed. Albus isn't lily-white as you think. He knew damn well how horrible the Dursleys were, if there was a magical hater list, they would be in 1st place, but it's a good thing they are dead and buried, may they rot in hell. He knew how vile the Dursleys were on the account of Lily Potter, James Potter, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. If his so-called confidants all told them they were terrible and yet he places me with them, then he is not so "light" is it? Moving away from that, he falsely proclaimed my brother as the Boy-who-lived, not to shield me or 'protect me' as he claims. He did it because he actually thought that Charlie was the true person who defeated the supposed Dark Lord on that night. He was literally fattening him up for slaughter until he realized his mistake. As if that wasn't enough, he kidnaps me from my home, my new family, my son, and my husband-to-be on the day that I was supposed to be proposed too. Then one of his lackeys tried to assault me in my sleep before I dispatched him. Then apparently, Albus tried to force me to be married to this miserable little bastard Ronald Weasley, the youngest male child of the Weasley family and let me tell you, that will never happen as long as the sun will rise and set._

 _Let it be known that I am NOT weak._

 _Let it be known that I don't give my permission for my name to be used to promote anything._

 _Let it be known that I don't accept any marriage proposals and never will due to being someone's intended and if you push me or try to force me, I will react, most violently._

 _And if you think you are dealing with Charlie Potter, let it be known that you will suffer the consequences._

 ** _P.S. James, Lily, let it be known that I will always hate you for what you have done._**

Everyone was shocked as they read the newspaper before Lilith came down in a pair of white-button-up with a pair of skinny jeans and hightop heels.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Miss...Halestorm. What is this?"

"Now, now, I thought you wouldn't lose your mind until a few months. If you really must know, it is a newspaper."

"You know what he means dammit! How could you say that about my son!" Molly squealed

Lilith smacked her across the face, sending her across the room as she clenched her fist, "Shut up. Your scream is disgusting. Seriously, it sounds like a pig in heat. But considering how you are, it wouldn't surprise me, now piss off."

Before anyone else could speak, Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing them, which Lilith took note of as he said, "Let us calm down. Lilith, Charlie, considering that it is both of your birthdays, both of you have a pile of presents and we are going to have a celebratory dinner."

"She-who-has-no-cunt isn't making it is she?"

Albus refused to speak as he had to hold back his rage as Lilith yawned, "I'll pass and before you start-" She flicked out her wand and shot a spell on both piles, those who dangerous or filled with potions or altered them in any way were destroyed, which was 75% of the presents and took the remaining ones who didn't affect them in any way were now floating.

She turned towards the stupified group and said, "To those who didn't alter the gifts in any way, you have my thanks and for the rest of you, fuck off."

Lilith then made her way upstairs and with Charlie following after her as they settled into her bedroom and locked the door. Sirius' present to Charlie was a new Quidditch set and broom polishing set along with a large poster of Julie Lynn Cialini, the Playboy playmate of 1995.

"Well, well? Playmate of the year, huh?" She grinned

He flushed as he could only think, 'Dammit, Sirius. Really?'

"You aren't going to skin me are you?"

"Over a playboy playmate poster? No. Now, I wonder what the dog got me?"

She unwrapped her gift and saw a lavender-tinted journal, a silver necklace with a lion luck charm made of onyx and had emeralds for eyes and a box filled multiple lipsticks of various colors.

"I have to give the old dog props, but I wonder why he would go to such lengths for a girl he hasn't met for over a decade and a half?"

Charlie just gave a sad smile, "He really loves you, Lilith."

"Hmm...moving on."

Charlie pulled out two boxes, one wrapped in blue and the other wrapped in green. Lilith opened hers first and saw it was a box filled with many different candies, chocolates, lollipops, and everything in-between.

"A bit much don't you think? Kind of reminds me of a sacrificial offering." She quipped

He gave a shrug, "You did give them a bit of a scare."

"Ah...well, I'll have something to enjoy later. Tell them, thank you for me."

"Okay," He then opened his own present and smiled at the two pairs of books and a pair of extendable ears.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the weird device with an ear on it.

"Oh, this is an extendable ear, one of the twin's many inventions."

"My, my, good for them. Seems pretty handy and sneaky for someone of a supposed light-household."

"Well, they always were the ones who were the odd ones out."

"Good. Being regular is boring as fuck, anyway. Next."

Charlie picked up a pair of presents wrapped up neatly in baby blue polka dotted paper and placed Lilith's present in front of her and tore open his present and just smiled at the small present, of four rubber ducks, each dressed differently in cute little outfits and pressed a small remote and watched them waddle and march as they quacked happy birthday.

Charlie just couldn't help himself but laugh as he watched them quack and march around the bed.

"Really cute. I think the sons learn from their father."

"They probably do, he hides a lot of his inventions from Molly, he's a lot smarter than what people think."

"Makes me wonder how he married a she-beast like Miss Piggy over there."

"I kind of wonder that myself, but open your present."

She shrugged and tore it open and saw it was a small lavender rubber ducky that gave a cute quack when it was squeezed before she pulled out a note from the box and it read,

 _Dear Ms. Halestorm,_

 _I am sorry for what some of my family did to you or tried to do to you. As Head of the Weasley family, you have my most sincere apologies and I wish you a Happy Birthday._

 _\- Arthur Weasley_

"Short, sweet and to the point. Not bad," She smiled as she placed the small ducky to the side.

[A/N: **I'm so sorry for what you are about to read** ]

Lilith floated two lazily wrapped presents and Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Ron's?"

"Should I just both of us the agony of opening his 'presents' and just burn it?"

"Well, you can't deny that you are curious at how it could have survived your purge, though."

"True."

Charlie opened his first and saw it was a bunch of used Quidditch magazines, making him shake his head, 'Pathetic attempt, Ron.'

She unraveled her present slowly and steels herself and saw something that she could only go into the Despair pit.

It was Ron...in various sexual poses wearing little to nothing posing for her, the obviousness of his lack of a stump was viciously apparent, was the only thing she found amusing, before it was wiped off when she read his poorly written raunchy letter, detailing everything and anything he had planned to do when she 'finally stopped deluding herself that her husband and son were coming back and that he would personally give her many children that she would take care of the house.'

Charlie barely held in the will to puke when he saw the pictures and Nolan was viciously twitching as he whispered in her ear, "My Lady. If I may?"

"Now, Nolan. Why should I allow you to have all the fun? Besides...the more disgusting he shows himself to be, it makes crushing him a lot more amusing."

He gave a nod, "Fair enough."

"Regardless, I had my fair share of sexual pictures given to me by admirers, but this one takes the cake."

"May I get rid of them...and change your bed sheets for good measure?"

"Not yet. You see, his disgusting present can be twisted into something else."

Charlie gave her a shocked look, "Excuse me for being blunt, but what can be worse than this?"

Lilith gave a twisted grin as she allowed her magic to circle around the pictures and the raunchy letter and folded it into a red envelope and charged it, making it into a Howler, "How about Ronald confessing he has a collection of sexual fantasies involving Severus Snape but confessing the loss of their packages and how they can be sex buddies and suck off each other's stumps as they wish to be fucked by a veiny vibrating wand..."

Charlie paled as Nolan cackled, "Brilliant, as always, my Lady."

Lilith allowed herself to be pulled into his lap as Charlie gave a slight shudder, "That...is awful. I am so happy you're my sister."

"I know..." She sighed before she caught a glimpse of a bag and pointed it out, "Is that one mine?"

He looked at the present and said, "Yeah, here," He finished handing it to her.

She opened it and pulled out a perfume bottle of honeysuckle and mint and a necklace with a ruby surrounded by an onyx jewel.

"How sweet. Is this your present?"

"Yeah. Happy Birthday," He smiled

She pecked him on the forehead, making him look down bashfully before he looked up at her laughing as she pulled her a bag and handed it to him, "Open it."

Charlie opened it and saw a box and what looked like a pair of silver ring carved with multiple runes, but she said, "They're piercings to protect your mind, they are to be placed on the top of your ears. It won't hurt, just a pinch and it will be hidden by your scruffy hair so you won't get shit by Piggy and Miss I need to know everything."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Now come closer, I'm going to get you your next present tomorrow."

"And that would be?"

"How would you like to learn how to use a gun?"

"R-really?"

She gave a nod and he said, "I would really like that. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll take you after I train in the morning."

"Can I watch?"

"Sure. But don't interfere, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good, I'll spend the rest of my birthday with you later, I have people to visit."

"Alright, I'm almost done with the book you gave me."

"Good. I'll help you with some of the spells later, but make sure you understand the material, Charlie. Just learning the words and motions of a spell are different than actually understanding the power behind the words and motions of the spell in question. Don't be a parrot."

"Got it."

When he left, she got up and stretched as Nolan stripped the bed and made to change it later.

"Downtown?"

"Yes. I have a bunch of people to visit, then...training, it's going to be harsh and unrelenting."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"

"Of course not and I get to start a bit of a hunt."

He wrapped his arms around her and shifted into his snake, "Now, let's have a fun time, Nolan."

She made her way out of her bedroom, spelling it shut before flying away from the house and landing in the middle of downtown and made her way to the apartment and opened it to find all of her children, dressed up along with her sisters who screamed, "SURPRISE!"

Lilith allowed herself to be dragged into the room and glomped by everyone as they cheered and conversed. She knew that tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I hope you all like the scenes with Drake and Jake, I need to show you all that Drake truly deserves his spot in Lilith's heart. He's just as ruthless as her but he truly loves his son just like Lilith does. Now! Onto the next chapter, that one you don't want to miss, you will get the massacres and ass-chewings later. Terra King helped with some of the scenes so give them so love and read their stories. DO IT! Along with Pravuss666 and Nomadic Chaos, you will love their stories, trust me. If you don't, don't bitch at them or me.**

 **Also for the trolls in the reviews, you attack them, I will hunt you down, no one fucks with my friends!**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **god of all - Thank you! Sorry for the wait.**

 **Guest** **#1 - I keep getting Warhammer plots...Seriously, I need to watch the damn series in my spare time. When I get enough information, we'll see.**

 **Draph91 - Yeah and I ain't telling you what will happen to Remus. That~, my dear reader is a secret.**

 **Guest#2 - Thank you and no, the story just started basically...It's not over yet, When I say I'm ending it, I meant that I am ending the chapter, not the story in general. But the story is going to be finished to completion.**

 **Perseus12 - But its' amusing as hell when they try and fail, though.**

 **Stratos263 - Yup, but his death is something I yearn for greatly**

 **Pravus666 - Thank you and I still love your story. What's with the both of you and Lichs? But whatever, hopefully, this chapter will meet your fancy, but Lich thing I am still on edge about. Thanks again. Also, dude, I love your story but I am telling you that I cannot and will not work around your story when you put my character inside of it. Also, the final battle on my end is for my character only, please respect that. I love Lauren, I do, but I cannot and will not have her override my story, it's not fair and it's just my first fem! Harry story and I want to do her justice, so please respect my wishes. I don't hate you, please remember that, please! Don't take it hard.**

 **Greer123 - Yep and just fine!**

 **mizzrazz72 - Yep, it doesn't help she is a lot faster, you will see her again...But there are more stalkers...you haven't seen them yet. Ronnie-poo isn't dead, not yet. Remus should have kept his head, but wait for it.**

 **Kreceir - Nope, Remus buried himself, only Charlie is the only thing keeping him afloat now, if he pushes Charlie away, he's fucked and easy pickings. I'm happy you enjoyed the mini-bosses and yeah, they kind of are. Yep, but there are more stalkers to come. Sorry, the scene isn't canon. Besides he's needed and his crimes are...too much to be killed off this early.**

 **NightBringer325 - Maybe...maybe. Thank you, sorry, but Ron isn't dead. I put a warning on top.**

 **Guest#3 - Goddamn it...What is it with you guys and your damn amazing plots. You give your name, I'm actually making it a one shot right now, please send me your name or a nickname, please! I love the plot so much, that I'm in the midst of creating it now.**

 **Guest#4 - Oooh~, interesting.**

 **sonodowth - Thank you for your rating!**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Thank you and sorry, Ron isn't dead yet. Remus is going to need a matchbox to fit his remains. Too bad... Charlie will be introduced to other magic he's been ignorant of as the story progresses and the lich thing I am still on edge about. Thanks again.**

 **917brat - Thank you and another said something about a dark phoenix...Maybe, just maybe.**

 **fifespice - Thank you!**

 **ClarieR89 - Thank you!**

 **aslan333 - Thanks**

 **Magicthunder1 - That's the idea for you to hate him.**

 **Guest#5 - Sorry, here's another.**

 **BeautifullySarcastic22 - Yeah, but his death needs to be messy, having just Lilith have her piece of him wouldn't be fair as you will see, a lot of people, later on, want their piece of him. Like for a prime example: Prime Minister Honest from Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Guest#6 - Thank you! I'm happy you enjoy it!**

 **Skull Flame - Yep! Don't worry about Roxie, trust me, I have plans for her. Yeah, the baby xenomorph is very dangerous, maybe I'll have Lilith keep it as a pet. The visitor, well you need to visit Pravuss' pages. No, Lilith didn't kill Fenrir Greyback, he wouldn't be killed off so easily. Who Lilith killed was a random werewolf. Draco is full of himself, isn't he? Yeah, but if she started screaming, I can imagine Lilith tearing her to pieces slowly before setting her on fire. Sorry, Ronnie isn't dead yet. Secret. Glad you agree and the Daily Prophet can only be used to line the floor for mud.**

 **Sakura Lisel - Oh, trust me a howler is too easy, but Charlie will have a hand in telling the 'smart' one of his friends to mind his mouth unless he wants his entire head to be removed. But, the Potters and dear Albie will get theirs. Lilith refuses to be pushed around. And you know I'm in the midst of completing it just as you sent your review today? Guess it was your lucky day.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	15. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

* * *

[Flashback]

 _When he left, she got up and stretched as Nolan stripped the bed and made to change it later._

 _"Downtown?"_

 _"Yes. I have a bunch of people to visit, then...training, it's going to be harsh and unrelenting."_

 _"And you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"_

 _"Of course not and I get to start a bit of a hunt."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her and shifted into his snake form, "Now, let's have a fun time, Nolan."_

 _She made her way out of her bedroom, spelling it shut before flying away from the house and landing in the middle of downtown and made her way to the apartment and opened it to find all of her children, dressed up along with her sisters who screamed, "SURPRISE!"_

 _Lilith allowed herself to be dragged into the room and glomped by everyone as they cheered and conversed. She knew that tonight was going to be a good night._

[Present]

"Mama!" Vicky yelled

"Lil-Lil!" Amanda smiled

"Lilith!" Mikey grinned

"Auntie!" Angie squealed

Lilith could only grin as she made to give each of the children before her a crushing hug which they gleefully returned before she sat down on the couch as the children sat down around her on the floor while her sisters sat around them.

Callie smiled, "Alright kids, I'm pretty sure you have something to give to Lil, remember?"

They all quickly stood up before rushing into their bedrooms before coming out in groups, hiding something behind each of their backs.

"Happy Birthday, Lil-Lil," One of the smaller girls smiled

Lilith patted the little one of the head as one by one each child gave her their cards, covered in either glitter, stickers, or childish drawings but each one looked like pieces of art to her. Every time she got one, she made sure to peck each child on the forehead in thanks.

Soon she had over thirty cards that were resting beside her, "I'll be sure to read all of them. I'm pretty sure all of you put your hearts into it."

They nodded before one of the boys said, "We made you a cake, Auntie!"

Lilith grinned, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go get it!" He said, nudging two of his friends as they made their way to the kitchen and they grabbed a tray covered with a silver lid. Then another girl opened the lid and it was an obviously handmade chocolate cake covered in purple frosting with 'Happy Birthday, Lilith!' written in messy black frosted handwriting with seventeen birthday candles sticking out all over the cake.

"It's beautiful, kids. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday cake," She smiled as they all bashfully looked at anything else other than her. Harley lit the candles and allowed the children to sing the universally known Happy Birthday song, which Lilith closed her eyes for a moment, obviously making a wish before blowing out the candles much to the cheer and clapping of everyone.

When one boy asked, "What did you wish for?"

Lilith gave a small amused sigh before raising a finger to her lips and said, "It's a secret. After all, if I tell you it might not come true. Now, what's on the schedule for tonight, huh?"

"Birthday games!" Half the children cheered

She clapped, "Birthday games it is!"

As they rushed to prepare the games, she cut the birthday cake as Harley and Evie helped place the cake on multiple plates so each child could have a piece while Jackie helped the children set up the games.

As everyone participated in the activities, they had their own piece of the cake while they quickly filled in coloring pages or drawing cartoon characters. Then Lilith was blindfolded and being directed to pin the tail on the paper donkey before the last game of the night was set up as all the children settled down to relax.

Soon a brightly colored pinata was brought into the center of the living room which she soon split right down the middle causing all the candy to fly everywhere much to the amusement of everyone.

"Again! Do it again!" One of the boys grinned

Lilith smiled, "Sorry, not tonight, after all, it's getting close to your bedtime."

Then came the simultaneous childhood groans of doom, "Now, now, no complaining. After all, you had fun didn't you?"

Some nodded, "Good, besides all of you had cake. If you eat the candy now you can get nightmares."

Some of the older children nodded as they made that mistake twice too many and had no desire to experience them again as all of them were led to bed after having them wash up and put on their pajamas.

Callie gave her a binder which she quickly opened and stopped at an old page, it was a short story called the Wind and the Moon, a story of friendship. She channeled her voice to reach all the children in the apartment, to lull them to sleep, halfway through the story she heard snoring, but continued to read until the story was finished. As her sisters made sure everyone was tucked in, she summoned Nolan who quickly turned into his human form as he gave a bow, "My Lady?"

She grabbed a clear vase, handing it to him, "Would you please be a dear and fill this vase with dirt."

"Will do," He vanished just as silently as he came.

When he came back, she took it with a nod of thanks before channeling her magic into the vase, allowing it to seep into the dirt so it could create a small treasure of colorful flowers, unknown to nonmagical kind.

After placing the vase on the counter she hugged him, "Keep an eye on the children for me, please."

"Of course," He nodded

Evie smiled, "We need to show you something, Lil."

"Oh? Whatever could it be? A present?"

"It is, but the gift is not from us, though."

Lilith raised an eyebrow but sighed, "Very well. Be safe, Nolan."

He nodded as she and her sisters exited the apartment with a wave towards him who waved back before activating the protection rune on the door as he made to clean up all the spilled candy. It would be a quirk he would never grow out of since he devoted himself to Lilith all those years ago.

[With Lilith]

She was wondering where her sisters were taking her, but they refused to say where, but she knew wherever they were taking her it was nearing one of Drake's frequent haunts where he liked to smoke, suddenly the scent of dried blood filled her nose, made her stiffen up.

"Don't stop, Lilith," Harley smiled as the group continued to walk.

Soon, they arrived at the location they wanted to bring her and what she saw was the dead form of Ripley, her head was no longer on her neck, her torso was torn completely open with her insides and ribs turned into a gruesome bloody flower with Ripley's head placed in the center.

A snort rang through the air allowing all four girls to stare at the amused look on Lilith's face.

She softly said, "So Drake did this, huh?"

Callie smiled, "As if anyone else could do what he did. I was surprised when I first saw it but knew you had to see it before it was removed."

Lilith smiled, "He always did have great taste."

Then she noticed on the wall above Ripley's massacred body was two messages which read, 'I'm still King. And Happy Birthday Snapdragon.'

She closed her eyes as rested a hand over her heart, 'Thank you, love.'

"Lilith?" Evie asked, dragging her out of her thoughts

"I take it that everyone saw it already?" She said, placing her hand down

Jackie snorted, "It's kind of hard to miss, but yeah. Everyone saw it. I guess they can clean it up now."

"Yeah, they can or let the rats eat it. I don't really care," She smiled as she left the scene with her sisters trailing behind her.

"Nolan has probably found your presents from us by now."

"Really? All four of you?"

Harley gave her a side hug and said, "Don't tell me you didn't think we wouldn't get birthday presents for you? It is your big day after all, although we can't celebrate it as we used too we can damn well make up for it next year. Don't expect to sleep a wink until after your birthday is finished."

A simple smile settled on her lips, "Thank you for the warning. Anything new since I've been gone?"

Evie snorted, "Other than Cami, Miller and all the other scum hiding like rats, nothing else is new."

"Good to know. You all can go back now. There's something I need to do."

Harley took her arm off of Lilith, "Your usual routine?"

"Yeah..." She sighed, looking up at the sky

Callie gave her a hug, "We will be waiting for your orders."

"Good to know and I need to find my damn phone, I'll send a message to all of you and the rest of the gang myself."

Jackie nodded, "Got ya."

"Good night, Lil," Harley smiled

"Be safe," Callie grinned with a wave

"Later. And if you see that bastard again make sure to kick him in the nuts for me!" Evie smiled

"Will do," She smiled

She watched them take a few steps back before apparating back to the apartment as she made her way to her next location, she didn't even need to turn around to know that Nolan was now trailing behind her, "You do realize that companions are supposed to walk side by side, correct?"

He quickened his pace to match her stride which allowed her to give him a bit of a grim smile which he returned before the pair stopped at a pair of well-maintained wrought black iron gates.

[Black Rose Cemetery]

Her green eyes suddenly filled with emotion but her voice was flat, "Nolan."

"I will be right here, continue on my Lady. No one will get by me," He said softly

She whispered, "Thank you," as she stepped closer and gently opened the gate before closing it behind her as she made her way deeper into the small graveyard. No one other than her and those she trusted the most went into this graveyard unless they wanted to suffer a very violent death.

The last person who disregarded that rule was the first one who ever did and it was going to stay that way. Not even the people who loathed her the most disregarded that rule as it was made during the time when Lilith was at her cruelest and it was still in effect now.

She made her way past every headstone, brushing her hand against each one of them, carved into the stone were the names of each child that has died in the area when they were born when they died and so on. After reading all the names, tears ran down her face as she whispered, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I can only hope that all of you are resting in peace in a wonderful place where monsters can never enter."

After that, she made her way to the center of the graveyard where an old tall leafless tree stood, as she knelt down and placed her hands on it, seeping her magic into the trunk of the tree, forcing it to create multicolored leaves and flowers. [A/N - Think of the Blooming Sakura Tree from Fairy Tail but the colors are not sectioned]

Lilith smiled as she crossed her legs and leaned back and sang in a sad, haunting tone,

 _My beautiful child, forever will you be blessed_

 _Never to weep or wail but to cheer and squeal_

 _Rivers of golden honey and trees of delicious treats lie_

 _In abundance for you to be forever quenched and sated_

 _As thousands of soft luxuries lull you into luscious tranquility_

 _May no sins stick to your skin while virtues shield you like a cloak._

 _May you forever be happy, my dear sweet child._

Letting the last word of her song echo through the graveyard she stood up and turned only to see a single boy surrounded by mist, but she could easily make out the outlines of multiple bodies of various sizes behind him. The boy was a head shorter than her son, Jake and she knelt down to be face to face with him.

The small boy gave her a wide grin, "You always come back to perform the same routine, don't you get tired of it?"

She chuckled, "Not really, I guess I'm old fashioned like that."

Another voice from behind the boy giggled as the boy continued, "Apparently, but you should know that we will always love you."

Lilith felt tears burning her eyes before she blinked them away, "I love you all too."

She stood up and made her way through the mist, leaving the mist to circle around the colorful tree, a smile settling on her lips as she heard the laughter of children before it disappeared as she exited the graveyard.

Tears still ran down her face before Nolan appeared beside her, handing her a handkerchief.

"Thank you."

She cleaned her cheeks and handed him back the handkerchief as she grinned, "We are heading to the bar, will you behave yourself?"

He bowed, "I will behave."

"Good," She sighed as Nolan wrapped her in a hug before shifting into his snake form as she made her way to her favorite bar.

* * *

[Black Rum]

She entered the bar to find Jacob wiping down his bar and he smiled at her, "Hey, Lilith. It's been awhile? Causing havoc as always?"

"As if I wouldn't do anything different," She smiled as she sat down in front of him.

He chuckled as he set down a glass and said, "Happy Birthday, now what does the birthday girl want? First drink is on the house."

"Surprise me."

He grinned as he quickly fixed her a drink, before the door opened and out came a young man, standing at 5'10" with short spiky silver blond hair with the bangs pulled back with gray-blue eyes. His skin tone was tan with a strong and muscular build covered in a black turtleneck shirt with a pair of blood-stained jeans and boots.

She turned towards him and grinned, "Hello Lucian, the Forsaken's right-hand man."

He grinned as he took a seat beside her and told Jacob, "My usual."

Jacob just gave him a nod as he poured Lilith her drink in a martini glass which she raised to which he explained, "It's called the Verdant Lady, I felt it would fit you best on your birthday."

"Charmer."

He shrugged as he made to get Lucian his drink as Lilith sipped her own, "Happy Birthday, Queenie. It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"My sincerest of apologies for my disappearance and that it has," She cooed

He shook his head, "You don't need to apologize. You making that massacre when you first came back is enough to allow me to forgive you. I assume you heard everything from the girls?"

"Yeah, I have. How are things on your side?"

He groaned as he stretched out his spine while Jacob passed him a cup filled with Everclear which he savored for a moment before he answered, "Things are holding up just fine although Drake is missed on our side just as much as your girls missed you before your arrival. It has been annoying as all hell dealing with Miller and his damn maggots thinking they can move in on Forsaken turf. But when you showed up, the attacks have been less frequent and easier to deal with before people saw the mess he made of Ripley. There will probably be very little scattered attacks now but I'm not going to place my heart on it. Miller is a clever, ruthless bastard when he needs to be."

She rolled her eyes, "He's only ruthless when his victims are kneeling and helpless, he will still suffer his well-deserved fate."

He grinned, "All I can hope for is that you make him suffer and give me details if I can't be a part of it."

"Oh, you and everyone will know when they get their punishment, but I can tell you this, they are alive and well."

"I see, at least I have something good to tell the gang, it's been driving Axel mad wondering where his big brother went."

"He never grew out his shoot first ask questions never mentality, even since he was younger. Hopefully, he will grow out of it, but he's still that brave baby even after all this time."

"But he makes things interesting, he's been taking out his anxiousness on the failed raid attempts."

"Good, I see that you had just come back from one considering the blood on your pants," She smiled, finishing her drink

He shook his head, "Nah, a straggler who didn't know how to take no for answer."

"Hmph, well tell Logan, Frank, and Axel I'll meet with them soon. After all, a war is brewing in the distance."

His eyes widened as a smile settled on his lips, "Really?"

"Yes, but I'm finalizing the details, but I will let you know."

"Don't you disappear on us now," He grinned as he knocked back his drink

"Now why would do such a horrible thing? I'll be seeing you all soon enough," She smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder

As she exited the bar with a wave towards the occupants and made to leave downtown only for a voice called out, "Halestorm!"

She stopped and turned to see a girl around her age standing with her hands on her hips in a pale attempt to mock her usual look of confidence. Lilith glanced towards the rooftops and saw groups of people watching the scene below as the girl came closer.

The black-haired girl was wearing a spiked choker with a simple navy-blue t-shirt with a pair of leather pants and boots. She had a round-shaped face with a button nose, her brown eyes gave a slight hint of her anxiousness, fear, and arrogance in a failed attempt to look emotionless, as she saw her pale pink lips drawn into a sneer.

Lilith tilted her head, "And who are you?"

"My name is Ashley Livius and when I defeat you I will be the new Queen!"

Lilith straightened her stance and raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Her lips turned into a cold smile as Nolan tightened around her as he gave Ashely a menacing hiss.

She pointed a finger at Lilith, "No real Queen backs down from a challenge."

She gave a soft sigh, "No true Queen ever allows herself to be directed by a maggot, but I guess I'll indulge you."

 ** _Battle Song: Madness - Muse_**

The two circled around each other while Ashley kept clenching and unclenching her fists while Lilith looked completely uninterested as she kept the girl in her peripheral vision before they stopped. Nolan settled into his tattoo form on her arm, knowing that Lilith would not want his interference.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ashley lashed out at her, making Lilith avoid her strikes. Ashley's attempts reminded her of kittens that playfully swat at their favorite toy. No amount of punching, kicking or clawing made any marks on her opponent as Lilith just avoided her with ease.

Ashley had enough playing around as she took out a gun and aimed it at Lilith's head only for Lilith to grab her arm, pulling her towards her before shattering her elbow with a kick. She then let out an anguished scream before the gun was ripped out of her grip as Lilith pocketed the weapon before forming claws on her remaining hand and carved multiple deep cuts into Ashley's body, after which she kicked the bloody girl away from her.

Lilith watched as the girl before her slowly got back up on her trembling knees as she crossed her arms underneath her chest and asked, "Do you surrender?"

She spat on the ground, "Never!"

Lilith simply shrugged as she twirled the snatched gun for a moment before she shot two bullets each into Ashley's knees before stomping both knees backward, destroying them as she kept her up, forcing her into a makeshift kneeling position.

Ashley's face was messy from the tears and dirt as her face was twisted into a broken pain-filled grimace. Lilith knelt down and shoved her fist into Ashley's abdomen, channeling her magic inside of her body causing most of the girl's organs to rupture. Ashley could only let out a bloody gurgle as blood dripped from her lips, down her chin as she collapsed in Lilith's arms.

 _ **Song End**_

Lilith stared at the broken body in her arms before dropping her on the ground as she shook her head, not really feeling any remorse as the girl was still barely breathing and it would be fine if she got immediate help.

As she turned around to leave the scene she flicked some of the blood off of her hand as the audience watched her disappear before getting close to Ashley. Some of the audience became unnerved from Lilith's actions as it reminded them of her violent actions during the time of Lilith's most violent years before she changed on **that day**.

Lilith continued to walk as Nolan appeared, giving her a comforting squeeze, making a smile form on her lips, "Thank you, Nolan."

He didn't need to say anything as he just nuzzled against her as she kept her hands in her pockets before she suddenly stopped. Her entire body stiffened as she tilted her head back as she took in a deep breath.

'A rat...' She thought before she continued to walk keeping her eye on the alleyway, where the rodent was hiding in before she disappeared from sight.

After a moment, a young man in dark baggy clothes shivered as he stepped out of the shadows, peeking from around the corner and let out a deep sigh when he saw no one.

'Thank God she's gone. Now to report back to Miller.'

Before he could exit the alley, a low eerie whistle made him pale to translucent as his whole body started to shake. He slowly looked up to see Lilith stare down at him with an unnerving grin.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A miserable little rat and one of Miller's no less. I'm so blessed considering that today, I get to meet with my children, my sisters and I have an interesting drink, I also put a maggot in her place and finally I find a snitch of one of few people in this world that I want nothing more than to torture slowly."

The poor bastard couldn't even move as Lilith slowly made her way down to the ground as she cornered him against the grimy wall as she forced him to look into her eyes as she cooed, "What should I do with you~?"

He passed out immediately, making her tut in disappointment, "Shame. And to think he could have made something of himself but he chose to be a snitch of Miller's instead. How sad."

She placed him over her shoulder as she made her way towards an empty lot, restrained him to a chair before she had Nolan smack him across the face.

He groaned from the sharp sting of the slap only to nearly piss himself at the sight of Nolan before he laid his eyes on Lilith as he stuttered, "W-what are you going to do to me?"

Lilith grinned, "That depends, dear snitch. But tell me, what I want to know first and maybe I'll allow you to leave alive."

He lowered his head, "I don't know anything."

She shook her head with a scolding motion with her finger, "Now, now, all snitches know _something._ "

He bit into his lower lip as she sighed, "Well, at least you're a little brave, but that won't help you against me."

She walked over and forced him to look at her, "I guess I have to break you down, piece by piece then. Nolan if you could?"

He nodded before quickly disappearing and reappearing with a suitcase which he opened and it showed a variety of well-kept and polished tools. Lilith brushed her fingers against most of them before she stopped at a pair of forceps.

Plucking the tool from the briefcase, she turned towards her restrained victim and forced him to look at her, opening his mouth. She traced the tips of the forceps across his teeth before stopping at his lower canine on the left side of his mouth. She tapped on it twice, making him wince before she grasped it and made to slowly rip out the tooth as he could only moan in anguish.

She continued this method with the rest of his three remaining canines to when she finally ripped the last one, tears were pouring down his face. Lilith tossed the forceps back to which Nolan caught and handed her a curved blade. She was just about to carve open his arms before he screamed, "NO! No! Stop, please! Stop!"

Lilith looked up at him, "Answer me, truthfully. Where are Miller and Winter?"

He stuttered, "I'm not really high in the group, so I don't know where they are exactly, but I do know that they change locations constantly. They never stay in one place for long and have people handle information through messages."

She smiled as she patted the trembling boy on the head, "Good boy."

"Are you going to let me go?"

She tutted at him as she pressed the knife against his cheek, "You know exactly what happens to snitches, correct?"

He paled, "Please...I'll leave, I'll leave and never come back. I'll even leave the country if that's what it takes!"

She shook her head as she pulled him close as she whispered, "I can't do that, dear snitch. It will be over soon enough."

He stiffened before he felt as if someone was grabbing his heart, slowly squeezing it, the will to struggle stopped before it could even start as he felt something pop inside of him and he slumped against her body.

Lilith pushed him against the chair as she saw the light leave his eyes as she released him from the chair and made to carry him over her shoulder.

"A bit of a merciful death for a rat, my Lady."

"Possibly, but he served his purpose so that gives him an easy death. Now, to deliver my message to dear Winter. After all, both of them are weaklings that will turn on each other soon enough. Having them captured would give them the chance of killing themselves and I won't tolerate that. They know running will only make it worse so that is why they haven't fled the country yet."

"I see..."

She patted him on the cheek, "Come along. It's getting late."

The two made their way to one of Cami's main hideouts and knew that this would be the perfect place to leave her message. After passing multiple patrols armed with multiple guns unseen, she made her way to the back and opened the snitch's ribcage in a blood eagle. His hands nailed to the wall with a demented grin carved into his face.

On the wall above the body read, 'I'm going to kill all of you!'

She sighed as she flicked some of the blood off of her hands only to be stumbled upon by an underling who was trembling as she aimed her gun at Lilith.

"S-stay where you are!"

Lilith smiled as she took a step forward, making the girl step back before she quickly made her way in front of her causing the girl to shake and piss herself from fear at the blood-stained madwoman.

"A-are you-uh, going to k-kill me?"

Lilith brushed a hand across the girl's cheek staining her flesh red as she softly said, "Not yet, but soon enough."

She then turned around as making her way towards Nolan as the girl collapsed to her knees in the puddle of her own piss but before they could apparate away, they both heard a gunshot and the sound of a body slumping over.

Lilith just tutted, "Tsk, tsk," before Nolan wrapped around her in his snake form and they both left the scene.

* * *

[Grimmauld's Place]

Lilith found herself on the front steps and stepped inside, stretching her arms, she could have let out a moan of satisfaction if she hadn't caught herself. She made to clean the blood off her arms with a wet cloth as she made a chocolate cake. Thankfully the cabinets were full with everything she needed as she Nolan watched her from the sidelines.

After she finished decorating it in green frosting, Sirius stumbled in for a glass of water before he saw that she was there and made to slowly back away to leave, "Oh, I'm sorry."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "It's fine. You can stay if you want I was just about to leave anyway."

As she turned around, she took in his form, he was tall with long, shaggy hair with unique silver eyes that had shadows underneath him. He looked like he aged a couple of years recently, possibly due to stress.

'He must not get much sleep,' She silently concluded.

"Um...Did you like your birthday present?"

She nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

"Oh, wait. I knew I was forgetting something, please don't leave yet!" He said as he made his way upstairs.

Lilith couldn't help that she found herself curious over what he had in store as she took a seat with Nolan moved to rest on her shoulders in his snake form as they waited. Soon, the sound of footsteps came back and he was carrying her phone, handing it to her.

She brushed her hand across the phone allowing a smile to settle on her lips.

"I kept it in my bedroom, I wanted to give back to you before you...everything, but it should still work."

She placed the phone in her pocket, "Thank you, Mr. Black."

He nodded, "You're welcome."

She summoned a knife with a plate, cutting a piece of the chocolate cake and placed it in front of him, "Here."

"Uh-"

"Where's Charlie?"

"Oh, he should be in his bedroom. He's been up there all day."

"Thank you."

She stood up, carrying the rest of the cake as she made her way past him only to catch a glimpse of a mark on the back of his neck, making her narrow her eyes in suspicion.

'I'll think about it later after training.'

Sirius could only watch as Lilith made her way upstairs before he looked back at the simple looking cake covered in frosting. He shrugged his shoulders as he made to get a fork and sat back down, took a piece of the cake and ate it. He stiffened before he found himself eating the entire thing until there was no more. He couldn't help himself but be sad that he couldn't get any more.

"She's a really good cook," He softly stated as cleaned off the rest of the frosting off the plate.

Lilith stood in front of Charlie's door and knocked twice when she received no answer, she opened it only to find Charlie dead asleep, the book she gave him resting on his chest. She took the book, bookmarking where he stopped and placed it on his bedside table along with the rest of the cake. She covered him with a blanket and left to wash up for bed.

Nolan gave a slight laugh, "You are such a softie when it comes to children."

She smiled, "He's still a kid to me. Besides, it's time to wash up and rest because tomorrow is when the fun begins."

"True," He cooed before he shifted back into his human form and made to get her a set of pajamas as she stripped off her clothes and made to wash off today's activities. After scrubbing herself clean, she stepped out only to be greeted with a warm towel and a set of pajamas.

After drying herself off and getting dressed, she took Nolan into her arms who wrapped himself around her as she settled into bed as her companion lulled her to sleep.

[Dream]

Lilith was twelve years old at the time, her hair was kept tied up in a messy knot as she wore slightly oversized clothes with protection underneath as she trailed after her target. Her arms were wrapped grimy bandages with her fingers stained with blood.

This target was the type that she hated the most, the one who hid behind the reputation they built up for years so people would be less likely to point out their crimes. All she knew was that the fucker running from her would not live past today. She decided she had enough of the chase and made to cripple him.

When he turned a corner, she made her move and gave a hard kick to his lower back, sending him on his stomach before she quickly pulled him out sight and restrained him against the wall at the end of the alley.

He tried to spit on only for her to avoid it with a grimace, "You let me go, you ignorant little bitch! I know you know who I am and I could get you sent to prison for this!"

"Like the single mom, you sent to prison on false charges when she tried to stop you from assaulting her daughter?"

"She shouldn't have gotten in my way."

"Hmph, you really are something else."

"And who the fuck are you? I know you're young as I can tell by your voice, but-"

Lilith stepped out from the shadows, making him stiffen as choked out, "You. You're the killer that has been attacking random people?"

"Not random people, but rather sick individuals like you who choose to what they please, hidden under the sad ignorance of society."

He gave a cold laugh, "Do you think you will get away with this! I'm a well-respected figure in the community!"

"Hmph and that is supposed to mean something to me?"

"Of course not to a killer like you. But there is a difference between you and me. I will be mourned, respected and immortalized into the minds of the people I have helped. You are nothing but a street rat who people will only sneer at whether you live or die."

She narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fists, "Shut up."

"Do you think that you are some type of hero? You are nothing!"

"Shut up!"

"You'll be forgotten, a miserable leech who isn't even loved!"

Lilith started to shake as the man just gave a foul smirk, "A fucking freak like you is only good for spreading her legs!"

She stopped shaking as she looked at him, her eyes were no longer green but a burning, hate-filled red as she let out of pure, violent scream filled with rage as she tore into him. The man knew he made a mistake before the pain hit him like a freight train, he couldn't even scream. The pain was too much as the last thing he saw before everything went dark was the terrifying visage of Lilith sneering down at him. She continued to beat him, tearing off pieces of flesh before she upgraded to body parts as meaty pieces were tossed all over the alley as a puddle of piss and shit surrounded the now meaty corpse.

Lilith was taking in gulps of air, trying to calm herself down before she realized that she had something in her hand. She saw it was the anguished filled face of the pedophile with his jaw torn off, her fingers were embedded deep into his forehead. She shook from her raging emotions as she tossed the decapitated head in the dumpster behind her and dragged herself home.

Nolan met her halfway, he was wearing a regular set of clothes instead of his usual suit, "My Lady?"

She nodded, "Take me back, but don't let any of the children see me...please."

He took her into his arms as he softly said, "Of course."

Then everything swirled out of focus before finally turning dark.

* * *

[August 1st - 4 AM]

Lilith snapped awake in a cold sweat, pressing a hand against her left eye to push back some of the pain of her headache, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

She gave a violent hiss, "Fuck!"

She turned to the side to find Nolan curled up asleep, which allowed her to calm down, as she brushed a finger against his scales as the emotions the dream dragged out of her melted away with each stroke.

He lifted his head as he muttered, "My Lady?"

"Good morning, Nolan."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Old memories..."

He shifted into his human form, "Training is on the schedule for today?"

"Well, of course, I want to see how far I can go without my restraints," She whispered as she glanced at the tattoos on her arms.

"I see. Do I need to brace the house so it doesn't crumble to pieces?"

"Nah, I'll place a protection ward around the house so I don't need to hold back."

"Good to know. Shall I start making preparations?"

"If you could, please. I need to get ready."

He bowed and exited the bedroom as she took a shower, the miserable sneering face of the pedophile she killed all those years ago washed down the drain with the rest of the dirt.

She looked up at the ceiling with a cold glare, "Rot in hell, scum. I'll see you and all the other pieces of filth when it's my time."

After turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and got dressed in a pair of dark leggings, combat boots with a thick skin-tight t-shirt as she pulled her hair up in a messy knot to keep it out of the way. Once she exited the bathroom she slowly made her way outside only to find multiple summoning pentagrams and the start of the protection ward circling the entire area of the house.

She gave a slight chuckle, making her companion turn to face her, "You never do things, half-assed do you, Nolan?"

He smiled, "I wouldn't be worthy of being by your side if I committed such a sin."

She could only laugh as she finished the protection ward, activating it before the ward faded from sight.

Nolan commented, "It will prevent the house from falling down but it won't cancel out the noise will it?"

"No, it won't. Besides I need to have a little fun while training," She sighed as she cracked her knuckles and got to work.

The process to summon what she needed for training took about three hours, a shit ton of food and light blood offerings but she managed to get it done. Because standing before her was a large congregation of beings that would unnerve most armies. The largest of the group let out a massive roar, startling everyone that was still asleep inside the house, the tumbling, curses, and shrieks made the pair laugh in amusement.

[Ginny and Hermione]

The roar startled both girls so much they nearly jumped a foot in the air before they fell off their beds. Hermione was tangled in her bedsheets huffing and snarling as she tried to get herself free. Ginny quickly picked herself off the floor, kicking her blanket away from her as she rushed to get out of the bedroom only to smack her head against the hard door making her fall on her ass as a slew of curses spilled out of her mouth.

Hermione finally freed herself from the tangled mess of bed sheets and blankets and helped Ginny up as she opened the door and they slowly made their way downstairs into the living room.

[Arthur and Molly]

Molly stumbled out of bed with a squeal while Arthur jumped out of bed, his wand at the ready to curse the first person in sight only to see Molly, looking like all of her secrets were exposed to the public like that of a pair of panties on a windy day.

"Molly, are you okay?"

"No, help me up, please."

Arther made his way around, helping her up and said, "Stay behind me, we need to get the kids."

[Sirius]

Sirius groaned and muttered many foul curses under his breath as he barely avoided hitting his head on his bedside table.

He pulled out his wand and hoped whatever yelled died an agonizing death.

'And to think I got a good night's sleep for once.'

He stormed out with his wand at the ready as he slowly made his way downstairs to get to the living room.

[The twins]

Both of them groaned from the floor as they tried to check outside from their window only to see nothing before Molly and Arthur came in.

Molly had her hands on her hips, "Was it one of your pranks?"

Both Fred and George shook their heads, "No."

Arthur nodded as he saw that both of his sons were still a bit out of it.

George asked, "What time is it?"

Arthur checked with his wand and said, "It's seven thirty-two."

Fred groaned, "Ugh, it's not even breakfast yet. What made that sound?"

"Maybe Ron got hungry?" George offered

Arthur let a small measure of amusement fall on his face as he turned around, "Come on, we need to get your brother and see what is going on."

They filed out of the bedroom and Arthur knew better than to knock but hoped that Ron was decent.

[Ronald]

The youngest son was still asleep to the world, snoring the day away as Arthur pushed open the door and sent a stinging hex towards his ass making him wake up with a slew of curses before he ended mid-rant with a squeak as he saw Molly scowl at him.

He looked down, "I'm sorry."

Molly then gave him a light scolding as they made their way downstairs.

[Charlie]

He jumped up like a startled cat, much to the silent amusement of Lukas as he rushed out of the room before he made his way to Lilith's room and knocked on the door only for no one to answer.

He shrugged his shoulders and made his way downstairs and found people just staring out the windows. When he looked out into the yard, he could see why and found himself torn between dropping his jaw and paling in fear.

[Living Room]

The atmosphere was tense and thick as people couldn't even move due to the shock and confusion over what they were seeing.

Sirius, Arthur, and Molly had their jaws on the floor, while the twins were shocked stiff as they clutched each other's arms so the other wouldn't fall. Hermione could barely believe what was in front of her and it lit a small fire of jealousy underneath her that Lilith could hold such massive control of magic. Ginny was hiding behind her father, trying to get the cold look one of the monsters gave her out of her mind. Ron had his eyes on Lilith the entire time, ignoring the monsters on the lawn.

Charlie sighed as he slowly pulled himself away from looking outside and silently made his way to the front door, catching Sirius and Arthur's attention.

Arthur said, "Wait, where are you going?!"

"Don't go outside!" Sirius yelped about to grab the back of Charlie's shirt.

He missed by an inch as Charlie already opened the door and shut it behind him as he slowly walked towards Lilith. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye as he tried not to look at the literal army before them that could tear him apart in ways he really didn't want to imagine, "Lilith?"

She fully turned to look at him with a smile, "What's up?"

"Can you please explain the massive roar that could wake up an entire city?"

She grinned as she stretched out her legs, "Training."

"Training?" He repeatedly softly

"Yep, now stay inside and watch. The house won't be damaged, so you don't need to worry about it falling down on you. You can watch from the windows with the rest of the gawking seagulls up there."

He gave a slow nod as he turned to enter the house only to see Nolan resting in his bigger snake form curled up who gave him a lazy wave with his tail as he went back inside and locked the door behind him.

Molly squeaked, pointing at the window, "What the bloody hell is she doing outside?"

He gave a shrug, "She said that she's training."

Arthur gently tugged Molly back, "Training. That's training?"

"Do you really want to know?" He offered with a shrug

He shook his head, "You know what. Never mind, I really don't want to know."

Lilith outstretched her hand, her tattoos unraveling and peeling off her skin, leaving it free of markings. She then collected all of them to rest on her hand before condensing them so it became a medium-sized black ball. She then released a magical outburst causing the ground to crack around her. She grinned as she stretched out all the knicks out of her spine before she tossed the black ball to Nolan who caught it and kept it safe.

She grinned at the force before her, 'Eighty-seven reanimated corpses, ten monsters, and lastly three demons. The reanimated corpses were just that, corpses, but they were stubborn and only need kill shots to be put down. Sticking with hand to hand combat will be good, but I need to save my strength and bullets for the others. Save gun use for the last round of combat. The monsters all have different strengths, abilities, and weaknesses, work around them and they'll be dead. The demons are the real tricky ones, especially the last one.'

The crowd of zombies really shuffled anxiously, their decaying features with crusty, dirt-stained, weather-worn clothing would make them perfect for any B-list zombie movie. The monsters she summoned before her all varied in size but were all dangerous.

The first monster is 7'8" tall, its' entire form is covered in a ragged moss green hooded cloak with a single red eye with its' dark greenish-blue tentacles waving behind its' body with increasing anxiousness.

The second monster has its' form was slouched over, covered in multiple cuts and stitches on every inch of its' body. A black weather-worn hooded cloak covered its' entire body with the being's hands made out of cloth and thread.

The third monster is 8'0" tall, fully naked, dark gray being with no genitals, its' fingers were long and sharp, solely for stabbing. The monster had two fully red eyes with a massive mouth filled with fangs in a grotesque scowl.

The fourth monster is 9'2" tall with enough bulk that could shame a bodybuilder, it had dark grayish blue sea serpent scales with reptilian features and a large tail.

The fifth monster was an 8'6" goblin-like being with one black soulless eye, dark blue skin with fangs for teeth, wearing a loincloth as it carried a blood-stained club

The sixth monster was a medium-sized acidic bluish-green slime monster with a red crystal in the middle of the being.

The seventh monster was a 5'7" beige clay monster taking on the form of a beautiful woman in a simple dress and sandals.

The eighth monster was 8'5" tall and skinny as a stick, constantly waving tentacles for hair with multiple eyes on every part of the being's body as it wore a black cloak.

The ninth monster was a decaying near-elder lich in a weather-worn battle robe.

The tenth monster is a reptilian-like monster, the smallest of the group of monsters with a set of poison-laced claws, black poisonous warts blistering on its' dark purple skin.

The first demon had the top half of a wolf with the bottom half of a bull that was covered in rot and puss.

The second demon was a reptilian-like animal with the head of a lion that stands like a gorilla.

The last demon was the most human-looking out of the group, the being was wearing a complete suit of black armor and chainmail that sucked in all the light that touched it. The black knight was standing straight with its' head lowered slightly. Some would say in respect, but it was anything but that. She could feel the demon's soulless eyes boring into her, trying to figure out new ways to bring her down.

Lilith calmly stated, "You are to attack me as if you were trying to kill me. Don't you fucking hold back."

The large force in front of her let out a hellish battle cry as they charged causing her to grin as she met their charge with excitement.

 ** _Battle Song - The Game - Motorhead_**

She jumped above the first line of defense and landed a heavy ax kick on a zombie's head, sending aged, chunky blood and brain matter flying everywhere, obtaining the first kill of the day.

After that, she grounded herself before striking out with her hand, decapitating another zombie, before using her foot to kick the head into the air and kick it with enough force to cave in another zombie's head, killing two more.

Then she ran towards the nearest one to take off their head with a punch, before setting off a chain of physical attacks with her limbs, sending three headless zombies away from her to never stand up again as she flipped over a charging zombie, kicking their head off in the process.

She turned to claim three more through multiple kicks and punches leaving their massacred bodies, in crumpled heaps with their heads violently crushed.

 _10 out of 100_

After charged and made to tear through more bodies, before one of the zombies managed to grab her arm only for her to kick its' head off and made to violently spin kick in a complete 360 that took put four nearby zombies out of the picture.

More zombies rushed at her, only for her to avoid their grasps, backhanding two more, knocking their heads off, and made to punch off the heads of three more zombies before she switched to butterfly kicks taking down five more.

 _25 out of 100_

She rushed to kill another zombie, only from the corner of her eye she could see an incoming club and rolled out of the way to avoid it as the monster stood before her. The first real opponent of the day. The massive blue-skinned goblin growled at her as it raised its' bloodstained club only to bring it down to crush her, cracking the ground.

Lilith jumped on its' arm to get near the beast's head before she reared her arm back to remove the goblin's remaining eye out of its' socket. The monster let out an anguished scream as it waved its' club around, nearly crushing the nearby zombies. Lilith pulled out the eye with all the sinew before tossing it behind her. When the goblin stopped moving, she waited for the perfect moment and when the goblin was about to smash the club against its' face she jumped off. The club crushed the goblin's nose as blood trailed down the large monster's face as the pain quickly throbbed through its' head.

The large goblin now disoriented, it started to stumble around whimpering and mumbling out of pain which allowed Lilith to manipulate her magic and shot out a heavy strike of lightning from her fingertips into the chest of the stumbling goblin.

The goblin shook like that of a leaf in the wind during a hurricane. The goblin's torso was black and crispy as the large monster collapsed to the ground in a thud with a large sizzling hole where its' heart would be, the vile scent of burning flesh filled the air, made her nose itch as she jumped back into the fray and kicked the head off another zombie.

 _27 out of 100_

After rushing to punch the head off of another zombie, she jumped into the air to land a spin kick to knock the head off another zombie only to be rewarded with a sharp lash on her upper right arm. She tumbled out of her kick, falling to the ground on her hands and knees, she got up with a sneer at the sting of pain as she glanced down to see a large bandaid-sized lash on her arm showing the muscle tissue and the blood pouring out of the wound and knew which monster caused it.

Lilith let out a sigh as she manipulated her shadow with her magic to attach to her limbs to the likeness of a pair of long-sleeved gloves and tights.

'Thank fuck, I learned this technique when I was younger.'

She clenched her fists, making a popping sound ring out as she braced herself for the next attack.

The slime made to lash out at her from between the zombie horde that surrounded her, making her jump and twist out of the way in a demented game of tag. Lilith knew it would only be a matter of time before the slime started to release bigger attacks.

'Where the fuck is the main body?' She growled as she looked everywhere before she sighed, ducking under another attack that would have torn open her right cheek.

She took in a deep breath, forming a liquified mass of shadows into her mouth and let out a dark mist that enveloped the area. The battleground was at a standstill as the thumping sounds of her enemies trying to maneuver around in the darkness made her smile.

Lilith charged her pointer finger with lightning and stabbed it into the ground and she finally found out where the monster was hiding.

'That sneaky little shit,' She grinned as she charged to her left and cast out multiple spells in rapid succession. The first spell froze the slime in its' place, the next spell froze it solid, then the last caused multiple cracks to appear throughout the body of the slime.

The shadows dissipated and she saw the slime frozen mid-leap as she manipulated magic into the palm of her hand to form a scarlet red sphere and then shot at where the slime was which vaporizing the monster and eleven other zombies around it to dust, barely leaving any trace of them. The result of the blast left a trench of smoking dirt and burning grass.

 _40 out of 100_

She grinned at the path of carnage as she jumped back into the zombie horde and pimp slapped the head off a zombie which caused it to explode into skull fragments, chunky brain matter, and old blood.

Then she twisted and made to decapitated two more zombies and kick off the head of another, making it land out of the circle of the horde. Then a disgusting scent of rot and puss cut through the dirt and blood that surrounded the zombies and she jumped to avoid a swipe of the first demon. The swipe took out three zombies impaling them on the massive being's claws.

The demon sneered at her before flicking the now dead corpses off its' black claws as it licked its' chops at her.

'Revolting...' She sneered as the demon roared at her before making to grab her and she avoided its' grasp, twisting out of its' way before kicking off the head of another zombie and she unleashed her shadows so they stood around her, flickering and waving around her like that of a powerful blazing fire, snapping and hissing at the massive obstacle before her.

The demon roared as it charged once again and she struck out with her shadows, carving a deep line on its' left shoulder causing it to roar out in anguish as Lilith made to start lashing out all she could with her shadows, the disgusting squelch of the puss and rot from its' body flew everywhere as she prepared a silent chain spell manipulating both of her fire and lightning, collecting power and momentum.

Soon, the demon was on its' knees, its' shins were tossed away along with its' arms as her shadows stabbed it repeatedly, exposing its' bare chest and she shot the spell at the direct center of its' torso, causing it to let out a revolting, spine-trembling scream that would haunt all who heard it.

She then finally decapitated it and plucked out all three of the demon's hearts, crushing them to paste, sending the demon back to hell, but not before the body exploded in a revolting mixture of puss and black ichor, which took two zombies out with it.

Lilith sneered as she punched the head off the head of the closest zombie and gave a spinning side kick to decapitate another zombie.

 _53 out of 100_

'Revolting...' She spat as she flicked off most of the ichor and puss off her face. The ichor and puss stained her outfit as she flicked off most of the thick liquid off of her limbs.

She glanced at the edge of the battlefield where the knight was standing, looking like an unmoving statue. It's dead black eyes bored into her as she could only sigh. She knew better than to go after the knight now, it would only avoid her to tire her out. It wanted to be last. It always wanted to be last.

Then a dark greenish-blue tentacle wrapped around her leg and pulled her backward before she was suddenly wrapped in multiple clothes laced with stitches, making her struggle. Before the third monster could get near her she centered her magic to destroy her restraints.

The first monster roared at her and tried to capture her, but Lilith pulled her out guns and fired multiple shots destroying its' tentacles before she channeled her magic into the next set of bullets and fired seven rounds into the third monster, causing the being to explode into a cluster of black spikes, gray muscle matter, and yellow-green fluid.

She then tackled the second monster, restraining it before setting it alight in a flurry of flames as it couldn't even screech in pain before it burned to ashes. The first monster made to lash out at her again, trying to grab her, but she only shot off its' more of its' reforming tentacles. Lilith then made to tear the monster apart with her shadows, the shrieks that the beast made didn't impede her assault as she continued to tear it apart before finally crushing the being's head so it would stay dead.

After making sure the head was thoroughly crushed she clapped her hands, collecting her magic and forcing it between her palms to condense and when she outstretched her arms releasing the condensed magic, she shouted, "Hellfire Wall!"

The large flame was released in a large arch surrounding her, burning thirty zombies to a crisp, leaving only blackened bones and the scent of burnt clothes.

 _86 out of 100_

Then she ducked to avoid a purple blast of magic aimed at her head and she saw the lich with its' bony hand outstretched. She glanced behind her to see a spot of grass that dissolved to a pulpy chunky mush.

She raised her guns and the lich continued its' violent assault through the use of multiple curses hissed out in a different tongue undisguisable by human ears, Lilith could only capture and seal about half of the spells for the cartridges of her weapons as several stray ones started to rot the surrounding area.

'I need to wrap this up quickly...'

She slowly made her way closer to the lich deflecting more spells that it shot at her as she formed a spear through her shadows and made to stab it with all the force she could into the lich's head, making it stiffen entirely.

Then the lich set itself alight in purple-blue flames before compiling into a pile of chunky black sludge and a chalky skin sack that quickly rotted away.

 _87 out of 100_

She turned around to see the smiling face of the next monster that stretched out its' arms to capture her, which she barely avoided as it continued to swipe at her before it finally caught her by and restrained her by pressing her against its' body.

She made to struggle before she heard a voice that struck a violent chord within her and she looked up to see the face of her husband smiling at her. It made her stiffen for a moment before she saw red as she let out a hissing growl as she spat, "You aren't him. You aren't my Drake..." Her magic started to flow out of her in violent waves as she screamed, "Stop wearing my husband's face!"

Her magic then exploded outwards, shocking the monster as she was now free from her restraints as she forced the clay monster away from her before immediately embolizing it, freezing it into its' complete solid form and she set the being on fire, watching it harden as its' face twisted in anguish before it shattered to dozens of pieces as she watched it dissolve to dust.

She let out a deep breath, cracked her neck and charged towards her next opponent.

 _88 out of 100_

The second demon of the group met her charge with a roar as it opened its' maw to eat her only for her to get a grip on its' fangs, stopping them in its' tracks. The demon then got her in its' grip and started to tighten its' grip around her.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed as she felt her ribs ache from the pressure before she summoned her shadows which sliced off the demon's fingers, making it howl in rage.

She took in several deep breaths before rolling out of the demon's charge as she manipulated her shadows to restrain the demon, forcing it to kneel. She then summoned her black gun, pressing the barrel of her Casull into the demon's forehead, challenged her magic into the gun before she pulled the trigger.

What fired was a bullet laced with the lich's liquifying spell and her own personal rotting curse. The bullet hit center mass and it caused the demon to let out an agonizing scream before the being's head dissolved to a pulpy mess of black ichor, muscle tissue, and liquified bone fragments.

She released the demon and made to tear out its' multiple hearts and destroyed them all before it could reform its' head, causing the rest of the body to liquify to black ichor and muscle tissue.

 _89 out of 100_

She stared at those who remained standing and she charged which the fourth monster met with a roar as she made to swipe at her with its' long tail. She jumped above it and made to strike the monster in multiple places with her lightning. Each strike that landed, made a crack into the scales the monster had covering its' body.

When it tried to strike her with its' tail, she managed to cut it off, making it thump to the ground with a thud.

The monster screamed as it tried to grab her, but she continued to repeatedly strike the monster, before the thick protective scale on the being's chest started to crack and after a few more strikes, the crack was massive which made her smile.

She then stopped, pulled her hand back and stabbed her arm through the cracked scale, causing blood to shoot out through it's back. After she pulled herself away, the monster fell forward, never to get up once again.

When she turned to face the next monster, she stiffened as she felt her world turn dark.

She felt very different and looked around herself, seeing nothing but darkness surrounding every corner. Then she saw her in Dudley's old castoffs and then came the sound of heavy footsteps and the disgusting feeling of powerlessness.

Lilith was now five years old once again.

 **"...Freak..."**

She refused to flinch or turn around as she already envisioned that disgusting leer as the footsteps only drew closer in a viciously haunting manner as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic.

Once he was an inch away from grabbing her, she spun around, pulled her fist back and struck with all the force she could muster destroying the illusion of Vernon who looked shocked before the darkness bled away and she was now standing on the front lawn with her fist covered in the dark green liquid.

Then she saw the dying form of the eighth monster, it's head was nearly was off its' body with multiple eyes crushed from the force of her blow. She coldly glared at the whimpering monster before she snapped her fingers and set it alight. The monster started to scream before it tapered off as she watched it burn to ashes.

 _91 out of 100_

The tenth monster charged towards her with a piercing shriek, but she refused to draw out her training any longer as she manipulated her shadows to trap the monster inside of them.

The monster fought well, but it was completely restrained in the massive ball. She could feel the monster clawing at the shadows from the inside, but she slowly tightened the ball to crush the monster.

No shrieks ever left that ball of shadows as she crushed the being into a pulpy mess and once she felt that there was no more movement, she undid the shadows and it showed a mess of poison-laced flesh as the monster laid in a crumpled, twisted heap.

She rolled her shoulders, 'Now, only eight remains.'

 _92 out of 100_

She then charged at the seven remaining zombies, knocking off the head of the first one with a sidekick, painting the ground beside him with chunky brain matter and old blood.

After that, she pulled her fist back and reduced the next zombie's head to mulch as she turned to uppercut the head off the next zombie, sending its' headless body stumbling backward before falling, never to get back up again.

Then she charged towards the remaining five, flipped in the air and sent a kick that decimated another zombie before punching off the head of two more before crushing the last zombie's head with a spin kick, that covered her combat boots in a new level of muck.

 _99 out of 100_

 **Song End/** **Battle Song: Lies, Greed, & Misery - Linkin Park**

When the last zombie fell to the ground, she allowed herself to slouch as she took in several deep breaths as the battlefield was silent, her limbs were heavy and sticky with the blood and viscera of her enemies and all that was left was the knight.

 **CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

Each clap was slow and metallic-sounding as it rang through the air and her bones. It made her stiffen before she slowly straightened her spine as cold laughter filled the air. She turned to face the knight making its' way towards her. The massacred bodies of her past enemies crushed underneath the heavy boots in a disgusting mush.

They then stood across from each other, the silence was deafening as the demon's cold voice echoed through the field, "How it will be sweet."

"What will be sweet? My supposed defeat at your hands?"

"Yes. I will savor your demise as I drag you down to Hell with me."

"If you can manage it, which you won't. My death will not be at your hands."

"Let us put that to the test, won't we?"

She jumped back several feet as she released her shadows once again as they flicked around her in a protective manner as she got into a fighting stance as the knight drew its' right leg back, leaning forward. A sharp wind blew through the pair before he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Lilith grit her teeth as her shadows barely protected her from the demon's first blow, through her hardened shadows but the bastard cracked it and she avoided the being's attempt to grab her as she jumped out of its' grabbing range.

She manipulated her shadows to restrain the knight, but the demon only tore through the shadow tendrils like that of a wet cloth. The being then reached her, grabbing her hair and pulled her close before kicking her in the stomach, sending her through the ripped apart remains of the zombie horde.

She gasped as she saw the knight about to crush her skull underneath their boot only for her to roll out of the way and get back on her feet as she shot multiple balls of concentrated magic into the armor making it lightly stumble back. Before it could take a step, she triggered those multiple balls with a snap of her fingers causing them to explode.

Lilith saw the firey blaze, but the knight step through the flames with ease, cracking its' neck with a hollow crack before they charged at her which she was forced to meet the demon's charge only to engage in a violent brawl of fists. Each strike was filled with pain as the demon's metal knuckles caused her fists to bleed through her shadows.

The knight made her work for every strike, causing bruises and torn muscles before landing a punch on her cheek, forcing her away as she clutched the left side of her face. She spat out a mixture of blood and saliva as she glared at him, "Fucker!"

The demon tutted at her before they quickly pulled out his sword and slashed at her, causing a large weeping wound on her torso as she quickly stitched her skin together as they amused themselves with her blood painting their sword. A long black tongue slithered through the slits of the helmet to taste her blood.

She sneered as dark, sultry laugh echoed through the armor as she braced herself, "Surrender, Lilith."

"When Hell freezes."

She was then attacked by the knight once again, having to avoid multiple blows, scraping by with multiple protective wounds on her arms before she summoned her guns into her hands and fired multiple rounds. The demon was able to block all of them except the last one she fired which sent a large spider crack through the entire blade.

The knight glanced at the blade before they tossed it at her before they caused it to shatter into multiple pieces, some of them embedded into her side making her freeze. Her blood poured from the wounds the broken sword pieces caused as the demon grabbed her face, lifting her up.

An amused voice rang through the helmet, "I caught you..."

She squinted her eyes at her opponent before she forced all of her strength into her leg and kicked him away from her. The pain shot through her entire right leg which shocked her body enough to rip out the sword fragments.

The knight was far from amused with her attack and made to repay her by slamming her into the ground by her neck, nearly causing her to choke before she returned the demon's attack with a harsh headbutt. She managed to get some distance between her and her opponent as blood started to come from her nose.

She charged at the knight, leading to another brutal fist brawl, destroying more and more of the front lawn around them before it ended up with them in a stalemate, hand in hand and head to head. Her face was twisted into a snarl as the knight was completely amused. The demon made to pin her to finally end the battle as they started to crush her hands as she hissed in agony.

The knight's haunting laugh rang in her ears as she was nearly forced back an inch as the demon made to finish her off only to feel something snap inside of her and she stopped his attack, causing blood to weep from the freshly made wounds on her hands.

Her eyes were no longer green but orange, Malice's color as she forced the knight away from her, nearly causing the demon to hit the barrier around Grimmauld's Place.

Her eyes then switched to Insanity's as she pulled out her signature weapon, her scythe with a large, disturbing grin. Before the demon could do anything, Lilith was already upon them and carved a large wound on its' chest, tearing through the metal and releasing a shit ton of blood.

The battle continued as she made to beat the knight back, before carving their limbs off and she sat on the limbless torso and stabbed a shadow blade into the demon's collarbone.

The knight cackled, "Yes...That madness...That's what I wanted all this time."

Her eyes turned back to its' dark emeralds as she tightened her grip on the blade.

"All that rage and madness, no matter what you. No matter how many you help, you are damned."

She snorted, "As if I don't already know that. I made my peace with that years ago. There is no hope of polished golden gates for me, but doesn't mean I can't make sure those I do help get there."

A mocking laugh echoed through the battlefield as the demon looked at her, "When you get to Hell, it will be glorious."

"We'll see won't we, bastard."

She then lobbed off their head before the demon was sent back to its' home in a flash of black ichor, staining her outfit and half of her face.

"Fucker," She spat, flick off some of the black gunk off of her arms.

 _100 out of 100_

 _ **Song End**_

The area was dead silent except for the sounds of Lilith's panting, her body was heavy with sweat, blood, viscera and black ichor the knight covered her in. All of her enemies were silenced by her own hands. The area looked like every unconscious soldier's worst nightmare. Twisted, mangled limbs, massacred bodies, with decapitated heads and the filthy scent of death in the air.

She slowly stood upright as she looked at the clear sky above her with a blank gaze before Nolan came up beside her.

He softly whispered, "My Lady?"

She stiffened before she looked down to see the soft smile of her companion, "Ah? Yes?"

Her eyes suddenly becoming sharper as she got out of her daze.

He silently lifted the black ball of her restraints making her smile, "That's right. Thank you. But I'll wait until I bathe first."

"As you wish. Do you wish for me to clean up the area?"

"No, I will do it, the remains need to be burned until there is nothing left."

She clapped her hands, before she stretched out her right hand, keeping her left hand at chest level before snapping her fingers, lighting the entire area in flames, leaving only both Nolan and herself untouched.

[With Everyone else]

The living room was shocked silent, their blood froze in their veins as they looked at the scene before them. Their minds couldn't wrap their minds around the situation they found themselves in and it shook all of them to their very core. It was terrifying...She...was terrifying.

Sirius never felt so small in life as he slowly brushed his fingers against the spot where she had shot at him on the day they went to get her. Now, he wasn't the brightest but he sure as shit wasn't stupid and his mind drawn up the conclusion that she was holding back against them all. She could have easily killed them all like cockroaches and there wouldn't have been a damn thing they could do about it.

He felt very light-headed as his stomach lurched as he pushed back the urge to throw up his dinner and the cake she made yesterday at the sight of Lilith cleaning up her mess with uncomfortable ease.

Arthur could find no words to describe what he was feeling other than fear and the startling need to flee. He never thought such feats were possible and he felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. He felt completely numb as Molly squeezed his arm like a stress toy.

Molly was freaking out mentally as she couldn't believe her eyes but the evidence was in the pudding as they say. She couldn't deny it as much as she wanted too, she was powerful, way too powerful for her liking.

She wondered as she chewed on her bottom lip, 'How will Albus respond to this? Can he even beat her?'

Fred and George couldn't even move as they held each other in a white-knuckle grip as their hearts pumped in their chests, but their blood felt sluggish and icy in both of their veins. They couldn't believe what they saw and knew that they had to do whatever possible to stay on her good side.

Ginny was on the edge of consciousness as she clung to her father's side, her mind was still reeling over what she had just witnessed and what else could she have done to her besides rotting her face off. It made her shake as slumped to her knees, barely holding back the will to piss herself.

Hermione was torn between fear and jealousy, the massive amount of control, the energy and output to bring the dead and such monsters to life only to battle them along with taking them all out was something that stirred something green deep inside her heart.

'Why her? How is she so powerful? How can she wield so much of it? It's not fair!'

Ron had no words as he fell unconscious from the thought of the monsters killing his meal ticket.

[Present]

After she finished cleaning up all the evidence of her slaughter, she slowly made her way inside the house with Nolan trailing behind her. She decided to float a few inches as she really didn't want any chance of the old fucker to get his hands on any hint of black ichor. When she stepped into the living room, there were no words exchanged as people kept staring at her. Then Charlie stepped forward, just a bit away from her and smiled, "That was so cool!"

Several people gave him a shocked look but Lilith just gave a small smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"What you just did with the monsters, was that necromancy and demonology?"

"Yes and summoning."

"That's so cool!"

"I'm glad you think so, please wait for me in the library and you can ask me all the questions you want."

He nodded and made his way past her as she glanced at the group before her, some of them were shaking before she turned away and made her way upstairs with Nolan trailing after her.

Once she was gone, Ginny fell into a dead faint on the floor with the twins slumping onto the couch, trembling. Sirius made his way into the kitchen to fix himself a drink, but his shaking hands slowed down that process by a mile as he tried to pull himself together.

The rest just tried to get their heads together as they made to be quiet for the rest of the day.

[With Lilith]

She made her way to the bathroom and stripped off her ruined outfit as Nolan fixed her a bath. Once he was done, she stepped in and relaxed as she scrubbed off the remains of her slaughter while Nolan cleaned her hair.

Once she finished cleaning her skin and clearing the water of the evidence of her training, Nolan handed her the black ball of her condensed tattoos, she slowly unraveled them as they attached themselves onto her skin, taking on the form of multiple ivy strands and flowers.

The pair settled into a peaceful silence as she made to slowly heal her body before it was time to step out of the bath and dried herself off before she put on a blue belly shirt with a pair of black basketball shorts as she pulled her hair into a messy bun as Nolan wrapped around her in his snake form, resting on her shoulders. Then she wrapped her sore limbs in multiple bandages to not misplace any bones and made to buy several potions to heal from her training session.

She nuzzled against her companion, "Thank you, Nolan. For everything you have done for me."

"It's my pleasure."

They then made their way to their way into the library.

* * *

[Library]

She opened the door to find Charlie sitting on a comfortable chair, skimming through the book he was given with a few papers and bookmarks stuck around the edges of the book. She knocked on the wall, making him look up with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," She smiled as she took a seat across from him as they watched each other in a moment of silence.

Walburga was watching the scene before she called out, "Kreacher!"

The house elf quickly appeared and gave a low bow, "Yes, Mistress?"

"Please deliver a tray of snacks and tea for the two and tend to their every need while they are here."

He nodded as he disappeared only to reappear with a tray of finger foods, small desserts, and tea with two cups.

"Thank you, Lady Black and thank you, Kreacher."

The house elf looked a bit shocked over being thanked before bowing low as Charlie said, "Thank you, Lady Black."

She nodded as she made to listen in the background.

Lilith made herself a cup while Charlie indulged in some of the treats on the platter, "Now, Charlie, where do you want to start our conversation?"

"What you summoned out there, they were demons and monsters correct?"

"Yes, they were. I summoned ten monsters and three demons."

"Was the last one you fought, the one that looked like a knight was it a monster or a demon?"

"A demon."

"Really?"

"You would think it would be anything else, considering how it looks, but the knight is a true demon in every sense of the word."

"I see..."

"I know you are wondering about the monsters, each one I summoned was different, each one has their own abilities and weaknesses. But, they are a bit difficult to describe without you getting some background of monster types in general. Just tell me, I'll write down the title of a series of books about monsters if you want."

"If you could, please. But, let's move on to the next question, can you explain your magic?"

"Such a broad question. Do you mean how I can wield it without a wand with such ease?"

He nodded, leaning back in his seat.

She shrugged, "Simple, technique, control, and a shit ton of practice. Along with my wand, as much as I love it, I cannot use it so brazenly considering all the enemies I face on a continuous basis. It's a bit hard to explain. As you see how I can use spells with just my hands, I just need to focus on the spell, manipulate my magic and force it out through my hands. With a wand, you are using it as a channel for your magic. The intent and power lie with you, but when you channel those two things into your wand, the spell is released. The only difference between the way you use magic and how I use it is just manipulation. Any other questions?"

He blinked as he nodded, "Y-yeah, your shadows."

She grinned as she slowly manipulated her shadow and brought it out to lazily wave behind her. She rubbed against one of the black thick tendrils with her fingers.

"My control over darkness is not complete yet, but I can manipulate it to my liking just like my flames and my lightning. It's something that has to become a part of you. An extension if you will, just like your wand it's not just a power that people are trained to think. Magic is beautiful, but simplistic in most aspects if you treat it well and it will treat you well in turn."

"What about your weapons?"

She pulled out her two slightly oversized handguns, showing them to him with the quotes engraved on each one, 'Heaven through Hell' and 'Hell through Pleasure'.

"They were given to me by a very...nice man."

"Okay."

"The guns are heavy and have a hell of a kick but they fit me rather well. It makes me wonder what gun would be good for you."

"Well, it would be good to know."

"Yeah, but we will start small before you start school. You can never have too many weapons others than your wand. Also, did you enjoy the book?"

"Yes."

"Good, now what other questions do you have for me?"

"What do you think about Dark magic?"

"That...it is very emotion-based and pleasurable. Using black magic is corruption given form, almost to the point of bliss as dark spells are addicting. You can compare it a person who has a massive anger problem but they managed to hold themselves then one day. After a shit day, barely holding it back for so long with so much pressure, they release it. When that happens, you can think of it like they are spewing poison out into the air. Then the person has to do it again and again in shorter intervals so big problems to the tiniest annoyances can set them off to explode. They can't control it, they become a snarling dog completely taken over by rage. Dark magic, however, is not all that bad and it should be used sparingly. What do you think are Dark curses?"

"The three Unforgivable Curses, the killing curse, the cruciatus curse, and the imperius curse."

"Hm, simple but effective ones. But this one you probably didn't know. The patronus spell."

His eyes widened, "Really?!"

She nodded, "You would think it is light for warding off Dementors, but it is emotional magic, something Britain classifies as dark. But at the heart of most spells, the absurdity of the classification between light and dark is bullshit. It's solely based on intent and the emotion behind it, dark spells can be used for mercy, while supposed light spells can be used for misery."

"Um, how can you control elemental magic?"

She lit her right hand on fire before summoning lightning on the top of her left pinkie, "Willpower and technique is the ground basic for controlling such power. It's a bit hard to explain because everyone has different ways of manifesting it. There is no universal way of learning how to control it. Different elements, different methods. My fire and lightning are violent and temperamental, it can and will lash out if I didn't keep a grip on it. It would be the same for any other elements."

"How strong are you?"

She chuckled as she turned off her elemental powers, as she shuffled back in her seat, "Oh, that's an answer I cannot give. I'd say I'm pretty strong, but I'm not the strongest. There will always be someone stronger somewhere else in the world."

"I saw you remove something that caused the ground to crack, what was it?"

Lilith brought her arms her chest, "My tattoos, they restrain my power so I can keep a solid center of myself. They are interchangeable runes that I can make them look however I want. "

"Have you created any spells?"

"The spell I used on the Weasley girl, although that was one of my favorites. My rotting curse."

He nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem, Charlie. Just one thing before I go, keep an open mind. That's one thing that will allow magic to fully prosper."

"Okay."

She smiled before she turned to Walburga who was completely emersed in the conversation, "Lady Black?"

"Yes, Ms. Halestorm?"

"If you could please lead my brother to some of the darker areas of your library. But please don't be too rough with him."

"Of course, Kreacher!" She called, summoning the house elf forth.

"Charlie, I want you to take one of them and slowly learn from it. I don't mean just read it, but understand it and the spells. Don't practice them and don't look at counterspells. I want you to think of ways to counter the spell yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes," He softly said

"Good, have a good day, Charlie. And please knock first as I will be resting for the rest of the day."

He nodded as Kreacher led him away.

She then gave a nod towards Walburga who nodded back with a slight bow before she exited the library.

As she stepped out, she saw the traces of bushy hair move from around the corner before disappearing entirely.

Nolan lifted his head and hissed, "Shall I scare her?"

"Nah, your talents are not to be wasted on her. Besides, she wouldn't be able to hear anything regardless. The library is charmed to be silent when you want it to be."

"She still is a nosey girl, she may lose it one day."

"Or those ever-lapping lips of hers. But we can only hope."

She then entered her bedroom, locking the door behind her as she slumped on her bed. After staring at the ceiling for a moment she turned to her bedside table and pulled out the flask with the flaming black liquid anxiously waving inside of it. She just stared at it as it stirred something inside of her.

* * *

[Cami's Office - 10:52 AM]

In a pure white dress, she was leaning her back against her ivory wing chair as she tapped her manicured finger on the well-polished desk. Then the door was slammed open by a girl in a white uniform, startling her as she pulled out her pistol, but calmed down and groaned, "Oh...it's you."

The girl tried to pull herself together as she kept tripping over her words before Winter snapped at her, "Spit it out!"

"Someone defaced one of the hideouts!"

Cami felt a stone settle into the pit of her stomach as she whispered, "Is she here?"

The girl shook her head, "No, ma'am. We tripled checked all the hideouts, but she's not here or at any of them. Apparently, she just left a message for you."

She got up, "Well, what are you waiting for? Show me. Now!"

The girl nodded as Cami followed after her and soon enough she found the scene of the mutilated body of Miller's snitch with the gruesome grin and the bloody message on the wall. Many of the girls that saw the scene before them started to shake in fear as they knew how terrifying Lilith could be when pushed. She could be a literal demon towards those who fucked with her gang, her sister, and especially her children.

Cami grit her teeth before she snapped, "All of you, clean this mess up and go back to business as usual."

Several of them looked at her in shock before Cami shot at the ground with her pistol, startling some of them, "Now, dammit!"

The rest of them made off as they began the process of her completing her orders. She stomped her way back to her office with a sneer, 'Dammit! Goddammit! Curse that demonic bitch in human skin!'

As she made her back into her office and slammed the door shut, she pulled out a picture of Drake and Lilith when the pair came out to the open that they were dating, she shook with rage as she tore Lilith's face from the picture and crumpled it, tossing it into the garbage.

Tears burned her eyes, but she refused to let them fall as she slumped to the floor, "He should have chosen me, not you."

After several hours, she managed to pull herself together and slowly make her way towards the location where Miller was hiding.

[Miller's Shack]

When she made her way towards the decrepit building, several guards just grunted at her before nodding their heads in the direction where Miller was. She didn't bother to acknowledge them as she dragged herself to the slimeball's bedroom.

She knocked twice and a gruff tone shouted, "Get your ass in here, Winter."

Winter bit her lower lip as she opened the door to find Miller on a large bed with a slew of crumpled beer cans and put out cigarette buds all over the floor.

"Shut the door behind ya."

She closed it and made her way forward to be only a few inches away from him.

He leaned back on the bed with his arms behind his head, "Get to work."

[Lemon]

She sneered at him as she stripped off her dress and took off her shoes as she undid her bra and slid off her panties. Cami slowly made her way between his legs as she couldn't help the disgust on her face.

He coldly commented, "Do I need to ask again?"

She swallowed and fixed her face into a neutral one as she undid his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and found herself face to face with his hard cock, taking his length with her hands, rubbing him for a moment before taking him into her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down.

He groaned as growled, "Take it deeper, you bitch."

She started to use her boobs, massaging his length between them as she tried to end the situation as quickly as possible. She made to focus her mind on anything other than who she was sucking on to prevent her from gagging before her mind settled on Drake. The thought of him made her blush as she picked up speed before he came down her throat with a moan.

He sat up with a groan, "Not bad for a whore, stand up."

She shakily pulled her mouth off of him and made to stand up only for him to pull her to lay on top of him as he lined himself at her opening and shoved himself inside, smiling as he found her wet.

"I always knew I would rub off on you," He grinned

She gritted her teeth as he started to pound his cock inside of her tight heat, making her squeak as she bit her lower lip. Each thrust filled his bedroom with wet squelches he thrusted inside her pussy as he made to pinch and pull at her tits before he started to suck on her neck marking her again and again.

"Ah! Ahhh! F-fuck! I-I-fuck!" She hissed

He pulled her back as he made to suck on her tits before he heard her lightly moan, "Drake..."

Miller stiffened before he growled and bit into her tit so hard it broke through the semi-pleasurable haze, making her yelp before he made to focus on his own pleasure.

He pounded her with all the force he could muster before he came inside of her with multiple thrusts. She trembled and shook as his cum settled inside of her womb before he turned her on her stomach made to fuck her twice, cumming inside each time, leaving them covered in sweat before he pulled out of her pussy and tossed her off his bed.

[Lemon End]

Miller sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he snarled as the warm, sticky haze was tainted by that bastard and the sneered marred his features, making him even more rat-like.

"Get out, little bitch. You have two days. You better please me more next time or I'm downgrading your safety to hours."

She looked down, "Yes, Miller."

He watched her get up and put on her dress before he grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her against his chest and hissed, "If you fucking moan that bastard's name again, you won't leave this room until your womb is broken and my name is branded on that pale ass of yours, got it?"

"Got it."

He smiled as he gave her ass a hard slap making her shiver as his cum trailed down her legs as she left his bedroom with as much dignity as she could.

She sneered, nearly on the verge of tears as she stormed her way through her hideout and coldly ordered everyone, "Don't you dare bother me unless it's an emergency."

Cami then stamped towards the privacy of her bedroom, locked the door before tearing off her dress for it to be burned. She nearly tore apart her dresser looking for her contraceptives as she swallowed several of them before she jumped into the shower. Using all the hot water she could to scrub herself clean.

"Damn him and damn that fucking bitch as well. A monster like Lilith doesn't deserve Drake, he deserves a real woman."

She could only allow the steam to fill the bathroom as she clenched her fists so hard they turned white, 'Lilith, I will bring you down. One way or another.'

* * *

[Voldemort's Manor]

It was lunch time as everyone settled down to eat with both Drake and Jake sitting next to each other. In the middle of it, Snape entered the dining room and bowed low to Voldemort who was sitting at the Head of the table.

Jake only glanced at him as he walked past, but Drake swallowed the will to growl, he could fell a violent disgusting vibe that came off his form. It felt like that of a snitch with violent urge to prove how bad he could be to impress the head of the pack.

"Severus, what do you have to report?"

As Snape opened his mouth, a red letter opened into existence and fell on his head, much to the slight amusement and surprise of everyone else.

He grabbed the letter but didn't see the name of the sender as he looked at Voldemort who waved his hand towards him, "Open it."

When he did, the letter floated out of his grip and opened itself like a howler, but instead of screaming like it was supposed to, it spoke in Lilith's cool tone, "Oh Snapey, you didn't think I would forget about you, did you? All your crimes will be found out by me sooner rather than later and I will make sure that you pay. And if the supposed Dark Lord kills you to wrap up loose ends than at least I know the bastard has good taste. And while I could list all the violent things I could do to you, but this one is much more amusing. Also, if there are any children in the area I suggest you cover your eyes and ears."

Voldemort and the rest of the table could only look at the large grins on Drake and Jake's faces as the letter waited for a moment before it exploded into white smoke. When the smoke cleared, an overwhelming feeling of disgust ripped through all the occupants of the room.

 **[Warning, Skip if you don't want your eyes to bleed!]**

It showed Ron wearing a lacy set of red lingerie, an ill-worn corset with his gut handing out with the stump of a penis hanging out of a dirty looking thong and ill-matching garter belt.

Jake was wanted to puke as Drake twitched in disgust as a twisted smirk found its' way to rest on his lips. Everyone was in various states of disgust and horror as Ron raised his arms looking at the completely disgusted form of Severus and yelled, "Honey!"

Snape took a step back as Ron took to the chase Snape around. No amount of spells caused the figure to disappear and then he tackled him and started to rub against his lower back as he started to pepper him with kisses.

He restrained him with a strength that should not have been in him as he viciously described all the raunchy ideas of having his children and multiple violent and disgusting sexual acts that should never be spoken through lips.

Snape was so disgusted that he passed out, making Ron give a mad disgusting cackle before he disappeared in a ball of flames.

 **[Alright, it's over! You can read now!]**

Finally, the evil image has finally left the room leaving the red letter still floating in the air.

Rabastan asked, "Is it over?"

The red letter cheerfully replied, "Nope, it ain't done yet!"

Then the letter morphed into a copy of Lilith standing before everyone with a grin on her lips. Everyone could only stare as the copy cracked her neck before she stared at everyone.

"I would suppose this is where the message is supposed to be delivered, after making sure the greasy bastard got his lickings."

Then a shocking spell was shot at her Voldemort making her avoid it as she raised her hands, "Woah, hold your horses. I ain't here to fight and I'm not the true Lilith. I'm only a message giver, nothing more, nothing less. You would know if the real one was in front of you anyway. But I am here to give you all a declaration."

"A declaration?" Voldemort softly said

She turned towards him and grinned, "Yes! A declaration of war, but you need to understand Mr. Dark Lord that I am not Light, especially Albus' pussified version of the term. I won't fight you with stunners and restraining spells, I fight to maim and kill, especially for those who have taken those who are very important to me. If you don't have those two things, then you are fine and continue on with your slaughter as usual. I'll just take those who I care about and leave and as much as I'd love nothing more than to peel Albus like a dirty onion having you violently kill him as his perfect world burns to the ground would be amazing. Just send me pictures, that's all I ask. However, if you do have them then I have to make an example out of you. No one takes what's mine and lives, but if you think that I am bluffing please inform me. I'll gladly show you that I am completely serious if you would like me too, but please don't keep me waiting too long. No hunter likes a stale game and please try to impress. And if my husband or son hear this, I'll be with you soon enough. The shadows have more resources than light, bye for now!" She grinned before vanishing without a trace.

Everyone could only stare at the smirking duo as Rabastain spat out, "Where did you find her?"

Drake shrugged, "She found me first."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Arg, fuck."

Bellatrix giggled, 'This will be fun. This will be really, really fun!'

She then turned to Drake, "You have a good taste in girls, son."

He shrugged, "You have to be dumber than a box of bricks to let a girl like her slip away."

"Well, she certainly has spirit, doesn't she? Bella let's see if the eldest Potter has what it takes."

She stood up and bowed, "Of course, my Lord."

Voldemort just looked at the smug look of Drake's face, "Do you think your wife will survive?"

"She wouldn't be my wife if she didn't."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I'm finally fucking done with this damn chapter! Fuck me! I've been chewing over the last four scenes of this chapter for months. Literal months and I am finally done! I may just rewrite the training scene later on because it has been pissing me off and I want to get it out of the way. If you ever wondered why Lilith is very powerful now you know why. Dealing with countless criminals both low-level and high level is something that would cause anyone else to be powerful. The conversation of magic between siblings was something was meaning to write for a while and it was supposed to be longer, but I cut some parts out to be explained later and the vial has made a reappearance. And why does such a liquid stir something inside of the dear protagonist, who knows? Cami and Miller...Oh, how the clock ticks for you both. And for the message of war, I hope you enjoyed it, but I'm sorry if I disturbed you with Ron's...own message.**

 **P.S - I never gave any permission for this story or any story of mine to be put on any other site other than fanfiction, or for people to type it out and use it as their own or if you going to use pieces of it, the least you can do is PM me. Don't be that leech that steals stories to pass it off as your own writing. That's not cool and for all writers be on the lookout for your own stories on other sites, a couple of people have been doing it on Ao3 and Wattpad so...just be careful.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Perseus12 - Hopefully and I am glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **MSala - Yeah, I plan on updating those to be better, but I am glad you enjoyed the update and I really hope this chapter.**

 **Terra King - I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Le Phoque Blanc - You will see it soon enough and Drake isn't a vampire and neither is Lilith, they are able to manipulate blood to view memories instead of going through the mind.**

 **Guest#1 - Thank you, but I'm not sure about the story... It feels kind of out there for me.**

 **Skull Flame - Ron doesn't nor will ever have plot armor, he only died in a short scene that I made for my amusement, when he dies, you will know. But thank you for your review.**

 **Stratos263 - Oh, trust me, he will.**

 **Guest#2 - Hmm, later on...not sure.**

 **god of all - Thank you!**

 **sondowth - If only...**

 **Draph91 - Oh, I have plans for him, besides he needs his perverted nature for Hogwarts so...just wait until then.**

 **Pravus666 - Thank you. And fair enough, Jake is powerful in his own right and he will show his own magical powers along with the spells from both Lilith and Drake.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Yeah, planar magic is too much of a mess and I wasn't really considering it although Alchemy is something I have in mind for all three so...there's that. Thanks again, man and I wish you the best with your stories.**

 **(guest) BulletGal123 - Thank you, it means a lot.**

 **Michael Bourne - They never will, but that's what stupid people are. Stupid.**

 **jon12231223 - Sorry, I have plans for them already.**

 **Devilsummoner666 - It's mostly to keep herself in check and because her brother is the only innocent in the house that she can be close to, the twins, the elder Weasleys minus Percy, and Arthur are neutral and everyone is an enemy on various degrees. Voldemort would be rather shocked over seeing someone like her but that reunion would be lovely and messy as all hell.**

 **Ada1229 - Who do you think the fight between Lilith and the capture team of Order members was inspired by.**

 **NightBringer325 - I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I wouldn't be so sure...**

 **mizzrazz72 - Oh, just wait for the end result, he will get his.**

 **917brat - She hadn't dealt with Miller yet as she wants to punish him and Winter with both her son and husband. She wants them to suffer and prepare before she crushes them, but she will leave messages but I plan on having her torture several Death Eaters and delivering them to Voldemort but I do like your idea. Voldemort does show bits and pieces of his human self but possibly would have been really proud of his son if he didn't split his soul. He's still an emotionless monster although his son and grandson are slowly bringing that tiny piece of his humanity that was hidden away in his frozen tundra of a heart. I'm glad you enjoy this story!**

 **Greer123 - I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest#3 - Maybe...**

 **Joker's Favorite Daughter - Thank you.**

 **(guest) Lycan - Thank you, but I am not really interested in that story though.**

 **(guest) Tail blade - Yeah...nasty.**

 **(guest) Aya - Too bad, you can love him all you want, but to me regardless of how he looks in the movie, he's still a violent, abusive fuckwit and will always be viciously hated by me.**

 **kataraina - Thank you and I am happy you enjoyed my stories so far.**

 **Rairi Valelira - Thanks?**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
